Truths
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: -Übersetzung- AU.Das typische: Sirius wird für unschuldig erklärt. Er und Remus ziehen von da an Harry auf und versuchen Wormtail zu finden. Kein Slash. R
1. Eins

Also ich hab mich auf meine erste uebersetzung eingelassen -g-

die originalautorin ist Neurotica, die so lieb war und mir erlaubt hat, diese Geschichte zu uebersetzen

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehoert mir oder Neurotica und wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld!

Viel Spass beim lesen und R&R please -g-_**

* * *

**_

_**Truths**_

- Ottery St. Catchpole -

- Der Fuchsbau -

Ein kleiner, dürrer, rothaariger Junge durchsuchte aufgebracht sein kleines Schlafzimmer. Er suchte oben und unten, in den Ecken, unter seinem Schreibtisch und sogar in dem kleinen Loch in der Wand neben der Tür. Der 10-jährige Percy Weasley drückte seine Hornbrille höher auf seine Nase, als er zum 5. Mal an diesem Morgen unter seinem Bett suchte.

"Irgendwo muss er hier sein", murmelte er. Percy stand auf und schaute sich für einen Moment im Zimmer um, seine Stirn lag während er nachdachte in Falten. Zwei Paar laute Schritte ertönten im Zimmer über seinem, kurz darauf folgte ein Knall…dann Stille.

Percy rollte wichtigtuerisch mit seinen Augen und seufzte. _Die Zwillinge sind aufgewacht_, dachte er.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer glättete Percy seine Robe und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück. In der Küche angekommen fand er seine anderen rothaarigen Geschwister vor, welche ihre Teller mit Eiern und Würstchen volluden. Sein Vater war beschäftigt, den Tagespropheten zu lesen, während seine Mutter die Zubereitung des Frühstücks beendete.

Percy lief um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz: zwischen Bill und seiner Mutter. Er schöpfte sich schnell eine geringe Menge von Ei auf seinen Teller, bevor Charlie die Chance hatte zu realisieren, dass welche übrig geblieben waren und er sie für sich in Beschlag nehmen konnte. Percy schaute nochmals den Tisch entlang und wartete, dass seine Mutter sich endlich setzte.

"Mutter", begann Percy, "Hast du Krätze irgendwo gesehen?"

Molly Weasley hörte auf, Ginnys Frühstück zu schneiden und öffnete gerade ihren Mund, um ihm zu antworten, als ein schriller Schrei von der anderen Seite des Tisches erklang.

"Fred! George! Ehrlich, können wir nicht eine Mahlzeit verbringen, ohne dass ihr zwei Schwierigkeiten verursacht?" brülle Molly.

Es schien so, dass die Dummheiten machenden Zwillinge irgendwie Spinnen in Rons Eier geschmuggelt hatten. Der ängstliche 6-jährige rannte schreiend vom Tisch davon und hinauf in sein Zimmer. Bill, Charlie und Ginny kicherten über ihre Teller gebeugt. Arthur Weasley schien hart mit sich zu kämpfen, nicht ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Percy rollte lediglich mit seinen Augen, die er auf sein Ei gerichtet hatte, welches er mit der Gabel auf dem Teller umher geschoben hatte.

Nach weiteren Minuten entschied Percy, dass es Zeit war seinen Vater zu fragen. Percy schob seinen Teller von sich, stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum zu seinem Vater, der weiterhin Zeitung las.

"Vater", sagte Percy, "Hast du Krätze irgendwo gesehen? Ich habe überall nachgeschaut, kann ihn aber nicht finden."

Arthur faltet seine Zeitung und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Wo hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen, Percy?" fragte er geduldig über die schrillen Schreie seiner Frau hinweg.

"Gestern Abend. Er hat auf meinem Kopfkissen geschlafen, bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin. Aber heute morgen, als ich aufgewacht bin, war er nicht da! Es ist, als wäre er verschwunden."

Arthur strich Percy freundlich über den Arm und sagte, "Ich sag dir was Perce. Nach dem Frühstück werden wir nach oben gehen und schauen ob wir Krätze nicht finden können. Hmm?"

Percy lächelte und dankte seinem Vater, bevor er die Treppe nach oben ging, um nochmals zu versuchen, seine geliebte Ratte zu finden.

5 Jahre zuvor hatte Percy Bill und Charlie geholfen den Garten zu entgnomen. Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war zwei Tage zuvor gefallen und die drei ältesten Weasleykinder waren mehr als hingerissen davon, draußen sein zu können, ohne alle zwei Minuten von ihrer Mutter kontrolliert zu werden.

Als Percy weiter in den Garten lief, fand er eine arme, hilflose Ratte, welche von einem Gnom terrorisiert wurde. Der Gnom hielt sie am Schwanz und schwenkte sie immer wieder hin und her, dabei lachte er gemein. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Percy direkt hinter ihm stand. Percy trat den Gnom, der die Ratte fallen ließ und schnell in einem nahen Loch Zuflucht suchte.

Percy kniete sich hin und streckte seine Hand zu der zitternden Ratte aus, welcher leicht schwindelig war. Die Ratte bewegte sich vorsichtig einige Zentimeter auf den 5-jährigen zu, schnüffelte an seiner Hand und ließ sich dann von Percy streicheln. Nach einiger Zeit hob Percy die Ratte hoch, um sie genauer betrachten zu können. Die Ratte war etwas dicklich, hatte blauwässrige Augen (_Seltsam_, dachte Percy), braunes Fell und als Percy die vordere Pfote betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass eine Zehe fehlte.

"Du bist verletzt", murmelte Percy der Ratte zu. Er stand mit der Ratte in der Hand auf und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück ins Haus, all die Gnome hatte er vergessen.

Percy betrat die Küche, wo seine Mutter hinter einem kleinen roten Gemisch herjagte. Fred (oder vielleicht war es George, Percy konnte es nicht sagen) hatte Mollys Zauberstab stibitzt und war durch den Raum gerannt, wobei er Gegenständen einen neuen Farbton verlieh. Ein Ding, welches getroffen wurde, war Percys neugeborene Schwester, Ginny. Schließlich hatte Molly Fred (oder George) eingefangen, ihren Zauberstab zurückgeholt und Ginny, die im Augenblick in einem strahlenden Lila war, in ihre normale Farbe zurück gezaubert.

Molly drehte sich atemlos zu dem beleidigten Zwilling um. "George!" (_Okay, es war George_, dachte Percy) "Was habe ich dir über Mummys Zauberstab gesagt? Böser George!" schelte sie ihn.

George lachte nur und rannte los, um seinen Zwilling zu finden. Molly sank müde auf einen Stuhl und seufzte. Percy sah nun seine einzigste Chance, bevor die Zwillinge wieder etwas zerbrechen oder in die Luft jagen würden.

"Mum, ich habe diese Ratte draußen gefunden, die Gnome waren gemein zu ihr und sie hat eine Verletzung am Fuß. Siehst du? Kann ich sie behalten und sie heilen? Kann ich?" fragte er in einem Atemzug.

Molly schaute die Ratte mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an und dann in das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht ihres Sohnes. _Wer könnte da nein sagen?_, dachte sie sich. _Außerdem war das besser, als einige andere Dinge, die er behalten wollte._

Eine Woche zuvor, hatte Charlie Molly und Arthur endlos angebettelt ihm einen Drachen zu schenken und wenn sie nein gesagt hatten, hatte er verweigert zu essen. Dieses dauerte zuletzt einige Stunden bis Molly einen Stapel selbst gemachte Kekse hatte. Und zwei Tage zuvor hatten Fred und George versucht einige riesige Vielfalt (potenziell tödlicher) Insekten in ihr Zimmer zu schmuggeln.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund wieso nicht Per-" Molly wurde unterbrochen, vom Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases, welches aus der Küche kam. Schnell stand sie auf. Percy musste einen Sprung nach hinten machen, um zu vermeiden, getroffen zu werden. Schnell rannte sie in die Küche.

"Fred! George! Nein! Teller sind keine Frisbees!"

Zufrieden, dass seine Mutter die Ratte erlaubte, machte sich Percy schnell auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er setzte die Ratte auf sein perfekt gemachtes Bett und kniete sich neben sie.

"Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Da ist genügend Platz!" sagte Percy zu seinem neuen Haustier. Der Junge schaute sich den fehlenden Zeh der Ratte genauer an; es schien so, als wenn es erst kürzlich passiert wäre - der Schorf war frisch. Percy dachte einen Moment nach.

"Hmm…ich denke ich werde dich Krätze nennen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Die Ratte piepste als Reaktion.

Percy grinste, sah dieses als ein 'Ja' an und rannte zurück die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Dort holte er einige übrig gebliebene Toastscheiben vom Frühstück und eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser für Krätze. Als er zurückkam, lag die Ratte eingerollt auf Percys Kopfkissen, fest schlafend.

Von diesem Tag an, nahm Percy Krätze überall mit hin. Aber jetzt war er verschwunden.

Arthur hielt sein Versprechen und half Percy, nach seinem Haustier zu suchen. Ihre Suche brachte aber nichts; Krätze war einfach verschwunden.

Währenddessen, hetzte die Ratte namens 'Krätze" durch den Wald. Er hatte sich aus Percys Zimmer hinaus geschlichen, während der Junge schlief. Er hatte dies seit Monaten geplant und hatte es nun durchgeführt. "Krätze" hielt für einen Augenblick an, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Er war genauso dick in seiner Animagusform, wie in seiner Menschlichen.

Peter Pettigrew, auch Wormtail genannt, hatte Glück, eine Zaubererfamilie an dem Tag vor fast 5 Jahren zu finden. Sein Plan hatte geklappt; Sirius war in Askaban, er, Wormtail, war am Leben und frei und die Todesser hatten keine Ahnung.

Sein jetziger Plan war, Harry Potter zu finden. Der Junge hatte Wormtail alles königlich vermasselt an Halloween. Wie konnte ein 15 Monate altes Kind den Dunklen Lord besiegen, Wormtail wusste es nicht. Was er jedoch wusste, war, dass die Todesser nicht gut gestellt mit ihm waren. Wenn irgendeiner von ihnen herausfinden würde, dass Wormtail an diesem Tag noch gelebt hatte…nun er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, über das, was sie mit ihm machen würden. Aber jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, um es wieder gut zu machen. Wenn Wormtail Harry Potter den Todesser ausliefern würde, würden sie ihn mit Auszeichnung willkommen heißen.

Wormtail schaute in den Himmel und grinste, wie nur eine Ratte grinsen konnte.

Vollmond.

Er fragte sich kurz, wie Remus ohne Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs auskommen mag. Erinnerungen an ihre Abenteuer kamen zurück in seine Gedanken geflossen.

_Aber das ist Vergangenheit_, dachte er zornig, die Erinnerungen verdrängend._ Sobald ich Harry den Todessern übergeben habe, spielt die Vergangenheit keine Rolle mehr._

Ein lautes Heulen in der Umgebung riss Wormtail aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig folgte die Ratte dem Geräusch zu einem unwahrscheinlich vertrauten Ferienhaus in der Mitte des Waldes.

_Wie zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet?_ dachte Wormtail verwirrt. Langsam und vorsichtig machte sich Wormtail auf den Weg zu Remus Lupins Ferienhaus.


	2. Zwei

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

Und noch ein ganzes großes Lob an meine Beta-Leserin eulchen -knuff-

* * *

_Zwei_

Der Werwolf namens Moony lief durch den kalten, harten Kellerraum, auf die anderen wartend. Seit 5 Jahren wartete er jetzt. Es war offensichtlich, dass Moony noch nicht akzeptiert hatte, dass zwei seiner Freunde tot waren und einer in Askaban verrottete.

So wartete Moony jeden Vollmond.

Die menschliche Seite in ihm wusste, dass sie nie wieder kommen würde; er hatte versucht, es Moony verständlich zu machen, obwohl er sich jedes Mal selbst stark attackierte und seinen menschlichen Gegenpart dabei blutig und übersäht mit blauen Flecken zurück ließ.

Heute Nacht aber war es anders, das wusste Moony. Er hatte einen vertrauten Geruch wahrgenommen. Egal was ihm sonst erzählt wurde, dass es unmöglich sei, heute Nacht war es anders. Er heulte, auf dass seine Freunde zurückkommen würden. Warum ließen sie ihn warten?

Moony schaute aus dem kleinen, rechteckigen Fenster und sichtete das, worauf er all die Jahre gewartet hatte.

Für einen Augenblick starrten der Wolf und die Ratte einander an. Keiner von Beiden konnte ganz glauben, wer vor ihm stand. Moonys Augen waren vor Erkenntnis geweitet; Wormtails dagegen waren vor Angst geweitet. Er wurde entdeckt.

So schnell, wie seine kurzen Beine ihn tragen konnten, floh Wormtail in den Wald, dabei verfluchte er sich selbst für seinen leichtsinnigen Fehler.

Noch einmal begann Moony zu heulen. Er wurde wütend auf Wormtail, dass dieser so schnell geflohen war. Er hatte so lange gewartet und jetzt ließ sein Freund ihn nochmals allein. Warum?

Er fing an sich zu kratzen und zu beißen, den Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes genießend.

Nach einigen Stunden der Selbstverstümmelung brach der Werwolf auf dem Boden zusammen.

Der Mond nahm endlich ab und die Sonne ging auf. Remus J. Lupin wachte auf, als die Strahlen der Sonne ihn trafen. Die vergangene Nacht war die schlimmste, an die er sich seit Jahren erinnern konnte.

Blutig und mit blauen Flecken erhob sich Remus vom Boden, er zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, die die selbst zugefügten Wunden hervorriefen.

Langsam schwankte Remus die Kellertreppe hinauf in die Küche und letztendlich ins Badezimmer. Es dauerte viel länger als sonst. Er sammelte die Zaubertränke, Verbände und Heilcremes zusammen, welche er zum Verbinden der Wunden benötigte und brach auf dem kalten Boden zusammen.

_Wormtail sollte dies für mich Morgens machen_, dachte er willkürlich.

Wormtail?

Remus kämpfte mit den Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht. Er erinnerte sich, das Moony für Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs geheult hatte. Dieses ereignete sich jeden Vollmond. Aber irgendwas war anders. Irgendwas sehr fremdes…

Das Fenster.

Wormtail war am Fenster!

_Nein! Wormtail ist tot, _dachte er aufgebracht.

_Aber der Geruch, Remus, da ist keine Verwechslung des Geruchs_, sagte eine andere Stimme.

_Ich hab es mir nur eingebildet. Peter kann heute nicht hier gewesen sein. Black hat ihn getötet!_ antwortete er sich selbst.

_Vielleicht hat Sirius Wormtail nicht getötet_, sagte die Stimme weiter. _Vielleicht war alles ein abgekartetes Spiel…_

"NEIN!" schrie Remus.

Als die Stimme nichts mehr sagte, verband Remus seine Wunden weiter. Als er fertig war die verschiedenen Schmerz- und Heilcremes zu verwenden und eine Auswahl von Tränken zu schlucken, drückte Remus sich vom gefliesten Boden hoch und stolperte durch den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er auf seinem Bett zusammen brach.

Der Schlaf folgte einige Minuten danach.

Während Remus schlief, saß Wormtail im Wald und fragte sich was ihn besessen hatte durch dieses verdammte Fenster zu schauen.

_Er weiß es! Er weiß es!_, dachte die Ratte immer und immer wieder.

Er musste etwas unternehmen. Sicherlich war Remus schlau genug zu realisieren, was er gesehen hatte und schnell wäre Dumbledore und Merlin weiß wer hinter Wormtail her.

Er hatte Probleme, er wusste es. Er musste verschwinden….schnell!

Aber irgendwas zog an ihm. Wormtail hatte seinen Freund - _Nein, ehemaligen Freund_, korrigierte er sich selbst - Stunden zuvor vor Schmerz heulen gehört.

Bevor er Zeit hatte zu realisieren, was er tat, huschte Wormtail zurück zu Remus kleiner Hütte. Das Küchenfenster stand offen (_Für die Eulenpost_, dachte die Ratte), so konnte er an der Seite der Hütte aufsteigen und durchs Fenster klettern. Er suchte die Küche nach Remus ab. Die Luft schien rein zu sein, Wormtail hüpfte vom Fenstersims auf den Fußboden.

Er schlich langsam durch die Hütte, auf der Suche nach Remus, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum; er hatte vor Jahren aufgehört, sich um seine so genannten Freunde zu Sorgen. Einst hatte er das Dunkle Mal erhalten, es ging sie nichts mehr an.

Oder er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen.

Wormtail wusste tief in sich, dass es nicht für Remus oder Sirius oder James war…gut, er würde ein Nichts sein. Nicht, dass er sich wie etwas innerhalb der Gruppe fühlte. Sirius hänselte ihn immer; er war konstant die Zielscheibe für Witze. Und in vielen Fällen war er das Opfer für Streichexperimente gewesen. Kurz gesagt, Wormtail hatte sich von den Marauders immer unterschätzt gefühlt.

Das war einer der Gründe, wieso er sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Als Todesser war er mehr als nur James Potters Lakai. Er war wichtig; er sammelte Informationen des Phoenixordens betreffend und überbrachte diese seinem Meister. Die Potters wurden immer mehr zu einer Besessenheit für seinen Meister und Wormtail war ihnen so nah, dass es ihm einen Vorteil brachte, den die anderen Todesser nicht hatten.

In der Nacht, in der Lily und James ihn zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machten, war die Schönste in seinem kurzen Leben. Letztendlich hatte Wormtail etwas, um seinen Meister zufrieden zu stellen. Etwas, was ihn zweifellos in den inneren Kreis bringen würde.

In dieser Nacht tat Peter etwas, was nicht einmal Lucius oder Bellatrix erreichen konnten: Er lieferte die Potters dem Dunklen Lord auf einem Silbertablett mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Aber wir wissen alle, wie es ausging…

Wormtail lief durch die Eingangshalle von Remus kleinem Zuhause. Er schaute kurz ins Badezimmer, bemerkte die Verbandsverpackungen, Zaubertrankflaschen und die geöffneten Heilcremegefäße. Als nächstes schaute er durch einen kleinen Spalt bei Remus Schlafzimmertür. Remus lag da, seine Beine baumelten von dem alten, zerlumpten Bett hinunter.

Wormtail seufzte. _Es musste eine harte Nacht gewesen sein, wenn er nicht einmal richtig ins Bett kommt_, grübelte er.

Wormtail kletterte die Decke hinauf aufs Bett und lief vorsichtig zu dem bewusstlosen Remus. Seine Atmung war gleichmäßig, er schlief.

Und Merlin, Remus konnte schlafen. _Er wird wahrscheinlich bis morgen früh weg sein._

Wormtail lief zurück zur Bettkante und sprang hinunter. Er dachte für einen Moment nach und verwandelte sich, zum ersten Mal seit 5 Jahren, zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit.

Vorsichtig und leise bewegte er Remus ganz aufs Bett, legte eine warme Decke über seinen ehemaligen Freund und flüsterte, "Es tut mir Leid, Moony, ich hatte keine andere Wahl!"

Mit einem Seufzer, drehte Wormtail sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Vielleicht hatte Remus etwas Anständiges zu Essen in der Küche…

"Wormtail…?" sagte eine ruhige, raue Stimme.

Langsam und mit Augen so geweitet, wie Untertassen, drehte sich Wormtail zu Remus Bett um. Remus Augen waren weiterhin geschlossen und er hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

_Vielleicht denkt er nur, das er träumt_, dachte Wormtail hoffnungsvoll.

Ohne zu zögern verwandelte er sich wieder zurück in eine Ratte und floh aus Remus Hütte. Er hatte zu viel Zeit verschwendet und wenn er hier länger stecken bleiben würde, würde er riskieren geschnappt zu werden. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Remus glauben würde, geträumt zu haben…

Diesen Nachmittag hatte Remus geträumt. Er träumte, dass er in Godrics Hollow war, in James und Lilys zu Hause.

Die Szene war keine, die er als eine Erinnerung wieder erkannte und als er in den vertrauten Wohnraum schritt, bemerkte keiner der anwesenden Personen seine Anwesenheit.

James und Lily saßen zusammen auf der Couch, während Sirius ihnen gegenüber saß, er war häufig im Haus der Potters anzutreffen. Sie schienen etwas von großer Bedeutung zu bereden.

"James du weißt, ich würde für euch drei sterben. Ihr seid die einzige Familie, die ich habe. Verdamm ihr seid die einzige Familie, die ich jemals hatte." sagte Sirius leise, nicht fähig den zwei anderen in die Augen zu schauen.

James nickte, sagte aber nichts. Sirius sprach weiter, "Schaut. Voldemort wird wissen, das ihr mich als Geheimniswahrer ausgewählt habt. Da gibt es keinen Weg drum herum. Und ihr wisst, dass ich niemals - nicht für alle Galeonen der Welt - ihm bereitwillig Informationen geben würde." Er stoppte. "Aber Prongs, er würde Wege finden, es aus mir heraus zu bekommen. Er könnte den Imperius benutzen…oder er könnte mich einfach töten." sagte er sachlich.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr denkt, dass ich Angst um mich habe. Ich habe keine Angst vorm Sterben. Du und Lily und Harry. Ihr drei seid am Wichtigsten." Sirius seufzte.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bis James endlich etwas sagte. "Was versuchst du uns zu sagen Sirius? Das du nicht unser Geheimniswahrer sein möchtest?"

Sirius zuckte, wegen des schmerzhaften Ausdrucks in James Augen, zusammen. "James, ich denke, wenn du und Lily jemanden nicht so Offensichtlichen als euren Geheimniswahrer nehmt, dann würdet ihr eine bessere Chance haben, aus allem heraus zukommen."

"Natürlich lassen wir es so erscheinen, als wenn ich es weiterhin wäre. Auf diesem Weg hat der richtige Geheimniswahrer, eine bessere Chance. Es ist der perfekte Bluff."

Lily räusperte sich, schaute zu James, der auf seine Füße schaute und zurück zu Sirius. "Okay Sirius, sagen wir, wir stimmen dabei zu. Wen würdest du als "den perfekten Bluff" vorschlagen? Remus?"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall. Ich habe euch bereits meine Theorie bezüglich Remus erzählt." Lily rollte mit den Augen; sie haben das bereits einige Millionen Mal diskutiert, aber sie sagte nichts. "Nein Peter. Peter sollte euer Geheimniswahrer sein." Sirius wartet auf ihre Reaktion mit einem triumphalen Blick.

Lily und James starrten ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Peter? Peter _Pettigrew_? fragte James, deutlich verwirrt.

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und murmelte etwas, was nach "Sirius hat seinen Verstand verloren" klang.

"Ja!" sagte Sirius begeistert. "Denkt darüber nach! Wer würde euch verdammt noch mal zutrauen, dass ihr bei so was verdammt Großen Peter vertraut? Niemand! Das ist es! Nicht eine einzige Person würde glauben, dass ihr Wormtail in eine Position wie diese bringen würdet." er lächelte befriedigt und lehnte sich im Sessel, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, zurück. "Der perfekte Bluff."

Plötzlich wechselte die Szene. Remus war weiterhin im Wohnraum der Potters, aber es schien ein anderer Tag zu sein. Klein Harry schlief in Lilys Schoß und anstelle von Sirius im Sessel, war es Peter.

Peter hielt seinen Zauberstab, Schweißtropfen liefen sein Gesicht herunter und es schien so, dass die drei Erwachsenen einen verändernden Schritt für das Leben aller Anwesenden gemacht hatten.

"Nun Pete", sagte James. "Du bist unser Geheimniswahrer."

Peters Gesicht enthielt das größte Grinsen, das Remus ihn jemals tragen sah.

"J-Ja…ich denke ich bin es. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mir so sehr vertraut - ", Lily schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Peter, wenn wir dir nicht vertrauen würden, wärst du nicht hier." sagte sie.

Peter nickte, tief in Gedanken.

James stand von der Couch auf, klatschte in die Hände und sagte, "Gut, ich denke es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest, oder?" Peter stand neben seinem Freund. "Hör zu. Padfoot wird zuerst überprüfen, was bei dir ist. Er sagte, er könnte Halloween vorbeischauen, aber er ist sich noch nicht sicher. Halte dich aus dem Feld, okay, Pete?"

Peter nickte nochmals. "Ich werde, Prongs. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ihr seid sicher mit mir. Ich werde auf euch aufpassen." Er streckte seine Hand aus, um James' zu schütteln, stattdessen fand er sich aber in einer Umarmung einer seiner besten Freunde, die er jemals hatte, wieder.

"Pass auf dich auf, Peter." flüsterte James.

Peter erwiderte die Umarmung, welche kurz danach endete. Er dreht sich dann zu Lily um, die den schlafenden Harry an James übergab. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und zog Peter ebenfalls in eine Umarmung. Bevor sie ihn los ließ, flüsterte sie, "Danke Peter" und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Peter schien keine Worte zu finden. Stattdessen nickte er und verließ das Haus der Potters.

Remus wachte spät nachts Schweißgebadet auf; 1:42 morgens nach der Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Und an alles, was er denken konnte, war, wie echt der Traum erschienen war.

* * *

zu den Reviews: 

**misery:** danke mausi….du weißt wie viel mir deine Reviews bedeuten und eigentlich ist des ganze ja hier für dich -knuff- hast aber nett das Chap aufgerollt gehabt -g-

**Azu:** hey….ist des schön dich auch bei dieser Fic zu sehen -drück- allein weil die Idee noch nicht da war, hab ich sie gelesen und übersetz sie halt nun….ich hoffe sie wird dir weiter gefallen…und noch mal danke, das du nichts an der Übersetzung zu meckern hast, bedeutet mir viel wirklich!

**blub:** danke dir, ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie häufig ich es schaffe ein Chap zu übersetzen, aber ich geb mein Bestes, die Chaps sind nämlich nicht gerade kurz auf Dauer

**Ninaissaja:** Die Summary stammt ja nicht von mir, sondern von Neurotica, die die Story geschrieben hat, aber keine Bange die ersten Chaps sind so was wie Prologe, jetzt kommt es langsam zur eigentlichen Story


	3. Drei

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Drei_

Remus wachte am nächsten Morgen erholt und bereit für den Tag auf. Er dankte still den Brauern seiner Schmerz- und Heiltränke dafür, das sie ihre Arbeit so schnell und effektiv machten.

Was auch immer, etwas hielt ihn vom normalen Gefühl seines zurückverwandelten Ichs ab. Er hatte die Träume der vergangenen Nacht, des vergangenen Tages, nicht vergessen. Wie auch immer hatte er vergessen, wie er sich selbst mit der Decke zugedeckt hatte, die um seiner Hüfte hing. Das war in dem Traum passiert; jemand hatte ihn mit der Decke zugedeckt. Obwohl nicht irgendjemand. Peter.

Im ersten Traum war sein alter Freund - sein alter toter Freund - da gewesen. Er hatte Remus mit der Decke zugedeckt und sich für irgendetwas entschuldigt. Remus hatte nicht verstanden für was er sich entschuldigt hatte; er hatte nichts zu entschuldigen.

Der erste war fast so beunruhigend, wie der Zweite.

Fast.

Remus verließ das Bett, sammelte seine verlumpte Kleidung ein und ging ins Badezimmer um eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Eine schöne, warme Dusche schien immer den Geist des Werwolfs zu klären. Er schälte sich aus seinem Pyjama und drehte das Wasser auf. Er schritt ein, als es die wünschenswerte Temperatur hatte (heiß, aber nicht zu heiß). Gedanken tauchten sofort in seinem Gedächnis auf.

_Was ist, wenn es kein Traum war?_ fragte er sich. _Was ist, wenn sie wirklich getauscht haben?_

Remus hatte auch nicht vergessen, dass der Wolf, zwei Tage zuvor, Wormtails Duft aufgenommen hatte. Und Remus war sich sicher, das der Wolf keinen Fehler wie diesen, machen würde. Ganz gleich wie sehr er seine Freunde vermisste. Ganz gleich wie oft er sich daran erinnerte, das seine Freunde (auf die eine oder andere Weise) tot waren, der Wolf kannte den Duft. Da war keine Verwechslung.

Wie auch immer, es ergab keinen Sinn.

Er musste das mit jemandem bereden. Jemand, der nicht automatisch denken würde, dass er verrückt war und ihm ein Bett im St. Mungos buchen würde. Jemand, der Remus verrückt klingende Geschichten anhören und vielleicht einige geistreiche Einblicke geben würde. Wie auch immer, dieser jemand würde glauben, Remus musste wissen, ob er seinen Verstand verlor oder nicht.

Und er wusste, wer der richtige Jemand war.

Albus Dumbledore.

Mit geordneten Gedanken beendete Remus schnell seine Dusche und zog sich an. Er ging direkt zum Kamin und nahm das Glasgefäß mit dem Floopulver aus seinem Mantel. Remus warf eine kleine Priese des grünlich-blauen Pulver in den Kamin und sagte deutlich, "Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters"

Remus streckte seinen Kopf in den Flammenwirbel und wartete darauf, dass die Drehungen aufhörten. Auf einmal passierte es - den Schwindel ignorierend, den die Flooreise verursacht hatte – Remus schaute sich im Büro um. Es hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, seit er es vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Raum war so groß und eindrucksvoll wie immer.

An seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, auf einem Stück Pergament schreibend, war der Mann mit dem Remus sprechen musste. Er hatte offensichtlich noch nicht den Kopf des Werwolfs im Kamin entdeckt, was Remus seltsam vorkam; Dumbledore wusste immer, was in Hogwarts passierte.

Remus räusperte sich. "Verzeihen Sie, Schulleiter. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbreche."

Dumbledore drehte seinen Kopf schnell zum Kamin, welcher sein Interesse entfacht hatte. Das Glitzern in den blauen Augen des alten Mannes war sehr bekannt.

"Ah Remus. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung", sagte er, als er zum Kamin schritt und sich auf Remus Höhe kniete. "Was kann ich für dich an einem so schönen Sommertag tun?"

"Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich sie kurz sprechen könnte." Remus fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich - und das nicht wegen seiner Position im Kamin. "Es - ähm - handelt sich um Peter Pettigrew, Sir."

Dumbledore schien ein wenig, über die Wahl des Themas, welches sein ehemaliger Schüler zum bereden gewählt hatte, verblüfft, dennoch lächelte er.

"Natürlich mein lieber Junge. Komm durch den Kamin." er stand auf. "Und bitte, nenn mich Albus." Seine Augen begannen erneut zu glitzern.

Remus lachte etwas und drückte sich ganz durch den Kamin. Er folgte Dumbledore zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den angedeuteten Stuhl gegenüber dem Schulleiter.

Remus beobachtete Dumbledore, der schweigsam Tee machte. Als er fertig war, goss er den Tee in zwei Tassen und reichte eine an Remus. Remus lächelte dankbar, während Dumbledore sich setzte, in seinen Umhang griff und einen kleinen Beutel mit einer gelben Süßigkeit hervor holte.

"Zitronenbonbon?" fragte er freundlich.

Remus lachte und nahm eines der ihm angebotenen Süßigkeit. Er, James, Peter und Sirius waren während ihrer Schulzeit süchtig nach diesen Süßigkeiten. Jedes Mal wenn McGonagall sie zum Schulleiter brachte, hat er ihnen eins angeboten.

Die beiden Männer genossen ihre seltsame Kombination aus Tee und Zitronenbonbons, dann fing Dumbledore die Unterhaltung an. "Also Remus, du wolltest mit mir über Peter Pettigrew sprechen?"

Remus seufzte, versuchte sich einen Weg zu überlegen, wie er Dumbledore von seinen "Träume" erzählen konnte, ohne das der alte Mann denken würde, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Remus erinnerte sich aber schnell daran, dass Dumbledore selbst etwas verrückt war, wenn er wollte. Seine Besessenheit durch diese Muggle-Süßigkeiten, war schon leicht lächerlich…

"Nun Sir, es ist nicht direkt Peter, worüber ich reden möchte - obwohl, er macht einen großen Teil davon aus," begann er. Dumbledore nickte, als Zeichen, das Remus weiter reden konnte. "Es betrifft Peter genauso wie Lily, James und…Sirius." Dumbledore setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Noch einmal sprach Remus weiter. "Sehen Sie, die Nacht kürzlich, während des Vollmonds. Ich - den Wolf mein ich - hat einen 'Duft aufgenommen. Es war Peters Duft. Und ich weiß, dass er tot ist, aber, Sir, ich weiß dass er es war." Dumbledore schaute in Remus Augen, etwas suchend und nach einem Moment seufzte und nickte er. "Nun, am nächsten Nachmittag hatte ich einige verwirrende Träume. Naja ich denke, es waren Träume."

Er erklärte den ersten Traum, in welchem Peter Remus Haus betreten, ihn mit einer Decke zugedeckt und sich für irgendetwas entschuldigt hatte und als er am Morgen aufgewacht war, er tatsächlich mit einer Decke zugedeckt war. Remus hatte Dumbledore absichtlich nicht erzählt, dass er die Ratte am Fenster gesehen hatte; Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, das Peter, James und Sirius illegale Animagi waren.

Als er seine Erinnerung beendet hatte, saß Dumbledore nach vorne gelehnt mit den Ellbogen auf seinem Schreibtisch, die Finger unter seinem Kinn gekreuzt, tief in Gedanken. Leise fragte er, "Woher weißt du, dass es Peters Duft war, den der Wolf gerochen hat?"

Remus zuckte etwas bei der Frage zusammen. Er konnte dem Schulleiter nichts über die Animagi sagen, oder wie die vier Marauder die Gründe Hogwarts und später Hogsmead erkundet hatten. Wenn Dumbledore Remus Zögern bemerkt hatte, so hatte er nichts gesagt. "Nun ich vermute es liegt an meinen gesteigerten Sinnen, wenn ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich habe mir mit Peter sieben Jahre einen Schlafsaal geteilt, von daher kenn ich seinen Duft." _Ja, das würde funktionieren._ Dachte er.

Dumbledore nickte. "Sehr schön. Du erwähntest einen weiteren Traum?" Remus ließ einen kleinen kaum erkennbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich aufgrund des Mangels an Fragen und erzählte Dumbledore vom zweiten Traum, über Sirius Vorschlag, dass Lily und James den Geheimniswahrer wechseln sollten, wie Peter Geheimniswahrer wurde.

"Es schien so echt. Es war so klar, wie ein Tag - als wenn ich wirklich da war. Wie in einem Denkarium. Und ich weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist." Die zwei Zauberer saßen für einen Moment still, jeder sammelte seine Gedanken, bevor Dumbledore sprach.

"Remus, glaubst du das Lily und James den Geheimniswahrer getauscht haben, bevor sie ermordet wurden?" fragte er.

Remus seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", antwortete er, kopfschüttelnd. "Ich meine, es könnte möglich sein. Wenn sie…das könnte nur bedeuten, dass Peter der Spion war, nicht Sirius. Peter war derjenige, der Lily und James Voldemort ausgeliefert hat, nicht Sirius. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie das den nächsten Tag erklären würde. Peter hatte Sirius aufgespürt. Es sei denn es war anders herum. Es sei denn, Sirius spürte Peter auf." Remus schüttelte noch mal seinen Kopf. "Aber was war mit den Muggeln? Was war mit Peter? Nun, ich vermute ich könnte erklären, wieso Sirius Peter ermordet hat; Sirius war immer jemand, der nach einer Revange suchte…" dachte er laut.

Das mysteriöse, tröstende Glitzern in Dumbledores blauen Augen war schon lange gegangen. Wann es verschwunden war, konnte keiner genau sagen. Aber jetzt konnte Remus keine Spur davon sehen. Und zum ersten Mal in den fast 5 Jahren konnte Remus sehen, wie alt Dumbledore war.

"Da gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Remus", begann der Schulleiter, "Dass diese Träume, keine Träume waren, dass diese Szenarien sich tatsächlich ereignet haben."

"War da irgendein Beweis, dass gestern Nachmittag jemand in deinem Haus war?"

Remus dachte einen Moment nach. "Was anderes als die Decke, nein. Aber ich könnte mich auch selbst zugedeckt haben und erinnere mich nicht daran." Dumbledore nickte, blieb aber ruhig in Gedanken.

Remus wusste - auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte - dass es nur einen Weg gab, die ganze Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Einen Weg das Rätsel, welches in seinem Kopf ausgebrochen ist, zu lösen.

Vielleicht war alles nur in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht, war er so verzweifelt und einsam in den letzten 5 Jahren, dass er sich alles ausgedacht hatte. Er vermutete, dass der Duft eine Erinnerung an seinen Freund war. Die Ratte am Fenster mit der vermissten Zehe könnte eine gewöhnliche Gartenratte gewesen sein.

Die andere Seite seines Gedächtnisses sagte etwas ähnliches, dennoch in eine völlig entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Die Träume waren so real. Es war definitiv möglich, das Lily und James den Geheimniswahrer getauscht haben. Wenn sie es getan haben und Peter genommen haben, würde es Sinn ergeben - besonders, wenn Sirius davon überzeugt war, dass Remus der Spion war.

Sirius hatte in einer Sache recht: Niemand würde den kleinen Peter Pettigrew als Geheimniswahrer vermuten. Der kleine, dickliche Junge, welcher alle Slytherins fürchtete, Geheimniswahrer? Verdammt, Peter fürchtete manchmal seinen eigenen verdammten Schatten! Die drei - James, Sirius und Remus - verbrachten viel ihrer Freizeit damit, Peter vor den Tyrannen Hogwarts zu verteidigen.

_Aber Peter wuchs_, erzählte eine Stimme Remus, _er wuchs und fing an zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten zu verschwinden._

_Das ist wahr_, dachte Remus in sich. Ein Anlass stach besonders klar in Remus Gedächnis hervor.

Harry wurde gerade geboren. Die vier Marauder waren um das Fenster auf der Neugeborenenstation versammelt, um einen flüchtigen blick auf Prongs Jr. zu erhaschen.

Aus dem Nichts, erklärte Peter mit seiner piepsigen Stimme, die er immer benutzte wenn er nervös wurde, dass er etwas für seine Mutter vergessen hatte zu tun und dass er später zurück sein würde.

Als Remus mehr darüber nachdachte, fing Peter damit nach dem Abschluss an. Aber niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er das tat. Die Antwort war ganz einfach: Niemand passte auf Peter auf. Und in dem Jahr, vor dem Potter Tod, schloss "niemand" Peters Freunde ein.

Aber warum wurde Peter zum Spion?

Macht?

Peter hatte niemals Macht über etwas. Seine Mutter kontrollierte sein ganzes Leben, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er starb. Angefangen davon, was er am Tag trug, bis dahin, wo er arbeitete.

Beliebtheit?

Das war immer James und Sirius Bereich gewesen. Die zwei beliebtesten Jungs in Hogwarts. Die besten im Quidditch, Klassenbesten. Sie hatten immer die Mädchen bekommen, die sie haben wollten.

Nur Remus war es möglich mit Prongs und Padfoot das Rampenlicht zu teilen. Wie auch immer, Peter war der "vergessene" Marauder; dem Schild folgend.

Respekt?

Ha, das ist ein Witz. Peter erhielt selten Respekt innerhalb der Gruppe. Remus versuchte sein Bestes, aber manchmal konnte Peter so…dumm sein. Sirius verwies ihn täglich in seine Schranken, bestand aber darauf, dass es nur Spaß war. James war keine Hilfe bei der Sache, bis zum 7. Jahr. Aber vielleicht war es da schon zu spät?

Vielleicht wurde Peter zum Spion, um etwas zu erreichen, was die anderen nicht hatten?

Er war nie gescheit oder sportlich. Er hatte nie eine hohe Punktzahl in den Arbeiten. Eine geschaffte Klasse, war ein großer Erfolg für den Jungen. Weder war er im Quidditchteam (es sei denn, du zählst "Ausrüstungsmanager" dazu - James hatte Peter den Titel im 6. Jahr gegeben, als er Quidditchkapitän wurde).

Peter sprach nie in Menschenmengen, es sei denn einer der anderen Marauder wechselte mit ihm ein Wörtchen. Er konnte in seiner Animagusform bei Gesprächen dabei sein. Er konnte leicht Geheimnisse zu Voldemort tragen, ohne dass die anderen es wussten.

Remus Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es fing an Sinn zu ergeben - zumindest in seinem Kopf.

_Da gibt es einen Weg alles zu prüfen._ Meldete sich die Stimme zurück.

Verloren in seinen Gedanken bemerkte Remus nicht, das Dumbledore ihn über seine Halbmondbrille anstarrte. Nach einem weiteren Moment, realisierte Remus, dass er beobachtet wurde und schaute zum Schulleiter.

"Was möchtest du mit den Informationen machen, Remus?" fragte dumbledore leise.

_Da ist kein anderer Weg…Ich muss es wissen! _dachte Remus.

Mit einem starken Seufzer, verwundert ob dies tatsächlich das Richtige war, sprach Remus. "Ich würde gern nach Askaban gehen und mit Sirius sprechen. Gibt es einen Weg, dass Sie dies arrangieren können, Sir?"

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm Remus einen Hauch des Glitzerns in den Augen des alten Mannes war. "Hast du diesen Nachmittag Zeit, Remus?"

Durch die Abwasserkanäle Londons laufend, suchte Wormtail nach dem Tunnel, welchen er brauchte. Nach Stunden der Reise von Remus Hütte, traf Wormtail einige "Mit-"Ratten, die glücklich darüber schienen dem Animagus zu helfen den Weg zu finden.

Er musste nach Little Whinging, Surrey. Wormtail wusste dass Harry Potter dahin gebracht wurde. An Halloween war er mit seinem Meister nach Godrics Hollow gegangen. Er hatte sich in einigen Bäumen versteckt, während alles geschah. Wormtail hörte James Schreie an Lily, Harry zu nehmen und zu rennen. Dann hatte er gehört, wie der Dunkle Lord und James, sich für ein paar Minuten, duellierten, bevor James Leben endete. Wormtail hörte Lilys Bitte um Gnade für ihren Sohn, hörte den Dunklen Lord über sie lachen und hörte letztendlich Lilys Schreie, als sein Meister ihn ermordete. Momente später war ein helles grünes Licht da, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei und einem vor Verwirrung. Das war, als das Haus zerstört wurde. Das war, als der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde und floh. Wormtail hatte seine Position in den Bäumen nicht verlassen; er wartete darauf, dass sein Meister zu ihm zurück kam, ihm Anweisungen gab.

Sirius kam weniger als 5 Minuten später, Wormtail beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Freund trauernd um Lily und James, beobachtete wie er wegging, nur um ein 15 Monate altes Kind, bei seiner Rückkehr zu enthüllen. Harry hatte überlebt. Hagrid kam an und erzählte Sirius, dass Harry "zum Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels" gebracht werden sollte. Wormtail verließ den Schauplatz danach.

Wormtail wusste genau, wo das Haus von Lilys Schwester war. Nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts, kamen James und Sirius auf die Idee, "den Muggeln, wegen derer Lily durch die Hölle gegangen war, einen Streich zu spielen", so nach James.

So kamen die Marauder bei Privet Drive Nummer 4 an und veränderten das Haus der Dursleys Drive Nummer 4 an und veränderten das Haus der Dursleys weitgehend in verschiedene Farben. Als sie fertig waren, war das Haus pink mit gelben Punkten auf der einen Seite und Regenbogenfarben auf der anderen. Rechtmäßig, als gute Maßnahme, bombardierte Sirius das Haus mit verfaulten Eiern (er wollte benutztes Toilettenpapier benutzen, aber Remus erklärte, dass das nur krank war und redete es Sirius aus.) Lily fand niemals die Einzelheiten des Streichs heraus. Wenn sie das hätte, hätten die Marauder - besonders James - einen Haufen Ärger bekommen mit dem feurigen Rotschopf. Es war ein harmloser Streich. Außerdem waren die Farben nur Zaubersprüche, die nach zwei Tagen verschwanden.

Seit Peter ein Todesser war (und später ein Spion für den Dunklen Lord), hatte er gelernt, auf jedes Detail zu achten. Deswegen, erinnerte er sich genau, wo er Harry Potter finden konnte.

Das einzige Problem war, den verdammten Abwasserkanal zu finden, der ihn nach Surrey bringen würde. Wormtail war bedeckt mit Dreck aus dem Abwasser - und Merlin was sonst noch - und wurde etwas von seinem "Rattenführer" gehetzt. Dieser Idiot schien keinen Plan zu haben, wo es lang ging. Aber Wormtail folgte. Nicht das er eine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er nicht folgte würde, würde er in Australien enden, wie er die Abwasserkanäle kannte.

Letztendlich piepste die Ratte vor ihm aufgeregt, zeigte mit ihrer dreckigen Pfote auf einen weiteren, nassen, dunklen Tunnel. Wormtail dankte der Ratte ungeduldig und lief weiter, in der Hoffnung, die Abwasserkanäle bald verlassen zu können.

* * *

Reviews -kicher-:

**ShiaAngel:** danke für dein Review -knuff-

**Azu:** -knuff- jo ist schon schwer, vor allem weil ich mehr im englischen, wie im deutschen drinnen bin, ich übersetz immer alles englisch und es wird dann leicht angedeutscht, weil es sonst nicht klingen würde -g- danke für dein liebes review und sei gespannt, wies weiter geht

**misy:** hey schatzl, schmoll nicht weißt schließlich schon, wie es weiter geht -g- ich werde dein lob, genauso wie des der anderen weiter geben...du redest nie unsinn -knuff- dank dir auch


	4. Vier

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

Ü/N: Sorry das es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, hatte ziemlich Stress, aber dafür gehts jetzt regelmäßiger weiter

* * *

_Vier_

Mitten auf dem Meer, weit entfernt von der Zivilisation lag eine steinerne Festung. Allein das Gebäude an sich verbreitete das Gefühl von Furcht. Seine zackigen, grauen Wände wurden kontinuierlich vom kalten Regen begossen. Gewitterstürme hörten niemals auf, um die Furcht erregende Insel zu erklingen; das Ministerium mochte den Inselbewohnern einen Vorgeschmack auf ihre Zukunft zu geben. Und wenn die Ansicht auf Askaban den Gefangenen nicht genug das Gefühl ihres bevorstehenden Schicksals zeigte, würden die Dementoren den Rest erledigen.

Es gab nur einen Weg von der Insel oder auf sie hinauf, für den Askaban Aufenthalt: ein kleines, hölzernes Muggleboot. Offizielle Auroren, die neue Gefangene bringen, mussten dem kalten, harten Regen trotzen, gefolgt vom Treffen der Dementoren, die ihre Ankunft erwarteten. Mehr als ein Auror hat geschworen, nie wieder nach Askaban zu gehen.

Das Innere des Gefängnisses war schlimm; da war nie ein Moment des Friedens. Die meisten Gefangenen in Askaban wurden nach dem Treffen mit dem ersten Dementor verrückt.

Ich sagte die meisten, weil ein Gefangener in Askaban nicht von den dunklen Kreaturen betroffen zu sein schien. Nicht ganz unbetroffen; das war nicht möglich. Aber für die Dauer, die er Bewohner Askabans war, war dieser Mann relativ normal. Er hat irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, sich vorm Wahnsinn zu schützen.

Die Zaubererwachen behaupteten, dass der Häftling schwarze Magie benutzte. Schwarze Magie, die ihm von dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird beigebracht wurde.

Jeder, der die Zelle 382 im Hochsicherheitstrakt besuchte, fand lediglich einen Mann, der gelangweilt erschien. Jedoch umgeben von den Schreien der anderen- schreiend aufgrund des Wahnsinns, der sie befiel- saß dieser Gefangene in der Ecke seiner Zelle, und starrte bloß an die gegenüberliegende Seite, völlig unbeirrt von der Welt um ihn herum. Nun, nicht völlig unbeirrt, es war mehr, dass es ihn nicht störte und wie ich sagte….langweilte.

Wer war dieser man fragst du dich? Wer könnte, _vielleicht_, so viel Macht haben, den Wahnsinn von sich zu halten? Er war der meist gefürchtete Zauberer in diesem Gefängnis. Gefürchteter, als die Lestranges, die schon Wahnsinnig waren, bevor sie für ihre Verbrechen eingesperrt wurden; Ein Mann, der 12 Muggle getötet hatte und einen seiner besten Freunde, mit einem einzelnen Fluch; ein Mann, der zwei seiner besten Freunde zum Tode verurteilt hat; ein Verräter bis auf die Knochen, er war so eifrig bei der Sache. In der Rangordnung der Zweite nach dem Dunklen Lord. Dieser Mann war niemand anderer als Sirius Black.

Jedoch entgegengesetzt dem weit verbreiteten Glauben, benutzte Black keine schwarze Magie, um sich selbst davor zu schützen seinen Verstand an die Dementoren zu verlieren. Da waren zwei Gründe, die dieses verhinderten. Der Erste war, die Tatsache, dass Black unschuldig war; er war von der Ratte reingelegt worden. Aber, bedauerlicherweise für Black, wussten nur er und die Ratte dies und die Ratte erzählte es nicht.

Der Zweite war etwas, was nur zwei andere lebende Seelen wussten, neben Black. Seit er 15 war, war Sirius Black ein illegaler Animagus. Das Grimmähnliche Tier beschützte Black vor den Dementoren; sie konnten nicht sehen, aber sie fühlten Blacks weniger menschliche Gefühle aus der Zelle. Jedes Mal, wenn Black die Kälte fühlte, die die Dementoren mit sich brachten, verwandelte er sich.

Die Dementoren standen ausschließen vor der Abteilung und würden nur in ihrer Freizeit reinkommen, um die Gefangenen zu quälen. Sie haben ihren Spaß für den Nachmittag schon beendet und sich auf ihre Posten zurückgezogen. Wenn jemand den Gefangenen aus der Zelle 382 finden würde (was niemals passieren würde), würden sie nur einen großen, schwarzen Hund finden.

Der Hund hatte einst glänzendes Fell, welches nun verfilzt und dreckig von seinem dünnen Körper hing. Sein Brustkorb deutlich sichtbar unter dem dünnen Körper, auf Grund von 5 Jahren Gefängnisessen. Es saß zitternd in der hintersten Ecke der kleinen Zelle, hörte die gefolterten Schreie der anderen Insassen. Die Schreie kümmerten den Animagus genauso viel wie bei seiner Ankunft; nach einiger Zeit in Askaban, lernst du solche Dinge auszuschalten.

Der Hund lag auf dem dreckigen, kalten Zementboden, den Kopf zwischen den Tatzen und versuchte nicht in den Schlaf abzudriften. Er kümmerte sich nicht ums 'Bett', welches Askaban ihm bereitgestellt hatte. Es war bloß ein hölzernes unstabiles Feldbett mit etwas, was aussah wie eine Decke.

Schritte.

Die Ohren des Hundes hoben sich. Selbst über die erschreckenden, wahnsinnigen Schreie hinweg, konnte er sie klar und deutlich hören. Und sie kamen näher. Drei Paar, wenn er es richtig hören konnte.

Der Hund verwandelte sich in sein menschliches Selbst zurück, blieb aber weiter in der Ecke zurück gezogen, Arme fest um seine Knie geschlungen.

Zwei große Gestalten hielten direkt vor Sirius Blacks Zelle an. Einer war die letzte Person, die er in diesem Gefängnis erwartet hätte.

Albus Dumbledore sah Sirius mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Sirius starrte zurück.

Die zweite Gestalt (_Ich dachte da waren drei_, dachte Sirius) war ein Auror; Kingsley Shackelbolt um genau zu sein. Sirius - zusammen mit James – arbeitete früher mit Kingsley, als er 5 Jahre zuvor ein Auror war. Es schien so lang her zu sein…

Shackelbolt entsicherte die Zellentür, erlaubte Dumbledore den Eintritt. Der Schulleiter überschritt die Zellenschwelle wortlos, setzte sich aufs 'Bett' und schaute abwartend zum Korridor.

Einen Augenblick später, lief ein Mann nervös an den Rand der Zelle, Ein Mann, der Sirius Herz einen Sprung in den Hals machen ließ. Er hatte definitiv niemals erwartet Remus Lupin jemals wieder zu sehen. Von der Zeit an, an der er Askaban betreten hatte, dachte Sirius dass er ohne Freunde war. Da war keine Möglichkeit auf der Welt, dass Remus glauben würde, dass er unschuldig war. Nicht nach all den Beweisen, die auf Sirius deuteten. Und soweit Remus wusste war Sirius der Geheimniswahrer; deswegen war er schuldig.

Remus starrte Sirius mit demselben Ausdruck an, wie Dumbledore; keinem. Sein Gesicht war komplett emotionslos. Remus war gut darin; er hatte früh gelernt seine Emotionen für sich zu behalten.

Sirius konnte seine Stimme nicht finden. Sie war verschwunden in Millionen Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf gingen. Da war so viel, was er sich wünschte - benötigte- seinen Freund zu sagen, aber im Moment, war es unmöglich.

Nach langer Zeit der unbehaglichen Stille sprach Dumbledore. "Hallo Sirius. Ich bin sicher du wunderst dich, wieso wir hier sind?" Sirius nickte kaum merklich. "Remus und ich hofften, das wir dir einige Fragen stellen dürfen; um einige Dinge zu klären. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einen bequemeren Platz finden." Er schaute zu Shackelbolt. Der schwarze, kahlköpfige Auror bewegte sich dahin wo Sirius saß und ohne zu blinzeln Remus anstarrte.

"Komm Black. Du musst aufstehen." sagte er in einer tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme.

Langsam, erhob Sirius sich. Seine Beine waren geschwächt vom Mangel des Gebrauchs und Sirius musste sich bei dem Auroren stützen, um nicht zu fallen.

Leise verließ Dumbledore die Zelle dicht gefolgt von Remus. Shackelbolt stützte Sirius mit einem festen Griff um seinen Arm, nicht um ihm vorm Fallen zu schützen, aber um ihn am wegrennen zu hindern. Sirius würde nicht versuchen zu fliehen, wenn er könnte; er war zu gespannt herauszufinden, was sein ehemaliger bester Freund und der Schulleiter aufweisen konnten, um ihn zu besuchen.

Die vier Zauberer liefen leise durch die Gefängniskorridore. Schmerzensschreie hallten um sie herum. Die Dementoren wurden auf der anderen Seite des Gefängnisses platziert, während Besucher drinnen waren. Sirius schaute stur geradeaus, auf Remus Rücken. _Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?_ fragte er sich.

Was auch immer nach fünf Jahren ohne Kontakt, tauchten Remus und Dumbledore auf. Nicht das Sirius Remus den Kontaktmangel vorwarf. Wenn Remus derjenige gewesen wäre, der eingesperrt wäre, beschuldigt des Mordes an 13 Menschen, ein Todesser zu sein und verantwortlich für Lilys und James Tod, würde Sirius ihn auch nicht sehen wollen.

Sie liefen 5 Minuten bis sie eine große Metalltür erreichten. Dumbledore bewegte den Türgriff, schritt hinein und wartete auf die anderen, bevor er die Tür schloss und den Raum durchquerte.

Ein Verhörzimmer

Ein langer metallischer Tisch stand in der Mitte des Zementraumes. Er war umgeben von unbequem aussehenden Stühlen. Shackelbolt führte Sirius zu einem und setzte ihn ab. Der Auror stand hinter Sirius - Zauberstab heraus - als wenn er so waghalsig war etwas zu versuchen. Dumbledore und Remus liefen auf die andere Seite von Sirius.

Bevor er sich setzte, holte Dumbledore eine große Tafel Schokolade aus seinem Umhang hervor. Er wickelte das Papier ab, brach die Schokolade in vier Stücke und gab sie den anderen bevor er seine aß.

Sirius starrte auf die Schokolade in seiner Hand, zu Dumbledore und Remus. Keiner schaute zurück.

Er biss ein Stück von der Schokolade ab und sofort fühlte er die Wärme und Energie, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr hatte.

Remus saß auf seinem Stuhl, aß die Schokolade, die ihm Dumbledore gegeben hatte, fragte sich, nach all dem, ob er das Richtige tat. Er schaute quer über den Tisch zu Sirius. Sein Gesicht, einst so voll und braun gebrannt, war nun blass und eingefallen. Seine Augen, einst so voller Leben und hellem blau, jetzt ausdruckslos und ausgestorben. Er schaute aus, als wenn er seit Monaten nicht gegessen hatte; Remus konnte die Rippen des Mannes durch die zerlumpte und dreckige Askabanrobe sehen. Offen gesagt, er sah scheiße aus.

_Aber_, musste Remus sich ermahnen, _er war fünf Jahre in Askaban gewesen. Niemand konnte sagen, wie er nun war._

Remus wusste nicht genau, was er erwarten sollte. Am Ende dieses Abends würde er die Antwort erhalten, die er so sehr verzweifelt suchte. Und wenn Sirius unschuldig war...

"Was ist los?" Remus erschrak ob der unerkennbaren Stimme, die sein früherer Freund nun hatte. Sirius schaute Remus nach Antworten suchend an. Remus wandte den Blick ab und schaute stattdessen zu Dumbledore.

"Nun, Sirius", sprach der alte Zauberer, "wir haben lediglich ein paar Fragen. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern."

Gerade als er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, öffnete sich die metallene Tür und zwei weitere Männer betraten den Raum.

Der erste Mann war nicht sehr viel jünger als Remus und Sirius. Wenn Remus' sich richtig erinnerte, war dieser ein Jahr hinter ihnen in Hogwarts gewesen. Der jüngere Mann hatte kurzes, blondes, lockiges Haar und hellgraue Augen. Er trug einen Stapel Pergamente und eine handvoll Federn und Tinte mit sich.

Der zweite Mann war einer, den Sirius nur all zu gut kannte. Er war einer der Ministeriumsleute des Vorfalles an dem Tag seiner Gefangennahme. Er war derjenige, der Sirius' Zelle unzählige Male besuchte, um- wie Sirius glaubte- den Zustand seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu überprüfen. Er war einer der Gründe, warum Sirius niemals eine Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen hatte. Er war der Zaubereiminister- Cornelius Fudge.

Diesen Nachmittag sah der Minister allerdings sehr unzufrieden aus. Die Frage, die Sirius beschäftigte, war, Warum? Das war das einzige, das den- angeklagten- Gefangenen seit der Ankunft von Dumbledore und Remus vor kurzer Zeit beschäftigte. Warum?

Mit einem Blick voll Ekel und Hass ging Fudge an Sirius (der diesen Blick erwiderte) vorbei direkt auf Dumbledore zu. Der ältere Zauberer stand mit einem erzwungen wirkenden Lächeln da und schüttelte die Hand des Ministers.

"Cornelius, wie geht es dir an diesem Nachmittag?" fragte Dumbledore.

Fudges finsterer Blick nahm zu. "Nicht sehr gut bei allem, Dumbledore. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit dem vorhaben," er machte eine Geste in Richtung Sirius, "aber ich würde es gerne so schnell wie möglich vollbringen. Es gibt wichtigere Sachen, die ich zu tun habe." Sirius widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen.

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf und griff ein weiteres Mal in seine Roben. Dieses Mal zog er eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit hervor und platzierte sie direkt vor Sirius.

Sirius schaute fragend von der Phiole zu Dumbledore. Dieser setzte sich hin und faltete seine Hände über dem Tisch. Fudge nickte dem Mann, mit dem er angekommen war, zu und dieser entrollte eine Rolle Pergament, tauchte eine Feder in die Tinte und wartete.

Nach einigen wenigen Momenten durchbrach Dumbledore die Stille. "Sirius, vor dir befindet sich Veritaserum. Wir bitten dich darum, drei Tropfen zu nehmen, sodass wir dir ein paar Fragen stellen können. Du kannst natürlich ablehnen, dann wirst du zurück zu deiner Zelle gebracht." Er machte eine Pause. "Haben wir dein Einverständnis, das Veritaserum zu benutzen, Sirius?"

Sirius schaute von Dumbledores Augen zu Remus. Sein alter Freund senkte schnell den Blick und betrachtete den Tisch. Sirius blickte zurück zu Dumbledor und nickte als Bewilligung. (War das ein Lächeln?)

Shackelbolt ging vorwärts und entkorkte die Phiole mit dem Veritaserum. Er entnahm etwas der Flüssigkeit mit einer Pipette und verkorkte die Phiole danach wieder.

"Mach den Mund weit auf, Black," sagte er.

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund und wartete darauf, dass Shackelbolt die drei Tropfen auf seine Zunge tropfte. Eins... zwei... drei... die kalte Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinunter. Der Raum begann zu verschwinden.

Remus beobachtete, wie er das Veritaserum hinunterschluckte. Moment der Wahrheit, dachte er.

Das Spiel von Worten hatte keine Bedeutung für den Werwolf als er sah, wie Sirius Augen jeglichen Punkt verloren, auf den sie sich hätten richten können; das Veritaserum begann zu wirken.

Ein weiteres Mal sprach Dumbledore.

"Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name?" fragte er.

"Sirius Orion Black," antwortete Sirius mit distanzierter Stimme.

"Geburtstag?"

"12. Dezember 1960."

Einige einfache Fragen wurden gestellt, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Veritaserum wirkte, so wie es Art des Ministeriums war. Dann endlich, die schwerwiegenden Fragen.

"Kanntest du Lily und James Potter?"

"Ja."

"Inwiefern kanntest du sie?"

"James und ich waren die besten Freunde, seit wir fünf waren. Lily lernte ich auf Hogwarts kennen."

"Wann hast du Lily und James das letzte Mal lebend gesehen?"

Remus setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl auf.

"Zwei Tage bevor sie ermordet wurden."

"Sirius, warst du Lilys und James' Geheimniswahrer?"

Remus hielt die Luft an

"Nein."

"Wer war ihr Geheimniswahrer?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Remus verbarg sein Gesicht hinter zitternden Händen.

"Warum haben die Potters getauscht?"

"Ich habe sie darum gebeten. Voldemort-" alle im Raum außer Dumbledore und Remus erschauderten "-hätte gewusst, dass ich ihr Geheimniswahrer war. Also schlug ich vor mit jemandem weniger offensichtlicherem zu tauschen."

"Warum hast du niemandem von dem Tausch erzählt?"

"Wir wollten, dass die Leute denken, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer wäre. Peter sollte sich verstecken. Es sollte der perfekte Bluff sein, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass Peter der Spion war."

"Sirius, was passierte am Morgen des 1. Novembers 1981?"

"Nachdem ich Godrics Hollow verlassen hatte, ging ich nach London. Ich suchte nach Pettigrew und fand in letztendlich. Ich trieb ihn in die Enge. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab und ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber ich zog meinen Zauberstab. Ich sagte etwas zu ihm, aber er schrie so laut, dass die ganze Stadt es hätte hören müssen, dass ich Lily und James betrogen hätte. Er schnitt seinen Finger ab, zerstörte die Straße, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und verschwand in der Kanalisation."

Der ganze Raum befand sich für einige Minuten in regungsloser Stille. Sogar der Minister war sprachlos. Remus wischte die Tränen weg, die drohten aus seinen Augen zu laufen.

Dumbledore blickte Remus an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius zuwandte.

"Ist Peter Pettigrew ein illegaler Animagus?"

"Ja." Sirius Kopf fiel auf seine Schultern, zeigte das Ende des Einflusses des Veritaserums.

* * *

**blub**: danke.

**misery**: danke dir schatzl…hast alles sehr schön geschrieben…Remus muss sich gar keine Klamotten kaufen, weil er sich bei der Verwandlung vorher auszieht -g- und er hat ja net so viel Geld -sfz- -knuffle- danke noch mal

**Susi**: Also ich liebe es zu schreiben, von daher sind die keine blöde rumspielerei. Im übrigen hast du recht, das es meine erste Übersetzung ist und ich habs mir sogar nen tick schwerer vorgestellt, als es jetzt ist -g- also danke dir fürs Review


	5. Fünf

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Fünf_

Das Verhörzimmer in Askaban war betäubt von einer angespannten Stille. Keiner der Anwesenden schienen noch zu atmen; man konnte buchstäblich eine Stecknadel fallen und das Echo in der unbehaglichen Stille hören. Niemand konnte etwas sagen, nachdem was sie gehört hatten. Sirius Black - verurteilter Mörder, Todesser und Verräter - war _unschuldig_. Unschuldig und hereingelegt.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach die Stille. "H-Haben Sie alles, Johnson?" fragte Cornelius Fudge seinen Assistenten. Seine Stimme war heiser und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Johnson schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sein Pergament, las nochmals seine Notizen und nickte.

"Sehr schön", Fudge räusperte sich und sprach weiter, "Ich werde ins Ministerium zurück kehren und meine Entscheidung bald verschicken." Er stand auf und ging; Johnson folgte seinem Beispiel.

Dumbledore stand ebenfalls auf; das Glitzern in seinen Augen war zurückgekehrt. "Vielen Dank für deine Geduld, Cornelius. Wir freuen uns auf deine Entscheidung."

Fudge nickte und verließ den Raum.

Remus saß, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, mit seinem Kopf auf den Armen am Tisch, zurück in die Realität gerissen durch das Klicken der Tür. Er schaute über den Tisch zu Sirius, der immer noch vom Veritaserum bewusstlos war und zu Dumbledore. Er schluckte, dennoch blieb seine Kehle trocken.

"Sir", begann er mit einer rauen, zitternden Stimme, "w-was passiert mit Sirius?"

Dumbledore drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler um und lächelte. "Nun, wenn ich recht in der Annahme bin, wird der Minister in sein Büro zurückkehren, einen kleinen Wutanfall bekommen und eine Eule senden, das Sirius frei gelassen werden soll."

Frei.

Sirius würde frei gelassen werden. Er war unschuldig. Peter war der Verräter. Peter war der Grund, dass Lily und James tot waren. Peter war der Grund, dass Harry als Waise bei Muggeln leben musste. Und Peter war der Grund, weswegen Remus 5 Jahre allein war. Wut und Betrübtheit und - das meiste von allem - Schuld flossen durch Remus, wie ein Fluss. All die Bitterkeit und der Hass, welchen er noch 15 Minuten vorher für Sirius empfunden hatte, waren verschwunden. Remus hatte einen seiner Brüder zurück.

Bevor er es bemerkte, begannen die Tränen aus den Augen des Werwolfs zu fließen, als wenn ein Damm gebrochen wäre. Alles was die letzten 5 Jahre passiert war - alles was er die letzten 5 Jahre gefühlt hatte - überkam ihn in diesem Moment.

Remus bekam sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle und wischte sich sein Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe ab, er schaute zurück zum Schulleiter. Dumbledore, wie es schien, hatte wegeschaut, um Remus einen Augenblick für sich zu geben, für den er dankbar war.

Dumbledore schaute zurück zu Remus mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. "Bist du in Ordnung, Remus?" fragte er.

"Ja, Sir, ich bin okay." War die kaum hörbare Antwort von Remus.

Eine tiefe dröhnende Stimme erklang neben Remus. Er schreckte auf. "Nun, das war ein interessanter Tag." sagte Kingsley. Er schien genauso verblüfft wie die anderen im Raum. Als die Befragung geendet hatte, musste auch Kingsley sich einen Stuhl zum Sitzen genommen haben; Remus hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Dumbledore gluckste. "In der Tat war es das, Kingsley. In der Tat."

Die drei Zauberer starrten einander für einige Minuten an, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Ein Ächzen ließ sie alle aufschrecken. Sirius wachte auf.

Benommen öffnete er seine Augen, kämpfte gegen das grelle Licht im Raum. _Wo bin ich?_ fragte er sich. Er war sicher nicht in seiner Zelle, es war viel zu Hell. Und dann traf es ihn. Remus. Dumbledore. Fudge. Veritaserum.

Sirius öffnete seine Augen weit, den Raum absuchend. Zurück starrten Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shackelbolt und Remus Lupin. Verwirrung setzte ein - warum war er hier? Warum wurde er nach 5 Jahren befragt?

Dumbledore sprach mit einer liebevollen Stimme, die Sirius an seine Hogwartszeit erinnerte. "Hallo Sirius. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sirius kniff seine Augen zusammen und griff mit einer zitternden Hand an seinen Kopf. "Als wenn ich einen guten Entnüchterungszauber gebrauchen könnte, Sir." antwortete er mit derselben heiseren Stimme, wie zuvor.

Shackelbolt schnaubte darüber, nicht wegen seinem Humor, sondern wegen der Tatsache, dass er trotz der Dementoren den Humor 5 Jahre aufrechterhalten konnte. Dumbledore gluckste und Remus versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Reihe zu bekommen - er hoffte es geschafft zu haben. Er fühlte sich seltsam benommen im Augenblick.

"Sir, was ist los? Warum sind Sie alle hier?" fragte Sirius.

"Sirius, wie ich schon Remus mitteilte, glaube ich, dass du in der nächsten Stunde vom Ministerium entlassen wirst."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich nochmals. "Ent-Entschuldig, w-was?" sagte er. "Aber…w-wie? _Warum?_"

Dumbledore schaute zu seiner Linken auf Remus; er war wieder in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Er schaute zu Kingsley und fragte, "Kingsley, ich frage mich, ob es möglich wäre, wenn du für einen Augenblick raus gehen könntest?"

Der Auror stand auf, lächelte und sagte, "Natürlich, Sir. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn sie mich brauchen." Mit einer respektvollen Verneigung zu Dumbledore, verließ Kingsley den Raum.

Noch einmal rüttelte das Geräusch der Tür Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute auf und bemerkte nur, das Dumbledore und Sirius zurückstarrten.

"Vielleicht möchtest du die neusten Vorkommnisse Sirius erklären, Remus?" fragte Dumbledore.

Remus seufzte und das erste Mal seit Jahren schaute er in die Augen seines alten Freundes. Sie waren stumpf und tot. Remus räusperte sich etwas und begann. "Nun, S-Sirius. Die eine Nacht, während des Vollmonds, fing der Wolf Wormtails Duft. Ich denke, er war vor meinem Haus." Remus beobachtete, wie Sirius sich in seinem Stuhl versteifte. "Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich einen Traum, das Wormtail in mein Schlafzimmer kam, mich mit einer Decke zudeckte und sich für irgendetwas entschuldigte." Remus schloss seine Augen und seufzte schwer.

"Nach dem Traum, hatte ich einen weiteren. Er war über dich und James und Lily. Ihr habt den Geheimniswahrertausch diskutiert. Du wolltest, dass sie zu Peter wechseln, weil du dachtest, dass es der perfekte Bluff wäre. Und dann, ich schätze dass es ein anderer Tag war, war Peter an deiner Stelle. Ich vermute, dass sie ihn zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht haben." Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute zurück zu Sirius. Er sah aus, als wenn er gleich weinen würde, aber stark dagegen ankämpfte. "Diesen Morgen, bin ich zu Dumbledore gegangen und habe ihm die Träume erzählt. Und dann sind wir her gekommen."

Sirius unterbrach den Augenkontakt und schaute auf den metallischen Tisch. Langsam schaute er zurück zu Remus, mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Du…hast das alles _geträumt_? Über James und Lily?" fragte er leise. Remus nickte langsam. "Wow. Ich vermute, ich sollte dir dann danken, oder?" er versuchte zu lächeln, aber bekam nur ein kleines Grinsen auf die Reihe. "Danke dir, Remus." sagte er aufrichtig. Dann strecke Sirius seine zitternde Hand aus, um Remus' zu schütteln.

Für einen Augenblick machte Remus keine Bewegung. Er saß da, betrachtete Sirius dünne Hand und stand dann plötzlich auf. Er lief auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Sirius schien erschrocken zu sein aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung, bevor Remus seine Hand ausstreckte und Sirius in eine lange Umarmung zog. "Es tut mir Leid, Sirius." flüsterte er.

Beide wussten, das da so viel zu sagen war, aber für diesen Moment, entschieden sie, es für sich zu behalten.

Sie entließen den anderen zur selben Zeit, die Augen beider Männer glitzerten durch Tränen. Eine schwere Last wurde für diesen Moment von ihren Schultern genommen.

Die Tür öffnete sich nochmals und Kingsley Shackelbolt betrat den Raum wieder, in seiner Hand hielt er einen dicken Umschlag. "Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung", sagte er, "aber ich dachte ihr möchtest dieses vielleicht sehen. Es ist gerade vom Ministerium angekommen."

Sirius und Remus tauschen einen Blick aus und schauten zu Dumbledore. Die Augen des alten Mannes glänzten weiterhin und da war ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er nickte Kingsley zu, um den Umschlag zu öffnen. Innen waren viele Pergamentstücke. Kingsley öffnete und las den ersten still für sich. Er schaute erneut zu den anderen drei, welche ihn alle eifrig und ängstlich anschauten. Nun, Dumbledore vielleicht nicht; er schien bereits zu wissen, was auf dem Pergament stand.

Kingsley räusperte sich und las laut vor. "'Ich, Cornelius Fudge, Zaubererminister, bewillige hiermit die sofortige Entlassung aus Askaban für Sirius Black. Mister Black wird eine Abfindung in Höhe von 638419 Galleonen für seine fälschliche Inhaftierung bekommen. Der Minister bedauert zutiefst den schweren Fehler und entschuldigt sich dafür. Gezeichnet, Cornelius Fudge, Zaubererminister.' und dieses sind Sirius Entlassungspapiere." Er überreichte die restlichen Papiere an Sirius. "Ich geh auf ein Wort mit den Dementoren sprechen. Ich werde bald zurück sein und dann können wir diesen verdammten Ort verlassen." Kingsley erschauderte bei dem Gedanken den Dementoren nahe kommen zu müssen und verließ den Raum.

Dumbledore griff zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag in seine Robe und reichte Sirius eine Feder. "Ich glaube du brauchst die, Sirius."

Sirius nahm die Feder, seine Hand zitterte immer noch, und schaute auf die Papiere. _Das passiert wirklich oder?_ fragte er sich. _Ich bin wirklich frei! Das ist das wovon ich seit 5 verdammten Jahren träume._

Zehn Minuten später waren die Papiere unterschrieben und die drei Zauberer warteten darauf, dass Kingsley zurückkehrte. Keiner hatte ein Wort gesagt, seit Dumbledore Sirius die Feder ausgehändigt hatte. Remus und Sirius versuchten beide alles was passiert war nachzuvollziehen. Dumbledore beobachtet beide mit Interesse.

"Ich habe eine Frage an euch beide." begann er in einem ernsten Ton. Remus und Sirius schauten zu ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter und warteten, das er weiter sprach. "Wer würde mir gerne erklären, wie ihr Animagi geworden seid?"

Die beiden jüngeren Zauberer starrten einander in Überraschung an. Er wusste es. Sie waren ertappt. Beide würden nach Askaban kommen. Vielleicht nicht Remus- er war kein Animagus- er war ein Werwolf. Aber er könnte auch dahin geschickt werden, er war der Grund, dass seine drei Freunde im 5. Jahr das Zauberergesetz gebrochen hatten.

Wie auch immer, als sie zurück zu Dumbledore schauten, sagte etwas zu Remus, das der alte Mann schon alles wusste. Er hatte ein großes Lächeln im Gesicht und das hellste Glitzern in seinen Augen, das sie seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht gesehen hatten.

Irgendwo mitten im Nirgendwo…

Wormtail war den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht gereist. Er war nicht geeignet für all diese Aufgaben; er war dazu da auf einem Kissen zu liegen und den ganzen Tag zu essen. Er war dazu da eine fette, faule Ratte zu sein.

Er war letztendlich aus den Abwasserkanälen heraus gekommen und fand sich mitten im Nirgendwo wieder. Wieder einmal verloren. Diese Ratte aus den Kanälen hatte keine Ahnung worüber er geredet hatte.

So auf seiner Reise war er blöden Ratten begegnet, ekligen Abwasserkanälen und einer sehr hungrigen Katze - welcher er mit Mühe entkommen war.

Aber halt. Wormtail konnte Stadtlichter in der Entfernung sehen. Die Sonne ging unter und die Ratte beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine kleine Pause war. Einige Stunde und er konnte herausfinden, welche Stadt es war (er hoffte, dass es in der Nähe von Surrey war…). Er entschied sich für eine Grassstelle, rollte sich ein und schloss seine wachsamen Augen. Vielleicht konnte er nach ein bisschen Schlaf die Müllcontainer nach etwas Essbaren absuchen.

Die Dinge sahen nun besser für Wormtail aus. In einigen Tagen würde er Harry Potter in seiner Reichweite haben und er könnte einen Besuch bei seinem Mittodesser Lucius Malfoy wagen, den Jungen präsentieren und eine Belohnung einheimsen.

Nein, nichts würde länger schief gehen.

Dachte er als letztes…

Gut, dass er diese Nacht nicht die Zeitungen lesen würde…

* * *

**Pemaroth: **Wow so neugierig hab ich dich gemacht -g- hoffe dennoch das du weiterhin meine übersetzung lesen wirst...danke dir vielmals!

**Susi:** Na mal abwarten, ob wirklich alles gut wird...gefiel dir das chapter? Stimmt übersetzen bringt spaß und hilft mir mit meinem deutsch etwas -g-

nochmal ein gaaaanz liebes danke schön an mein betachen eulchen, die sich meine fehler antut! -knuffle-hab dich lieb kleene


	6. Sechs

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Sechs_

An einem schönen Abend, im späten Juni 1986, als Hexen und Zauberer überall in Britannien und den umliegenden Gebieten in ihren Wohnzimmern saßen, stellten Eulen die am meisten schockierende Nachricht zu, die sie seit Jahren gehört haben - seit den Tagen von du-weißt-wer. Es war vielleicht noch schockierender, als herausgefunden wurde, das klein Harry Potter (jetzt weitgehend bekannt, als der Junge der lebt) den Todesfluch überlebt hat und somit den meist gefürchteten Zauberer ihrer Zeit zu 'töten'.

Der Abendprophet hatte eine Spezialausgabe gedruckt, um die Geschichte zu dokumentieren. Von vorne nach hinten lasen diese Hexen und Zauberer ihre Zeitung. Schockgefühle, gefolgt von Ekel, Unglauben, nochmals Schock, Wut, Trauer - und erwähnte ich Schock?

Auf der Titelseite des Abendpropheten war ein Mann nicht älter als 21 Jahre. Er trug die kürzlich erlangten Askaban Gefängsnisroben. Sein Gesicht, war das eines psychopatischen Irren; er lachte über seine Verbrechen in die Gesichter der Leser.

Seit Jahren, hat niemand die Anklage gegen diesen Mann bezweifelt. Jene, die ihn Jahre vor diesem Foto gekannt haben, waren gelinde gesagt, erstaunt. Er schien so ein netter Mann zu sein, dachten sie. Sicher, ein Unruhestifter, aber kein blutrünstiger, machthungriger Todesser.

Andere schienen nicht weniger überrascht. Das waren die Leute, die diesen Mann nur von seinem Familienruf her kannten. Sie schauten nicht auf seinen Abschluss an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei; sie sahen nicht seine außerordentliche Leistung als Auror, die er drei Jahre vor seiner Einsperrung geleistet hatte. Sie schauten nur auf die Familie des Mannes. Eine Familie, vor welcher man wegläuft; eine Familie die er verzweifelt versucht hatte zu vergessen, während er aufwuchs. Aber sie glauben, dass ein Junge welcher in einer Familie wie die der Blacks aufgewachsen ist, mit Sicherheit zu einem dunklen Zauberer würde, wie der Rest.

Ungeachtet wie viel die Zauberergesellschaft über Sirius Blacks Vergangenheit wusste, die Überschrift des Abendpropheten an diesem Abend ließ mehr als einen Mund offen stehen.

'_Sirius Black: Unschuldig!_

_Diesen Nachmittag gab Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge eine Pressekonferenz bezüglich Sirius Black - der Mörder von 12 Muggeln und einem Zauberer - in seinem Büro. Black war die vergangenen 5 Jahre im Askabangefängnis gewesen, um für seine Verbrechen, die er verübt hatte, zu büßen._

_Jedoch, erzählte Minister Fudge den Reportern, das Sirius Black unschuldig sei. Der Minister wies es ab Stellung zu nehmen, dass Blacks offensichtliche Unschuld voreilig war, sagte aber folgendes dazu:_

_"Vor 5 Jahren, glaubten wir alle, dass Sirius Black ein Mörder und Todesser war; Zweiter in der Rangordnung von du weißt schon wem. Diese Fakten sind unwahr und Sirius Black ist tatsächlich unschuldig. Er wird eine Abfindung von über 600000 Galleonen für seine fälschliche Inhaftierung erhalten und wurde somit diesen Abend freigelassen."_

_Nach der Frage nach dem wahren Übeltäter vom 1. November 1980 - der Tag nachdem der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird - sagte Fudge, das es Peter Pettigrew war._

_Pettigrew, wie wir alle wissen, war der jüngste Zauberer, der Black in die Enge trieb an diesem Tag. Blind vor Wut und Kummer nach dem Tode von James und Lily Potter, versuchte Pettigrew Black zu fangen Sein Plan ging nach hinten los, als Black - formell ein Auror des Zaubererministerium - in den Mugglestraßen Londons eine Explosion verursachte, bei der 12 unschuldige Zuschauer und Pettigrew selbst umkamen. Alles was von Pettigrew zurück blieb war sein rechter Zeigefinger, kurz danach bekam Pettigrew den Merlinorden erster Klasse._

_Dieses jedoch - laut Fudge - ist nicht der genaue Ablauf. Es schien, dass Pettigrew-'_

"Nun da hast du es, Sirius, die Wahrheit wurde letztendlich aufgedeckt." sprach Albus Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Büroschreibtisch in Hogwarts saß.

Sirius Black saß gegenüber dem Schulleiter in einem Stuhl, seinen Kopf in den Händen, im gänzlichen Unglauben der Tagesereignisse. Er, Dumbledore und Remus Lupin haben das Zaubererministerium vor etwas einer Stunde verlassen. Sirius wurden ein paar neue Roben gegeben und die Hauselfen in Hogwarts hatten ein großes Spektakel daraus gemacht, seine alten, zerlumpten Gefängnisroben zu verbrennen.

Remus Unglaube war genauso angewachsen, wie der von Sirius; das war _nicht_ das, was er sich für diesen Abend vorgenommen hatte. Seine einzigen Pläne bestanden daraus, das typische ein Personen Abendessen zu veranstalten und einige alte Mugglefilme im Fernseher, den Lily und James ihm zu Weihnachten gekauft hatten, zu schauen.

"Das ist verrückt", murmelte Remus. Dumbledore gluckste, da Sirius um zuzustimmen mit seinem Kopf nickte.

"Du erzählst mir was. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass das passiert. Nicht in meinem wildesten Träumen. Und ich sagte das, alles erscheint mir wie ein Traum." erläuterte Sirius mehr sich selbst, als den anderen im Büro.

Dumbledore seufzte traurig. "Sirius, ich glaube, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung-"

Sirius schnitt dem Schulleiter das Wort ab. "Es war nicht möglich, dass sie es irgendwie wissen konnten." Sirius schaute zu seiner Rechten zu Remus, der seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben hatte, den Fußboden in dem Augenblick anscheinend sehr interessant fand. "Da war kein Weg, dass es irgendwer wissen konnte. Lily, James, Harry, Wormtail und ich waren die einzigen, die davon wussten; das war es, was wir wollten. Wir dachten, dass es der perfekte Plan war. Wenn jemand eine Entschuldigung schuldet, dann schulde ich sie euch zweien. Wir hätten es ihnen erzählen sollen, Professor. Wenn wir es getan hätten, wären Lily und James noch am Leben heute."

Remus schaute zu seinem Freund, ignorierte die letzten Kommentare für einen Augenblick. "Du hast Recht, Sirius. Wir konnten nichts von dem Tausch wissen. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du kein Spion bist; ich hatte nicht genug Beweise, die das belegten. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du uns niemals verrätst - vor allem nicht Lily und James. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Aber statt das Ministerium an dem Tag, an dem du verhaftet wurdest, zu stürmen, beschloss ich zu Hause zu bleiben und in meinem Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen. Ich habe nicht weiter über deine Schuld nachgedacht. Ich hätte eine Verhandlung für dich anfordern sollen."

Sirius lächelte verbittert. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass diese verdammten Idioten im Ministerium, dir zugehört hätten, Remus? Die waren alle so eingewickelte davon, das Voldemort weg war, das sie einen Scheiß darauf gegeben haben, wen sie nach Askaban sperren." Sirius warf einen rechtfertigenden Blick zu Dumbledore, der so tat, dass ein Portrait sehr interessant war. "Außerdem bin ich ein Black. Wenn du ins Ministerium gegangen wärst und eine Verhandlung, für den Sohn von Voldemorts zwei größten Anhängern, verlangt hättest nach all den Beweisen, die sie gegen mich hatten, hätten sie dir ins Gesicht gelacht. Nicht die Tatsache vergessend, das du ein Werwolf bist. Sie hätten dir vielleicht eine Zelle gegenüber von meiner gegeben, um deine Unterstützung für mich zu zeigen. Da war kein Weg, Moony." Sirius pausierte und lächelte ein wenig. "Nun, bis heute."

Remus versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern und scheiterte. Die Schuld, die er fühlte, dass sein bester Freund an so einem Ort, den die meisten als Hölle bezeichneten, leben musste, war unerträglich. Remus fühlte sich, als wenn er Lily und James gegenüber versagt hätte, indem er Sirius einfach so verfaulen ließ.

Was es nicht besser machte, war das der richtige Verräter irgendwo da draußen war…

Remus war überzeugt, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, dass Wormtail ihn den Tag zuvor besucht hatte. Es war verrückt, ein anderes Wort gab es nicht. Natürlich war Peter Pettigrew nie wirklich vernünftig.

Aber, warum jetzt? Warum, auf einmal, kam der Verräter aus seinem Versteck? Dafür musste es einen Grund geben…und Remus war entschieden, heraus zu finden, warum.

Ein Klopfen an der Bürotür durchbrach die - etwas bittere - Stille; Dumbledore bat den Besucher herein. Weder Sirius noch Remus schauten auf, bis sie eine vertraute Stimme hörten.

"Albus", sagte eine schneidende Stimme, die die beiden häufig beim Nachsitzen gehört haben, "Ich habe die Zeitung gelesen. Ist es wahr?"

"Minerva McGonagall, Hausleiterin von Gryffindor und neu benannte stellvertretende Schulleiterin, schien völlig verwundert. Ihre Haare, normalerweise in einem strengen Dutt, waren jetzt ein totales Durcheinander, sie standen ungewohnt in alle Richtungen ab. (Es erinnerte Sirius an ihr zweites Schuljahr, als James ihr Haar so verzaubert hatte, dass es statisch aufgeladen war.) Bei ihrem hastigen Eintritt hatte sie noch nicht die anderen zwei Zauberer im Raum bemerkt.

Dumbledore lächelte McGonagall an, scheinbar mochte er ihr zerfetztes Aussehen, was sie an diesem Abend sportlich aussehen ließ.

"Ja, Minerva, es ist alles wahr. Sirius Black ist unschuldig."

"Und Pettigrew?" fragte sie mit einem Flüstern.

Das Lächeln des Schulleiters verschwand mit einem Seufzer. Aber es war Remus, der McGonagalls Frage beantwortete.

"Peter war die ganze Zeit der Verräter. Er hat Sirius reingelegt." sagte er leise, sich weiterhin selbst davon überzeugend, dass alles passiert war.

McGonagall schaute zu Remus, als ob sie etwas wie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie schaute zu Remus' Linken. McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich und ihre Hand flog, in einem Atemzug, zu ihrem Mund.

"Black!" zischte sie. Offensichtlich, gleich ob die Zeitung, Dumbledore oder Remus ihr gerade die Wahrheit erzählt wurde, war es weiterhin schwer den Glauben der Leute zu ändern.

Sirius ignorierte den entsetzen Ton, den seine ehemaligen Professorin benutzte und versetzte sich stattdessen zurück in seine Schulzeit

"Professor McGonagall, lange nicht gesehen. Immer noch so schön wie immer…" sagte er, versuchte dabei sein altes charmantes Lächeln benutzen.

McGonagall schloss ihre Augen für einen Augenblick um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, lief sie direkt vor Sirius Stuhl und stoppte. "Steh auf, Black", sagte sie mit ihrer Professorenstimme.

Sirius schaute mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck zu Remus und Dumbledore, tat aber, was man ihm sagte.

Und dann passierte etwas, das die drei im Raum niemals für möglich gehalten hätten. Die Vierte würde es abstreiten, dass es jemals passiert war…

Professor Minerva McGonagall - vielleicht die strengste Professorin, die jemals in Hogwarts unterrichtete - umarmte Sirius Black.

Zuerst wusste Sirius nicht was er tun sollte; nicht jeder umarmte diese bestimmte Professorin jeden Tag. Eigentlich, war es das erste Mal, dass jemand im Raum dieses Benehmen der Verwandlungsmeisterin sah. McGonagall umarmte Sirius, wie einen lange verlorenen Sohn. Ungeschickt klopfte Sirius ihr auf den Rücken.

Remus war hin und her gerissen, bewegt von diesem Augenblick zu sein oder in Lachen auszubrechen, aufgrund der Idee, das McGonagall _jemanden_ umarmte - am allerwenigsten Sirius. Ein Blick auf Dumbledore- der alte Mann kämpfte anscheinend denselben Kampf.

Zu Sirius' unermesslicher Erleichterung ließ McGonagall von ihm ab. Sie räusperte sich - obwohl es so klang, als ob sie eine schlimme Erkältung hätte - und drehte sich um, um die anderen mit einem bedrohlichen Blick anzusehen.

Die Lippen des Schulleiters zuckten gefährlich, aber der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, ließ alle Bewegungen in Dumbledores Mundwinkel verharren.

McGonagall beschwor einen Stuhl aus der Luft hervor, platzierte ihn neben Sirius und setzte sich. Dumbledore bot ihr ein Zitronendrop an, aber mit einem anderen Blick zuckte er mit den Achseln und steckte sich einen der gelben Süßigkeiten in seinen eigenen Mund.

"Ah, himmlisch", murmelte er. Sirius und Remus lachten, während McGonagall schon wütend wurde.

Die Ungeduld der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin spürend, sprach Dumbledore letztendlich. "Nun dann, seit Minerva hier ist, können wir vielleicht die Suche nach Peter Pettigrew diskutieren." Der erstere Humor war gänzlich verschwunden. "Remus, Sirius, vielleicht könntet ihr Pettigrews Animagusform beschreiben?"

McGonagall schnappte erneut nach Luft. "Er ist ein Animagus? Aber- w-wie?"

Die zwei ehemaligen Schüler tauschen einen Blick aus und schauten dann zu Dumbledore. Remus öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber der Schulleiter war schneller.

"Ich erklär es dir später, Minerva." sagte er und schaute abwartend zu den jüngeren Zauberern.

Sirius räusperte sich und sprach. "Nun, er hat braunes Fell - genau wie seine Harre. Perlartige, wässrige, blaue Augen, einen fetten kahlen Schwanz - er schaut aus wie ein Wurm, und, höchstwahrscheinlich, vermisst er eine Zehe an seiner vorderen rechten Pfote."

Remus fuhr fort. "Er hat außerdem eine lange Narbe an seinem Bauch. Sie verläuft vom Hals, bis zu seinem Nabel. Er ist - ähm - in einem Kampf geraten mit - irgendwas, etwas länger her." Remus und Sirius tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus. Wormtail erhielt die Narbe bei einem der Vollmondstreiche der Marauders. Es schien so, dass Ratten und Werwolfskrallen sich nicht gut vertrugen.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich werde diese Informationen zum Ministerium senden. Ich bin mir sicher, die Auroren möchten dein Haus und das umliegende Anwesen durchsuchen, für mögliche Hinweise, wo Pettigrew sich nun aufhalten könnte."

Remus nickte. "Ich würde mehr als froh sein, mich dem zu fügen, Sir."

McGonagall schien tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie zunächst sprach. "Wenn Pettigrew sich die ganze Zeit versteckt hat, warum hat er sich jetzt preisgegeben?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Da gibt es einige Möglichkeiten, viele erscheinen sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wie auch immer", er schaute zu Remus, "Ich glaube nicht, das er beabsichtig hat, von Remus gesehen zu werden."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, das war verdammt dumm von ihm - gut für mich, dumm für ihn. Er weiß, vielleicht besser als der Rest von uns, wie exzellent Remus' Sinne bei Vollmond sind."

McGonagall gab Dumbledore einen weiteren komischen Blick.

"Ich werde es später erklären", erzählte er ihr. "Minister Fudge hat garantiert, dass alle Top-Auroren auf diesen Fall angesetzt werden. Und mit etwas Glück werden sie Pettigrew bald fangen."

"Nun, Sirius, ich glaube, ich habe etwas, das dir gehört." Dumbledore stand auf und durchquerte den Raum zu einem hölzernen Schrank.

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen zu Remus, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Dumbledore begann etwas in den Schubladen zu suchen.

"Ich weiß, dass es hier irgendwo ist", murmelte er. "Ah! Hier ist es."

Der alte Zauberer zog eine lange, graue Box heraus. Er drehte sich zu den Anderen um und lächelte Sirius an.

"Kurz nachdem du verhaftet wurdest", begann er, "Habe ich mir die Freiheit von einem guten Freund genommen, etwas für mich zu retten. Ich dachte lediglich, dass es eher als Beweis aufgehoben sollte, als zerbrochen zu werden, wie es die Richtlinien des Ministeriums vorschreiben. Aber jetzt glaube ich, ist es Zeit, dass es zu seinem richtigen Besitzer zurückkehrt."

Dumbledore hielt Sirius die mysteriöse Box hin, damit er sie nahm. Er dachte, er hatte eine Idee, was es sein könnte…_Nein, das ist nicht möglich_, dachte er.

Als er den Deckel der Box abnahm, wurden seine Augen so groß wie Unterteller und er ließ einen kurzen Laut des Erstaunens heraus.

In der Box lag ein hölzerner, 12 Zoll langer Stab. Mahagoni. Der Kern bestand aus einer Drachenherzfaser.

Es war ein Zauberstab. Aber nicht irgendein Zauberstab…Sirius Blacks Zauberstab.

Sirius nahm den Zauberstab - _seinen_ Zauberstab - aus der Box heraus und hielt ihn fest in seiner rechten Hand. Augenblicklich, fühlte er eine Wärme, die er nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, seit er 11 Jahre alt war. Es war das Gefühl eines Zauberstabes, der seinen Besitzer zurück begrüßte.

Sirius schaute im kompletten Unglauben zu Dumbledore. "W-Wie?" versuchte er zu fragen.

Dumbledore kicherte und setzte sich hin. "Sagen wir es so, der alter Mad-Eye Moody ist nicht so nutzlos, wie das Ministerium zu denken scheint, dass er es ist." Das Glitzern sah in diesem Moment sehr schadenfroh aus.

Sirius und Remus lachten beide. Sogar McGonagall schien beeindruckt, dass Albus Dumbledore - jedoch, bester Zauberer des Jahrhunderts - es geschafft hatte, in Besitz des Zauberstabs des meist gefürchtesten "Sträflings" des Landes zu kommen.

Sobald es so schien, dass Sirius über den anfänglichen Schock hinweg war, sprach Dumbledore wieder. "Nun, es ist recht spät geworden. Und wenn ich richtig liege, habt ihr zwei diesen Abend noch nichts gegessen. Also, warum steuert ihr nicht die Küche an - ich könnte mir denken, dass ihr wisst, wo sie liegt." Die blauen Augen glänzten weiterhin.

" - und esst etwas. Ihr seid natürlich mehr als willkommen, die Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen, wenn ihr es wünscht."

Dumbledore stand auf und seinem Beispiel folgend erhoben sich McGonagall, Sirius und Remus ebenfalls.

"Danke Ihnen, Sir. Für alles, was sie heute getan haben." sagte er aufrichtig.

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf. "Das hätte niemals passieren sollen, Sirius, ich möchte dir nochmals meine Entschuldig zukommen lassen."

Sirius lächelte den Schulleiter an. "Danke Ihnen, Sir."

Remus schüttelte seine Hand, als nächstes. "Ich möchte Ihnen ebenfalls danken, Sir. Und wir nehmen ihr Angebot gerne an und bleiben die Nacht."

Dumbledore gluckste. "Ich werde Hauselfen beauftragen euch einen Raum herzurichten."

Remus und Sirius nickten dankbar und gingen zur Tür. Remus Hand drehte den Türknopf, als etwas in Sirius Gedanken schoss.

Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore zurück mit einem blick ängstlicher Neugier. "Professor, was ist - ich meine, ich weiß, das ich erst heute zurückgekommen bin und alles - aber was ist mit Harry, Sir?"

Remus ließ schnell den Türknopf los und drehte sich um, um die Antwort des Schulleiters zu hören.

"Ah ja, junger Harry Potter." Das Glitzern in den Augen war hypnotisierend. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du nach ihm fragen würdest, Sirius."

* * *

**hbt3**Tja ich hab ja gar nichts vor, die Story wurde ja von jemand anderen geschrieben und ich übersetze sie nur in die deutsche Sprache, weil ich sie so toll fand. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es noch spannend wird

**Tolotos**Stimmt ich habe mir einiges vorgenommen, aber ich werde mich wohl auch an die Fortsetzungen dann wagen, es bringt einfach zu viel Spass. Tja Fehler können vorkommen, aber wirklich alle Details kann nicht jeder kennen, finde ich, allerdings finde ich es bemerkenswert, dass du das bemerkt hast.

**blub:** ähm danke schön -g-

**Susi:** Ich kann dich beruhigen Wormtail spielt eigentlich bald keine große Rolle mehr, die ersten 8 Kapitel sind so eine Art Einführung, wenn man es genau nimmt -g- Also ich denke, das der Schluß dir hier gefallen hat, da kommt ja schon langsam was von klein Harry, aber etwas gedulden musst du dich noch. Danke für dein Review.


	7. Sieben

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Sieben_

Wormtail konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Er war weniger als drei Tage gereist und hatte es irgendwie nach London geschafft. Als er durch die Nebenstraßen und schmalen Gassen krabbelte, durchdachte er noch einmal seinen Plan.

Es war perfekt.

Nicht eine Sache konnte schief gehen.

Es schien für Wormtail, (genau die kleine ignorante Ratte, die er war) das Remus letztendlich seinen kleinen Besuch als Traum abgestempelt hat. Ansonsten würden, in diesem Moment, als er ein abgestandenes Stück Brot mampfte, welches er in dem Müllcontainer gefunden hatte, Auroren auf ihn herab schießen.

Wormtail wäre vermutlich cleverer gewesen, hätte er Remus' Gedächnis mit seinem, Remus', Zauberstab gelöscht - er lag direkt rechts auf dem Nachtschrank. Aber Wormtail hatte es nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen.

Der (illegale) Animagus beendete seine wenig befriedigende Mahlzeit, sprang vom Müllcontainer und hetzte Richtung Little Whinging, Surrey.

Wie die Dinge liefen, würde Wormtail den Jungen in weniger als einer Woche in seinen Händen haben.

Vom Müllcontainer weg hastend, sah Wormtail nicht die eine Frau, - eine Hexe um genau zu sein - die an ihm vorbei lief, mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Wenn er es hätte, hätte er den gesamten Plan wahrscheinlich vergessen.

Auf der Vorderseite der Zeitung war ein Foto von Sirius Black, wahnsinnig lachend in die morgendliche Sonne schauend.

Die Sonne ging über dem Schloss, Hogwarts, auf. Diesem Anblick nach musste der Tag herrlich werden. Der riesige Krake an der Seeoberfläche spritze Wasser ans Ufer auf Fang, die große Dogge des Wildhüters.

Im Inneren des Schlosses standen die Professoren, die auch nach der Abreise der Schüler geblieben waren, auf und liefen in die große Halle. Alle hatten denselben Gedanken in ihrem Kopf: Sirius Black.

Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium hatte den Propheten am Abend zu vor gelesen und alle wollten Dumbledore fragen, ob es wahr war; ob Sirius Black wirklich unschuldig war. Viele erinnerten sich an Black, aus seinen Schultagen in Hogwarts. Wer könnte ihn vergessen? Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew verbrachten zumindest einmal Nachsitzen bei jedem Professor, zu guter letzt einmal die Woche, und dann nur, wenn sie sich benahmen.

Jetzt brauchten sie Antworten. Und wer könnte besser Antworten geben, als Albus Dumbledore?

Währenddessen, unten in der Küche an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, lagen zwei Männer, ihr Köpfe auf ihren Armen gebettet - sie schliefen tief und fest. Die zwei ehemaligen Gryffindors waren mitunter die Favoriten der Hauselfen in Hogwarts.

Während ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie einst die Küche hinter einem Gemälde mit einem Fruchtkorb lokalisiert, sie verließen sie selten. Oft haben diese beiden Männer - zusammen mit ihren Freunden - das Essen in der großen Halle ausgelassen, um die verrückten Hauselfen zu besuchen.

Die vorherige Nacht kamen sie in Begleitung des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore. Die drei Zauberer diskutierten etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit und wurden von den Hauselfen mit einem Festessen aus Süßigkeiten und Getränken beglückt.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde ging der Schulleiter zurück in sein Büro, während die anderen zwei - Sirius Black und Remus Lupin - zurückblieben.

Das Thema der Diskussion zwischen dem Schulleiter und den ehemaligen Schülern war Harry Potter - der Junge der lebte.

Seit Sirius der legale Vormund des Kindes war, konnte Dumbledore keinen Grund zur Ablehnung von Sirius Sorgerechtsantrag finden.

Obwohl, das war nur ein Mangel an Versuchen. Der Schulleiter war sehr beunruhigt, was Harrys Sicherheit außerhalb der Zufluchtsstätte, seiner Mutter Blutes, anbelangte. Aber beide, Sirius und Remus, argumentierten, das sie erwachsene Zauberer waren und mehr als geeignet, um ein Kind zu beschützen.

Beide - obwohl keiner es laut aussprechen würde - würden eher sterben, als dass sie erlauben würden, dass Lily und James einzigem Kind was passieren würde. Beide liebten dieses Kind, seit dem Moment, als sie einen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatten und waren mehr als bereit, ihr alltägliches Leben aufzugeben - obwohl Sirius seit 5 Jahren kein gewöhnliches Leben hatte, - um auf den jungen Harry Potter aufzupassen.

Dumbledores letzte Hoffnung war das Zaubererministerium. Sicher waren sie auf derselben Seite wie er, was Harry Potters Sicherheit anbelangte. Also, erklärte Dumbledore den jüngeren Zauberern schmerzvoll, dass das Ministerium das Sorgerecht bis zum Tod ankämpfen würde. Sirius spöttelte lediglich. "Sie müssen sich dann ein Bein ausreißen, nachdem was sie mit mir gemacht haben." sagte er.

Wenn sich eins nie an Sirius Black verändert hat, dann war es seine Sturheit, wenn er sich eine Sache in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Dieses führte zu den meisten seiner 900 Strafarbeiten in Hogwarts - ein Rekord, auf den Sirius, nebenbei erwähnt, sehr stolz war.

Also ließ Albus Dumbledore alle seine Argumente fallen.

Jetzt versteht mich nicht falsch! Es war nicht so das Dumbledore nicht wollte, das Harry bei seinem Patenonkel leben sollte. Es war mehr eine Angelegenheit der Sicherheit. Albus Dumbledore war so besessen von Sicherheit wie von Zitronendrops. Aber der alte Mann war nicht dumm - sogar weit entfernt davon. Er wusste, was es für Sirius bedeutete, Harry bei sich zu haben und er war sich sicher, dass Harry auch immens dankbar sein würde.

Letztendlich war es das, warum Dumbledore Sirius Black zustimmte, das Sorgerecht für Harry James Potter zu übernehmen.

Wie auch immer, waren da einige Auflagen.

Erstens: Dumbledore wollte eine Woche warten, bevor Harry das Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels verließ. Dieses erlaubte dem gerade erst entlassenen Sirius, sich wieder mit der Welt vertraut zu machen, sowie seine privaten Geschäfte zu versorgen.

Kein Grund zur Sorge war ein Platz zum Leben; Remus bestand darauf, seinen besten Freund und seinen Ersatzneffen bei sich zu haben, solange es nötig war. Sirius stimmte dem natürlich zu.

Zweitens: Weil Sirius und Harry bei Remus leben sollten, brauchten sie Schutz- und Zaubersprüche um Remus Haus herum. Dumbledore und Alastor Moody würden persönlich das Anwesen absichern. Wenn es eine Person gab, die mehr mit Sicherheit zu tun hatte, (und ich benutze den Begriff leicht) war es Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

Letztens: Sie mussten wirklich überzeugt sein, da eine große Mehrheit der Zauberergesellschaft nicht darüber klar war, das Harry seinen Aufenthaltsort wechselte. Im Augenblick waren Reporter des Tagespropheten und anderen Zaubererveröffentlichungen praktisch unten in Hogwarts um an Sirius heran zukommen. Und Harry in dieses Durcheinander zu bringen war nicht sinnvoll. Zur rechten Zeit würden sie erfahren, dass Harry in Sirius Obhut war - es war unvermeidlich. Und außerdem war es nicht so, als ob Dumbledore Sirius und Harry tagein tagaus einsperren würde. Aber vor diesem Tag müsste die Welt sich erst daran gewöhnen, Sirius Black zurück zuhaben.

Alles in allem waren die Umstände nicht ganz so schlecht für Sirius. Dennoch war er verleitet in den fahrenden Ritter zu springen und augenblicklich zum Privet Drive Nummer 4 zu fahren. Remus und Dumbledore zerschlugen diesen Plan, bevor er gänzlich aus Sirius Mund kam.

Gehen wir zurück in die Gegenwart, die beiden Marauder schliefen weiterhin friedlich auf dem kleinen Tisch. Sirius Mund war weit geöffnet und es hatte sich eine kleine Sabberlache unter seinem Gesicht geformt. Remus Gesicht war trocken aber er schnarchte recht laut.

Ein kleiner Stoß in die Seite rüttelte den Werwolf schnell aus seinem Schlummer auf. Remus schaute hinunter auf Kniehöhe und fand einen Hauselfen (Männlich mit dem Namen Sketch), welcher ihn mit großen, besorgten, gelben Augen anschaute.

"Sketch tut es Leid Sie zu wecken, Sir." sagte der Hauself. "Aber Schulleiter Dumbledore möchte Sirs zu ihm in die große Halle zu kommen, Sir."

Remus blinzelte und versuchte sich damit selbst auszuwecken. "Ok, okay", sagte Remus untermalt mit einem Gähnen. "Bitte sage dem Schulleiter, dass wir zu ihm stoßen werden, sobald ich meinen Freund hier aufgeweckt habe."

Der Hauself lächelte breit, verneigte sich tief und verschwand mit einem tiefen _krachen_.

Remus starrte auf den Fleck, wo der Hauself noch vor einem Moment gestanden hatte. Er schaute quer über den Tisch zu Sirius schlafender Gestalt und musste sich schwer zusammen reißen, nicht über diesen Anblick zu lachen. Ein Arm lag ausgestreckt über den Tisch mit seinem Kopf drauf liegend und der andere hing schlaff an seiner Seite.

Als sie letzte Nacht in Hogwarts angekommen waren, hatte Dumbledore Sirius freundlich vorgeschlagen, zu duschen und in frische (saubere) Roben zu schlüpfen, bevor sie diskutierten. Sobald Sirius aus der Dusche getreten war, ungefähr 45 Minuten später, stürmte eine Gruppe von 5 Hauselfen auf ihn zu. Als sie fertig waren, war Sirius sauber, rasiert und seine Haare waren bis zur Schulter abgeschnitten, lieber so, als bis zu den Ellbogen.

Remus dachte, das er anschließend viel besser aussah, obwohl er weiterhin ungesund dünn war. _Die Hauselfen werden darauf aufpassen_, dachte er.

Madame Pomfrey untersuchte Sirius körperliche Gesundheit, fütterte ihn letztendlich mit 100 Schokoladenfröschen und schickte ihn dann auf den Weg.

Eine Sache ging Remus nicht aus dem Gedächnis, - neben der ganzen Sirius unschuldig/ Wormtail Verräter Sache - es waren Sirius Augen; sie waren so tot. Es half erst recht nicht, dass Sirius so blass wie ein Bettlaken war. Wenn Remus es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, dass Sirius ein Vampir sei.

_Es wird mit der Zeit besser werden_, überzeugte Remus sich selbst. Er hatte sich weiter daran erinnert, dass Sirius 5 Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte. Remus konnte es kaum einen halben Tag an diesem Ort aushalten, geschweige denn allein gelassen 1800 Tage.

Sich selbst von den Gedanken abschüttelnd versuchte Remus Sirius zu wecken. "Sirius." flüsterte er.

Nichts. Remus schüttelte ihn leicht. "Sirius!" sagte er ein wenig lauter.

Weiterhin nichts. "Oi! Padfoot! Steh auf!"

Nicht eine verdammte Reaktion.

Mit einem ärgerlichen (nun amüsierten) Seufzer, drehte Remus sich um und fand eine kichernde Hauselfe mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers vor.

Sich an seine Schultage zurück erinnernd grinste Remus schelmisch und nahm den Eimer von dem Hauself. Er drehte sich zu Sirius zurück, rollte seine Augen, wegen seines eigenen kindischen Benehmens und stülpte den gesamten Eimer über des schlafenden Sirius' Kopf.

Der Animagus sprang erschrocken auf, fiel beinahe von seinem Stuhl. Entschuldigung, sagte ich beinahe? Ich meinte, dass Sirius seitwärts von dem hölzernen Stuhl fiel und auf den kalten Boden mit einem Bums landete.

Es dauerte eine Minute, bis er realisierte, was passiert war. Er schaute durch durchnässte Haare auf, um Remus Lupin, ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler und durch und durch guter Junge, den verantwortungsvollsten und vernünftigsten aller vier (nein drei) Marauder, sich vor Lachen krümmend vorzufinden. Der leere Wassereimer lag vergessen vor seinen Füßen.

Sirius starrte seinen Freund für einen Moment an, aber bald lachte er ebenfalls.

Sobald die zwei 26-jährigen sich wieder ein wenig abgeregt hatten, führte Remus einen Trockenzauber über den nun zitternden Sirius aus.

"Gott ich habe seit_ Jahren_ nicht mehr so gelacht!" kommentierte Remus.

"Ich habe _Jahre_ lang nicht gelacht."

Jeder Humor war im Augenblick verschwunden. Sirius wollte die Stimmung nicht drücken, es war einfach passiert. Remus fühlte sich schuldig und Sirius fühlte sich entmutig und wütend wegen seinen Askabanerinnerungen.

Nach einem Moment der grüblerischen Stille, stand Remus auf. "Dumbledore erwartet uns in der großen Halle zum Frühstück." sagte er leise.

Sirius nickte und folgte Remus aus der Küche durch die Hallen. Nach 10 Minuten, (und das war mit Abkürzungen) erreichten sie die große Halle. Die gewaltigen goldenen Türen waren weit geöffnet, erlaubten den Stimmen der Lehrerschaft den Durchgang.

"Bist du _verrückt_, Albus?" fragte Professor Sprout

Sirius und Remus hatten niemals jemanden - außer hin und wieder McGonagall - in solch einen scharfen, rauen Ton mit Dumbledore sprechen hören. Und sie hatten niemals Sprout mit _jemandem_ so sprechen hören. "Ein verurteilter Mörder in diesem Schloss."

Es war offensichtlich was sie an diesem Morgen diskutierten. Remus war einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Sirius, letzterer seufzte einmal schwer auf.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, liebe Professor Sprout, dass mein Verstand perfekt funktioniert." Kam es von Dumbledore mit ruhiger, jetzt fester, Stimme. "Sirius Black ist zu 100 unschuldig und war dieses seit seiner Verhaftung." Dumbledore schaute von der Kräuterkundelehrerin weg und entdeckte Sirius und Remus lauernd in den Schatten der Hallentüren. "Ah guten Morgen Jungs! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich eine Suchtruppe nach euch zwei schicken muss oder nicht. Kommt her und esst etwas; der Haferbrei ist einfach wunderbar."

Man konnte die Spannung in der großen Halle nicht einmal mit einer Kettensäge durchschneiden, das gesamte Kollegium war geistesgegenwärtig bei den Neuankömmlingen- Viele Gesichter beherbergten Schock und Unglauben. Einige – okay, es war nur Hagrid - strahlten Sirius mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Das Paar machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore zwei Stühle zwischen sich und McGonagall herauf beschworen hat.

Die Stille in der Halle war für Sirius unerträglich. Er mochte es nicht, wie jeder ihn anstarrte, als ob er sie gleich hier und jetzt mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ belegen würde. Er ignorierte ihre entsetzen Blicke und ihr ängstliches Geflüster und begann sich Frühstück aufzuschöpfen.

Remus blickte zu Sirius und er begann ebenfalls zu essen. Als er eine Gabel voll Ei in seinen Mund schob, riskierte Remus einen Blick über den Lehrertisch. Alle außer McGonagall und Dumbledore starrte Sirius an. Er wünschte sich, für den Willen seines Freundes Rest Vernunft, das sie ihre Mahlzeit beendeten und gingen.

Als ob er Remus Gedanken lesen konnte, schaute Dumbledore den Lehrertisch mit einem finsteren Blick ab. Er räusperte sich laut, rief so jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Wenn Ihr nicht mit eurer Mahlzeit fortsetzt", begann er, "Haben wir einige verärgert und beleidigte Hauselfen auf unserer Seite." In dem Augenblick, war da kein Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen. Die gesamte Belegschaft wusste, was er wirklich sagen wollte: hört auf Sirius anzuglotzen wie verdammte Idioten und beendet euer verdammtes Essen. Aber wir wissen alle, das Dumbledore viel zu höflich ist, um genau das zu sagen. Natürlich verstanden alle, was er meinte, und setzten ihre Mahlzeit fort.

Während Sirius den Augenkontakt mit den anderen in der großen Halle mied, waren Remus und Dumbledore verfangen in ihre Pläne die Winkelgasse später noch zu besuchen.

Früh genug, für Sirius gewaltigen Nachlass, beendete das Lehrerkollegium seine Mahlzeit und nahmen Abschied. Einige von Sirius ehemaligen Professoren liefen an ihm vorbei, überbrachten ihm Gratulationen mit nervöser Stimme. Sirius dankte ihnen leise, aber erkenntlich.

Kurze Zeit später, erhob Hagrid sich aus seinem Stuhl und machte sich auf, um zur Mitte des Tisches zu gehen, wo Sirius saß.

"Wusste das konnte nicht sein, Sirius. Wusste, dass du nicht ganz so schlecht warst." Der Halbriese klopfte Sirius auf den Rücken, forcierte ihn so mit dem Gesicht voran in die Platte mit Eiern.

Remus und Dumbledore hielten ihr Lachen zurück, als Sirius wieder aufrecht saß mit Eiern in seinem Haar und sein Gesicht bedeckt. Sirius dankte Hagrid und beobachtete, wie er die Halle verließ.

Eine Stunde später war die große Halle leer, außer Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore und McGonagall.

"Nun, das hätte schlimmer sein können." kommentierte Remus. Er war überrascht über das (fast) herzlichen Willkommen, welches Sirius bekam.

Sirius, dessen Mund voll mit Eierkuchen war, nickte. Er reichte nach seinem Glas Kürbissaft, als eine dunkle Figur in die große Halle trat. Sirius Hand stoppte auf halben Weg zu seinem Glas und stattdessen wanderte sie instinktiv dahin, wo sein Zauberstab in der Robe war.

Für einen Augenblick starrten sich Sirius Black und Severus Snape mit äußerster Abscheu an; Hass strahlte zwischen den beiden Feinden hin und her. Aber keiner machte eine Bewegung oder sagte ein Wort. Beide schienen vergessen zu haben, dass andere in der Halle waren.

Remus schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, wartete darauf, es zu unterbrechen, wenn es zu schlimm werden würde. Er hasste Snape fast genauso sehr, wie Sirius es tat, aber er wollte nicht sehen, wie sein Freund in Askaban endete, nachdem er weniger als einen Tag frei war. Wie auch immer, da war kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Nach etwas 5 Minuten, machte Snape auf dem Absatz kehrt und stiefelte zurück in sein Zaubertrankverlies, ohne ein Wort zu irgendeinem.

Remus ließ einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung los; Sirius setzte sein Essen fort, als wenn nicht gewesen wäre.

Als Sirius und Remus zu ihren Unterkünften liefen, die Dumbledore nur 15 Minuten später arrangiert hatte, sagte Sirius, "Es ist gut zu wissen, dass einige Dinge sich nicht einmal nach 5 Jahren geändert haben."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Snivellus ist immer noch ein Idiot mit fettigen Haaren."

"Eigentlich, Padfoot, hat sich etwas verändert. Snivellus ist jetzt ein _Professor_ mit fettigem Haar."

"Ist dasselbe."

* * *

**Tolotos: **Stimmt im Netz findet man so einiges -g- Tja was Minerva machen würde, wenn einer das jemals verrät, bleibt auf ewig ein Geheimnis. Auf deine restlichen Fragen kommen bald Antworten ;) Ich benutz kein Übersetzungsprogramm, wenn es manchmal komisch klingt, liegt es daran, dass mein Deutsch nicht des allerbeste ist. -blush-

**Susi: **Bestimmt wird alles gut, ich kann ja nicht alles verraten ;)

**Zerengeb:**Wird gemacht

Danke euch dreien!

Hoffe ihr hattet mit dem Chap viel Spaß und Bitte ein kleines Review, auch von den Schwarzlesern, ich freu mich doch so über Reviews


	8. Acht

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

Sooo und jetzt muss ich noch ganz, ganz viel Lob an meine Betas richten, erstmal eulchen, das sie es bis zum letzten Chap gemacht hat Gugi dafür, das sie es ab diesem macht. Danke, Danke, Danke!

und sorry an alle Leser, das es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe es geht jetzt wieder schneller, war aber etwas im Stress und bin eigentlich im Urlaub!

Nun, viel Spaß

* * *

_Acht_

---Sechs Tage später---

Die Zauberwelt hatte so etwas, wie dieses, noch nie gehört: Ein unschuldiger Mann verurteilt nach Askaban, während der wahre Mörder, Verräter und Todesser, frei herum lief.

Viele fragten sich, wie so eine Sache überhaupt passieren konnte. Die Antwort war einfach, wenn du wusstest, wo du genau suchen musstest: Bei Barty Crouch und Cornelius Fudge.

Unter diesen beiden wurde ein unschuldiger Mann verurteilt: für 5 Jahre Askaban. Ein unschuldiges Leben wurde einfach so ruiniert.

Crouch sah ohnehin auf die Zauberergesellschaft herab, seit sein Sohn verurteilt wurde ein Todesser zu sein. Verurteilt, geholfen zu haben, Alice und Frank Longbottom zu foltern. Verurteilt, der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird, geholfen zu haben, - das Ziel - die Macht, zurückzuerhalten.

Cornelius Fudge war eine andere Geschichte.

Die Mehrheit der magischen Gesellschaft rief danach, Fudge als Zaubererminister zu entlassen. Sie fühlten, dass er verantwortlich war, (obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in seinem Büro war) Crouch zu erlauben, beschuldige Männer und Frauen den Dementoren vorzuwerfen, ohne eine Verhandlung in Betracht zu ziehen.

Der Tagesprophet hatte mehrere Artikel bezüglich der Angelegenheit veröffentlicht. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war ein Spitzenkandidat für diese Position. (Obwohl er bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten erwähnt hatte, dass er wünschte in Hogwarts zu verbleiben und er kein Verlangen hatte, jemals eine politische Position zu beziehen.) Ebenso wie Amelia Bones - Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.

Nach einem Treffen des Wizengamot, - das höchste Zauberergericht - war es entschieden, dass eine Wahl, Anfang August, entscheiden würde. Dieses würde potenziellen Kandidaten genügend Zeit geben Kundgebungen abzuhalten.

Ein Kandidat für das Amt des Zaubererministers, so munkelte man, war Lucius Malfoy, der bestritten hatte, der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird, irgendwie unterstützt zu haben. Und er war eine stark respektierte Gestalt in der Zaubererwelt. Seine Familie war eine der reinblütigsten Familien in Europa. (Sie konnten ihr reines Blut bis vor die Zeit zurückverfolgen, vielen herzlichen Dank.) Lucius Malfoy war rücksichtslos, mächtig und hatte Freunde in allen Bereichen, die wirklich zählten. Die meisten respektierten ihn bloß aus Angst - die Malfoy waren die reichste (und zurzeit bösartigste) reinblütige Familie in der Gegend.

Die Blacks, eine andere wohlhabende, reinblütige Familie, waren in ihren Tagen ebenso respektiert und gefürchtet. Aber, als Nadine Black am Anfang des Jahres starb, blieb ihr Sohn als alleiniger Erbe des Black "Throns" zurück.

Sirius Black war, natürlich, der falsch Angeklagte, aber kürzlich entlassende Gefangene von Askaban. Er würde einen ungenauen Betrag an Gold aus dem Familienverlies in Gringotts erben, genauso wie das gar vornehme und alte Haus der Blacks.

Zusammen mit dem Geld, welches er vom Ministerium bei seiner Entlassung erhalten hatte und das große Erbe von seinem Großonkel, war Sirius Black nun einer der reichsten Männer Britanniens - nur Zweiter nach Lucius Malfoy.

Die letzte Woche geisterten Gerüchte über Black herum. Einige von ihnen waren völlig bizarr und einige waren es nicht.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody - Leiter der Auroreneinheit - würde Ende des Jahres in Pension gehen. Man munkelte, dass er Black für den Job empfohlen hatte. Vor seiner Inhaftierung war Black einer der Top-Auroren seiner Klasse gewesen - er teilte sich den Rang mit James Potter. Viele dachten, dass er einen guten Ersatzmann für Moody darstellen würde, seit Moody auf seine alten Tage etwas paranoid geworden war.

Man munkelte ebenfalls, dass Black sich selbst für das Amt des Zaubererministers aufstellen lassen würde. "Die Person, die mit dem angekommen ist, sollte man dem Riesenkraken vorwerfen." Dies war übrigens ein direktes Zitat von Sirius Black.

Nur eines der vielen Gerüchte schien ein Fünkchen der Wahrheit zu entsprechen: Dass Sirius Black das Sorgerecht für Harry Potter - den Jungen der lebt - bekommen sollte.

Nun, wie dieses nach außen dringen konnte, war jedermanns Vermutung. Die einzigen, die darüber Bescheid wussten, waren Albus Dumbledore, Black und Blacks Freund aus Kindertagen, Remus Lupin.

Ungeachtet dessen, klopften Reporter des Tagespropheten und anderer Zaubererveröffentlichungen an die Türen Hogwarts, um ein Wort der Bestätigung von Dumbledore oder Black zu bekommen. Dennoch waren sie sehr enttäuscht, als sie realisierten, das Rubeus Hagrid als Blacks Bodyguard aufgestellt wurde, um die Reporter zu vertreiben. Fang, die Dogge, fand Spaß daran Reporter von den Gründen zu jagen, wo sie zurück in ihre Büros apperierten.

An einem (Reporterfreien) Mittwochnachmittag, genossen Sirius Black und Remus Lupin das warme Sommerwetter auf den schönen Hogwartsgründen. Die gesamte Woche hatten die beiden Treffen mit Dumbledore um das Sorgerecht für Harry Potter zu diskutieren.

Dumbledores Plan war, dass Sirius und Remus in Arabella Figgs Haus apperierten. Arabella war eine Nachbarin von Harry und ein Squib, sowie eine alte Freundin von Dumbledore. Dumbledore hatte Arabella gefragt, ob sie im Privet Drive leben könnte, um Harry Sicherheit weiterhin sicherzustellen. Sobald sie in Arabellas Haus waren, würden Remus und Sirius zu Haus Nummer 4 gehen, Harry holen, zurück zu Arabella gehen, wo ein Portschlüssel auf sie wartete - um sicher nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Sehr einfacher Plan, richtig?

Der Plan war unglaublich nach vorne gerichtet und mit zwei voll ausgewachsenen Zauberern würde er gelingen, ohne eine brenzlige Situation.

Richtig?

Richtig.

Eine andere Frage war, wie sie es mit Remus Lykantropie bewältigen sollten. Kürzlich war eine neue Entdeckung von verschiedenen Heilern im St. Mungos gemacht worden. Der Wolfsbanntrank hatte die Macht einem Werwolf, während des Vollmonds, eine bestimmte Menge an Kontrolle zu geben. Viele waren weiterhin skeptisch, aber Remus würde nehmen was er bekam. Harry würde, immerhin, bei Vollmond von Sirius nach Hogwarts gebracht werden, - es war definitiv gut, Kontrolle über seine Aktionen zu haben.

Über die Hogwartsgründe laufend, beobachtete Remus, wie Sirius sich, ziemlich ungezwungen, unter eine bekannte Buche plumpsen ließ, die die Marauder in ihrer Schulzeit oft besucht hatten. Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Remus neben ihn.

Remus warf seinem Freund einen bedächtigen Blick zu. Über die letzten paar Tage hatten sie sich, noch einmal, an die Gegenwart und die Persönlichkeiten des anderen gewöhnt. Sie hatten Dinge diskutiert, die sie über die vergangenen Jahre voreinander versteckt hatten.

Sirius hatte sich den Grund eingestanden, wieso er Remus verdächtig hatte ein Spion zu sein: Voldemort hatte viele dunkle Kreaturen um sich herum versammelt. Werwölfe waren später darunter. Sirius kam zu seinem eigenen Ergebnis, dass Remus ein Knecht Voldemorts war, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Remus für längere Zeit verschwand. Es kam heraus, wie Remus erklärte, dass er verdeckt für Dumbledore und den Orden des Phoenix gearbeitet hatte.

Remus Schlussfolgerung, dass Sirius der Spion war, war auf er einer dieser verdeckten Missionen. Remus hatte gehört, wie Todesser über einen Black diskutierten, der kürzlich rekrutiert worden war. Dieser Black war ein sehr nützlicher Bestand für Voldemort und ein erhebliches Problem für Dumbledore und seine Anhänger. Natürlich war dies Regulus Black - Sirius jüngerer Bruder. Regulus würde aus unbekannten Gründen, kurz vor Voldemorts verschwinden, getötet.

Nach dieser Unterhaltung, machten für beide Männer die Dinge mehr Sinn.

Also pendelten sich die Dinge zwischen den Zweien wieder ein. Sie waren offener miteinander, dass sie diskutieren konnten, wie viele Probleme zwischen den Maraudern, all die Jahre ausgelöst hatte.

Auf Sirius schauend bemerkte Remus, dass er weiterhin den toten Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte. Er wurde kurz ersetzt durch einen Blick der reinen Freude und Liebe, wann immer Harry diskutiert wurde. Remus hoffte, das Harry Sirius helfen konnte über seine Askabanzeit hinweg zu kommen.

"Also, wie geht es dir, Sirius?", fragte Remus, auf den See hinaus schauend.

Sirius schien tief in Gedanken; er schreckte auf, als Remus sprach. "Huh? Oh, mir geht's gut. Warum fragst du?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Verschiedenes. Du scheinst heute Nachmittag nur ziemlich ruhig zu sein."

"Ich denke nur nach", antwortete Sirius mit einem Seufzer." Ich versuchte klar zu bekommen wieder draußen zu sein…"

Sirius drehte sich um und schaute lange zum Quidditchfeld. Remus folgte seiner Blicklinie und fühlte bei sich ein Lächeln.

"Du weißt, Padfoot", begann Remus, " Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Fluglehrerin - Ich glaube ihr Name ist Hooch – dir erlauben würde, einen Besen aus dem Besenschuppen zu leihen, und wenn du willst, ihn auch zu fliegen."

Sirius ließ ein Bellen ähnliches Lachen erklingen. "Willst du mich veralbern? Moony, ich bin nicht mehr geflogen, seit wir die Schule verlassen haben. Ich würde vermutlich vom Besen fallen und mir das Genick oder ähnliches brechen."

"HA! Seit wann kümmert es Sirius Black, dass er von einem Besen fallen könnte? Mir ist, als wenn ich mich an ein bestimmtes Spiel erinnere, welches du im 6. Jahr hattest, als du vom Besen gesprungen warst - wohlgemerkt, 6 Meter in der Luft - nur um einen Klatscher zu treffen, damit James Punkten konnte."

Sirius lachte. "Ja, nun, die gute Nachricht war, dass wir den Pokal gewonnen haben. Die schlechte Nachricht allerdings war, dass ich eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben musste."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte. "Ihr zwei ward komplette Idioten, wenn es um Quidditch ging; alles für den Sieg."

"Oi! Warte eine Sekunde!_ Mir_ ist, dass ein bestimmter Werwolf im 5. Jahr aufs Spielfeld gestürmt ist, als unser Sucher gefoult wurde und niemand darauf geachtet hatte!"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, auf wen du das beziehst, Padfoot", antwortete Remus mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Sirius lächelte, rollte mit seinen Augen und schaute auf den See hinaus. Der Riesenkrake schwamm auf dem Rücken und versuchte einen Vogel zu erreichen, der über ihm flog.

Sirius und Remus saßen, für einige Zeit, in angenehmer Stille beieinander und erinnerten sich an ihre Schulzeit.

"Du weißt, Remus, Harry wieder um uns zu haben wird klasse. Wir können ihm zeigen, wie er der beste Marauder werden kann. Und natürlich wird er ein Star Quidditchspieler - genau wie Prongs." Er hielt inne. "Ich frage mich, was aus dem Tarnumhang geworden ist…"

Remus lächelte traurig. "Keine Ahnung. Ich war ein paar Tage nachdem es passiert war, später in Godrics Hollow und war fähig einige Dinge zu retten - Fotos und so was -, aber ich habe den Umhang nicht gesehen."

Sirius nickte leicht, unfähig auf solche Themen wie Godrics Hollow jetzt einzugehen. "Vielleicht hat Dumbledore eine Idee wo er sein könnte. Es würde klasse sein den Umhang wieder zu haben." Remus lächelte und nickte. "Glaubst du Filch hat immer noch die Karte?"

"Möglich. Ich zweifel daran, dass Filch irgendetwas wegwirft, was er konfisziert hatte. Hoffentlich ist er nicht so schlau, um heraus zu finden, wie sie funktioniert."

"Nah, er ist ein Squib; er ist nicht einmal fähig damit zu arbeiten, wenn er einen Zauberstab hat." Sirius stoppte in bedächtiger Stille. "Rechnest du damit, dass wir sie zurückbekommen könnten?"

"Was? Die Karte?" Sirius nickte. Remus hob skeptisch seine Augenbrauen. "Du meinst die Karte zu stehlen? Aus Argus Filchs Büro? Bist du verrückt?"

"Wahrscheinlich, ja. Aber du kannst nicht sagen, dass du die Karte nicht zurück willst - nach all der Arbeit, die wir hinein gesteckt haben um sie….zu perfektionieren. Sie war unser _Baby_, Moony."

"Sirius", Remus sagte es so, als wenn er zu einem Kind sprach, "wenn wir _irgendwie_ in Filchs Büro kommen könnten, mit dieser verdammten Katze, die herumschleicht, was würde uns verdammt noch mal die Karte jetzt bringen? Wir sind aus der Schule raus und sind es schon seit einiger Zeit."

"Ich weiß, aber…wir könnten sie Harry geben, wenn er in Hogwarts anfängt."

Remus rollte humorvoll mit seinen Augen. "Du wirst diesen Jungen in McGonagalls schlimmsten Alptraum verwandeln, wirst du?"

"Durchaus! Jemand muss doch Minnies freie Zeit fürs Nachsitzen aufnehmen. Und wer könnte das besser, als Prongs Junior?" Sirius schaute Remus mit Welpenaugen an. "Komm schon, Moony. Die Karte der Rumtreiber ist ein Teil unserer Geschichte! Ein Teil der besten Jahre unseres Lebens! Wie kannst du sie jetzt nur in einer staubigen Schublade in Filchs Büro lassen? Willst du sie nicht zurück…nur ein kleines bisschen?"

Remus versuchte ein Lächeln bei dem Anblick von Sirius Gesicht zurückzuhalten. Es war so mitleidsvoll und er versagte kläglich. "Okay, ich bin dabei. Aber lass uns etwas warten; wir haben genug, worüber wir jetzt nachdenken müssen."

Sirius Grinsen ließ den traurigen Welpenblick verschwinden. "Aha! Ich wusste, dass du immer noch den Maraudergeist in der hast, Moony!" Remus lachte als Sirius ihm auf den Rücken klopfte und aufstand. "Jetzt, lass uns einige Besen holen und fliegen gehen!"

Remus stand auf und musste joggen um mit Sirius Eifer, wieder in die Luft zu kommen, mitzuhalten.

Die zwei Zauberer flogen bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Sirius entschied, dass sie ein Spiel wagen sollten. Also nahm Remus die Position des Hüters ein, während Sirius als Jäger spielte. Sie verzauberten einen Klatscher, der Sirius jagte, so dass es nicht zu einfach werden würde.

Am Ende der Nacht, obwohl sie ungewohnt müde waren, lachten die zwei und kündigten sich exzellente Paraden und Treffer, als sie zurück in ihre temporären Unterkünfte im Schloss gingen. Und morgen würden sie wieder vereint sein - mit Harry.

Ja, die Dinge schienen für die restlichen Marauder wieder hoffnungsvoll zu sein. Und mit etwas Glück würden die Dinge so bleiben.

* * *

**ShiaAngel:** Danke für dein Review, Harry holen sie im nächsten Chap ab und das ist auch schon fertig, aber noch nicht gebetat -g-

**Séverine:** Wow, des war nen Kompliment, vielen Dank, also ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich so flüssig zu lesen ist


	9. Neun

Disclaimer: Alle nix meins….

Autorin: Neurotica

Übersetzer: GefallenerEngel

Beta: Gugi…danke Süße

* * *

_Neun_

Völlig normal.

Dies war der beste Weg, um den Privet Drive zu beschreiben. Völlig normal.

Es war ein Anblick, den man normalerweise in einer seltsamen Horrorgeschichte vorfinden würde; alles von den Gehwegen zu den Straßen, von den Häusern zu den Bäumen und sogar die Leute waren völlig normal. Unheimlich…

Und genau dies war die Art, die die Bewohner des Privet Drives bevorzugten. Nichts Ungewöhnliches passierte hier…Alles war völlig normal…

Das war es, es sei denn, man warf einen Blick auf Nummer 4. (Viel Glück damit; die Vorhänge waren immer fest geschlossen.)

Vernon und Petunia Dursley waren davon besessen, ihr Leben so normal wie möglich zu halten. (Genauso besessen, wie Dumbledore von Zitronenbonbons und Sicherheit war und das sollte was heißen.) Vernon arbeitete für die Grunnings Bohrmaschinen Firma, während Petunia, die kleine perfekte Hausfrau spielte. Ich, Sohn Dudley war so normal wie ein Kind von diesen zwei sein konnte. Vernon und Petunia dachten, ich sei perfekt.

Da war ein Geheimnis, welches die Dursleys von ihrem komplett perfekten, normalen Leben abhielt. Etwa 5 Jahre zuvor wurde ein Baby auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys zurück gelassen. Er war der Sohn von Petunias Schwester, Lily. Und obwohl Petunia seit Jahren nicht mit ihrer Schwester gesprochen hatte, wurde der kleine Junge mit einer Nachricht von einem Albus Dumbledore zurückgelassen. Die Notiz erklärte den Dursleys, dass sie jetzt die einzigen Verwandten des Jungen waren; dass seine Eltern, die Nacht zuvor, ermordet wurden, von einem anderen Mann namens Lord Voldemort; dass die Dursleys den Jungen zu beschützen hatten.

Wenn sie ihn zurück schicken wollten, sie konnten es nicht; sobald Petunia den Jungen über die Schwelle ihres Hauses geholt hatte, war ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Sie würden ihn behalten müssen.

So hatten die Dursleys einen Zugang zu ihrer Familie - obwohl man das nicht wissen würde, wenn man die Familienfotos an der Wand betrachten würde. Die Dursleys bevorzugten so zu tun, dass klein Harry Potter nicht existierte; es machte ihr Leben einfacher.

Sie glaubten, sie sie taten Harry einen erheblichen Gefallen, ihn zu behalten, ihm Dudleys alte Anziehsachen zu geben (welche an dem kleinen Jungen wie ein Fallschirm aussahen), ihn ein oder zwei Mal am Tag fütterten (wenn er sich "benahm") und ihm erlaubten im Schrank unter der Treppe zu schlafen.

Harry wurde gezwungen diesen "Gefallen" durch Arbeiten ums Haus abzubezahlen. Wohlgemerkt, keine kleinen Arbeiten. Er wurde gezwungen den Rasen zu mähen, abzuwaschen, Betten zu machen, Böden zu schrubben und was auch immer den Dursleys noch einfiel. Petunia hatte kürzlich damit begonnen, dem 5-jährigen kochen beizubringen.

Harrys Leben war weit von einfach entfernt. Eigentlich war es die pure Hölle; wenn er keine Hausarbeiten für seine Verwandten erledigen musste - wenn es ihm erlaubt war raus zu gehen - wurde er von seinem Schwein von Cousin und dessen besten Freund, Piers Polkiss, gejagt.

In diesem Augenblick versteckte sich Harry tatsächlich hinter einem Baum, hoffend, dass er seine schmale Figur vor Dudley und Piers verbergen würde. Die zwei Störenfriede hatten kürzlich ein Spiel entdeckt, welches sie "Harryjagt" nannten - sie liebten es. Harry hasste es. Das Ziel des "Spiels" war für Harry zu laufen, Dudley und Piers mussten ihn finden, verspotteten ihn umbarmherzig wegen seiner "Seltsamkeit" und vielleicht schlugen sie ihn vor dem Essen ein oder zwei Mal.

Harry hoffte, dass sie etwas ablenken würde, so dass er in den nahe gelegenen Park laufen konnte.

Und, als wenn seine Gebete beantwortet wurden, kam die erhoffte Ablenkung. Sie hatte die Gestalt einer fetten Ratte mit einem dicken Schwanz und sie kam aus einigen Büschen direkt gegenüber von Harrys Versteck. Die Ratte preschte durch das Grass und steuerte direkt auf Harry zu. Aber bevor sie ihn erreichte, hatten Dudley und Piers sie entdeckt und die zwei begannen damit, die Ratte mit ihren Fahrrädern zu jagen.

Harry beobachtete, wie die Ratte durch die Räder herum geschleudert wurde, versuchte zu vermeiden als Straßenbeute zu enden, aber Harry konnte nicht helfen, fühlte sich dankbar für das Timing der Ratte. Dudley und Piers waren nur einen Meter von Harrys Baum entfernt gewesen.

Während sie abgelenkt waren, lief Harry von da, wo er sich die letzten 30 Minuten versteckt hatte, in Richtung Park. Er passierte Mrs. Figgs Haus, wo er den eindeutigen Eindruck hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Er tat es ab und machte sich letztendlich auf in den Park.

Heute schien er ziemlich gefüllt zu sein mit Eltern, die mit ihren Kindern spielten. Harry setzte sich auf eine Schaukel, schob seine Füße in den Dreck, beobachtete sie traurig. Er wünschte sich jemanden der _ihn_ auf der Schaukel anschubste…

Harrys Tante Petunia hatte ihm letztes Jahr erzählt, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall getötet wurden. Aus diesem Autounfall resultierte auch seine Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn. Dann sagte sie ihm, nicht weiter zu fragen.

Oft hatte Harry Träume, von etwas was ein Autounfall sein könnte: hellgrünes Licht und unheimliches Lachen - obwohl das Lachen keinen Sinn machte.

Neulich hatte Harry von einem riesigen fliegendem Motorrad, großen schwarzen Hunden, Wölfen und einem dunkelfarbigen Hirsch geträumt, aber er verstand diese Sachen nicht.

Solange er sich erinnern konnte - meist wenn Onkel Vernon ihn bestrafte, weil er ein "Freak" war - träumte Harry, das unbekannte Verwandte ihn vom Privet Drive abholen würden. Aber das passierte nie…

Harrys Magen rumorte laut, signalisierte dass es Zeit war Dudleys Essen zu machen - eine weitere Hausarbeit, die Petunia für den 5-jährigen aufgehoben hatte. Mit einem letzten Schwung sprang Harry ab und lief zurück zu Nummer 4 (er betrachtete es niemals als "zu Hause"). Er lief wieder an Mrs. Figgs Haus vorbei, - drei Katzen saßen auf der Veranda, verfolgten ihn mit ihren Augen - überquerte die Straße und lief dem Straßenverlauf nach.

Es schien, als wenn Dudley und Piers schnell das Interesse an der Ratte verloren hatten (Harry dachte, das er später nach ihr schauen würde, um sicher zu sein, das sie noch lebte), und ging hinein um fürs Essen zu sorgen.

Harry öffnete die Haustür und marschierte in die Küche. Im Wohnzimmer war der Fernseher ohrenbetäubend laut aufgedreht - mit Dudleys Lieblingscartoon laufend. Harry mochte ihn ebenfalls, wenn es ihm erlaubt war ihn zu schauen.

Tante Petunia war in der Küche und bereitete Dudleys Teller mit einem großen Schinken-Mayonnaise-Sandwich und einer großzügigen Menge Kartoffelchips, zu.

Sie drehte sich mit dem Teller um und fixierte Harry. "Du bist zu spät, Junge. Dudley musste auf sein Essen warten, weil du es nicht bei Zeiten fertig hattest", sie lächelte spöttisch.

Harry schluckte. "Entschuldigung Tante Petunia", murmelte er kleinlaut.

"Ich hab dein Essen hergerichtet, während ich Dudleys gemacht habe; es steht auf dem Tresen." Sie sagte das in einer Art, als wenn sie behaupten würde, Harry einen großen Dienst erwiesen zu haben. Tante Petunia stellte den Teller vor Dudley und strich zärtlich durch seine dunkelblonden Haare. Sie drehte sich zu Harry zurück. "Und mach diesmal nichts schmutzig oder du bleibst den restlichen Nachmittag im Schrank."

"Ja, Tante Petunia."

Sein Essen, bestand aus einem Stück abgestandenen Brot, belegt mir alten Käse und ausgetrockneten Karottenstreifen. Nicht auf einem Teller, aber auf einer Serviette lag und diese war tatsächlich auf dem Tresen. Harry seufzte wegen seinem Essen - dies war ein neuer Tiefpunkt - und lief zum Küchentisch. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, welcher am weitesten von Dudley entfernt war, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Jedoch war Dudley besessen vom Fernseher im Wohnzimmer und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Mayonnaise von seinem Kinn tropfte.

"Wenn du fertig bist", sagte Tante Petunia, als Harry begann seine "Mahlzeit" zu mampfen, "wirst du im Garten Unkraut jäten. Und danach saugst du die Treppe und schrubbst den Küchenboden. Und wehe wenn ich dich noch ein zweites Mal danach schicken muss. Hast du mich verstanden, Junge?"

Harry nickte ängstlich. "Ja, Tante Petunia."

Nachdem er sein unzulängliches Mahl beendet hatte, ging Harry nach draußen um den Garten zu jäten. Zum tausendsten Mal in seinem jungen Leben fragte Harry sich, wie es irgendwo anders sein würde, mit Leuten, die sich um ihn kümmerten…

---

Die Straße hinunter in Arabella Figgs Haus, tauchten zwei Gestalten, aus nichts geringfügigeren als Luft, im Garten auf.

"Überraschung, ich habe mich nicht selbst zersplittert, nachdem ich es so lange nicht gemacht habe", kommentierte Sirius Black. Sein Genosse, besser bekannt als Remus Lupin, kicherte.

"Ja, das hätte einen ausgezeichneten Anblick gegeben, Padfoot. Das Ministerium muss Sirius Black, berüchtigten, verrückten Massenmörder, zusammensetzen. Das würde einen herzlichen Anblick geben."

"Halt die Klappe, Moony", knurrte Sirius nachgemacht. Remus wollte etwas erwidern, aber eine Stimme schnitt ihn ab.

"Es wird aber auch Zeit, dass ihr beide hier auftaucht!" schrie sie von der Gartenterrasse.

Sirius lächelte breit. "Figgy! Altes Mädchen, überwältigend dich wieder zu sehen! Wie geht's dir?"

Arabella Figg stand mit ihrem grauen Haar, welches in einem alten Haarnetz steckte, einem alten blumig, grünen Kleid und ihren Händen an den Hüften, da.

"Guten Nachmittag, Arabella. Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Remus, mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Arabella rollte mit ihren Augen, lächelte aber die zwei Zauberer an. "Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet. Kommt rein, wir müssen das hinter uns bringen, bevor dieser Depp Vernon Dursley von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt. Es wird schon schlimm genug mit Petunia zu handeln."

Sirius schnaubte. "Keine Sorge wegen Petunia, Figgy. Lass uns zu ihr!"

Arabella starrte Sirius an. "Black, ich hab dir und Mundugus Fletcher gesagt, _dass ihr aufhören sollt, mich "Figgy" zu nennen_!"

Sirius lief auf die Terrasse und hüllte Arabella in eine Umarmung. "Du weißt, dass du uns liebst", flüsterte er. "Figgy."

Arabella schlug Sirius mit einem kleinen Beutel, dessen Inhalt sich nach Katzenstreu anhörte und Remus schwer versuchen musste sein Lachen zurück zuhalten.

"Remus, wisch dir dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und gib mir eine verdammte Umarmung; ich habe dich seit Jahren nicht gesehen", sagte Arabella. Remus lächelte und umarmte sie.

"Nun dann, rein mit euch beiden. Und verwandelt diese Roben in Muggelkleidung - ihr wollt sicherlich keine extra Aufmerksamkeit in dieser Nachbarschaft erregen."

Sirius und Remus tauschten einen amüsierten Blick mit dem ehemaligen Phoenixordenmitglied aus und folgten. Arabella führte sie durch das nach Kohl riechende Haus in die Küche. 4 oder 5 Katzen fauchten die Männer an und huschten aus dem Raum.

"Keine Ahnung was mit ihnen los ist…haben das noch nie gemacht…", murmelte Arabella.

Sirius und Remus tauchen ein Schmunzeln aus. **(AN: jeder kriegt einen Keks, der weiß warum…)**

"Setzt euch, setzt euch, setzte euch", fuhr Arabella fort. Die drei setzten sich um den kleinen Eichenküchentisch. "Nun denn. Zuerst, Sirius, willkommen zurück. Ich weiß, vermutlich hast du das eine Million Mal in den letzten Wochen gehört, aber das bist du." Sirius konnte nur dankbar lächeln, bevor Arabella fortfuhr. "Nun. Natürlich erzählte Dumbledore mir, warum ihr hier seid. Und ich muss euch sagen, dass es verdammt noch Mal Zeit wurde, dass jemand das tut."

Sirius und Remus hoben gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen. "Dieser Junge ist das Wunderbarste auf der Welt und diese verdammte Familie ist grausam zu ihm. Wenn dieser Junge hier bleibt, wird er richtiges durcheinander sein, wenn es Zeit ist dass er in Hogwarts anfängt." Bevor einer der Männer fragen konnte, worüber sie sprach, schwafelte sie weiter.

"5 Jahre alt! Das Kind ist 5 Jahre alt und dieses Pferd und der Depp, die sich Menschen nennen, lassen ihn schuften bis zum Tod! Ich hab ihm im Garten graben gesehen, bei 38°C! Rasen mähen, während andere Kinder spielen. Und dieses Schwein von einem Sohn, das sie haben! Stolziert umher, schubst kleinere Kinder herum, als wenn er der Zaubererminister persönlich wäre. Und was tun die Eltern? Nicht eine verdammte Sache! Die denken, er wäre das Beste seit Quidditch!"

Als Arabella ihre Rede beendet hatte, waren Sirius und Remus hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut, wegen der Art, wie Harry behandelt wurde und Angst vor der sehr wütenden, alten Frau. Remus war der einzige mit etwas Courage ihren Wortschwall zu stoppen.

"Ähm- Arabella?", fragte er ängstlich.

"Was!", sagte sie atemlos. Sie hielt ihn, ihren Atem, anscheinend für einen Moment an…

Remus schluckte schwer. "Ähm- vielleicht…sollten wir jetzt zu Harry gehen…"

Arabella ließ bezeichnenderweise die Luft raus und blinzelte ihre Wut weg. "Oh. Richtig. Harry. Ja, ich lasse euch zwei dann gehen." Sie stand auf und lief aus der Küche hinaus. "Und wechselt diese Kleidung! Ich hab es euch schon vorher gesagt!"

Sirius und Remus verwandelten ihre Roben in Jeans und T-Shirt und steckten ihre Zauberstäbe, nur für den Fall, in ihre Hosentaschen.

Arabella lief auf die Veranda und zeigte ihnen den Weg. "Da. Nummer 4." Remus und Sirius blieben, wo sie waren. "Nun geht schon! Ich werde drinnen sein; Dumbledore schickt einen Portschlüssel." Sie lief zurück ins Haus und knallte die Tür zu. Beide, Sirius und Remus sprangen zur Seite und zuckten zusammen.

Die zwei liefen zur Vordertür von Nummer 4, Privet Drive und starrten sie an.

Sirius lächelte. "Ah! Genau wie ich mich daran erinnere", sagte er. "Genauso farblos. Das schadet der Ausstattung, wenn du mich fragst…" Remus lachte und rollte mit seinen Augen.

"Harry ist genau hinter dieser Tür, Moony", sagte Sirius aufgeregt.

Remus grinste. "Ja, ich weiß." Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und läutete an der Türklingel.

Sie warteten. Ein Fernseher schmetterte, von irgendwo im Haus - klang wie etwa nach einem Cartoon.

Schließlich, nach etwas Zeit, was einem ungeduldigen Sirius Black wie Stunden vorkam, wurde die Tür geöffnet und präsentierte eine Petunia Dursley, wie Remus und Sirius sie in Erinnerung hatten: gekräuselte Lippen, langer Giraffenhals, Pferdegesicht und so weiter.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie grob.

Remus räusperte sich - es war bereits abgemacht, dass Remus mit Petunia verhandeln würde, da Sirius die Dinge schlimmer machen würde. "Guten Nachmittag, Mrs. Dursley. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie sich an uns erinnern, aber wir waren gute Freunde von Lily."

Petunias Augenbrauen wanderten in ihr blondes Haar, ihr Mund öffnete sich in der Erkenntnis. "Ihr!", zischte sie. "Was macht ihr Leute hier!" Sie schaute sich hinter den beiden Zauberern um, um sicher zu sein, dass sie niemand belauschte. Sirius und Remus schauten sich ebenfalls um, sie waren verwirrt.

"Ähm, ja, uns Leute. Hör zu, Petunia", begann Sirius, vergaß dabei jede Abmachung, "wir sind hier wegen Harry. Wo ist er?"

Petunia streckte sich zu ihrer volle Größe - welche immer noch um einiges kleiner war, als die der beiden Männer, die vor ihr standen.

"Er ist hinten, jätet den Garten", sagte sie in einem überlegenen Ton. Nun war es an Sirius und Remus ihre Augenbrauen zu heben.

"Er ist….den Garten jäten?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

"Das ist, was ich gesagt habe."

Sirius schaute kurz zu Remus. Er konnte sagen, dass das Temperament seines Freundes anstieg, obwohl er es gut versteckte. Sirius hatte damit einige Probleme mehr.

"Und warum genau, jätet ein 5-jähriger den Garten?", fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben…wirklich…

"Diesem Jungen musste diese _Verrücktheit_ ausgetrieben werden, sie ist hier nicht willkommen."

Sirius Gesicht wurde stetig röter. Er hörte Remus tief einatmen.

"Seine…Verrücktheit?", fragte Remus mit einer seltsam angespannten Stimme.

"Das ist richtig", antwortete Petunia arrogant. "Wir nahmen den Jungen auf, nachdem meine Freak - _Schwester_ - und ihr Nichtsnutz von Ehemann sich in die _Luft jagen_ ließen. Wir haben uns gesagt, wir treiben diese _Verrücktheit_ aus ihm aus, aber je älter er wurde, umso verrückter wurde er. Ihr könnt den Jungen nehmen und macht, dass er dieses Haus nie wieder betritt!"

Das war zuviel…Petunia Dursley hat den schlimmsten Fehler gemacht, den sie machen konnte: sie hatte Remus und Sirius Familie beleidigt. Sie hatte die Potters beleidigt. Niemand beleidigte die Potters.

Sirius schwang seinen Zauberstab, bevor er wusste, was er tat, - aber Remus hielt seinen Arm fest. Sirius starrte ihn, für eine Sekunde, verwirrt an. Das war, bevor er Remus Blick richtig anblickte. Sirius hatte Remus noch niemals zuvor so wütend gesehen…

"Petunia! Ich gebe dir drei Sekunden, um uns zu sagen, wo wir Harry genau jetzt finden. Wenn diese drei Sekunden jedoch vorbei sind, werden mein Freund und ich nicht zögern, dich direkt in die Hölle zu zaubern!" Remus sagte dies mit ruhiger Stimme und durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

Petunia wurde blass. Sie schaute zwischen dem Zauberstab in Sirius Hand und Remus hin und her; es war schwer zu sagen, was sie mehr fürchtete.

"Er- er ist im G-Garten", flüsterte sie leise und ängstlich.

Remus drückte sich an ihr vorbei, stieß sie an die Wand. Sirius dagegen, blieb wo er war, starrte Lilys Schwester an. _Wie kann dieses_ - Ding - _Lilys Schwester sein?_ fragte er sich.

"Sirius, komm", sagte Remus streng.

Sirius schaute von Petunia zu seinem Freund, der einen unleserlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, nickte steif und folgte Remus, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Tasche platzierte. Sie liefen durch das makellose Wohnzimmer, wo sie einen Jungen fanden, der auf Grund seiner Größe acht oder neun Jahre alt war und sich eine Tafel Schokolade in den Mund schob. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. _Widerlich_, dachte er sich.

Die zwei fanden die Küche, folglich fanden sie auch die Tür zum Garten. Durch das Fenster konnten sie klar und deutlich einen kleinen Jungen mit unordentlichem schwarzem Haar entdecken, der sich im Garten abrackerte. Beide Männer fühlten, wie ihr Herz in den Magen fiel.

_James Sohn…der Sohn meines besten Freundes wird als Hauselfe benutzt,_ dachte sich Remus

_Das ist alles meine Schuld_, dachte sich nun Sirius.

"Komm, je eher wir mit ihm hier raus sind, umso besser", sagte Remus leise. Sirius nickte still.

Sie liefen langsam aus der Hintertür raus und näherten sich Harrys kleinen sehr dünnen Gestalt.

"Harry?", sagte Remus leise. Der Junge sprang auf und drehte sich herum. Sirius und Remus mussten mit sich kämpfen, um ihren Atem zu behalten, wegen seiner Augen - Lilys Augen…

Harry schaute zu den beiden Männern, die vor ihm standen, auf. Sein blasses Gesicht war verschwitzt und dreckig von der Gartenarbeit, aber die Angst war offensichtlich. Er blieb auf dem Boden hocken. Sirius und Remus hockten sich vor ihm hin.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme. Es kostete ihn viel, Harry nicht aufzunehmen und ihn für Sirius restliches Leben festzuhalten, aber er widerstand - Sirius wollte ihn nicht verschrecken.

Harry schluckte. "H-hi", sagte er in einem kaum hörbaren Flüsterton.

Remus starrte Sirius an und dann wieder den kleinen Jungen. Er versuchte auf beruhigende Weise zu lächeln, war sich aber sicher, kläglich versagt zu haben. "Harry, ich heiße Remus. Das ist mein Freund, Sirius. Wir sind - ähm - _waren_ Freunde deiner Eltern." Remus korrigierte sich schmerzhaft selbst. Er bemerkte, wie Sirius neben ihm zuckte, aber Harry schien nichts Seltsames an ihrem Benehmen zu bemerken. Er starrte Remus mit großen Augen an.

"Du kanntest meine Eltern?", fragte er in einem fast bewundernden Geflüster.

Sirius lächelte und nickte traurig. "Ja, wir kannten sie." Er konnte nicht aufhören in Harrys Augen zu schauen.

"Harry", begann Remus, - sie mussten hier bald weg, bevor einer irgendetwas Entscheidendes mit Mrs. Petunia Dursley unternahm - "wir sind hier um dich mitzunehmen. Weg von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel. Willst du mit uns kommen?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich weiter und sein Atem stockte. Sirius und Remus beobachteten ihn lange - qualvoll lange - Minuten, wie Harry die zwei Männer studierte, erwägt was zu tun war.

Letztendlich flüsterte er ängstlich, "Wohin gehen?"

Remus lächelte etwas. "Nun, zuerst gehen wir einen Freund von uns besuchen und dann werden wir nach Hogwarts gehen. Weißt du was Hogwarts ist, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Große Überraschung", murmelte Sirius sarkastisch, so dass nur Remus ihn hören konnte.

Remus ignorierte ihn. "Hogwarts ist unsere alte Schule. Da haben wir deine Mum und deinen Dad kennen gelernt", erklärte er.

Harry nickte, weiterhin überlegend. "Dann wohin?" fragte er mit einer leiseren Stimme, als zuvor.

"Dann gehen wir zu mir nach Hause. Ist das okay für dich?"

Harry schaute von Remus weg, auf den Boden. Seine Stimme war diesmal so leise, dass Sirius und Remus genau hinhören mussten, um sie nicht zu überhören. "Für wie lange?"

"Für immer", sagte Sirius sofort.

Harry schaute auf und Remus konnte schwören ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Kindergesicht gesehen zu haben, aber er konnte sich auch geirrt haben. Harry legte seine Stirn, für einige Minuten, beim denken in Falten Schließlich nickte er. Remus und Sirius hatten Harry aufmerksam studiert; anders hatten sie die Antwort wohl verpasst.

Remus und Sirius lächelten beide befreit und vollkommen glücklich.

Remus stand auf, starrte auf den Ausdruck in Sirius Gesicht und hielt Harry eine Hand hin. "Okay, dann, sollen wir gehen?"

Sirius stand auf und Harry folgte, Remus Hand nehmend. Remus führte die drei zurück ins Haus und in die Küche. _Petunia muss ihr Kind mit nach oben genommen haben_, dachte er. _Gute Idee…_

Remus schaute auf Harry hinab, der sofort gehalten hatte, zitterte, die Küche ängstlich abschaute.

"Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Remus beunruhigt.

Harry hob seinen Kopf, seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren geweitet und nass durch Tränen. "I-ich hab den Garten nicht fertig. Onkel Vernon wird böse sein…", seine Stimme verlor sich.

"Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen, Harry. Du wirst diese Leute nie wieder sehen. Okay?" sagte Sirius, der hinter Remus und Harry stand.

Harry drehte sich herum und gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Sirius lächelte auf beruhigende Weise zurück und nahm Harrys andere Hand.

Remus lächelte ebenfalls. "Okay Harry, wo ist dein Schlafzimmer? Wir holen deine Sachen und gehen." Remus wollte nicht nach oben, wo Petunia war, aber sie brauchten Harrys Sachen.

Harry ließ ihre Hände los und führte sie nicht zu den Treppen, aber zu einem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe. Remus und Sirius beobachteten, wie Harry die Tür öffnete, hinein ging und im Schrank herumstöberte. Die zwei Zauberer tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus.

"Uhm Harry? Was machst du da?"

Harry steckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür heraus. "Meine Sachen holen", sagte er, als wenn es das offensichtlichste in der Welt wäre.

"Warum sind deine Sachen da drinnen, Harry?" fragte Sirius perplex.

Harry grub nochmals im Schrank herum.

"Das ist mein Zimmer", war die Antwort.

Sirius Temperament stieg wieder an. Neben ihm schloss Remus fest seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf in Unglauben. Sie schauten in den Schrank und sahen eine kleine Pritsche, bedeckt mit einem einzelnen dünnen Lacken und einem abgenutzten, dreckigen Kissen am Kopfende - machten das Bett komplett. Alte Sachen, die offensichtlich nicht Harry gehörten, lagen verstreut herum.

Sirius Atmung wurde heiser und schnell. Es war nicht viel anders, wie seine Zelle in Askaban: dunkel, muffig, klein und schmutzig. Harry verdiente etwas viel besseres, als das…

Nach einigen Minuten traten Sirius und Remus vom Schrank zurück, als Harry hervortrat. Er trug einen Kissenbezug, voll mit alten Sachen in der einen Hand - und behutsam in der anderen, ein altes Foto.

"Was ist das, Harry?" fragte Remus leise, auf das Foto gestikulierend.

Harry zögerte, hielt aber dann den beiden Männern das Foto entgegen. Es war ein altes Mugglefoto von einem 12-jährigen, rothaarigen, grünäugigen Mädchen. Remus und Sirius fühlten die Tränen ihre Augen erreichend.

"Ich…ich darf es nicht behalten. Ich habe es gefunden, als ich Tante Petunias Raum geputzt habe", sagte Harry leise. Er schaute zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, dabei denkend, sie verärgert zu haben.

Remus lächelte. "Es ist okay, Harry. Wir haben noch mehr Bilder von deiner Mum und deinem Dad, wenn du sie sehen möchtest." Harry gab ihnen das größte Lächeln, das sie bis jetzt von ihm gesehen hatten - was nicht viel war. "Komm", fuhr Remus fort, "wir müssen gehen."

Harry lächelte und nahm Sirius ausgestreckte Hand - Remus hatte den Kissenbezug mit der Kleidung genommen und gab Harry das Foto zurück. Die drei verließen Nummer 4, Privet Drive und gingen zu Arabellas Haus.

Remus schaute zurück und sah Petunias knochiges Gesicht an einem der oberen Fenster. Sie verschwand in dem Moment, als sie sah, das Remus zurückstarrte. Remus musste hart kämpfen sich kein Beispiel an Sirius zu nehmen um die Dursleys zu verfluchen…

Schließlich erreichten sie Arabellas Haus. Die alte Frau wartete auf der Veranda. Sie lächelte Harry an. "Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

Harry war offensichtlich verwirrt warum sie das Haus seiner Babysitterin besuchten, aber er antwortete artig. "Gut, Mrs. Figg, wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Mir geht es sehr gut, Harry. Danke der Nachfrage", sagte sie freundlich.

Harry schaute zu Remus und Sirius hinauf, als Arabella sie aufforderte. "Kommt rein. Der Portschlüssel ist da. Dumbledore möchte euch so bald es geht zurückhaben."

Sirius führte Harry durch Arabellas Haus. "Wartet hier", sagte Arabella, als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten. Sie lief flink in die Küche und war eine Sekunde später zurück, einen Keramik Blumentopf haltend. Sie übergab ihn Remus.

"Er aktiviert sich in 30 Sekunden", informierte Arabella sie. Harry hatte keine Ahnung über was sie sprach; was würde aktiviert werden? "Ihr drei passt jetzt auf euch auf. Ich werde bald zu euch kommen und euch einige Zeit besuchen."

"Dank dir, Arabella", sagte Remus lächelnd zu der alten Frau. "Harry, ich brauche deine Hand an dem Blumentopf, okay?"

Harry nickte zaghaft, steckte sein Foto in seine zu große Jeans und platzierte seine nun freie Hand auf dem Blumentopf.

Sirius sagte auf „Auf Wiedersehen" zu Arabella und begann den Countdown zu zählen. "Zehn…neun…acht…sieben…halte dich fest, Harry…vier….drei….zwei…eins…"

Alle drei fühlten, dass ihre Füße vom Boden abhoben - mit einem ziehen im Bauchnabel.

---

Er war so nah dran…

So nah Harry Potter in seinen Händen zu haben…

So nah, der meist verehrte Todesser aller Zeiten zu werden.

Aber jetzt…alles war ruiniert.

Wormtail stand hinter einem Busch, einige Momente zuvor, nur einen Meter von dem Jungen entfernt. Aber er zögerte. _WARUM_ hatte er gezögert?

Er war fast transformiert und hatte nach Harry greifen müssen, aber in dem Moment öffnete sich die Hintertür und sie kamen heraus. Obwohl es zu spät war. Nicht nur, das er den Jungen nicht hatte, er war sich sicher, das Sirius und Remus ihn sofort den _Avada Kedavra_ auf den Hals gehetzt hätten.

Wenn er nur den Jungen genommen hätte, in dem Moment, in dem sie in den Garten kamen, alles hätte perfekt funktioniert. Aber er zögerte.

_Verdammt_, dachte Wormtail wütend.

Weiterhin in seiner Rattengestalt, eilte Wormtail aus dem Privet Drive in die Richtung London.

Er musste Lucius Malfoy sehen…

* * *

**ShiaAngel: **danke schön -knuff-

**Susi: **hey, ich hab dich schon vermisst -g- also das 7. chap hatte ich vor ungefähr 2Monaten hochgeladen…ähm ich hab gugi nicht überredet oder so, sie hat es angeboten, da ich eine neue Betaleserin gesucht habe…ich hoffe das kapitel hält was es verspricht -knuff- bis dann dann


	10. Zehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Beta**: Gugi…danke Schatzl

* * *

_Zehn_

Drei Fußpaare trafen auf dem Fußboden von Albus Dumbledores Büro auf. Der Schulleiter schaute genau in dem Moment auf, als Sirius einen kleinen Jungen auffing - _Das kann nur Harry sein; er sieht genauso aus, - wie James_, dachte er mit einem Lächeln - bevor dieser mit dem Gesicht voran, auf den Boden fiel.

Harry sah zu Sirius auf und fragte mit einer schwachen, beinahe ängstlichen, Stimme: „Was war das?"

Sirius grinste, während er Harry zurück auf seine Füße stellte. „Das, Harry, war Magie!"

Harry senkte seinen Blick und betrachtete seine Schuhe. „Es gibt nichts dergleichen wie Magie…", murmelte er.

Remus kniete sich neben ihn mit einem kleinen, finsteren Blick. „Gewiss gibt es sie, Harry", sagte er. „Wer hat dir erzählt, dass es nichts dergleichen wie Magie gibt?" Harry schob seine Füße herum und murmelte etwas, das nur „Onkel Vernon" heißen konnte.

Remus blickte zu Sirius auf, welcher seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Er versuchte sein aufbrodelndes Temperament zu kontrollieren und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry. „Nun, Onkel Vernon liegt da sehr falsch", erklärte Remus nüchtern. „Es gibt so etwas wie Magie, Harry. Und ich will es dir beweisen."

Remus holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner hinteren Tasche und entnahm ein Buch aus dem nahe gelegenen Bücherregal - es war ein Muggelbuch mit dem Titel _Wie man zaubert_. (Auf dem Deckblatt war ein schwarzer Zylinder mit einem flauschigen weißen Kaninchen, dessen Kopf aus dem Zylinder ragte.)

„Darf ich?", fragte er den Schulleiter. Dumbledore deutete ihm fortzufahren - seine Augen glitzerten wieder. Remus klopfte zweimal mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Buch, murmelte einige Worte die Harry nicht hören konnte und sofort wuchsen dem Buch Beine und es begann vor dem Kamin zu steppen.

Harrys Mund stand offen. „Wow", flüsterte er, „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Remus grinste, mit einem zusätzlichen Zwinkern zu Sirius. „Magie", sagte er einfach.

„Wenn du älter bist, Harry", sprach Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch, „wirst du selbst Bücher zum tanzen bringen."

Harry schaute vom Buch weg, welches jetzt einen Square Dance aufführte, blickte nun hoch zu dem alten Mann. Er schloss seinen Mund.

„Harry, ich möchte dir Albus Dumbledore vorstellen. Er wird dein Schulleiter sein", grinste Sirius ihn an. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei", fügte er mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzu.

Harry blickte erneut auf seine Schuhe - seine dreckigen und zerrissenen Schuhe - und murmelte, „Hallo", ignorierte dabei Sirius Erklärung, wo sie waren.

Die drei Zauberer tauschten Blicke aus - Dumbledores war ein wenig verwirrt, Sirius und Remus wütend. Der Schulleiter deutete den neuen Ankömmlingen an Platz zu nehmen. Sirius setzte sich zuerst, dann Remus (nachdem er das verzauberte Buch gestoppt hatte, welches mitten in einem Einzeltango war), ließen Harry so in der Mitte sitzen. Der 5-jährige setzte sich leise, schaute nicht das prunkvolle Büro an, welches ausgewachsene Männer faszinierte - sondern wieder einmal seine Schuhe. Er fing an mit einem Loch in seiner Jeans zu spielen, wirkte eher abwesend.

Dumbledore bot den üblichen Tee sowie die üblichen Zitronenbonbons an, bevor er sich selbst setzte. Harry akzeptierte beides, obwohl er sichtlich überrascht war, über die Behandlung, die er erhielt. Diese Leute - Leute die er gerade getroffen hatte (hatte er sie schon vorher getroffen?) - waren so nett zu ihm. Sein Onkel Vernon und seine Tante Petunia würden ihm niemals seinen eigenen Becher Tee geben, geschweige denn irgendwelche Süßigkeiten…

Dumbledore blickte nachdenklich zu Sirius und Remus. Die zwei Zauberer beobachteten Harry, der aufmerksam an seinem Tee nippte. „Es gab keine Probleme, vermute ich", meinte er leise, brachte sie so zurück in die Gegenwart.

Sirius schnaubte leise, beobachtete weiterhin Harry, so dass Remus antwortete. „Außer der Tatsache dass diese _Muggel _ihn wie einen Sklaven behandelten, ihn zwingen in einem Schrank unter der Treppe zu schlafen und ungehindert Beleidigungen herumwerfen…Nein. Nein, keine Probleme, Sir." Dumbledore spürte die Wut und den Sarkasmus, was selten von Remus Lupin zu hören war.

Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verschwand und seine weißen Augenbrauen erhoben sich, als er Harry betrachtete. „Ich verstehe", war die einzige Reaktion von ihm. Sie würden diese Diskussion für einen anderen Zeitpunkt aufheben.

„Genießt du deinen Zitronenbonbon, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich. Harry nickte schüchtern, schaute aber niemanden an. „Ich habe es immer genossen mich Muggelsüßigkeiten hinzugeben. Einige sagen es grenzt an einer Besessenheit." Dumbledore warf Sirus und Remus einen gezielten Blick zu. Beide Männer mussten stark kämpfen, um nicht zu lächeln.

„Was ist ein Muggel?", fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, sah zögernd zu Dumbledore. Ihm wurde immer erzählt niemals Fragen zu stellen; Leute würden einem Freak wie ihm keine Antworten geben - aber Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ein Muggel, Harry, ist jemand der nicht zaubern kann", erklärte er.

„Also bin ich ein Muggel", antwortete Harry, nicht als Frage, sondern als ein festes Statement. Dumbledore seufzte missbilligend.

„Nein, Harry, du bist kein Muggel", erwiderte er. In Harry's Blick lag Verwirrung, er fügte hinzu, „Du bist ein Zauberer."

Harry's Gesicht hätte Sirius und Remus amüsiert, wenn nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass Harry all dies schon lange Zeit wissen sollte. Was wusste er sonst nicht?

„Was?", fragte Harry ehrfürchtig.

Dumbledore lächelte nochmals. „Ja, du bist tatsächlich ein Zauberer. So wie Sirius und Remus. Deine Mutter und dein Vater waren zwei der Besten Magier, die je durch Hogwarts Türen gegangen sind (Ich bin mir sicher, Sirius und Remus würden dir alles erzählen, wenn du sie fragst)." Sirius und Remus nickten Harry zu. „Und wenn du alt genug bist, wirst du ebenfalls hier lernen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Dumbledores Lächeln weitete sich bei Harry's begierigen - aber weiterhin schüchternen - Gesicht. „Ja, Harry, wirklich", nickte er ihm zu. „Nun, gibt es da irgendwas, was du uns fragen möchtest, Harry?"

Harry schrumpfte weiter in seinem Stuhl zusammen, beäugte die drei Männer um ihn herum mit geringem Interesse. Da war nur eine Sache, die er fragen wollte. Mit einer sehr kindlichen Stimme stolperte die aufkommende Frage aus seinem Mund. „Warum habt ihr mich geholt?"

„Wie wir dir schon vorher mitteilen, Harry", sagte Sirius geduldig, „Wir kannten deine Eltern; sie waren unsere besten Freunde. Und als du geboren wurdest, haben sie mich zu deinem Paten gemacht." Bei Harry's verwirrten Blick, fügte er hinzu, „Weißt du, was ein Pate ist?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, Sirius Augen kreuzten sich mit denen von Remus - _wie erklärst du einem 5-jährigen was ein Pate ist?_

Remus nahm die geistige Aufforderung, die Sirius sendete, an. „Ein Pate, Harry, ist eine Person, die auf ein Kind aufpasst, wenn seine Eltern es nicht können", erklärte er einfach. „Sirius ist _dein_ Pate, deswegen hat er dich geholt und wird auf dich aufpassen. Verstehst du?" Harry nickte langsam und Sirius warf Remus ein kleines dankbares Lächeln zu.

Dumbledore schaltete sich wieder in die Unterhaltung ein. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, ihr drei habt eine Menge nachzuholen und ihr wollt sicher nicht einen so herrlichen Nachmittag wie diesen mit einem alten Mann wie mir verbringen." Sirius und Remus grinsten ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter an und standen auf, Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. Dumbledore nahm einen alten Briefbeschwerer auf, murmelte „_Portus_" und händigte den Portschlüssel Sirius aus.

„Ihr drei seid jederzeit in Hogwarts willkommen! Harry, es war mir eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen.", wandte er sich mit einem Lächeln an den kleinen Jungen.

Harry lächelte. „Sie auch, Sir", sprach er leise. Dumbledore kicherte bei seiner Höflichkeit.

„Okay, Harry, fass den Briefbeschwerer an", bat Sirius. Harry gehorchte und zehn Sekunden später fühlte er den Sog in seinem Bauchnabel.

---

Sirius Füße krachten auf den Teppich in Remus Wohnzimmer und instinktiv streckte er seine Arme so, um Harry aufzufangen, bevor er fiel.

Remus saß auf dem Sofa und seufzte zufrieden. „Ah, home sweet home" Sirius grinste. „Setz dich Harry. Mach es dir gemütlich."

Harry setzte sich zögernd in einen alten Lehnstuhl nahe dem Kamin. Sirius nahm ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden Platz. Lange Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen, während Sirius zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag ins Grübeln verfiel.

Das Kind war sehr dünn - obwohl dies wahrscheinlich mit der zu großen Kleidung zusammenhängen könnte, in die es gekleidet war. Sirius notierte sich gedanklich Harry bald mit in die Winkelgasse zu nehmen. Sein schwarzes, unordentliches Haar war unverkennbar von James, vom Haaransatz bis zu den Spitzen. Jetzt wo Sirius darüber nachdachte, sah er genauso aus wie James; sogar die runde Hornbrille war dieselbe, obwohl Harry's von Klebeband zusammen gehalten wurde. Obwohl - diese Augen, - die waren Lily's. Sie bildeten ein Schwerpunkt in Harry's blassem Gesicht; der Ort, welcher alle Emotionen durchscheinen ließ - Wut, Traurigkeit, Angst, Freude. Zurzeit zeigten Harry's Augen einen Mix aus Verwirrtheit und leichter Angst.

Sirius wusste, dass die Geschehnisse wahnsinnig schnell für das Kind kamen. Alles war in einigen Stunden passiert und ließ Harry's Gedanken wahrscheinlich herumschwirren. Er war sehr schüchtern - etwas, was Lily und James niemals waren. _Vom Leben mit diesen Muggeln_, dachte Sirius wütend.

Er erinnerte sich, an Harry als Baby, als wenn es gestern war. Harry hatte über alles gelacht: seine Augen leuchteten, als er gelächelte hatte und er hatte die ganze Zeit in der Babysprache gesprochen. Nein, das war nicht derselbe Harry den Sirius vorher gekannt hatte. Und Sirius würde das ändern.

Remus unterbrach Sirius Gedanken. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch beiden geht, aber ich verhungere. Bist du hungrig, Harry?"

Harry nickte sachte, schaute dabei Remus nicht an. Remus ging zu ihm, streckte seine Hand zu Harry hin und führte ihn in die Küche, Sirius folgte.

Remus zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch ab, hob Harry hoch und setzte ihn sachte hin. Harry's kleiner Körper erlaubte ihm nicht über den Tischrand zu sehen.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, das geht so jetzt nicht, oder?" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und deutete auf Harrys Stuhl -. Harry schreckte zurück. „Es ist okay Harry, das wird dich kein bisschen verletzen", sagte Remus schnell. Es schien so, als wenn Harry sich ein wenig beruhigte, Remus murmelte ein paar Wörter, die blaue Funken aus der Spitze veranlassten. Sofort wuchs Harry's Stuhl einige Zentimeter, was es für Harry möglich machte mehr als die Tischkante zu sehen. „Viel besser", meinte Remus mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Sirius kicherte und setzte sich neben Harry. „Angeber", murmelte er.

Remus schlug Sirius vorsichtig auf den Hinterkopf, als er an ihm vorbei ging, um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen. „So, in welcher Stimmung wären wir denn heute, meine Herren?", fragte Remus.

Sirius schaute zu Harry. „Was würdest du gerne essen, Harry?" Harry, weiterhin verwirrt wegen seinem Stuhl, der gewachsen war, zuckte schüchtern mit den Schultern.

Remus lief zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich auf die andere Seite wo Harry saß. „Nun wir können Sandwichs essen, oder Pasta oder aber Pizza…was auch immer du haben möchtest, Harry."

Harry murmelte etwas Unhörbares.

„Was war das, Harry?", fragte Remus freundlich.

"K-könnten wir C-cornflakes h-haben?", stotterte er leise.

Remus und Sirius grinsten breit. „Natürlich, Harry!", ereiferte er sich.

Harry lächelte ihnen leicht zu, als die zwei Zauberer Schüsseln, Löffel (natürlich nicht aus Silber), Milch und Cornflakes herbei zauberten.

Die drei aßen im Stillen; jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Als Sirius sein Frühstück/Mittagessen beendet hatte, blickte er die Runde, erst zu Harry und dann zu Remus. _Ich könnte mich definitiv daran gewöhnen_, dachte er glücklich.

Als jeder seine Cornflakes gefrühstückt hatte, beschloss Remus, dass es Zeit war Harry die große Führung durch die kleine Hütte zu geben. Sie beendeten diese in kurzer Zeit; da waren nur 4 weitere Zimmer, die Harry sehen musste: das Badezimmer, Remus Schlafzimmer, ein Gästezimmer, welches in Sirius Schlafraum umgewandelt wurde und Remus kleines Büro - jetzt Harry's Schlafzimmer.

Während der letzten Wochen, während Dumbledore und Moody die Schutzsprüche rund ums Haus verteilt hatten, hatten Remus und Sirius sich selbst beschäftigt, in dem sie in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmeade Sachen gekauft hatten, die ein 5-jähriger unbedingt brauchte.

„Und das, Harry, ist dein Raum…", sagte Sirius.

Die Tour endete vor einer Eichentür, an der mit einem roten Schild, auf dem mit goldenen Buchstaben _Harry's Zimmer_ stand.

Der Raum war einfach unglaublich. Es beherrschte definitiv Gryffindor und Quidditch als Hauptthema. Ein großes Himmelbett stand an einer großen Wand, neben einem genauso großen Fenster. Der Bettbezug, Lacken und Kissen waren eine Mixtur aus Rot und Gold. Die Wände im Raum waren in einem tiefen rot mit goldenen Spritzern, bedeckt mit Postern von Quidditchmannschaften aus ganz Europa. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke vom Bett war eine große hölzerne Kiste mit Spielsachen jeder Sorte - Zauberer oder Muggel - die sich ein Kind wünschte. An der Wand, die am nächsten zur Tür lag, befand sich ein kleines Buchregal - von Remus aufgefüllt - und ein kleiner Schreibtisch.

Auf Harrys Reaktion gespannt, schauten Remus und Sirius erwartungsvoll nach unten. „Was denkst du Harry?", fragte Remus eifrig.

Harry schaute, mit großen grünen Augen, hoch zu den zwei Zauberern. „Das gehört alles mir?", flüsterte er leise.

Sirius nickte. „Yep! Alles deins, Harry. Geh, schau es dir genauer an." Er schubste Harry leicht in den Raum hinein.

Harry blickte sich mit einer Faszination im Raum um, die nur ein Kind aufbringen konnte. Seine Augen fielen auf die Poster an den Wänden; die Spieler warfen sich den Quaffel zu. Der Chudley Canons Jäger fing ihn viele Male, grinste aber Harry unentwegt an. Harry's Mund stand offen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Sirius und Remus, die mit breitem Lächeln im Türrahmen standen, - und deutete auf die Poster.

„Sie bewegen sich!", erklärte er verwirrt und aufgeregt zugleich.

Sirius lachte. „Natürlich bewegen sie sich! Was hast du erwartet? Dass sie den ganzen Tag rumsitzen?"

Harry starrte erneut auf die Poster, gefesselt von der Tatsache, dass Bilder sich bewegten.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten Harry und Sirius damit, die Schätze in der Spielzeugkiste zusammen zu suchen. Remus saß am Schreibtisch, amüsiert darüber, dass ein 26-jähriger Mann so viel Spaß an _Mr Kartoffelkopf_ finden konnte. _Nun, es ist Sirius über den ich hier nachdenke_, bemerkte Remus mit einem Schmunzeln.

Remus war zufrieden zu sehen, dass Sirius und Harry zusammen so viel Spaß hatten. Der tote Ausdruck in Sirius Augen war ersetzt durch pure Freude, wenn Harry lächelte oder ein wenig lachte. Und Harry, war weiterhin sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend, öffnete sich aber immer weiter, wie der Tag zur Nacht wechselte.

_Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit_, dachte Remus, _wird in Nullkommanichts alles so sein, wie es sein sollte._

Aber als Remus zurück zu dem Paar schaute, wandelte sich sein Lächeln in ein trauriges Gesicht, wegen dem Gedanken, dass an diesem Bild etwas fehlte. Lily und James sollten dort sein, lachend und spielend mit Harry. Sirius hätte nicht 5 Jahre vom Leben seines Patensohnes verpasst. Alles war falsch, sie sollten in Godrics Hollow sein, Lily sollte James und Sirius ausschimpfen, nachdem sie ihm beigebracht hatten, wie man eine Stinkbombe baut.

Alles kam zurück auf Wormtail. Er hatte all diese Leben ruiniert - schickte Lily und James in ihren Tod, verwaiste Harry, brachte Sirius nach Askaban. Wormtail war der Grund, wieso Sirius den toten Ausdruck in den Augen besaß. Und noch einmal schwor Remus die Ratte zu finden und ihn, für all den Schmerz den er verbreitet hatte, bezahlen zu lassen.

„Remus, schau dir das an! Es ist Snivellus!" (schreibt man den nicht Schniefelus?)

Remus wurde von Sirius freudiger Stimme und dem bellenden Lachen aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte rüber zu den zweien, die auf dem Fußboden saßen. Sirius hielt Mr Kartoffelkopf hoch, der offensichtlich mit einem Zauberstab verändert wurde. Sicher, das Spielzeug hatte lange, fettige Haare, eine Hakennase und ein blasses Kartoffelgesicht.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte. „Vorsichtig, Sirius", sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen, „wollen ja nicht, dass das hier Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten wird."

Sirius lachte, als Harry fragte, „Wer ist Snivellus?"

Sirius grinste nochmals. „Nur ein fetthaariger Schleimer. Niemand um den du dich sorgen brauchst, Harry." Er wuschelte durch Harrys Haar, machte es noch unordentlicher und stand auf.

„Kommt Jungs! Es ist Essenszeit! Ich bin in der Laune für Pizza. Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Harry?", fragte er und blickte die beiden freudig an.

Harry lächelte und nickte enthusiastisch. Sirius schrie, „Wettrennen!", und rannte zur Küche - Harry folgte ihm schnell. Remus lachte leicht und nahm den Weg zur Küche etwas langsamer.

In der Küche entdeckte Remus Sirius in einer Ecke mit Harry, das arme Kind kitzelnd. Harry rollte auf dem Linoleumboden herum und lachte laut.

_Ja, ich könnte mich definitiv daran gewöhnen_, dachte der Werwolf mit einem Lächeln. Er gesellte sich zu den zweien, um zu versuchen Harry vor Sirius zu „retten".

---

Nach dem Essen, begleiteten Sirius und Remus Harry ins Bad. Es war nicht so hart, wie die zwei Männer erwartet hatten; alles was Harry brauchte war eine Wanne voll mit Schaum, um ihn glücklich zu machen.

Die zwei Erwachsenen warteten bis Harry gespielt, sich gewaschen und sich selbst abgetrocknet hatte und gaben ihm einen neuen Schlafanzug - einen der ihm passte - und brachten ihn ins Bett. Dann las Sirius Harry eine Geschichte über einen Muggeljungen und einen Drachen vor, drehte ein Nachtlicht an und verließ den Raum - Harry war in der Mitte der Geschichte eingeschlafen. Sirius ließ die Tür angelehnt, nur für den Fall.

Sirius wanderte durchs Haus, auf der Suche nach Remus und fand ihn letztendlich in einem kleinen Raum, im Keller (der Großteil war für Remus Verwandlung einmal im Monat umgebaut). Das Ergebnis von Sirius Suche war über eine lange Kiste gebeugt.

„Was guckst du da, Moony?", fragte er und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

Remus lächelte leicht. „Das ist die Kiste mit Dingen, die ich aus Godrics Hollow retten konnte."

Sirius lächelte traurig und sah in die Kiste. Eine große Auswahl von Briefen auf Pergament, Muggelpapier und Bilder verschiedener Anlässe, waren datiert mit ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ein alter, staubiger Spiegel lag auf dem Boden der Kiste.

„Gott, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er den noch hatte…", sagte Sirius leise, den Spiegel sorgsam untersuchend. Es war einer von zwei Spiegeln, die Sirius und James immer benutzten, wenn sie Strafarbeiten in verschiedenen Räumen hatten.

„Ja", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Hey, schau dir das an! Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich die noch habe…", fügte Remus hinzu. Er hielt zwei Stofftiere hoch: einen braunen Wolf und einen schwarzen Hund. Die Marauder kauften sie, als Harry geboren wurde.

Sirius lächelte als Erster, wechselte aber in Stirnrunzeln. „Was ist mit dem Hirsch?", fragte er leise.

Remus seufzte stark. „Er wurde…zerstört…im Feuer…"

Sirius schloss fest seine Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Tränen, die sich bildeten verschwanden. Der Hirsch war Harrys Liebling unter den Stofftieren. Er war niemals ohne ihn; er hatte geweint, wenn er nicht in seiner Reichweite war.

Nach einer Minute in der er sich gesammelt hatte, öffnete Sirius seine Augen, schaute zu Remus und lächelte sanft. „Nun, dann müssen wir ihm wohl einen anderen kaufen, oder?"

Remus lächelte und nickte. „Ja, ich denke das werden wir."

„Er ist großartig, oder? Harry, meine ich. So ein großartiges Kind…"

„Ja, das ist er wirklich. Denk nur einmal daran, wir er sein wird, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt."

Sirius lachte. „Genau wie James, vermute ich. Schlau, talentiert und ein bisschen großspurig."

Remus schnaubte. „James war mehr als "ein bisschen großspurig", Padfoot.", erklärte er lächelnd.

Sirius lächelte zurück. „Das stimmt. Aber Harry hat auch viel von Lily; das gleicht James aus. So kann er nicht zu eingebildet werden."

Remus nickte und stand auf, hielt weiterhin die Stofftiere im Arm. „Na dann komm. Wir brauchen etwas Schlaf. Nur Merlin weiß, wann ein 5-jähriger morgens aufsteht."

Sirius lachte und erlaubte Remus ihm vom Boden aufzuhelfen. Die zwei Freunde machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafräume, aber nicht bevor sie noch einmal nach Harry gesehen hatten. Remus und Sirius schlichen leise zu seinem Bett und legten den Wolf und den Hund, jeweils auf eine Seite neben Harrys Kopf.

Das kleine Kind hatte nichts bemerkt; es schlief weiterhin in seinem neuen, warmen Bett, ein Lächeln lag auf dessen Gesicht, während es schlief.

„Ich frage mich, was er gerade träumt…", dachte Remus laut.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe er ist glücklich", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich auch", seufzte Remus. „Nun, gute Nacht, Padfoot."

„Nacht, Moony."

---

_Harry erkundete verwirrt den tiefen Wald; er hatte keine Ahnung wie er hier her geraten war, aber er lief weiter in die vorgegebene Richtung._

_Als seine Beine am Boden aufkamen, waren die einzigen Geräusche das Knistern der Blätter unter seinen Füßen, er bemerkte ein helles weißes Licht zu seiner Linken. Als er sich in die Richtung drehte, bemerkte er, dass das weiße Licht von einem Hirsch kam. Er war in Begleitung von einem braunen - leicht grauen - Wolf und einem großen schwarzen Hund._

_Die drei jagten einander und spielten, wie die besten Freunde. Es war eine seltsame Kombination, ein Hirsch spielte mit einem Wolf und einem Hund - aber Harry beobachtete sie interessiert, wie sie sich in den Blättern rollten._

_Etwas an ihnen kam Harry bekannt vor, aber er war nicht sicher was es genau war._

_Was auch immer es war, Harry mochte es. Er mochte es die drei verschiedenen Tiere zusammen spielen zu sehen._

_Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war; es war definitiv nicht mit seinem Onkel und seiner Tante. Die Bekanntheit mit diesen drei Tieren gab ihm etwas Freude und Hoffnung - und er verschwendete keine Zeit. Harry setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und beobachtete sie, was ihm wie Stunden vorkam._

_Sein Lächeln wuchs weiter, je weiter die Nacht voran schritt. Harry kannte das Gefühl nicht, aber er konnte sich definitiv daran gewöhnen…_

* * *

Danke für die lieben Reviews, aber im Augenblick habe ich leider keine Zeit genau auf alle einzugehen, das werd ich aber beim nächsten Chap nachholen.


	11. Elf

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**A/N**: Ja ich gebs zu es hat gedauert und ich musste mich jetzt auch überwinden (nicht zu übersetzen, sondern zu uploaden) und zwar sind die folgenden Kapitel nicht gebetat, sprich es sind Fehler drinnen, die mir hoffentlich verziehen sind.

Leider hab ich nach wie vor Pech mit meinen Betaleserinnen, sie haben leider immer seltener Zeit...

Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr noch lest, trotz Fehler und mir das verzeiht, dafür kommt dann erstmal alle 2 Wochen ein Kapitel (könnt auch schneller aber dann gehen die mir leider auch schneller aus)

* * *

_Elf_

Drei Tage waren vergangen seit Harry zu Sirius und Remus gekommen war um bei ihnen zu leben und keiner der Männer konnte einen Augenblick nennen, an denen sie jemals glücklicher gewesen waren. Harry, weiterhin seltsam schüchtern und verschlossen, wurde schnell zum Besten, was ihnen jemals passiert war. Nur seine bloße Anwesenheit, ob er ruhig beim Essen saß, mit Sirius fern sah, ein Buch mit Remus las oder schlief, ließ die zwei Zauberer lächeln und all die schrecklichen Dinge vergessen, die sie erlebt hatten.

Seine Zeit bei den Dursleys hatte offensichtlich einen tiefen Eindruck auf Harry hinterlassen – etwas was Remus und Sirius versuchten zu verarbeiten, ohne erheblichen Schaden an Harrys Muggel Familie zu hinterlassen; so hatte es Sirius über die letzten drei Tage versucht.

Harry war nicht groß in physischer Zuneigung; er verkrampfte sich oder sprang zurück, wenn Sirius oder Remus versuchten ihn zu umarmen oder ihn hochzuheben, wenn er es nicht erwartete. Dieses bewirkte das Fragen über physischen Missbrauch bei den Dursleys auf kamen. Dennoch, Sirius und Remus hatten keine Blutergüsse oder Narben (andere als die auf seiner Stirn) entdeckt, die das bewiesen. Ein gutes Zeichen; Sirius juckte es in den Fingern, den Dursleys die vielen kreativen Flüchte und Hexereien zu zeigen, die er und James in Hogwarts gelernt hatten...

Über die vergangenen drei Tage verbrachten Sirius und Remus die meiste Zeit damit, Harry Geschichten über die Zauberwelt zu erzählen (Winkelgasse, Hogwarts, das Zauberministerium – Sirius erlaubte Remus diese Geschichte zu erzählen), die Rumtreiber (minus einer gewissen Ratte) und, natürlich, Lily und James. Sirius und Remus hatten ein stilles Abkommen getroffen Voldemort nicht mit Harry zu besprechen, bis er ein bisschen älter sei; es würde dann leichter zu verstehen sein, auch wenn es nicht leichter zu erklären wäre. Sirius und Remus hatten keine Zweifel, dass die Dursleys Harry nicht erzählt hatten, wie seine Eltern ermordet worden waren – und als sie die Lügen heraus fanden, die sie ihm stattdessen erzählt hatten, wären sie wahrscheinlich explodiert.

Harry fand all diese Geschichten furchtbar faszinierend;ab dem zweiten Tag ihrer Geschichten, fing er an nach bestimmten zu fragen – viele von ihnen beinhalteten Lily und James. Er war interessiert an der Zauberwelt, weshalb Sirius und Remus an diesem Tag einen speziellen Ausflug für Harry in die Winkelgasse geplant hatten.

Jetzt stand die neue Familie im Wohnzimmer. Sirius und Remus versuchten die Feinheiten des Flohreisens Harry zu erklären – Sirius allerdings machte dabei keinen guten Job.

"-Aber du brauchst dir dabei keine Sorgen machen, Harry," sagte Sirius. "Ich werde dich tragen."

Harry schaute verwirrt und ängstlich in den Kamin. Remus lachte leise über Sirius Mangel an Verständnis, dass ein Fünfjähriger wahrscheinlich nichts übers fallen aus falschen Gittern hören wollte, wo dann jemand mit einem Zauberstab in dein Gesicht zeigte.

"Sirius ich glaube das es eine schlechte Idee war ihm das zu erzählen," kommentierte Remus im Versuch nicht zu Grinsen beim Gedanken daran. "Es hat ihn vielleicht traumatisiert." Er lief zu seinem Umhang und nahm das Gefäß mit dem Floopulver.

Sirius Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er kniete sich nieder, um seinem Patensohn ins Gesicht zu schauen – seine Unterlippe zitterte. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Harry. Es tut mir Leid," sagte er aufrichtig. "Es war irgendwie eine Dusseligkeit; nie ist jemand aus einem Rost gefallen – James hat mich geschubst." Harry sah nicht beruhigt aus. "Okay Kleiner, ich sag dir was: Ich verspreche dir, Rumtreiber Ehrenwort, das ich dich nicht, bevor wir sicher im Tropfenden Kessel sind, loslassen werde. Okay? Und du kannst dich so fest, wie du willst an mir halten. Wenn du flohen nicht magst werden wir auf dem Rückweg apperieren, okay?"

Harry war weiterhin verängstigt bei dem Gedanken daran, durch einen Kamin geschubst zu werden, in einen unbekannten Ort und das dort ein Fremder mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigt. Aber die vergangenen paar Tage hatten Harry gezeigt, das er Sirius und Remus vertrauen konnte. Da war etwas vertrautes an den beiden – Harry musste nur noch herausfinden, was es war. Aber das spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle; Harry wusste, dass wenn Sirius sagte er würde Harry nicht loslassen, dass er das nicht würde. Und das war Harry gut genug.

"Okay," sagte er zu Sirius. Er hielt seine Arme hoch, um hoch gehoben zu werden und kaum war er in Sirius Armen, legte Harry seine eigenen Arme um Sirius Hals – dem Mann beinahe die Luft abschnürend – und legte seinen Kopf in die Biegung von Sirius Schulter.

Sirius streckte seine Hand aus um ein wenig Flohpulver zu nehmen, welches von Remus gehalten wurde – welcher über den Anblick vor ihm breit lächelte – stieg in den Kamin, stellte sicher das Harry gut geschützt war und sagte klar, "Winkelgasse!"

Reisen zwischen den Flammen und wenig Platz war kein Spaziergang im Park, wenn jemand einen Fünfjährigen trug, aber irgendwie schaffte Sirius dies. Er beugte seine Knie in der Ahnung das ein abrupter Stopp bald kam und Sekunden später, fühlten seine Füße soliden Boden mit einem abgestumpften _Bums_.

Sirius stolperte aus dem Kamin, seinen Griff um Harry verstärkend, damit dieser nicht fiel. Als er letztendlich seinen Halt hatte, schaute Sirius runter in ein paar grüne Augen die aufgeregt zurück schauten.

"Können wir das nochmal machen?" fragte Harry eifrig.

Sirius lachte und grinste. "Später Kleiner."

Ein Zwischen kam durch den Kamin hinter ihnen, welches Remus Ankunft signalisierte. Er schaute leicht krank aus – Sirius erinnerte sich das sein alter Kumpel die Reisen durch Kamine nicht gerade mochte. Er erhob sich brachte seine verstaubte Robe in Ordnung, sicher das er nicht krank werden würde und schaute die beiden Figuren vor sich an.

"Nun?" fragte er.

"Er liebt es! Kann es gar nicht abwarten es nochmal zu tun." sagte Sirius mit einem weiteren Grinsen.

"Verdammt," murmelte Remus. Er hatte gehofft er könnte nach Hause apperieren. "Ich denke ich werde einen alternativen Weg für die Rückreise finden," sagte er, seinen Bauch reibend.

Sirius lachte und drehte sich um. "Ganz wie du willst," sagte er, schaute sich im Tropfenden Kessel um.

Der Ort war voll für einen Sonntag Nachmittag; Hexen und Zauberer saßen für sich selbst oder mit ihren Familien und genossen die Getränke und das Essen. Sirius wusste, dass er allein im Tropfenden Kessel genug war, dass Köpfe sich zu ihm umdrehten und vielleicht einige Leute den Ort schnell verlassen würden und er wollte nicht sehen, wie die Reaktionen waren, wenn sie sahen, dass er Harry Potter trug.

Von seinem Patensohn redend, lächelte Sirius als er beobachtete, wie Harry mit Aufregung seine Umgebung begutachtete. Teekannen flogen mit ihrer eigenen Abspreche herum, auf neue Kunden wartend, Staubtücher wischten die Bar sauber und in der Ecke war eine Hexe, die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er begann sich zu winden, aber Sirius ließ ihn jetzt noch nicht los.

Sirius schaute zu Remus, beide dachten das selbe: sie mussten in die Winkelgasse, bevor irgendjemand sie bemerkte. "Komm, lass uns hier raus gehen," murmelte Sirius aus seinem Mundwinkel heraus. "Ich möchte hier nicht solange bleiben."

Remus nickte und leitete ihn zu Hintertür des Tropfenden Kessels. Sie schafften es durch den Tropfenden Kessel ohne Störungen und fanden sich in dem völlig unbeachteten Hinterhof wieder.

Harry schaute sich um, durch und durch verwirrt. Remus und Sirius hatten ihm erzählt wie großartig die Winkelgasse war, aber Harry sah nicht wofür das ganze Getue war.

"Sirius," sagte Harry herum schauend auf den Mülleimer in der Ecke, "wo sind wir?"

Sirius antwortete nicht, stattdessen grinste er. "Mr. Moony, wenn du so nett wärst..."

Remus grinste zurück, holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe und tippte eine Reihe von Steinen an – drei hoch, zwei herüber. Er trat zurück neben Sirius und Harry.

Harry beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie die Steine sich zu bewegen begannen, letztendlich formte sich ein Bogen, groß genug, dass Remus sich auf Sirius Schultern stellen konnte und sich nicht den Kopf anstoßen würde. Harry starrte überrascht auf die Kopfsteinpflasterstraße voll mit Käufern, die Pakete in allen Formen und Größen trugen. Eulen flogen – bei vollem Tageslicht, Sirius und Remus hatten dieses Harry erzählt, aber es war trotzdem cool – frei. Es gab Läden die Straßen entlang, die hatten Dinge von denen Harry noch nicht einmal gehört hatte.

Sirius und Remus schauten zu Harry mit identischen Grinsen.

"Willkommen Harry," sagte Remus mit einem kleinen Bogen, "in der Winkelgasse."

Harry starrte weiter ohne zu blinzeln um sich herum. "Wow," sagte er Stimmlos.

Sirius lachte und hob Harry höher auf seine Hüfte, so dass der kleine Junge alles über die Köpfe der Leute sehen konnte. "Nun lasst uns gehen! Wenn du alles sehen willst, wird das den ganzen Tag dauern!"

Remus folgte als sie sich auf ihren Weg zur Gringottsbank machten; die zwei Zauberer wussten das sie heute viel Gold zurücklassen würden – besonders wenn Remus Sirius erlaubte einen großen Betrag in Qualität für Quidditch und in dem alten Scherzartikelladen, der den Rumtreibern ihre Geschäfte in ihren Schultagen erlaubt hatte, zu lassen.

Sirius und Remus Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Sie hatten es noch nicht einmal halb zur Bank geschafft, als das Flüstern und Starren los ging.

"Ist das Sirius Black...?"

"...und...bei Merlin! Harry Potter!"

"...in den Händen eines Todessers. Das Ministerium muss verrückt sein, dass zu erlauben!"

"...sagten er sei unschuldig..."

"Fudge ist ein Idiot! Sie sperren Leute nicht in Askaban ein, weil sie an ihren Daumen fummeln!"

"...ein Mörder...mit diesem lieben, kleinen Jungen. Ich frage mich, ob er die Wahrheit kennt..."

Remus war verleitet eine Menge von ihnen zu betäuben. _Ich möchte gern wissen , was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten das Harry Potter auch noch mit einem Werwolf zusammen lebt_, fragte er sich verbittert.

Sirius hielt sich sichtbar fester an Harry fest und er starrte jeden an, an dem sie vorbei kamen. Harry schaute Sirius mit einem verwirrten, bedächtigen Ausdruck.

"Worüber reden sie, Sirius?" flüsterte Harry. "Woher kennen sie mich?"

_Verdammt_, dachte Remus. _Zu viel für einen ruhigen Tag draußen..._

"Nichts Harry. Hör nicht auf die," murmelte Sirius gespannt als er die Treppen zu Gringotts schnell hoch lief.

Sie traten durch die bronzenen Türen ein und waren in einer fantastischen Marmorhalle. Kobolde waren auf ihren Stühlen und halfen Kunden ihr Muggelgeld in Zaubergold zu wechseln und umgekehrt, wiegen von Diamanten und Juwelen größer als Harrys Hand und zählten Blöcke von bronzenen, silbernen und goldenen Münzen. Harry hatte die Leute von der Straße vergessen – vorübergehend – und starrte auf die kleinen, hässlichen Kreaturen.

Den fragenden Blick auf Harrys Gesicht flüsterte Remus, "Das sind Kobolde, Harry."

Sirius murmelte, so dass nur Harry es hören konnte, "Hässliche kleine Mistkerle, oder nicht?" Harry kicherte sanft.

Sie liefen zu einem freien Kobold – er schrieb auf ein Stück Pergament. Sirius räusperte sich und der Kobold schaute auf. "Hilfe?" grunzte er.

"Ja. Ich braucht eine Entnahme aus meinem Verlies 711, bitte." Der Kobold studierte Sirius für einen Moment, mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry, brummte er, "Schlüssel?"

Sirius nahm Harry auf seine andere Seite grub in seiner Robe und fand letztendlich den Schlüssel. Er hatte beschlossen, alles aus dem Black Familienverlies in sein eigenes zu tun; obwohl seltsame Dinge im Black Familienverlies waren, das Verlies an sich Verlies Sirius Alpträume. Sirius war weder glücklich noch stolz auf die Unmengen von Gold zu dem er erlangt war – er wäre glücklicher, wenn er alles in Remus Verlies schütten könnte, aber er wusste, dass Remus dies nie erlauben würde.

Der Kobold nahm den Schlüssel von Sirius und begutachtete ihn. "Es scheint hier alles in Ordnung zu sein," sagte der Kobold. "Bob!"

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen und schaute zu Remus. "Bob?" formte er mit seinen Lippen. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern mit einem amüsierten Blick. Kobolde waren schon komische, kleine Kreaturen...

"Musst du auch zu deinem Verlies, Remus?" fragte Sirius gesprächsweise als sie "Bob" zu den Bankwagen folgten.

Remus schüttelte steif seinen Kopf und murmelte, "Nein", während er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schaute. Sirius seufzte als ein Wagen vor ihnen stoppte. "Bob" stieg zu erst ein, dann Sirius (Harry saß auf seinem Schoß) und letztendlich Remus.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Wagen los.

Die Lupinfamilie – obwohl Reinblütig – war schrecklich arm: sie und die Weasleys waren Schulter an Schulter soweit es um Gold ging.. Remus hatte nie neue Roben (seine Mutter hatte sie immer aus zweiter Hand gekauft), neue Schulbücher – er hatte kaum irgendwelche Bücher, weshalb er die meiste Zeit in der Hogwatsbücherei verbracht hatte – oder einen strahlenden neuen Rennbesen (Remus hatte weiterhin den alten Comet 60, den sein Vater ihn mit zwölf gegeben hatte) und er hatte sich niemals darüber beklagt. Aber Sirius hatte immer geglaubt, dass Remus mehr verdiente, als er hatte.

Arbeit zu finden war unglaublich schwer für den Lycan als er den Abschluss hatte. Das Ministerium wollte ihn nicht einstellen und die üblichen Jobs, die er hatte verlor er, weil er so viele Tage jeden Monat fehlte.

Es war nicht fair, das wusste Sirius, Remus war ein unglaublicher Zauberer und konnte nicht einmal eine Arbeit als Tellerwäscher bekommen dank den Vorurteilen der Zauberer.

Nach einer schnellen windigen Wagenfahrt – wo sich Harry während der fahrt versucht hatte aus dem Wagen zu lehnen, nachdem er etwas ähnliches wie Drachenfeuer gesehen hatte; Remus und Sirius zogen ihn zurück und hielten ihn in seinem Sitz für den Rest der Fahrt – hielten sie vor Sirius Verlies.

Alle vier Insassen stiegen aus und folgen "Bob" zu der Verliestür.

"Warum gehst du nicht rein, Sirius, und ich hab ein Auge auf Harry," schlug Remus vor.

Keiner der Zauberer hatte eine Ahnung, was für böse Gegenstände aus dem Black Familienverlies übertragen wurden. Neben den Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts, waren dort einige seltsame Besitztümer, die Sirius Familie gehörten- einige von ihnen, da war sich Sirius sicher, atmeten.

"Bob" nahm Sirius Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür.

"Wünscht mir Glück," sagte Sirius mit einem Ausdruck den Remus nicht bemerkte, als er durch die Tür lief.

Remus gluckste und kniete sich neben Harry. "Also was hälst du von der Winkelgasse, Harry?" fragte er.

Harry drehte sich von dort zu Remus um, wo er versucht hatte in die steinigen Schluchten zu schauen und lächelte. "Es ist sehr hübsch," sagte Harry. Sein Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

"Was ist Harry?" fragte Remus, seine Brauen in Sorge zerfurcht.

Harry seufzte ein wenig zu stark für einen Fünfjährigen. "Diese Leute. Was meinten sie wegen Sirius? Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

Remus schloss seine Augen. Sie wollten dieses noch ein paar Monate hinaus zögern. Sirius wusste, dass sie Harry erzählen mussten über seine Zeit in Askaban, darüber wie die Ratte ihn etwas angehängt und Lily und James an Voldemort verraten hatte. Und ihm... Voldemort war diese Tage das schlimmste worüber man reden konnte. Aber doch nicht so früh...

"Nun, Harry," Remus zögerte, im Versuch es richtig zu formulieren, "Es gibt einige Menschen, die bestimmte Sachen über Sirius glauben. Keine dieser Sachen ist wahr, aber diese Leute auf der Straße wollen nicht glauben, das es wahr ist."

Harry schaute verwirrt drein. "Was für Sachen?"

Remus zuckte. "Einige Leute denken, dass Sirius vor ein paar Jahren etwas – böses – getan hat. Die gleichen Leute denken das er diese bösen Sachen getan hat; deshalb reden sie über ihn."

"Aber... wenn er nichts böses getan hat, warum denken sie er hat es?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

Remus schaute Harry traurig an. _Weil, Harry, viele Leute ignorante Bastarde sind, die die Wahrheit nicht glauben wollen, auch wenn sie sie mit einem Klatscher treffen würde. _"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Harry."

Harry schaute auf die Verliestür, durch die Sirius verschwunden war. "Ich glaube nicht das Sirius böse ist," sagte er einfach.

Remus lächelte und zerraufte Harrys Haar als Sirius aus dem Verlies kam mit einer Ledertasche voll mit klimpernden Münzen.

Sirius grinste ihm zu. "Nun, worauf warten wir noch? Wir haben die ganze Gasse zu erkunden!"

Harry grinste zurück und rannte zum Wagen, begierig das die Fahrt von neuem startete.

Remus hielt Sirius zurück. Das letzte Lächeln rutschte aus seinem Gesicht, als er das seines Freundes sah. "Was?" fragte Sirius schnell.

Remus seufzte. "Wenn wir wieder zu hause sind," sagte er leise, aber deutlich, "müssen wir ein langes Gespräch mit Harry führen."

Das war alles was Remus sagte, aber Sirius verstand die Bedeutung dahinter. Sein Magen war plötzlich voll mit Blei. Sirius nickte heftig und die Zwei gingen ruhig zum Wagen.

--

Sobald sie aus Gringotts waren, führte Sirius Harry an der Hand durch die meisten Geschäfte der Winkelgasse. Sie besuchten Flourish und Blotts (Sirius kaufte einige Kinderbücher mit einigen Empfehlungen von Remus), das Eulenkaufhaus – die beiden Erwachsenen brauchten volle 20 Minuten um Harry da raus zu bekommen – ein Kinderkleidungsgeschäft welches auch Muggelkleidung auf Lager hatte, genauso wie Zaubererroben und Mäntel (sie erwarben eine komplett neue Garderobe für Harry – sie würden Dudleys alte Sachen später verbrennen), Qualität für Quidditch und den Scherzartikelladen. Remus wurde von Sirius und Harry von einer Gruppe – jedenfalls nach dem Aussehen – Drittklässlern aus Hogwarts getrennt. Sirius verließ den Laden mit einem großen Paket, dass Remus das Gefühl eines bevorstehenden Untergangs gab. Ihr letzter Halt für den Abend (die Sonne ging schon rapide unter) war Florean Fortescues Eiskaffee.

Remus und Sirius beobachteten mit wachsendem Vergnügen, wie Harry so schnell es ging sein Schokoladen- und Erdnussbuttereis verschlang. Er war ein klebriges durcheinander; Eiscreme bedeckte sein Shirt, seine Hände, sein Mund und, so seltsam es auch ist, sein Hinterkopf.

Nachdem er mit seiner Leckerei fertig war, führte Sirius einen schnellen _Ratzeputz_ an Harry aus und führte ihn und Remus zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sobald sie drinnen waren stoppte Sirius plötzlich.

"Moony ich hab etwas vergessen. Könntest du für eine Minute auf Harry aufpassen? Ich bin gleich zurück."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück, ließ Sirius alle Pakete auf einen Tisch fallen und rannte zurück in die Winkelgasse.

"Wohin geht er?" fragte Harry seltsamerweise.

Mit einem amüsierten Seufzen, antwortete Remus, "Nur Merlin weiß das, Harry. Da ist Sirius wenig aufschlussreich."

Während Sirius Abwesenheit, unterhielt Remus Harry damit, die gekauften Dinge zu schrumpfen, so dass sie in ihre Taschen passten.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, kehrte Sirius mit leeren Händen an ihren Tisch zurück.

Remus hob seine Augenbrauen. "Hast du nochmal was vergessen, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinste verschmitzt (_Oh nein_, dachte Remus). "Nope," sagte er unbekümmert. "Sind wir alle fertig zum gehen? Alles geschrumpft? Super! Remus wir sehen uns gleich."

Mit dem hob Sirius Harry hoch und ging mit ihm zum Kamin. Remus Adresse nennend, die zwei verschwanden in einem Wirbel von grünen Flammen.

Remus starrte auf den nun leeren und dunklen Kamin, schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem neuen starken Seufzer und disapperierte aus dem Tropfenden Kessel mit einem kleinen _pop._

Er wusste nicht was ihm zu Hause erwartete, aber Remus fürchtete es.


	12. Zwölf

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

So da ihr wirklich lange warten musstet, pack ich noch eins drauf....ich hoffe wirklich ich krieg in den nächsten Wochen alles übersetzt, also schön Reviewn....auch dieses Kapitel wurde nicht beta gelesen also verzeiht mir Fehler

* * *

_Zwölf_

Remus kam zu Hause mit einem _plop_ an und fand die Hütte in vollständiger Stille vor. Das war seit dem letzten Vollmond nicht mehr vorgekommen – Remus war misstrauisch. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er, dass Sirius und Harry vielleicht noch nicht zurück waren und er schaute automatisch in den Kamin, auf eine Lichtexplosion wartend.

Remus schaute den Flur entlang und erkannte Sirius, der aus Harrys Raum kam, die Tür hinter sich einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

"Was ist?" fragte Remus.

Sirius lächelte. "Ist eingeschlafen, als wir durch den Kamin kamen. Ich hab ihn ins Bett gesteckt," sagte er. "Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

Remus schaute aus dem Fenster und bemerkte das die Nacht eingefallen war. Es war wahrscheinlich kurz nach Neun; Harry war normalerweise um halb Acht im Bett (das war die Routine seit etwa drei Tagen). Er schaute zurück zu Sirius und lächelte. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt was mich hier erwartet bei meiner Rückkehr. Ich habe mir gedacht es ist das Beste ich gebe euch einen Vorsprung, wenn das Haus vermient ist, oder etwas in der Richtung." Remus war einen ängstlichen Blick durch die makellose Hütte. "Es ist nichts vermient... oder?"

Sirius grinste. "Vielleicht ja... vielleicht nein. Vermute du musst abwarten und sehen, oder?"

Remus rollte mit seinen Augen und fing an die Sachen, die sie gekauft hatten, aus seinen Taschen zu holen. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und Sirius setzte sich neben ihn, ihre Waren aufmerksam beobachtend.

"Hmm... Wusste gar nichts, das wir heute so viel gekauft haben..." murmelte er.

Remus gluckste. "Ja, das passiert wenn ein Potter und ein Black zusammen einkaufen gehen," sagte er nachdenklich.

Sirius grinste. Es verschwand aber einen Moment später wieder. "Also, was war in Gringotts?"fragte er offen.

Remus schloss das Buch, welches er durchgeblättert hatte und seufzte. "Harry wollte wissen, was mit den ganzen Leuten in der Winkelgasse los war. Anscheinend hat ihn deine Antwort seine nicht enden wollende Neugier nicht befriedigt," sagte er mit einem schiefen grinsen.

Sirius lächelte nicht zurück. Er ignorierte den Versuch von Humor seitens seines Freundes und sprach leise. "Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass einige Leute denken, dass du etwas böses getan hast, dass du wirklich nicht getan hast, aber das sie die Wahrheit nicht glauben wollen." Sirius nickte nachdenklich. "Ich glaube nicht das er es ganz verstanden hat, was ich ihm gesagt habe, aber ich denke er hat das wesentliche davon." Remus pausierte und lächelte. "Wenn es dich glücklich macht, aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund glaubt Harry nicht das du ganz so böse bist."

Sirius lächelte über dies, sagte aber nichts. Nach einigen Momenten der angespannten Stille, in der beide Zauberer sich fragten, was als nächstes passieren würde, sprach Sirius. "Was sollen wir ihm erzählen?"

Remus hatte darüber den ganzen Nachmittag nachgedacht. "Nun, offenbar müssen wir ihm die Wahrheit erzählen über Lily und James und über Voldemort," es war erfrischend für Remus zu sehen, dass niemand bei dem Namen zuckte, "und ich denke wir sollten erklären, was mit dir passiert ist..."

"Wormtail und alles?"

"Wormtail und alles. Er muss die Geschichte in vollem Umfang hören. Ich weiß er ist jung und das ist der Grund warum wir ihm das nicht jetzt sagen wollten. Aber ich denke, dass Harry schlau genug ist zu verstehen," antwortete Remus mit einem weiteren Seufzer.

Sirius nickte. Etwas ruhiger und Remus nicht anschauend, antwortete er. "Was ist mit der Prophezeiung?"

Remus starrte Sirius für einen Moment an, um herauszufinden, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte. "Prophezeiung? Welche Prophezeiung?"

"Die Prophezeiung, die über Harry gemacht wurde, bevor er geboren wurde," erklärte Sirius. "Das war der Grund, warum Voldemort hinter Lily, James und Harry hinterher war. Er versuchte der Prophezeiung gerecht zu werden." Sirius schaute in Remus Gesicht, er war komplett verwirrt. "Im Wesentlichen besagt sie, dass Harry die Macht haben wird Voldemort zu besiegen...letztendlich."

"Also war Voldemort hinter Harry her, um Harry los zu werden, bevor Harry ihn besiegen kann?" Sirius nickte. "Aber... Harry hat Voldemort in der Nacht besiegt. Also, vorläufig erstmal. Aber-"

Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass der dunkle Lord ein Kind, welches Ende Juli geboren wird, als ebenbürtig zeichnen wird, dessen Eltern ihn dreimal besiegt haben. Das habe ich herausgefunden, und das ist nicht viel, zeichnete Voldemort in der Nacht in der er Lily und James ermordete."

Remus hob seine Augenbrauen; das waren neuen News für ihn. "Woher- woher weißt du das alles?"

Sirius seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster, der Baum, der im Wind wehte, war spannender, als seine Schuhe. "James hat es mir erzählt. Kurz nachdem Dumbledore es ihm und Lily erzählt hatte. Sie waren zu der Zeit nicht überzeugt, dass es Harry _war, _aber Dumbledore wies sie an sich zu verstecken. Es hätte auch ein anderer Junge sein Können, der zur selben Zeit wie Harry geboren ist und die Familie diese Familie versteckte sich ebenfalls." Sirius hielt für einige Zeit an und er wusste es.

"Die Longbottoms..." stellte Remus fest. Tatsachen kamen in seinem Kopf ans Licht.

"Die Longbottoms," wiederholte Sirius. Remus schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. Seine Augen verengend sich auf Sirius ruhend, auf den Rest der Geschichte wartend.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer- _Bring es hinter dich_, dachte er – fuhr er fort. "Voldemort kannte nur die halbe Prophezeiung; ein Todesser hat sie belauscht und ihm erzählt, aber er ruinierte es und wurde raus geworfen. Lily und James haben dir nichts erzählt weil ich es ihnen geraten hatte. Ich sagte ihnen, dass-"

"Das ich ein Spion war," beendete Remus.

Sirius schaute schließlich zurück zu ihm.. "Sie glaubten es nicht, Remus. Lily bedrohte jeden ihnen diverse Körperteile abzufluchen, wenn sie es nur behaupteten. Und ich dachte James bekommt ein Anorisma mit dieser lebhaften Vene auf seiner Stirn, er war so sauer auf mich," sagte Sirius schnell in einem Atemzug. "Sie haben niemals – nicht einmal für eine Sekunde – geglaubt das du es warst, Remus. Sie wollten es nicht glauben, dass einer von uns, aber die Fakten waren da; einer von uns war ein Spion. Ich war es; ich war derjenige, der es war dir nichts zu sagen, dass sie sich zuerst verstecken; ich war derjenige, der ihnen sagte das du der Spion wärst. Und, nochmal, Remus, es tut mir Leid."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte einen Punkt auf dem Teppich zu fixieren. "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Vergiss nicht," sagte er und schaute zurück zu Sirius mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, das nicht ganz zu seinen Augen reichte, "Ich dachte fünf Jahre lang, du wärst ein verrückter Massenmörder."

Sirius schnaubte leise. "Yeah."

Beide gingen wieder einmal in ihre eigenen Erinnerungen.

Remus war mehr als erleichtert zu hören, dass Sirius sagte, das Lily und James ihm nicht geglaubt hatten, das er ein Spion war. Er wusste immer, dass Sirius versucht hatte sie zu überzeugen, das es Remus war. Remus hätte das selbe getan, wie Sirius bei James – das hatte ebenfalls nicht funktioniert. Beide lagen falsch und sie wussten es jetzt. Alle, Remus, Sirius, Lily und James hatten Peter vergessen, bis es zu spät war. Niemand hatte Peter als Spion in Betracht gezogen – nun, vielleicht eine Sekunde, aber nur in dem einen Augenblick: Peter Pettigrew, spioniert für Voldemort. Es war absurd, abscheulich, lächerlich.

Da war nie die Frage, dass Remus Sirius vergeben musste für den Gedanken, das er vor Jahren der Spion war; nach allem, das Remus gesagt hatte, dachte er das selbe von Sirius. Remus hoffte nur, dass sein Freund ihm vergeben würde, dafür das er die Wahrheit nach allem nicht gesehen hatte. Remus hatte Monate nicht direkt gedacht nach Lily und James Tod und Sirius Inhaftierung. Er hatte für Monate kaum noch das Haus verlassen, mit Ausnahme der Beerdigungen der Potters und der des vermeidlich toten Peters.

Es war leichter für Remus, Sirius Entschuldigen an sich vorbei ziehen zu lassen, als daran zu denken, ob es ein Wunder war oder nicht, dass Lily und James mit dem Gedanken gestorben sind, dass er ein Verräter war. Vielleicht war Sirius deswegen hier, am Leben und Lily und James waren...nicht...

Sirius räusperte sich. "Also, wir reden dann morgen mit Harry?" fragte er.

Remus schluckte und nickte. "Yeah," sagte er heiser.

Sirius nickte und stand auf. "Na gut. Ich geh ins Bett; ich bin hundemüde!"

Remus lachte leise, nicht auf Sirius schauend. "Okay, wir sehen uns morgen, Sirius."

"Bis dann."

Sirius war seit zehn Minuten aus dem Raum, bevor Remus aufstand. Er lief runter in den Keller, wo er seine versteckten Schätze aufbewahrte und hob eine alte Kiste mit Fotos hoch. Nachdem er sie einige Minuten durch geschaut hatte, fand Remus was er gesucht hatte: ein Zaubererfoto mit den Rumtreibern, Lily und Harry, Weihnachten bevor die Welt zusammenbrach.

Remus schaute das Foto für Stunden an, lachte gelegentlich, als Sirius und James doofe Gesichter machten und sich gegenseitig aus dem Rahmen schubsen wollten, als James Lily und Harry küsste, als Remus und Sirius den fünf Monate alten Harry abwechselnd hielten. Er beobachtete Wormtail wie er ins und aus dem Bild lief, über die Schultern der anderen auf Harry schaute mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Letztendlich, so gegen Mitternacht, nach seiner Uhr, platzierte Remus das Foto wieder behutsam in der Kiste und ging zu Bett. Der nächste Tag würde lang werden.

_Sirius lief durch den dunklen verlassenen Flur von Godrics Hollow._

_"James?" rief er._

_Keine Antwort._

_"Lily? Seid ihr hier?"_

_Nichts._

_Sirius lief in die Küche. Er streckte sich in die Richtung wo der Lichtschalter war und betätigte ihn. Der Raum blieb dunkel._

_"Seltsam..." murmelte Sirius verwirrt. Er führte seine Hand zur Innentasche seiner Robe, um seinen Zauberstab zu greifen, er war nicht da. Sirius durchsuchte all seine Taschen – er schien mehr wie sonst zu besitzen- , dennoch fand er nichts._

_Das Knarren vom Flur über ihm, sagte das dort jemand war._

_Sirius schaute nach oben und runzelte seine Stirn. "Warum haben sie mir nicht geantwortet?" murmelte er._

_Sirius verließ die Küche und eilte die Treppen hinauf. _Seit wann gab es hier so viele Treppen? _Dachte er._

_"James?" rief er sanft. "Bist du hier? Ich bin es. Padfoot."_

_Sirius war sich nicht sicher, wieso er seinen besten Freund seit zwanzig Jahren, wer er war. James würde es schon wissen._

_Er erreichte das Treppenende und schaute sich um. Am Ende des Flurs war eine Tür leicht angelehnt und das Licht war an. Ein Schatten lief durch den Raum und schloss die Tür. Er drehte sich um und schaute den Flur in die andere Richtung an. Alles war dunkel, die einzige Lichtquelle war nun ein Scheibchen, was unter der geschlossenen Tür durchkam._

_Sirius drehte sich wieder zur Tür um. Sie schien weiter weg, als vorher, er lief aber langsam ihr entgegen._

_Er wünschte seinen Zauberstab herbei; er wusste nicht, was in diesem Raum sein würde._

_Bevor er es merkte, war er direkt vor der dunklen Mahagonitür. Sie gehörte zu Lily und James Schlafzimmer- Harrys war zwei Türen weiter rechts._

_Sirius legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke (_Und hinter Tür Nummer eins, _dachte er amüsiert) und drückte die Tür langsam auf – warum war die Tür so schwer?_

_Er hatte James auf dem Fußboden erwartet, sich gegen das Himmelbett lehnend, mit Harry spielend. Als Sirius durch den gesamten Raum schaute, entdeckte er das seltsamste, was er je gesehen hatte._

_Das war nicht James und Lily Schlafzimmer. Es war ein Zementraum mit einem Strahler in der Mitte, der auf eine einsame Person zeigte. James. Er war tot._

_Irgendwie hatte sich Sirius innerhalb von Sekunden zu James begeben und auf seine Knie gefallen. Er schaute in James leere haselnussbraune Augen und schluchzte. "Es tut mir Leid, James. Ich vermisse dich..."_

_Plötzlich, fuhr eine starke Hand, James Hand, an Sirius Hals, James totes, blasses Gesicht verformte sich zu seinem wahnsinnigen Grinsen._

_"Du hast uns getötet Sirius," sagte James mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihm gehörte._

_"Nein! Nein, das habe ich nicht James! Ich schwöre! Es war Voldemort!" weinte Sirius, im Versuch James kalte Hand von seinem Hals zu stemmen._

_"Du hast uns gesagt zu Wormtail zu wechseln. Du hast Lily getötet. Du hast mich getötet. Du bist der Grund, wieso Harry Waise ist._

_"Nein! Harry ist jetzt bei Moony und mir" Er ist glücklich!"_

_"Nur wegen dir, Sirius, musste mein Sohn – mein einziger Sohn – fünf Jahre mit diesen verdammten Muggeln leben." James Griff verfestigte sich. "Du hast Askaban verdient. Die Dementoren hätten dir den Kuss geben sollen, für das was du uns angetan hast. Wir waren glücklich. Und du hast unsere Leben zerstört."_

_James zog Sirius näher heran. Sirius konnte seinen fauligen Atem riechen. Sirius schaute runter auf die Hand um seinen Hals, die Haut blätterte ab und ließ einen perlweißen Knochen zurück. Er schaute zurück auf James. "Du bist nicht besser wie Bellatrix," Die Haut unter James Augen verschwand, "nicht besser als Regulus," Die Knochen an Sirius Hals gruben sich in seine Haut, "nicht besser als deine Mutter."_

_James würde Sirius töten. Seine Kraft war unnatürlich stark war ein Skelett._

_"Nein James! Ich wusste nicht das es Wormtail war! Ich schwöre! Ich wusste es nicht! Ich hab das für dich getan! Es tut mir Leid!"_

_"Du bist ein Verräter Sirius. Ein Verräter an deiner Familie. Ein Verräter an deinen Freunden. Ein Verräter am Orden. Du bist nicht der Bruder, wie ich einst dachte. Du bist nichts für mich."_

_"Sirius..."_

_"Nein James! Bitte! Es tut mir Leid!" Sirius zitterte und versuchte James weg zudrücken._

_"Sirius!"_

_"Bitte James! Ich wusste es nicht!"_

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius wachte auf und saß mit einem Ruck aufrecht. Er war übersät mit kalten Schweiß, vermischt mit warmen Tränen, seine Haare an seiner Stirn fest gedrückt. Remus stand mit alarmierendem Blick über ihm. Sirius schaute mit großen Augen zurück, seine Atmung war schnell und flach.

"Sirius," sagte Remus zitternd, "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sirius drückte seine Handballen auf seine Augen – produzierte somit kleine weiße Sterne – im Versuch James Bild , das Gefühl von James Händen um seinen Hals, den Geruch von James Atem, das Geräusch von James seltsamer Stimme, die Sirius sagte es war seine Schuld weg zudrücken.

Sirius öffnete seine Augen und schaute Remus an, dann wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum, "Wo ist Harry?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

"Er ist weiterhin am schlafen,"antwortete Remus leise. "Ich- Ich hab jemanden weinen gehört. Ich dachte es war Harry. Du hast dich herum geworfen... nach James gerufen."

"Ich hab diesen Traum immer wieder," gab Sirius leise an, so dass Remus seine Ohren stark beanspruchen musste. "Er gibt mir die Schuld. Sagt ich habe Lily und ihn getötet. Sagt ich habe den Kuss des Dementors verdient," Sirius schüttelte sich unfreiwillig. Er fühlte das sich das Gewicht des Bettes verlagerte, als sich Remus neben ihn setzte. "Er sagt ich sei der Verräter. Manchmal sagt er das ich mit Wormtail getauscht habe, weil ich wusste das er der Spion war. Er sagt ich hätte es lange geplant... Ich hätte das niemals getan Remus. Wenn ich gewusst hätte das Wormtail war, ich hätte ihn getötet." Sirius bemerkte nicht die neuen Tränen, die aus seinen Augen strömten, noch spürte er das Remus tröstend seinen Rücken rieb.

"Er sagt ich sei nicht besser wie Bellatrix oder Regulus oder- meine Mutter." schniefte Sirius. "Ich wusste es nicht Remus, ich schwöre bei Gott, ich wusste es nicht."

Remus hielt seine Tränen zurück, während er Sirius Gemurmel zuhörte. "Ich weiß, Sirius," sagte er. "Es war nur ein Traum; es war nicht Real. Keiner gibt dir letztendlich die Schuld. James würde dir gewiss auch nicht die Schuld geben. Es war nicht dein Fehler, Sirius." Remus hatte die leise Ahnung, dass Sirius ihm nicht zuhörte.

"Ich bin gleich zurück." Remus stand vom Bett auf und lief durch die Tür. Sirius hatte nichts bemerkt.

Einige Minuten später, kam Remus mit einem Glas wieder, in dem eine grüne Flüssigkeit war. "Es ist ein Trank für traumlosen Schlaf," sagte er. "Trink ihn, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen."

Sirius nahm das Glas, nicht sicher, was er da trank, es kümmerte ihn jetzt auch nicht, ob es Gift war und leerte den Trank mit drei großen Schlücken. Alles begann zu verschwimmen...


	13. Dreizehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Beta: **misery

So wie ihr seht sind 14 Tage rum und desweiteren seht ihr, dass das Kapitel sogar beta gelesen wurde. Misy versucht auch noch die folgenden zu korrigieren, solange sie halt die Zeit dafür findet.

Also viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und unten den einen Button mit "Review" nicht vergessen ;)

* * *

_Dreizehn_

Sirius und Remus beobachteten Harry wie dieser mit einem Satz magischer Bauklötze spielte. Die Klötze waren so verzaubert, dass sie nicht umfallen konnten - egal wie hoch sie gestapelt wurden.

Remus seufzte. "Wir müssen es tun," sagte er mehr zu sich, als zu Sirius.

Sirius nickte. "Ich weiß." Er atmete tief durch, um sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe vorzubereiten."Okay, wir sollten es hinter uns bringen."

Sirius stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lief langsam ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry spielte. Remus folgte ihm.

Harry lächelte als sich seine neuen Erziehungsberechtigten neben ihn auf den Boden vor dem Kamin setzten. Die beiden Zauberer lächelten schwach zurück, und Sirius räusperte sich.

"Um, Harry, Remus und ich müssen ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen," begann Sirius stockend. Als Harry ihn mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, verlor Sirius die Nerven und wandte sich Hilfe suchend an Remus.

_Ich glaube ich fang von ganz vorne an..._ dachte Remus. "Harry," fing er zögernd an, "Weißt du, wie deine Mum und dein Dad... gestorben sind?" Den letzten Teil flüsterte er nur – es war immer noch schwer sich das einzugestehen.

Harry sah von der Frage überrascht aus, antwortete aber schnell, als hätte er es schon öfter gehört hatte. "Jaah, meine Tante Petunia hat mir erzählt, dass sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind."

Remus hätte eine Folge von Schimpfwörter von sich geben können, die einen professionellen Quidditchspieler hätten erröten lassen, hätte Sirius ihn nicht geschlagen.

Sie hatten erwartet, dass die Dursleys nicht vollkommen ehrlich zu Harry gewesen waren, was den Tod von Lily und James Potter betraf, aber das – es wäre für Petunia besser gewesen ihm gar nichts zu sagen. Zu sagen, dass Lily und James Potter wären bei einem Muggelautounfall gestorben, war für die Erinnerung an sie eine Beleidigung.

Erst als Sirius mit einer Anzahl von Flüchen, die er liebend gerne an Petunia und Vernon Dursley ausprobiert hätte, fertig war, hatte er sich beruhigt – weiterhin war sein blasses Gesicht immer noch sehr gerötet – und fragte Harry mit gepresst kontrollierter Stimme, "Was haben sie dir sonst noch über deine Eltern erzählt?"

Harry blickte ängstlich zu Sirius – sein Ausbruch hatte das Kind verständlicherweise geschockt – und sagte, "Sie- sie haben mir erzählt, d-das mein Dad ein Trinker war und nie eine Arbeit hatte. Und meine Mum war ein wertloser Freak."

Der Ton, den er benutzte um zu beschreiben, was ihm über seine Eltern erzählt worden war, ließ vermuten, dass die Dursleys ihm dies zu mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit erzählt hatten. Der Hass, den Sirius und Remus vorher für die Dursleys gehegt hatten war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, das sie in diesem Moment hatten.

Remus erwartete einen weiteren Ausbruch von Sirius, aber der Raum verharrte in geschockter, erschrockener Stille. Sirius starrte Harry an, als würde er seinen Patensohn das erste Mal in seinem Leben sehen und sich fragen, woher Harry vor ihm erschienen war.

Remus war völlig emotionslos – er war einmal mehr betäubt. Nicht nur dass Harry nichts von seiner Welt wusste – die Welt in der er geboren war - , aber es waren ihm auch noch derart widerliche Lügen über seine Eltern zu erzählen erzählt worden. Was für Leute würden ein Kind auf diese Art und Weise anlügen?

"Zuallererst Harry," sprach Sirius, mit geschockter, gedämpfter Stimme, "dein Vater... James war der verdammt nochmal beste Auror unserer Zeiten. Er _hatte_ eine Arbeit, Harry; das Ministerium hat ihm die Tür eingetreten, nachdem wir den Abschluss hatten. Und er war _kein_ Trinker. Ein paar Butterbiere abends und gelegentlich alle paar Monate Feuerwhisky, aber er war niemals ein Trinker." Sirius legte eine Pause ein "Dein Dad, war der erstaunlichste Mann, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe."

Remus fuhr fort – Sirius war ein wenig zu emotional geworden. "Und deine Mum war bestimmt kein 'wertloser Freak', Harry. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau – innerlich und äußerlich. Talentierter als du es dir vorstellen könntest Lily verstand Dinge schneller, als sonst jemand in unserem Jahrgang, vor allem wenn es um Zaubersprüche und Tränke ging. Sie war großartig – gelinde gesagt - ,freundlich und lustig. Deine Eltern waren bemerkenswert, Harry."

_Ich wünschte, du hättest sie so gekannt wie wir_, dachte er bei sich

Sirius griff erneut das Gespräch auf. "Zweitens, sie wurden nicht bei einem _Autounfall_ getötet," sagte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Er plante immer noch die beste Methode Petunia und Vernon – auch Dudley, wenn er das kleine Schwein zu fassen bekam – zu verhexen.

Bei dieser Neuigkeit schoss Harrys Kopf, der bislang einen roten Baustein angestarrt hatte, so schnell zu Sirius, dass sein Nacken knackte. „Wurden sie nicht?" fragte er

"Nein. Sie wurden ermordet von Lord Voldemort," erwiderte Sirius mit leerer Stimme. Harry schaute ihn an, die Verwirrung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber bevor er fragen konnte, fuhr Sirius fort. "Als wir vier- deine Eltern, Remus und ich- in Hogwarts anfingen, gab es einen bösen Zauberer. Zuerst dachten die Menschen, dass er nichts Besonderes war; nur jemand, der Groll gegen Muggel hegte und ein bisschen Macht wollte. Sie dachten, dass es sich in ein paar Jahren erledigt hätte. Aber diese wenigen Jahre gingen vorbei, Verschwinden und Tod wurden immer häufiger. Als wir Hogwarts beendeten, hatten die Leute Angst davor seinen Namen auch nur auszusprechen. Sie dachten, seinen Namen zu nennen bringe den Tod an ihre Türschwelle. Aber du solltest niemals Angst haben Lord Voldemort zu sagen, Harry; es ist nutzlos ein Leben in Furcht vor einem Namen zu führen. Bezeichne ihn niemals als 'Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' oder noch schlimmer, 'Du-weißt-schon-wer'." Sirius stoppte um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor er fort fuhr.

"Professor Dumbledore hat eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern gegründet, die versuchten Voldemort Machtanstieg zu verhindern. Aber, zu der Zeit, hatte Voldemort Anhänger und Spione überall; es war schwer zu sagen, wer auf seiner Seite war – freiwillig oder unfreiwillig." Remus und Sirius tauschten Blicke aus. "Sie waren überall."

"Wir wurden eingeladen Dumbledores Gruppe – der Orden des Phönix – beizutreten und wir taten es." Sirius unterbrach sich erneut um seine Gedanken zu sortieren , um zu entscheiden,wie er den Anfang des nächsten Teils am besten formulieren könnte ohne dabei ausführliche Schimpfworte zu verwenden. "Es gab noch einen vierten Rumtreiber. In der Schule, war er immer der Spinner in der Gruppe, aber wir akzeptierten ihn und liebten ihn, so wie wir jeden anderen von uns. Sein Spitzname war Wormtail und er wurde ein Animagus, als James und ich welche wurden. Seine Form war immer eine-"

"- Ratte," beendete Harry leise, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Sirus sah zu Remus an, in der Erwartung bei ihm die selbe Erschütterung zu erkennen, die er empfand, aber Remus erwiderte den Blick ruhig, "Erzähl ich dir später."

Sirius nickte stumm und fuhr fort. "Richtig. Nun, jedenfalls, nachdem wir unseren Abschluss hatten, wurde Wormtail einer von Voldemorts Anhängern- sie nennen sich Todesser. Aber keiner von uns wusste es, bis es zu spät war.

"Lily und James waren gezwungen sich zu verstecken, als du erst etwas älter als ein Jahr warst. Sie haben einen Zauber benutzt, der dich, sie und das Haus versteckte. Die Person, die diesen Zauber ausführte nennt man Geheimniswahrer. Die Person war die einzige, die anderen erzählen konnte, wo ihr wart." Sirius seufzte traurig und wütend. "Zuerst, sollte ich der Geheimniswahrer sein, aber im letzten Moment, riet ich deinen Eltern zu Wormtail zu wechseln."

"Aber ich dachte-" begann Harry.

Remus schnitt ihm ruhig das Wort ab. "Wir wussten nicht, dass Wormtail ein Todesser war, Harry. Noch nicht."

Sirius nickte unglücklich. "Richtig. Also wurde Wormtail der Geheimniswahrer. In der Halloweennacht, vor fünf Jahren, verriet Wormtail dich und deine Eltern an Voldemort. Er erzählte Voldemort wo er euch finden konnte. Voldemort kam. Er- er tötete deine Eltern und dann v-versuchte er dich zu töten..."

"Er versuchte_ mich_ zu töten?" flüsterte Harry angsterfüllt.

Remus fuhr für Sirius fort. "Ja, aber anstelle dessen Harry, passierte etwas... Der Fluch der dich töten sollte, fiel zurück auf Voldemort. Niemand weiß ganz sicher was in dieser Nacht passierte- warum wirkte der Fluch nicht? Niemand hatte jemals diesen Fluch überlebt und da hatten wir ein fünfzehn Monate altes Baby das lebte."

"Was passierte mit Vold-Vol-"

"Voldemort." Harry nickte. "Niemand weiß es so genau. Viele denken er starb, dass der Fluch, als er zurück prallte ihn anstelle deiner getötet hat. Aber die jene, die intelligent genug sind das nicht zu glauben, glauben meinen, dass das er weiterhin irgendwo da draußen ist. Seine Macht ist weg, er ist zu schwach weiterzumachen. Jetzt ist er weniger als nichts. In dieser Nacht, Harry, hast du etwas getan, worum die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft zehn Jahre gebetet hatte; du hast uns von Lord Voldemort befreit."

Harry war fassungslos. Er starrte Remus aus großen Augen und mit offenem Mund an. "Hab - hab ich?"

Remus nickte. "Ja. Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn," er zeigte auf die blitzartige Form, die unter Harrys Haar versteckt war, "Das ist die Stelle wo Voldemort versucht hat dich zu verfluchen."

Harry fuhr mit einem neu gewonnenen Verständnis über die Narbe und jäh kamen Erinnerungen auf. "Da war ein grünes Licht dann lachte jemand..." verlor er sich und starrte ins Leere.

Sirius sah erschrocken zu Remus, doch Remus schaute unentwegt auf Harry. _Es muss diese Nacht sein_, dachte er traurig.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu Sirius um und flüsterte, "Was passierte dann?" als wenn er wusste, dass der nächste Teil sich um Sirius drehen würde.

Sirius senkte den Blick auf seine Hände und fing langsam an. "Ich ging zu eurem Haus und fand es zerstört vor. Ich fand deinen Vater und, dann deine Mutter und dann dich. Ich wollte dich von dort wegbringen, dich in Sicherheit bringen, aber Hagrid tauchte auf und sagte, dass Dumbledore dich im Haus deiner Tante und deines Onkels wollte. Ich diskutierte ein wenig, aber am Ende hatte ich keine andere Wahl," er schaute mit nassen Augen zu Harry, "Ich musste ihn dich nehmen lassen, Harry. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte dich nehmen sollen und mit dir in der Sekunde, in der ich dich gefunden hatte, wegrennen sollen."

Harry krabbelte in Sirius Schoß und umarmte ihn fest. Sirius erwiderte es, leise in Harrys unordentliches Haar weinend. Remus wischte leise Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, drückte sich Harry etwas von Sirius weg und strich seinem Patenonkel, mit einem seiner kleinen Finger, eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Was dann?" fragte er, wissend dass Sirius es los werden musste.

Sirius lächelte schwach ehe er fortfuhr. "Dann, ging ich los Wormtail zu finden. Ich fand ihn im Muggel London. Aber bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte, schrie er, dass _ich _Lily und James verraten hatte. Er schnitt sich seinen rechten Zeigefinger ab, jagte die Straße in die Luft – tötete zwölf unschuldige Muggel - ,verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und verschwand in die Kanalisation. Kurz darauf kam das Ministerium an. Sie verhafteten mich, für Wormtails Verbrechen, nicht glaubend, dass ich unschuldig war. Bis vor elf Tagen war ich im Gefängnis."

"Was passierte vor elf Tagen?" fragte Harry ruhig.

Sirius sah mit einem leichten Lächeln zu Remus. "Remus fand die Wahrheit heraus. Er und Dumbledore kamen und befreiten mich." Remus versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es aber nur, dass sein Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. "Dann kamen wir und holten dich und nun sind wir hier."

Harry nickte. "Also darüber haben die Leute geredet?" fragte er sich an die Winkelgasse zurück erinnernd.

Sirius nickte. "Sie glauben weiterhin, dass ich diese Sachen getan habe, wofür ich eingesperrt war. Auch wenn viele Leute ihnen gesagt haben, dass ich es nicht getan habe."

Harry nickte wieder.

Remus räusperte sich und sprach zum ersten Mal seit einigen Minuten. "Gibt es da noch etwas, was du uns fragen möchtest, Harry?"

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach. "Warum hat Vol- Vold-"

"Voldemort," sagte Remus für ihn.

Harry nickte. "Warum wollte er uns töten?"

Remus schaute zu Sirius, sich verwundert fragend, ob er Harry von der Prophezeiung erzählen würde. Persönlich hielt er für diesen Moment nicht für die beste Idee. Sirius schien das gleiche zu denken.

"Ich denke, dass wir uns das für ein anderes Mal aufheben sollten, Harry. Ist das okay?" fragte Sirius. Er wollte Harry nicht anlügen, indem er ihm erzählte, dass seine Eltern getötet wurden, weil sie im Orden waren, oder sowas - auch wenn das ein Teil des Grundes gewesen war. Sirius wollte Harry die komplette Wahrheit erzählen, aber er spürte, dass Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon genug hatte, mit dem er sich auseinander setzen musste.

Harry schaute von da hoch, wo er immer noch gemütlich in Sirius Schoß saß und nickte.

"Okay," sagte Sirius in einem abschließenden Ton.

Für längere Zeit saßen die drei ruhig da, darüber nachdenkend was sie besprochen hatten. Remus dachte, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hätten Harry alles zu erklären. Es war ein schwieriges Thema, besonders wenn man mit jemandem in Harrys Alter darüber sprach. Aber sie hatten beschlossen, dass es der beste weg war es nicht zu beschönigen, es einfach geradewegs zu sagen. Manchmal war es von Vorteil, etwas unverblümt zu sagen.

Harry musste es wissen; er musste verstehen, was ihn in der Welt erwarten würde. Aber wenn er es nicht verstand, wären Sirius und Remus immer da um ihm zu helfen und es besser zu erklären.

Sirius hatte absichtlich Details über seine Zeit in Azkaban ausgelassen. Er war noch nicht bereit für das Thema Dementoren und wahnsinnige Inhaftierte. Nicht mit Harry, nicht mit Remus, mit niemanden. Er wollt nicht einmal über Askaban nachdenken; träumen war schon genug. Vielleicht sollte er anfangen Okklumentik zu erlernen.

"Sirius?" sagte Remus, Sirius in seinen Gedanken unterbrechend.

Sirius schaute fragend zu seinem Freund und bemerkte, dass Harry seinen Platz in Sirius Schoß verlassen hatte und sein Spiel mit den Bauklötzen wieder aufgenommen hatte. Sirius lächelte sanft. Er war zufrieden, dass Harry nach der eben geführten Untehaltung einfach weiterspielen konnte, auch wenn Sirius wusste, dass Harry weiterhin darüber nachdachte.

Sirius stand auf und versuchte seine schelmisches Grinsen aufzulegen. Es bewirkte ein Ergebnis: Remus Augen wurden groß. "Ich glaube ich habe euch beiden beim Frühstück eine Überraschung versprochen."

Harry ließ seinen Baustein fallen und schaute neugierig und aufgeregt zu Sirius. Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war eher…ängstlich?

Sirius lachte und sagte, "Ich bin gleich zurück."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er in sein Schlafzimmer und tauchte Sekunden später wieder auf. Wieder schien er nichts bei sich zu tragen.

"Schließt eure Augen," instruierte er Remus und Harry. Der Letztere folgte, aber Remus schaute skeptisch. "Es ist nichts schlimmes, Remus," behauptete Sirius.

Remus zögerte, schloss aber trotzdem seine Augen. Er hörte Sirius "_Engorgio_" murmeln. Dreimal bevor Sirius ihnen sagte, dass sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnten. Remus tat es und sah vor sich einen breit grinsenden Sirius Black, neben ihm drei neue, schimmernde Besen.

Auf Remus verwirrten, fragenden Blick, sagte Sirius glücklich, "Nimbus 950er! Kamen gerade diesen Monat raus! Sind sie nicht schön?"

Weder Harry noch Remus hatten so reagiert, wie Sirius es erwartet hatte. Harry schaute völlig verwirrt und Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Was?" fragte Sirius. "Ich dachte, wir könnten Harry beibringen zu fliegen und du kannst das nicht sehr gut auf dem antiken Stück Müll, das du seit der zweite Klasse fliegst." Remus hatte weiter seine Augenbrauen gehoben. "Okay, okay. Ich weiß er gehörte deinem Dad, aber, Moony, du _brauchst_ einen neuen Besen." Remus hatte sich nicht ein Stück bewegt. Sirius rollte mit seinen Augen. "Okay, senk deine blöden Augenbrauen, sonst werden sie bald ein Teil deiner Haare sein. Ich konnte weder dir noch Harry in den letzten fünf Jahren etwas kaufen. Lass mich das für euch machen, okay?"

Remus Ausdruck entspannte sich ein wenig und Sirius sah den Anflug eines Lächelns. Wenn Sirius seinen Freunden, strahlende neue Besen kaufen wollte, wer war Remus dann ihn daran zu hindern? Nebenbei, waren sie wirklich nett...

"Ich werde fliegen?" fragte Harry aufgeregt, einen der Besen neugierig studierend.

"Jap! Sobald Wir Remus hoch und raus bekommen, können wir dir fliegen beibringen."

Harry rannte dahin wo Remus saß und packte Remus Arm. "_Komm _Remus! Wir werden fliegen!" sagte der Junge atemlos.

Remus hob wegen dem kleinen Jungen seine Augenbrauen; er konnte mit Mühe und Not Remus Arm heben. Er zog Harry mit einem quietschenden Lachen zu sich hin und kitzelte ihn.

"Remus!" schrie Harry durch sein Lachen hindurch. "_Stopp!_ Bitte!"

"Okay, okay," sagte Remus und entließ Harry mit einem Grinsen. "Nun, worauf wartet ihr zwei noch? Wenn wir fliegen wollen, sollten wir das vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit tun!"

Sirius grinste und warf Remus einen Besen zu, nachdem dieser aufgestanden war. "Der Letzte der draußen ist, ist ein Slytherin!" Schrie er und rannte durch die Küche.

Remus und Harry schauten einander an, eine Revanche planend und eilten raus für Harrys erste Flugstunde.

Ort unbekannt...

Wieder einmal reiste Wormtail. Diesmal war es allerdings anders; diesmal war er nicht hinter Harry Potter her...

Er hatte das Haus von Lucius Malfoy in wenigen Stunden nach dem Verlassen von Surrey erreicht. Lucius, gelinde gesagt, war nicht begeistert den ehemaligen Todesser vor seiner Tür zu sehen. Tatsächlich hatte Lucius Wormtail am Nacken über die Schwelle von Malfoy Manor geschubst, in gegen eine Wand geworfen und seinen Zauberstab Wormtail an sein Herz gehalten, fordernd zu erfahren, warum er Lucius und seine Familie belästigte.

Wormtail stotterte und stammelte die gesamte Geschichte der fünf Jahre herunter- wie er Sirius hereingelegt hatte, sich in einem Zaubererhaus versteckt hatte, hinter Harry Potter her war, wie Remus und Sirius ihn geschlagen hatten.

Lucius war weiterhin ungeduldig, als Wormtail ihm seinen neusten Plan erklärte. Aber Wormtail wusste, dass Lucius der einzige Todesser war, der durchtrieben genug war das alles durchzuziehen- nicht zu vergessen, Lucius war verdammt reich.

Am Ende, nachdem Wormtail zu ende gestottert hatte und Ekel von Lucius, stimmte Lucius zu.

Jetzt war Wormtail auf einer neuen Mission. Diese könnte eine große Überraschung für die Zaubererwelt bedeuten. Aber Wormtail war dabei seine Fehler von vor 5 Jahren zu bereinigen. Und jetzt da Sirius frei war, brauchte Wormtail etwas Großes.

Er wusste nicht wohin es ihn leiten würde, aber Wormtail konnte wieder auf die Hilfe einiger Ratten zählen. Alles was er wusste war, dass er in einem tiefen, dunklen Wald war. Stille umgab ihn- die Raten hatten sich geweigert mit ihm zu gehen. Eigentlich mieden alle kleinen Tiere diesen Ort aus Angst von den 'Schatten' gefressen zu werden.

Aus dem Augenwinkeln heraus, entdecke Wormtail etwas glitschiges zwischen den Bäumen, über dem Boden.

In diesem Moment war Phase Eins von Wormtails Mission erfolgreich beendet.


	14. Vierzehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Beta: **misery

So das neuste Kapitel...müsste meines wissens jetzt auch fällig sein...Wenn ihr wollt ich hab aus langeweile (allerdings unautoriziert) noch eine Story von Neurotica übersetzt, wenn wer will kann ich sie auch nochmal als Lücken zwischen diesen 2 Wochen veröffentlichen...Also R&R

* * *

_Vierzehn_

Der Tag war wunderschön und sonnig, der Himmel war wolkenlos, sanft blau, es war windstill und die Temperaturen waren perfekt zum Fliegen.

Das war genau das, was Sirius Black und Harry Potter an diesem fabelhaften Mittag taten.

Seit Sirius die drei Nimbus 950er mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, flogen er, Remus und Harry bei jeder Möglichkeit, die sich ihnen bot. Allerdings hatte sich das Wetter die letzten paar Wochen nicht kooperativ gezeigt; es hatte für eine ganze Woche gestürmt und dann war es zu kalt zum Fliegen gewesen. Aber heute war es perfekt.

"Brems ein wenig, Harry!" rief Sirius seinem Patensohn zu.

Nach ihrer ersten Flugstunde mit Harry, waren Sirius und Remus zu dem Erkenntis, gekommen, dass der fünfjährige seinem Vater ähnlicher war, als sie es zuerst bemerkt hatten- Harry gehörte in die Luft, wie eine Meerjungfrau ins Wasser.

Harry Potter war einfach zum Fliegen geboren.

Ungeachtet dessen legte Sirius einen Zauber auf Harrys Besen, der ihn am Fallen hinderte. Es war gut so; Harry liebte es hoch und schnell zu fliegen.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, während er in der Luft war, Kreise um die Bäume flog, war genug um Sirius Schauer die Wirbelsäule runterzujagen. Er sah genauso aus wie James wenn dieser geflogen war: in alle Richtungen abstehende schwarze Haare, die Augen leuchten hell und der Ausdruck puren Glückes während eines spektakulären Sturzfluges war in ihnen zu sehen. Sirius war stolz den Sohn seines besten Freundes dabei zu beobachteten, wie er Sachen mache, die sich manch erwachsener Zauberer nicht traute. Und das war nur der Anfang. Mit mehr Übung und Kontrolle bei den Drehungen und Sturzflügen, würde Harry der beste Flieger seit James Potter persönlich werden - und das hieß schon was.

Sirius wandte seinen Blick kurz von Harry ab, als er seinen Namen vom Boden hörte. Remus deutete ihnen winkend herunterzukommen und er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Tatsächlich erinnerte er Sirius an damals als James den gerade erst neun Monate alten Harry mit auf einen Flug genommen hatte, Lily war an dem Tag auch nicht sehr glücklich gewesen.

Mit einem Grinsen rief Sirius Harry und sagte ihm, dass sie mit dem Fliegen aufhören mussten.

"Och Sirius! Müssen wir?" jammerte Harry herzzereissend, als er zu seinem Patenonkel flog.

Sirius gluckste. "Ja, Harry, wir müssen. ansonsten wird uns Remus glaube ich lebendig häuten. Komm, wir gehen runter."

Sie begannen ihren Abstieg langsam. Harry war noch nicht gut darin und Sirius wollte Dumbledore keinen Harry Potter Pfannkuchen erklären müssen.

Eine Minute später landete Sirius direkt vor Remus. "Moony, alter Mann! Kommst du um mit uns zu fliegen?" fragte Sirius mit hinreißender Stimme.

Remus sah mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, die Hände weiterhin an der Hüpfte, zu Harry. "Du hättest ihn nicht so hoch fliegen lassen dürfen, Padfoot. Was wenn er runtergefallen wäre?"

"Du klingst wie Lily," grinste Sirius. "Glaubst du wirklich ich würde ihn fallen lassen?" Sirius lief zu Harry, dessen Füße gerade den Boden berührten. "_Finite Incatatem,_" murmelte er und half Harry vom Besen. "Schau Moony, da gab es gar keine Möglichkeit, dass er hätte fallen können. Oder Harry?"

Harry grinste zu Remus hoch. "Nope! Das war lustig! Können wir das nochmal machen?"

Remus gluckste. "Vielleicht später Harry. Warum helft ihr zwei mir nicht all die Lebensmittel auszupacken, die ich in der Winkelgasse gekauft habe?"

Die drei liefen ins Haus. Sirius nahm seinen und Harrys Besen und packte sie in den Wandschrank im Flur und ging zurück in die Küche, um Remus zu helfen.

"Also, Sirius," sagte Remus nebenbei, "Du errätst nie, wen ich heute in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe."

"Wen denn?" fragte Sirius abgelenkt, stellte einen Träger Butterbier weg.

"Mundungus Fletcher," antwortete Remus.

"Dung?" fragte Sirius mit einem Grinsen. "Wie geht's dem alten Gauner?"

"Gut," sagte Remus mit einem Nicken. "Sagte mir, ich soll dir 'hi' sagen. Und er erwähnte, dass er als Minister kandidieren will..."

"_Dung_ will als Minister kandidieren? Das könnte interessant werden..."

"Ja, ich kann es jetzt schon sehen," sagte Remus trocken. "Der Kesselschwarzmarkt wird in der Mitte der Winkelgasse etabliert. Überall Chaos wenn Minister Dung Feuerwhisky als Heilmittel für Erkältungen ausschreibt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er das Ministerium wahrscheinlich benutzen wird um gestohlene Gegenstände ins Land zu schiffen."

Sirius lachte. "Yeah, nun immer noch besser, so wie sie es nun benutzen." Sirius stoppte sein Lachen und schaute Remus gedankenvoll an. "Warum kandidierst du nicht als Minister, Remus? Ich glaube du würdest einen verdammt guten Job machen."

Nun war es Remus der lachte. "Ich? Kandidieren als Zaubererminister?" Sirius nickte eifrig. "Ich glaube du wurdest zu oft mit einem Klatscher am Kopf getroffen." Sirius starrte ihn weiter an. Remus seufzte. "Erstens, Sirius, habe ich absolut kein Interesse an Politik. Zweitens, niemand würde einen Werwolf wählen. Ausgenommen vielleicht andere Werwölfe," fügte er gesprächsweise hinzu.

Sirius hatte eben seinen Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, als eine eifrige Stimme vom Küchentisch kam. "Ich werde als Zaubererminister kandidieren!" sagte Harry.

Sirius und Remus lachten. "Jetzt schon?" fragte Remus und lief zum Tisch, um sich neben Harry zu setzen.

"Jap," antwortete er einfach, seine Beine unterm Tisch fröhlich baumelnd.

Sirius lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist alles schön und gut Harry, aber wenn du jetzt Zaubererminister wirst, wirst du niemals nach Hogwarts gehen."

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry, voller Angst an den Gedanken niemals Schüler in Hogwarts zu sein.

"Wirklich," sagte Sirius ernst nickend, "Was hältst du davon wenn wir deine potentielle Zukunft in der Politik vergessen bis du deinen Abschluss hast und schauen, ob Remus uns Schokolade mitgebracht hat."

In dieser Sekunde flog eine Eule durch das offene Fenster und ließ einen Brief auf die Tischmitte fallen. Sie verschwand so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war.

Remus griff den Brief und hob ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen auf. Niemand schickte ihm jemals Briefe. Er drehte den Brief um, um dort das bekannte Hogwartswappen zu entdecken. Remus lächelte, als er den Brief öffnete und für sich las.

"Worum geht es?" fragte Sirius, der auf der anderen Seite von Harry saß.

Remus räusperte sich und las laut vor.

"' Lieber Remus, Sirius und natürlich, Harry,

Ich hoffe auch dreien geht es gut. Ich, meinerseits genieße das herrliche Wetter in Hogwarts, indem ich Hagrid beim Jagen vom Cornwell Feen im Verbotenen Wald helfe. Sie scheinen Gefallen an Hagrids Gemüsegarten gefunden zu haben.' Dumbledore scheint ja wenig zu tun zu haben wenn er sich um Feen kümmern kann" sagte Remus grinsend.

"Nee, Dumbledore ist einfach ein seltsamer Mann," kommentierte Sirius. "Fahr bitte fort."

Remus lachte. "Ich bin sicher ihr seid neugierig den Grund dieses Briefes zu erfahren. Es ist so: Ich frage mich, ob ihr drei Gefallen dran finden würdet Professor McGonagall und mir heute Abend beim Essen Gesellschaft zu leisten, um aktuelles Geschehnis zu besprechen. Ich werde an dieser Stelle nicht mehr dazu sagen.

Wenn ihr noch keine anderen Pläne habt, kommt bitte um sechs Uhr in die Große Halle.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore'."

Sirius schaute in finster drein. "Aktuelles Geschehnis? Was könnte das sein?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Aber es klingt er-ähm wichtig." Remus und James hatten früh gelernt, dem Wort "ernst" rund um Sirius Black zu vermeiden- der Witz wurde sehr schnell alt. (**Ü/N:** Man,hier geht voll die serious-Sirius sachte verloren)

"Mmm," sagte Sirius an einem Butterbier nippend. "Nun jetzt ist es vier Uhr. Ich sage, wir machen uns fertig und gehen. Auf diese Art und Weise können wir Harry das Gelände etwas zeigen. Wie klingt das, Harry?"

"Wir gehen nach Hogwarts?" Sirius nickte. "Cool!"

Sirius und Remus grinsten über Harrys mehr als offensichtliche Aufregung. "Okay dann, zieh dir eine Robe, putz dir die Zähne. Und verschwende gar nicht erst Zeit zu versuchen deine Haare zu bändigen," sagte Sirius.

Dies musste man Harry nicht zweimal sagen- er war so schnell wie ein Blitz.

Remus lachte. "Du weißt, Sirius, wir waren nicht sehr schlau Harry all diese Geschichten über Hogwarts zu erzählen."

"Wie kommt es?" fragte Sirius entrüstet.

"Nun, weil du weißt, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er Mrs. Norris sieht eine Stinkbombe auf sie werfen wollen wird."

Sirus Lachen glich dem Bellen eines Hundes "Ich sehe kein Problem dabei! Wir haben ihn gut unterrichtet, was kann ich sagen?"

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später, nachdem Sirius und Remus geduscht hatten, waren sie bereit zu(m) gehen. Sirius und Harry wollten flohen, aber Remus überzeugte sie, dass apperieren viel besser zum Reisen geeignet war. "Eure Kleidung wird nicht dreckig, wenn ihr apperiert," sagte er, die erste Erklärung nutzend, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

Also nahm Sirius Harry hoch und apperierte außerhalb der Hogwartsgründe. Remus erschien mit einem leichten _plop_ kurz nach ihnen.

"Wow..." sagte Harry beeindruckt, als seine Augen zum ersten Mal das Schloss erblickten.

"Abgefahren, oder?" fragte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

"Yeah..."

Sirius setzte Harry wieder auf dem Boden ab und das Kind nahm jeweils eine Hand von seinen Erziehungsberechtigten, als sie durch das Tor liefen. Die geflügelten Eber beobachteten sie die gesamte Zeit, die sie liefen.

"Mann, dieser Ort hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Die Peitschende Weide ist einen Tick größer. Sie sieht so aus als könne sie einem selbst mit einem ihrer schwächeren Äste den Kopf abschlagen," sagte Sirius zu Remus.

Remus schaute zu dem Baum und konnte weiter hinten die Heulende Hütte sehen, die er während Vollmonden immer bewohnt hatte.

Ein lautes Bellen erklang in der Umgebung und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Remus, Sirius hätte sich verwandelt. Es war Fang der Saurüde, der ihnen freudig durch das dunkle grüne Gras entgegen rannte. Hagrid war direkt hinter ihm.

"Sirius! Remus! Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Hagrid fröhlich.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Hagrid. Wir sind hier um Dumbledore zu sehen. Eigentlich nicht vor sechs Uhr, aber wir dachten uns wir führen Harry ein wenig herum," sagte Sirius, Fang hinter den Ohren kraulend.

"Harry?" fragte Hagrid.

Er schaute runter auf den kleinen Jungen zwischen Sirius und Remus. Harry sah zurück, wegen Hagrids Größe ehrfürchtig erstarrt. Hagrid keuchte. Er kniete sich nieder um einen besseren Blick auf Harry zu bekommen, allerdings war er selbst so immer noch größer als Remus. "Hallo, Harry. Hab dich nicht mehr gesehen, seit du ein Baby warst. Schaust aus wie James, tust du. Aber du hast Lilys Augen..." seine Stimme verlor sich mit verschleierten Augen.

Remus beschloss, dass es besser war das Thema zu wechseln, bevor Hagrid zu emotional wurde und versuchte Harry zu umarmen. Er wurde vorher schon einmal von Hagrid umarmt und konnte danach seine Rippen eine Woche nicht berühren. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen wie es dann erst Harry ergehen würde.

"Also Hagrid, wie läuft es so?" fragte er.

Hagrid schniefte laut und stand auf. "Ah, alles läuft wunderbar, Remus. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg den Kraken zu füttern. Wollt ihr mit?"

Harry schaute zu Sirius und Remus mit großen aufgeregten Augen. "Können wir den Kraken sehen? Können wir?"

Sirius schaute amüsiert zu Remus. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, ein Lächeln versteckend. "Warum nicht? Aber nur solange wir Hagrid nicht im Weg sind."

"Natürlich seid ihr nicht im Weg! Kommt!"

Hagrid führte sie zum Rand des Sees. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie Hagrid den riesigen Kraken an die Oberfläche rief. Ein langer pinker Tentakel steckte sich aus dem Wasser. Harry berührte ihn.

"Es ist schleimig," stelle er kichernd fest.

Sirius und Remus erlaubten Harry ein wenig länger mit dem Kraken zu spielen, verabschiedeten sich dann von Hagrid und setzten ihren Weg durch die Ländereien fort.

Sie zeigten Harry das Quidditchfeld (sich an alte denkwürdige Spiele erinnernd), den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes (Harry wollte reingehen, aber beide, Sirius und Remus vertrösteten ihn auf "ein anderes Mal", und die Gewächshäuser (Sie erzählten ihm von damals als James eine Alraune so verzaubert hatte, dass diese Lily seine unsterbliche Liebe zu ihr bekundet hatte). Er bekam eine Woche Nachsitzen von Sprout und eine Ohrfeige von Lily für die kleine Einlage, auch wenn sie später eingestand, dass er den Zauber gut ausgeführt hatte.

Letztendlich war es Zeit in die Große Halle zu gehen. Die Flure Hogwarts waren leer; die meisten Professoren verbrachten die Ferien ebenfalls zu Hause. Die zwei Rumtreiber erzählten dem Junior Rumtreiber wo die Gemeinschaftsräume waren, wie man in die Küche kam und die besten Wege, Madame Pomfrey dazu zu bekommen, jemanden einen Tag eher aus dem Krankenflügel zu lassen ("Lass nur deinen Charme spielen," sagte Sirius. "Funktioniert immer."), danach war die Zeit gekommen in die Halle zu gehen.

Die großen goldenen Türen waren weit geöffnet, als sie eintraten. Harry schaute sich um, bis seine Augen von der verzauberten Decke gefangen genommen wurden.

Remus fing den Blick auf Harrys Gesicht auf und lachte. "Eindrucksvoll, oder?" sagte er. Er hatte exakt genauso ausgesehen als er in seinem ersten Jahr das erste mal die Große Halle betreten hatte.

"Uh huh," war die Antwort. Harry starrte weiter nach oben.

"Ah! Und hier sind unsere Gäste!" begrüßende oder Willkommen heißende Stimme.

Der Lehrertisch war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand ein großer runder Tisch, der Platz für fünf Personen bot.

"Professor Dumbledore, wie geht es ihnen, Sir?" fragte Remus, die Hand des Schulleiters schüttelnd.

Dumbledore gluckste. "Remus ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, nenn mich Albus." Remus lachte und nickte. "Das gilt auch für dich, Sirius. Ihr zwei seid nicht länger Schüler; kein Grund für solche Formalitäten."

Sirius grinste und schüttelte Dumbledores Hand als nächster. "Kann ich dich Albie nennen?" fragte Sirius.

Dumbledore schaute ernst über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. "Nur wenn du wünscht, den wahren Gebrauch einiger dieser spektakulären Gegenstände in meinem Büro zu erkunden."

Sirius Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung und ein wenig Angst, bis er den Humor bemerkte, den Dumbledores Augen verrieten.

Sirius grinste wieder. "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal Albus."

Dumbledore seufzte, lächelte aber. "Was auch immer, das Angebot bleibt bestehen falls du deine Meinung doch noch änderst," Der Schulleiter schaute nach unten und entdeckte Harry. "Und junger Mr. Potter, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Harry lächelte schüchtern. "Gut, Sir. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Dumbledore lächelte breit. "Sehr gut, Harry. Danke für die Nachfrage. Nun lasst uns Platz nehmen und mit dem sicherlich wunderbaren Gaumenfreuden anfangen."

Sirius und Remus stimmten zu und stellten Harry McGonagall vor, die Harry anstarrte, seit sie durch die Tür getreten waren. Sie mieden einen weiteren Umarmungsvorfall, außer den einen mit Sirius. McGonagall hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Hand von Lilys und James Sohn schüttelte. Dumbledore sagte aber laut, "Schweinekoteletts!" als McGonagall näher zu Harry ging.

Vor Überraschung aufspringend, drehte Remus sein Gesicht zu Dumbledore. Schweinekoteletts und Beilagen waren gerade auf seinem Teller erschienen. Dumbledore schenkte Remus ein diskretes Zwinkern, als McGonagall ihren Platz neben dem Schulleiter einnahm.

Remus grinste und sagte zu seinem Teller, "Steak und gebackene Kartoffel!" Seine Bestellung erschien augenblicklich mit einem Butterbier als Getränk.

McGonagall bestellte Salat und Hühnchen, während Sirius das selbe wie Remus nahm. Harry starrte erstaunt und verwirrt als vor jedem das Essen auftauchte.

Sirius entschied ihm zu helfen. "Was möchtest du essen, Harry?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach bevor er sagte, "Gegrillten Käse!" Eine Sekunde später erschien ein gegrilltes Sandwich (mit extra zähflüssigem Käse) und Pommes vor ihm. (**AN:** Ich war hungrig, als ich das hier schrieb...)

Als die fünf ihre Mahlzeiten zu sich nahmen, informierten Sirius und Remus Dumbledore über die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Wochen. Dumbledore war zufrieden über das Glück der zwei Zauberer und Harry natürlich.

Als das Essen und der Nachtisch nach ungefähr einer Stunde beendet war (diese Hauselfen wussten, wie man ein Festmahl zubereitet), liefen sie zusammen zu Dumbledores Büro. (Gut, die Erwachsenen liefen; Harry wurde von Sirius getragen- das ganze Essen hatte ihn schläfrig gemacht.)

Dumbledore sprach das Passwort, "Lakritz Zauberstäbe," und der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe hoch und betraten das Büro. Sirius legte Harry auf das Sofa, neben dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters nieder, wo er Minuten später einschlief.

McGonagall beschwor drei Stühle herauf, und alle setzten sich, darauf wartend dass Dumbledore sprach. Er begann umgehend. "Danke euch Beiden für euer kommen heute Abend, nach dieser kurzen Notiz," sagte er in seinem Stuhl sitzend. Remus und Sirius nickten. "Das aktuelle Geschehnis von dem ich in meinem Brief heute sprach, ist die Sichtung von Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore hob seine Hand, bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte. "Der Grund, warum ich euch nicht gleich informiert habe, als es passierte, ist war weil ich dachte, dass ihr zum Zeitpunkt der Sichtung bereits genug hattet, um das ihr euch sorgen musstet." Dumbledore pausierte, sich selbst auf ihre Reaktionen vorbereitend. "Pettigrew war im Privet Drive Nummer Vier anwesend, bevor ihr dort Harry abgeholt habt. Er versteckte sich in den Büschen direkt vor Harry, als ihr draußen wart. Er ging kurz nach euch."

Remus erblasste und Sirius schien die Farbe zu absorbieren, die sein Freund verlor. Beide waren wütend. Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Ein Aurorenteam wurde ausgesandt um dem nachzugehen und und es gab kein Anzeichen wohin Pettigrew verschwunden sein könnte. Sie vermuten er blieb die ganze Zeit in der Nachbarschaft in seiner Animagusform.

"Woher wissen Sie, dass es er war, Sir?" fragte Remus ruhig.

"Ich hatte Zauber dort, seit Harry bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel lebte. Die Zauber hätten mich alarmiert, sobald eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer die Nachbarschaft betreten hätten. An diesem Tag ging der Alarm in meinem Büro los- mich alarmierend, dass ein Zauberer den Privet Drive betreten hatte. In dem Moment widmete ich dem keine Aufmerksamkeit; ich dachte ihr wärt es, die bei Arabella Figgs Haus ankamen, aber kein zweiter Alarm kam, der einen weiteren Zauberer ankündigte. Der Alarm der zu hören war, hatte die Ankunft eines _Todessers_ signalisiert. Die Zauber waren so gelegt, dass sie das Dunkle Mal erkannten. Erst mit diese Information zu mir zurück kam, war ich mir sicher, dass es Pettigrew war."

Sirius hielt die Lehnen seines Stuhls so fest, dass seine Knöchel weißer als Bettlaken waren. "Was zur Hölle hat er da gemacht?" fragte Sirius durch zusammengebissene Zähne, aufgebracht schauend.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Remus mit der heiseren Stimme der Erkenntnis. Er sah hinter Sirius. Sirius folgte seinem Blick, direkt zu Harry und sein Mund stand offen.

"Harry?" fragte er perplex. "Was sollte Wormtail mit Harry wollen?"

Dumbledore sprach wieder, jegliches Funkeln in seinen jetzt dunkelblauen Augen war nun verschwunden, keine Spur eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers. "Ich habe einige Theorien. Vielleicht glaubt Pettigrew dass beim -E_rledigen_- von Harry, Voldemort seine Macht zurück erlangt." McGonagall zuckte zusammen, niemand nahm es war. "Vielleicht wollte er Rache an Harry nehmen, für die Vernichtung seines Meisters. Oder vielleicht hat er andere Pläne..."

Zwei Stunden später saßen Sirius und Remus zitternd am Küchentisch in der Hütte. Harry wurde ins Bett gesteckt; er schlief weiter, als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten und wachte nicht mal auf, als sie nach Hause apperierten.

"Hast du begriffen, Remus," sagte Sirius, den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, "dass die _Ratte_ nur einige Schritte von uns... von Harry... "

Remus schaute, immer noch blass, zu Sirius. "Yeah, ich hab das begriffen." sagte er leise."Wenn wir nur einen Moment mehr mit Petunia verschwendet hätten, hätte Wormtail ihn geschnappt."

"Ich weiß."

"Was ich wissen will ist, was dieser Bastard mit ihm will."

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Aber alles was wir tun können, ist auf Harry aufzupassen und Wormtail niemals in seine Nähe zu lassen," sagte Remus, aus dem Fenster den sternenklaren Himmel anstarrend.

"Oh, darauf kannst du zählen," sagte Sirius, als er aufstand und wütend auf und ab lief. "Ich schwöre bei Gott, Remus, wenn er nur eine schleimige Hand auf Harrys Kopf legte, werde ich ihn töten. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ich dafür zurück nach Askaban gehe. Ich werde Wormtail töten."

Remus sagte nichts. Er befürchtete, dass Sirius Wormtail töten würde, egal ob er Harry schaden würde oder nicht. Remus hatten die gleichen Gedanken.

Was für Pläne konnte Wormtail haben?

Was hatten diese Pläne mit Harry zu tun?

Warum konnte ihr Leben nicht einfach ruhig und normal sein?

Am nächsten Morgen kam Mad-Eye Moody zur Hütte um die darauf liegenden Zauber auf Dumbledores Anraten hin zu vergrößern und zu verstärken.

Als er fertig war, zog der in die Jahre gekommene Auror Sirius nach draußen.

"Ich habe ein Angebot für dich, Black," knurrte er.

Sirius hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. "Okay," sagte er langsam.

"Du und Potter waren zwei der besten Auroren in diesen drei Jahren. Zeitweise unzuverlässig, aber verdammt gut im Aufspüren von Todessern. Jetzt meine Frage an dich Black: Hast du noch deine Aurorenlizenz?"

Sirius war benommen von dieser Frage, antwortete aber schnell. "Meine Aurorenlizenz? Um, yeah, hab ich. Remus und ich haben sie in einer der alten Kisten gefunden... warum?"

"Gut, gut. In diesem Fall, möchte ich, dass du ins Ministerium zurückkehrst, jetzt wo Fudge weg ist. Wir brauchen alle Topleute, die wir kriegen können." Moodys hölzernes Gesicht verformte sich zu einem verdrehten Lächeln. "Was sagst du?"

Sirius war sprachlos. Moody wollte ihn zurück im Ministerium- als Auror. Sirius wollte Auror sein, seit er dreizehn gewesen war und James Vater in Aktion gesehen hatte. Die Zeit in der er Todesser gefangen hat, war die stolzeste in Sirius Leben.

Wollte er wieder da anknüpfen, wo er aufgehört hatte, bevor er nach Askaban geschickt worden war?

Wollte er der Welt beweisen, dass er kein psychopathischer Massenmörder war?

Wollte er Harry das zeigen, was sein Vater so gut gemacht hatte?

Wollte er dabei helfen Wormtail zu suchen und zu fangen?

"Wo unterschreib ich, Mad-Eye?" sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

Moody steckte seine vernarbte Hand aus und schüttelte die von Sirius.

Sirius Black würde einmal mehr ein Auror sein.


	15. Fünfzehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N**: So eigentlich eine Woche zu spät und leider noch nicht Beta gelesen, meine Betaleserin hat leider ein Problem mit ihrem Laptop, aber sobald sie es korrigiert hat, wird das hier verändert....viel Spaß damit, ich denke mal das nächste Kapitel kommt schon in einer Woche...

* * *

_Fünfzehn_

Der 29. Juli 1986 brachte den ersten Vollmond mit sich, seit Sirius Black in die Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt war. Es war auch der erste Vollmond in dem Harry Potter von dem weißen Ball am Himmel mehr als "schön" denken würde.

Wichtiger als das war die Tatsache das dieser Vollmond der erste Test für Remus Lupin war.

Wenn der Wolfsbanntrank, den er vom St. Mungos bekommen hatte, seine Aufgabe richtig erfüllte. Remus würde in seiner Wolfsform die Kontrolle über sich behalten- etwas das er seit seinen Jahren in Hogwarts nicht mehr hatte.

Seit drei Tagen musste sich Remus überwinden, den bitteren Zaubertrank zu trinken (Zucker machte ihn natürlich komplett unbrauchbar), und am Nachmittag vor der Verwandlung konnte er endlich eine Veränderung bemerken.

"Der Einfluss des Wolfes ist nicht so stark wie normal," erklärte er Sirius. "Ich fühle mich nicht so schwach, wie ich es normalerweise tue."

"Du bist allerdings immer noch blass. Ein bisschen schwitzig ebenfalls," bemerkte Sirius, als er ein kritisches, betroffenes Auge auf seinen Freund warf.

"Nun, yeah, aber ich glaube das ist wegen der kommenden Verwandlung. Ich glaube nicht. Nun, wir müssen bis zum Mondaufgang abwarten, dann wissen wir es sicher."

"Du schaffst das," sagte Sirius aufmunternd. "Ich wünschte ich könnte bei dir bleiben, du weißt? Wie in den guten alten Tagen."

Remus lächelte erinnernd. "Yeah, das würde schön sein. Aber du musst Harry nach Hogwarts bringen. Ich möchte nicht die Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm hier zu sein. Und wenn du zurück kommen würdest, hätten wir ein wütendes Kind in unserer Obhut."

Sirius lachte. "Das ist wohl wahr. Und wir wollen ihn an seinem Geburtstag nicht wütend haben, oder?"

"Definitiv nicht," stimmte Remus, in die Küche schauend, zu. "Wenn wir von Harry sprechen... irgendeine Idee wo er ist?"

Sirius streckte seinen Hals, um ins Wohnzimmer zu schauen. Er hob seine Augenbrauen überrascht. "Er spielte da drinnen mit diesen kleinen fliegenden Drachen Dingern, die du ihm gegeben hast."

Tatsächlich flogen Drachen durch den Raum, künstliches Feuer speiend (einer der es tat war ein ungarischer Hornschwanz), aber kein Anzeichen von Harry.

"Vielleicht ist er in seinem Zimmer," vermutete Remus.

Zusammen durchquerten Sirius und Remus den kurzen Flur zur halb geöffneten Tür von Harrys Schlafzimmer.

Sie öffneten die Tür weiter und das Kind im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, ein Buch verkehrt herum haltend. Ihren Kopf gleichzeitig zur Seite drehend, lasen Sirius und Remus den Buchtitel: _Alice im Wunderland_- es war Lilys Lieblingsbuch und Remus dachte das Harry ebenfalls eine Ausgabe brauchte.

"Was machst du, Harry?" fragte Sirius lächelnd

Ohne aufzusehen, schlug Harry die Seite um und sagte, "Lesen."

Remus hielt sein Lachen zurück. "Du bist dir bewusst, Harry, dass dein Buch verkehrt herum ist, oder?"

Harry schaute eine halbe Sekunde seinen Erziehungsberechtigten an und dann auf den Umschlag. Er nickte, dass er der Position seines Buches bewusst war und fuhr mit dem "lesen" fort.

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen und lächelte weit. "Okay, Harry. Dann willst du sicher hier bleiben und lesen, ich stattdessen werde nach Hogwarts gehen."

Der Satz hatte die Wirkung, die Sirius vermutet hatte: Harry schloss schnell sein Buch, bildete ein großes Lächeln auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht (er und Sirius verbrachten die meisten Tage mit fliegen) und sprang von seinem Bett runter.

"Wir gehen jetzt nach Hogwarts?" fragte Harry in kindlicher Aufregung.

"Bald," sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen. "Zuerst müssen wir packen."

Harry war schon an seinem Schrank, alles was er besaß auf den Boden werfend, versuchend sein zeug in seinen Übernachtungsrucksack zu packen.

Remus stoppte ihn. "Whoa, Harry!" er durchquerte den Raum. "Warte eine Sekunde. Ihr geht nur eine Nacht; du brauchst nur einen Schlafanzug, Kleidung für morgen und deine Zahnbürste."

Harry hörte auf seinen Schrank zu leeren und schaute zu Remus. "Oh," sagte er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Remus gluckste und zerwühlte sein Haar. "Ja, oh. Nun lass uns alles zurück in den Schrank packen, okay?"

Während Remus und Harry Roben und Shirts zurück in den Schrank hingen. Lehnte sich Sirius höchst amüsiert an den Türrahmen. Als sie fertig waren und Harrys Übernachtungsrucksack ordentlich gepackt hatten, rannte Harry an Sirius vorbei zum Kamin, auf die Abreise wartend.

"Was hat das Kind nur mit flohen?" murmelte Remus.

Sirius lachte als er Remus dahin folgte, wo Harry mit seinem Rucksack über der Schulter sichtlich ungeduldig stand.

"Komm, Sirius! Wir müssen los!" erklärte Harry an Sirius Hand zerrend.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Harry?"

Harry ließ Sirius Hand los und dachte nach. Nach einem Augenblick weiteten sich seine Augen in Erkenntnis. "Mein Besen!" schrie er.

Harry ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Boden neben Sirius fallen und rannte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Er kehrte eine Sekunde später zurück mit seinem wertvollsten Besitz.

Remus tauschte mit Sirius einen amüsierten Blick aus. "Um, Harry, ich denke Remus möchte eine Umarmung haben, bevor wir gehen," sagte Sirius als er den Besen und Rucksack seines Patensohnes nahm und stupste das Kind zu Remus.

Harry grinste unschuldig. "Ich wusste das," sagte er Remus fest umarmend. Remus kicherte.

Mit einem Kuss auf seine Stirn und weiteren durchfahren seiner Haare, entließ Remus Harry. Er ging zurück und Schüttelte Sirius Hand.

"Viel Glück, heute Nacht," sagte Sirius.

"Yeah, danke. Nun geht besser. Der Sonnenuntergang kommt."

"In Ordnung, dann komm Harry," sagte Sirius bevor er Harry und seinen Besen schrumpfte und in seine Tasche platzierte. Dann streckte er sich zu Harry und hob ihn hoch.

"Ihr Jungs habt Spaß. Verpasst McGonagall nicht zu viele graue Haare," sagte Remus gespielt ernst.

"Niemals!" erklärten Sirius und Harry gleichzeitig.

Remus schritt vom Kamin zurück, als Sirius ihr Ziel rief ("Hogwarts! Büro des Schulleiters!") und mit einem letzten winken von Harry, waren sie in einem Strudel aus grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Remus Augen wanderten unterbewusst vom Kamin zum Fenster. Die Sonne ging unter. In einer Stunde oder so würde der Mond da sein und Remus würde Sicherheit über diesen neuen Trank haben.

Er lief in die Küche und hatte schnell ein Sandwich bevor er die letzte Phiole Wolfsbanntrank entkorkte.

"Nun, hier geht- etwas... hoffe ich," sagte er zu sich selbst. Er schluckte den Rest seines Tranks mit einer Grimasse wegen dem Geschmack und ging in den Keller um für die Nacht vorbereitet zu sein.

Sirius schritt aus dem Flammenwirbel und setzte Harry auf dem Boden ab. Beide begannen sich automatisch, nach ihrer Reise, zu entstauben. Sirius schaute sich im Raum um; Dumbledores Büro war leer.

Nun, nicht komplett leer; Fawkes der Phönix saß oben auf seiner goldenen Sitzstange, die Besucher vorsichtig anschauend.

Harry ging näher um den exotischen Vogel zu begutachten; Fawkes war bei Harrys letzten Besuch nicht im Büro gewesen. Fawkes streckte seinen leuchtend roten Flügel zu Harry; Harry streckte seinen Arm zu Fawkes aus.

Sie schienen Hände zu schütteln- oder Flügel...oder sowas. Sirius schaute interessiert zu, als Fawkes auf Harrys ausgestreckten Arm flog. Er hatte nur bei zwei anderen Leuten gesehen, dass der Phönix das tat: Albus Dumbledore und Lily Evans.

Harry drehte sich langsam um, um seinen Patenonkel anzuschauen. "Schau Sirius," sagte Harry lächelnd.

Sirius erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ich glaube er mag dich, Harry."

Harry lächelte Sirius breiter an und fuhr fort Fawkes weiter zu studieren.

"Was ist er?" fragte Harry, die Federn des Vogels streichelnd.

"Das, Harry, ist ein Phönix," sagte eine freundliche Stimme an der Tür.

Harry und Sirius schauten in das lächelnde Gesicht Albus Dumbledores. Der Schulleiter ging dahin, wo Harry mit Fawkes stand und kniete sich nieder. "Phönixe sind eine sehr seltene Vogelart. Sie sind sehr loyale und intelligente Kreaturen, sie können sehr schwere Objekte tragen und ihre Tränen haben die Macht zu heilen."

Harry schaute schwer beeindruckt von Dumbledore weg, zurück zu Fawkes. "Wow," murmelte er sanft.

Dumbledore stand auf und lächelte, sich zu Sirius umdrehen. "Hallo, Sirius, wie geht's dir?"

"Fantastisch, Sir. Danke das sie uns hier übernachten lassen," sagte Sirius Dumbledores Hand schüttelnd.

"Bitte schön, Sirius. Ich bin erfreut euch beide hier zu haben," sagte Dumbledore. "Wie geht es Remus?"

Sirius lächelte. "Er ist okay, Sir," sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. "Ein wenig nervös wegen diesem Trank, aber er sagt, er spüre eine Veränderung."

Dumbledore lächelte zurück. "Wunderbar. Remus verdient ein wenig Frieden während der harten Zeit. Nun, ich bin mir sicher, ihr zwei wollt einziehen für die Nacht. Wenn ihr hungrig seid, habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Hauselfen mehr als entzückt sein werden, euch zu versorgen."

"Großartig, vielen dank nochmals, Sir. Komm, Harry, lass uns unser Zeug abstellen und das Schloss erkunden."

Harry sträubte sich Fawkes zu verlassen, aber nach der Versicherung – von beiden Sirius und Dumbledore- dass er Fawkes wieder sehen konnte, folgte Harry Sirius aus dem Büro.

Sie liefen durch die verlassenen Korridore, gelegentlich einem Geist begegnend oder einem Gemälde, welches Sirius stoppte, um mit ihm zu reden.

Nach einem langen Spaziergang, erreichten sie ihren Raum neben den Gryffindor Schlafsälen. (Die fette Dame war in diesem Moment nicht in ihrem Portrait.)

Der Hauptraum, war wie der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gestaltete, er war nur ein wenig kleiner. Drei Türen führten in ein Badezimmer und zwei Schlafzimmer.

Sirius führte Harry zu seinem Raum und ging dann in seinen eigenen. Das Himmelbett in der Mitte war genau wie sein altes, welches er in der Schule hatte: groß und bequem. Gryffindorfarben umgaben den Raum und große Fenster zeigten den wunderschönen Hogwarts Sonnenuntergang.

Sirius ließ seinen Rucksack auf einen Sessel fallen und griff nach den Besen in seiner Tasche. Er legte sie aufs Bett und vergrößerte sie, als er eine große Beule unter der Decke entdeckte.

Seltsam, Sirius zog die Decke zurück, um ein braunes Paket mit weißen Schnüren und eine Notiz mit seinem Namen drauf zu erhalten. Er öffnete die Notiz und las:

_Sirius-_

_Ich glaube du weißt was das hier ist und seine interessante Geschichte._

_James hat ihn in meinen Besitz gegeben, bevor er starb; er wünschte, dass es an Harry weiter gegeben wird, wenn er ins angemessene Alter kommt._

_Ich glaube du möchtest ihn haben._

_Benutz ihn weise._

_-A.D._

Sirius las die Notiz dreimal bevor er sie weglegte. Was auch immer in dem Paket war, gehörte James. Es wurde in Dumbledores Besitz gelassen (Sirius wusste, wer "A.D." war), und sollte an Harry gegeben werden.

_Es kann nicht_... dachte Sirius. Er zog die Schnüre vom Paket und öffnete das Papier. Er keuchte.

Ein silbernes, wie Flüssigkeit Material fiel in Sirius Schoß. Er hob es auf und platzierte es über seinem Arm- sein Arm verschwand sofort.

James Tarnumhang.

Sirius saß leicht zitternd am Rand des Bettes. Natürlich kannte er das Objekt. Die Häufigkeit, in der er, James und Remus ihn für Streiche verwendet hatten, oder um in die Küche zu gehen, oder nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, ging letztendlich in die Tausenden.

Erinnerungen fluteten über Sirius hinein. James kam im ersten Jahr zurück aus den Weihnachtsferien. Er sammelte die Rumtreiber um sich- natürlich jetzt benannt- in ihrem Schlafsaal und zeigte ihn ihnen. Es war Jahrzehntelang ein Erbstück welches bei den Potters – von Vater zum Sohn- weiter gereicht wurde. Sofort warfen die Jungs es über sich und haben eine Menge Chaos im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verbreitet.

Jahre später, hatte James ihn benutzt, wenn er und Lily auf den Astronomieturm geschlichen sind um-

"Warum weinst du, Sirius?" fragte Harry von der Tür aus.

Sirius schaute auf; er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er wieder weinte. Er wischte sich hastig die Tränen von seinem Wangen und lächelte Harry an.

"Komm her, Harry," sagte er.

Harry lief zum Himmelbett und, mit etwas Hilfe, vollbrachte er es drauf zu klettern.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry auf den Umhang neben seinem Paten zeigend.

Sirius lächelte breit. "Das, Harry, war der Tarnumhang deines Vaters."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich- er hatte über den Umhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber Geschichten gehört. "Wirklich?" fragte er nach dem Umhang reichend. Sirius gab ihn ihm. "Das ist von meinem Dad?"

"Ja, war er. Und wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst,gehört er dir."

"Kann ich ihn anziehen?" fragte Harry eifrig.

"Sicher," grinste Sirius.

Harry stand mit dem Umhang vom Bett auf. Er wickelte ihn um sich und verschwand. Das einzige was bewies, das er noch da war, waren die kleinen Fußabdrücke, die sich ums Bett bewegten.

"Dreh dich zum Spiegel," sagte Sirius.

"Whoa! Ich bin weg!" kam Harrys aufgeregte Stimme.

Sirius lachte. "Nun, dass ist der Punkt bei einem _Tarnumhang_, oder nicht?" Sirius hörte Harry lachen. "Okay, lass ihn uns sicher verstauen und essen gehen."

Harry stimmte zu und eine Sekunde später, erschien er wieder neben Sirius. "Das war großartig," grinste Harry.

Sirius grinste zurück und zerraufte Harrys Haare als er aufstand. "Komm Kleiner, lass uns in die Küche gehen."

Harry sprang auf Sirius Rücken und sie gingen zur Küche. Sirius zeigte Harry genau, wo er das Bild kitzeln musste, damit der goldene Türknauf erschien.

"Erzähl es nicht Dumbledore, dass ich dir das gezeigt habe," sagte Sirius. Er erhielt ein Kichern als Antwort.

Sie liefen in die Küche, wo sie sofort von einem Dutzend Hauselfen empfangen wurden. Sketch, die Elfe, die Sirius und Remus in ihrer ersten Nacht zurück im Schloss bedient hatte, war vorne dabei, sich tief zum Boden beugend.

"Was können wir ihnen Sir und kleiner Sir heute Abend bringen?" fragte Sketch, richtig stehend.

"Lass uns sehen, ich denke ein paar Hühnchensandwiches, einige Pommes und ein Stück Kirchkuchen zum Nachtisch," sagte Sirius.

Sofort drückten die Hauselfen Harry und Sirius an einen kleinen Tisch und drückten sie auf Stühle. Ihr Essen kam nur einen Moment später an, frisch und heiß. Sirius erhielt ein Butterbier und Sketch gab Harry ein eiskaltes Glas Kürbissaft.

"Danke Leute," sagte Sirius zu den Hauselfen. "Das schaut unglaublich aus." die Elfen strahlten und verbeugten sich weg.

Sirius begann zu schaufeln, während Harry die Hauselfen bewundernd anstarrte. "Was sind das für Dinger?" fragte er leise.

"Hauselfen," sagte Sirius erstickt, durch einen Mund voll Hühnchen. "Sie arbeiten hier. Nun, nicht arbeiten; sie bekommen kein Geld oder so. Aber es sind die besten Hauselfen im ganzen Land!"

Ein paar Hauselfen um sie herum, strahlten und erröteten.

Als sie mit ihrem Essen eine Stunde später fertig waren (ihre Teller befüllten sich von allein), entschieden sich Sirius und Harry, dass sie zu voll fürs fliegen waren und gingen zurück zu ihren Räumen.

Auf ihrem Weg, rannten sie in ein bekanntes Gesicht. (Bemerkt ich hab nicht "freundlich" gesagt.)

"_Black_," sagte die ölige Stimme von Kapitän Slytherin persönlich, Severus Snape.

"_Snivellus_," erwiderte Sirius kalt.

Snape kräuselte seine Lippe und schaute scharf zu Harry runter. Harry versteckte sich hinter Sirius.

"Und das muss...Harry Potter...sein," sagte Snape sanft. "Ja, ich seh die Ähnlichkeit mit Potter Senior...Tsk...Ziemlich bedauerlich die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, muss ich sagen. Hat er auch die Arroganz von seinem Vater?"

Sirius stellte sich wütend hin. "Verschwinde, _Snivelly_, oder du wirst ans fünfte Jahr erinnert."

Snapes Kopf schoss hoch, um den selben kalten, aufgebrachten Blick von Sirius zu begegnen. Er schaute den Korridor hinter Sirius entlang, bevor er weiter sprach. "Aber wo ist Lupin?" sagte er gespielter Verwirrt. "Ohja, richtig. Werwolf, Vollmond. Er zerreißt sich wahrscheinlich gerade selbst. Ein Glück, dass ich den los bin; diese Welt braucht es das dreckige Monster wie der, sich selbst zerreißen."

Es passierte schnell wie ein Blitz: Sirius Zauberstab deutete auf Snapes Kehle, Snape wiederholte ihm den Gefallen.

"Ich warne dich, _Snivellus_, ein weiteres Wort..."

"Sirius..." sagte eine verängstigte Stimme aus der Ecke.

Sirius bewegte seine Augen zu Harry. Er hatte sich fortbewegt und stand nun weinen gegen die Wand gekauert da.

Sofort ließ Sirius seinen Zauberstab von Snape sinken, platzierte den Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche und eilte zu Harry. Er nahm das Kind auf flüsterte entschuldigende und beruhigende Wörter. Letztendlich fing Harry an sich zu beruhigen.

"Wie rührend," sagte Snape kalt.

Sirius stand da und verbarg Harrys Kopf an seiner Schulter, seinen Zauberstab wieder erfassen und sich fragend, was die beste Möglichkeit war Snape zu verhexen. Aber in diesem Augenblick stürzte Peeves der Poltergeist – Partner der Rumtreiber seit ihrem Anfang- runter und schüttete einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über Snapes Kopf aus.

"PEERVES!" brüllte Snape.

Harry und Sirius hatten einen Lachanfall. Peeves kam noch einmal und goss eine Flache blumig riechenden Schampoos auf Snapes Haare, warf eine Himbeere nach dem Professor, grinste Sirius an und verschwand.

Sirius musste Harry absetzen, bevor er in vor lachen fallen ließ. Mit einem letzten blick puren Hasses auf Sirius und Harry, stürmte Snape in die Kerker, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Shampoo verschwinden lassend und seine nassen Haare trocknend.

Aber auch nachdem er um die Ecke war konnte Snape weiterhin hören, wie Harry fragte. "Sirius, war das nicht Mister Kartoffelkopf?"

In den sehr späten Stunden der Nacht, schienen die Korridore von Hogwarts für das menschliche Auge komplett verlassen. Dieses war jedenfalls nicht der Fall. Wenn man sein Ohr spitzen würde, könnte man die leichten Schritte von Sirius Black hören.

Er und Harry hatten sich eine kleine späte Nacht Erkundung entschlossen. Sie waren unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen und liefen leise durch das Schloss.

Sie hatten einmal Dumbledore passiert. Harry war ruhig wie eine Kirchenmaus, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen, aber der alte Zauberer sendete ein kleines Lächeln und Zwinkern in Sirius Richtung und fuhr fort. Harry bemerkte nichts.

Irgendwann während ihrer Reise- Sirius konnte nicht denken wie- waren sie vor der Bürotür von Argus Filch angekommen.

_Hmm... all diese Möglichkeiten,_ dachte Sirius für sich mit einem Grinsen.

Harry sprang ein wenig in Sirius Arm, als Peeves neben ihnen auftauchte, versuchend eine Büste eines alten Zauberers über der Tür so zu manipulieren, dass sie auf Filch und Mrs. Norris fallen würde, wenn sie eintraten.

"Peeves," flüsterte Sirius. Peeves ließ beinahe die Büste fallen und schaute dumm umher. "Peeves ich bin es Sirius."

Peeves grinste. "Ooooh, ernsthafter Sirius Black!" (**Ü/N:** sorry der joke geht schon wieder verloren!!!)

"Yeah, hör zu Peeves, ich brauche eine Ablenkung für Filch und dieser Katze. Kannst du irgendwas im siebten Stockwerk zerbrechen?"

Peeves salutierte zum Schein und verschwand.

Einige Augenblicke später hörte Sirius ein Krachen. "Bleib hier, Harry. Bleib unter dem Umhang," sagte Sirius schnell und setzte Harry ab.

Er duckte sich unter dem Umhang hervor und schaute noch einmal den leeren Korridor entlang bevor er Filchs Tür öffnete.

Das Büro roch so grausam wie immer – vergammelte Eier und schlechte Milch-, aber Sirius war zu sehr in seiner Mission gefangen, dass er es beachtete.

Er fixierte den Aktenschrank in der Büroecke: "Konfisziert und sehr gefährlich", er ging direkt drauf zu.

Er fing mit den "M's" an, fand aber nichts. Sirius war zufrieden, dass die Rumtreiber ihr eigenes Fach für sich hatten; er würde dieses ein anderes Mal kontrollieren. Es war auch nicht da.

"P". Sirius zog den Aktenschrank auf und schielte hinein. Da, direkt unter den explodierenden Erdnüssen lag sie in all ihrer Schönheit. Ein bisschen gealtert und zerknittert, ein Eselsohr in der rechten Ecke, aber sonst wie Sirius sich an sie erinnerte.

Er nahm sie schnell, aber vorsichtig, platzierte die Karte des Rumtreibers in seiner Robe und ging zurück auf den Korridor um sich Harry zu schnappen.

"Harry?" rief er ruhig, die verlassene Halle absuchend.

"Hier drüben," hörte er irgendwo von seiner linken.

Harry hielt den Umhang geöffnet, damit Sirius beide nehmen konnte. Er war den Umhang über sich und ging zurück in ihre Räume.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin," sagte Sirius, als er das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab berührte.

Sofort formten sich Linien aus der Mitte und enthüllten die Karte des Rumtreibers.

Sirius lass zum millionsten Mal in seinem Leben die Überschrift, sich an all die späten Nächte der harten Arbeit, für dieses Stück Kunst, erinnernd.

DIE HOCHWOHLGEBORENEN HERREN MOONY,

WORMTAL, PADFOOT UND PRONGS

HILFSMITTEL FÜR DEN MAGISCHEN TUNICHTGUT GMBH

PRÄSENTIEREN STOLZ

DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS

"Wow," murmelte Harry, begeistert auf die Karte starrend.

"Yeah...wow..." grinste Sirius. Er hätte nicht gedacht nochmal darauf zu schauen.

"Hast du die gemacht?" fragte Harry seinen Paten.

"Nun, ich hab geholfen. Dein Dad und Remus waren die Genies dahinter."

Sie beobachteten Dumbledore in seinem Büro umherlaufend; McGonagall lief auch, von der Küche; Filch und Mrs. Norris verfolgten Peeves. Sie beobachteten die Karte bis sie beide zusammen auf Sirius Bett einschliefen.

"Also Moony wie war die Nacht?" fragte Sirius, als er und Harry am nächsten morgen aus dem Kamin kamen.

Remus saß auf dem Sofa mit einem großen, müden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, auf sie wartend. "Brillant!" erklärte er aufstehend. "Hab keine Kontrolle verloren, Sirius! Hab mich als harmloser Wolf in der Ecke eingewickelt!" Er zeigte Sirius seine Arme und Rücken, um die Tatsache zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht einmal gebissen oder gekratzt hat.

"Das ist großartig! Ich freu mich für dich!" sagte Sirius Remus und Harry in die Küche folgend.

"Yeah. Also wie war eure Nacht?" fragte er, als er Harry Cornflakes und Kürbissaft servierte.

Sirius und Harry erzählten ihm alles über ihre Nacht auf Hogwarts. Fawkes der Phönix, die Küche, Snape, Peeves, aber das beste hob er bis zum Schluss auf.

"Du wirst niemals erraten, nicht in einer Million Jahre, was wir zurück gebracht haben!" grinste Sirius glücklich.

"Was?" fragte Remus an seinem Becher Kaffee nippend. "Ich hoffe nicht Hagrids Steinkekse."

"Besser. Schließ deine Augen."

Remus tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er hörte ein bekanntes Geräusch, konnte es in dem Moment aber nicht einordnen. "Okay, du kannst deine Augen jetzt öffnen."

Remus tat dies. Sirius war da, aber nicht Harry. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Remus laut.

Sirius grinste weiter und deutete auf Harrys Cornflakesschüssel. Der Löffel bewegte sich in seinem eigenen Rhythmus und Cornflakes verschwanden in der Luft.

"Nie im Leben..." murmelte Remus, sich auf Harry mit ausgestreckten Arm zu bewegend.

"Doch," grinste Sirius breiter.

Remus lächelte breit zu Sirius und zog den Tarnumhang von Harrys Kopf. Harry hob seinen Kopf und grinste zu Remus.

Remus hielt das Flüssigkeit ähnliche Material über seinen Arm, genau wie Sirius es in der Nacht zuvor getan hat.

"Da ist noch mehr," sagte Sirius in seine Robe fassend. Er zog die Karte heraus und hielt sie Remus hin.

Remus starrte mit weiten Augen auf das Pergament, was die Hand seines Freundes hielt, bevor er die Karte gegen den Umhang tauschte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte auf das Pergament.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Remus beobachtete staunte vor Begeisterung als sie die Karte formte. "Du hast es tatsächlich getan... Ich kann es nicht glauben, du hast es," murmelte er immer und immer wieder, die Bewegung der Figuren in Hogwarts beobachtend.

"Ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe vom alten Peevesy und Harry," sagte Sirius und beobachtete Remus glückliches Gesicht.

Remus schaute von der Karte auf und grinste Harry und Sirius an. "Das meine Freunde," er zeigte auf den Umhang und die Karte, "markiert ein neues Kapitel in der Rumtreibergeschichte."

Den restlichen Tag und teile der Nacht verbrachten sie damit Fotoalben durch zu schauen und Harry Geschichten der Rumtreiber weiter zugeben.

Um neun Uhr, schlief Harry fest zwischen Sirius und Remus auf dem Sofa. Die Karte lag offen vor ihnen auf dem Kaffeetisch. Remus schloss das Fotoalbum, während Sirius Harry hoch nahm und ins Bett brachte.

Bevor sie den Raum verließen, grinsten Sirius und Remus einander an,tippen die Karte gleichzeitig mit ihren Zauberstäben an und sagten, "Unheil angerichtet."

* * *

Sooo und nun nach dem Lesen, schön den Review-Button da betätigen ;)


	16. Sechzehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Beta**: misery

**Ü/N**: so um in den normalen Rhythmus wieder zu kommen, schon diese Woche das nächste Kapitel...viel Spaß

* * *

_Sechzehn_

_--31. Juli 1981--_

_--Harry Potters erster Geburtstag--_

_--Godrics Hollow--_

Es war ein Tag, an dem Freund und Familie von Harry James Potter feierten und sich erinnerten. Ein Jahr zuvor, änderte sich ihr Leben für immer, als dieses kleine Bündel der Freude in ihre Welt und Herzen trat. Die Prioritäten hatten sich geändert, die tägliche Routine war anders, sogar die genutzte Sprache, war anders – wenn Harry in der Nähe war. (oder Lily würde dir die schönere Seite ihres Zaubergebrauchs zeigen).

Heute war der makellose Garten, für den Lily Potter so hart gearbeitet hatte um ihn zu perfektionieren, mit Luftballons und Spruchbändern dekoriert. Ein großer Tisch stand neben dem zweistöckigen Haus, auf ihm eine Vielfalt von Speisen, die sogar Sirius und James niemals endenden Hunger zufrieden stellen würde. Noch war der Garten leer, aber in einer Stunde, würden sich die Rumtreibern, die Longbottoms und anderenMitgliedern vom Orden des Phönix hier tummeln.

Innerhalb des prächtigen Hauses der Potters, roch es nach frisch gebackenen Kuchen, Keksen und Süßigkeiten. Bilder überzogen die Wände. Von Lilys erstem Ultraschall bis vor drei Tagen mit ihrem Sohn, auch Bilder von James und seinen Freunden, seine Familie, die er in frühen Jahren verloren hatte. Die Potters liebten es Fotos zu machen. Lily bevorzugte ab und zu eine Muggelkamera, um den Moment genauso wie er war festzuhalten.

(fehlender Absatz?)

(Weil wir gerade von Lily sprechen, sie könnte gefunden werden wie sie die finalen Feinarbeiten an Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenken erledigte. Sie und James hatten es mit den Geschenken ein wenig übertrieben, aber keiner würde es ihnen verübeln; es war der erste Geburtstag ihres kleinen Mannes und sie würden ihn an diesem Tag bis zum Äußersten verwöhnen.)

Als sie ein Band um den Spielzeugbesen band, auf dessen Kauf James bestanden hatte, hörte Lily über sich zwei unterschiedliche Arten des Kicherns. Sie lächelte sanft; sie erkannte dieses Lachen überall... Lily legte den Besen zu den anderen Geschenken und lief die Treppen hinauf. Sich nach links drehend fand sie die Quelle des Kicherns zwei Türen entfernt von ihrem und James Schlafzimmer. Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete James, der Harry durch die Gitterstäbe des Bettes kitzelte.

"...Und das Harry, ist wie Mummy und Daddy sich verliebten," sagte James sich vorlehnend um das unordentliche Haar seines Sohnes zu küssen.

Lily lächelte undltrat hinter ihren Ehemann um ihre Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper zu schlingen.

"Ich hoffe, mein Lieber, dass du nicht den Geist unseres Sohnes mit furchtbaren Lügen gefüllt hast," sagte Lily, James Schulter küssend.

James kicherte. "Oh, meine allerliebste Lily-Blume, ich würde nicht einmal im _Traum_ daran denken so etwas zu tun."

James drehte sich um Lily anzusehen, umarmte sie nun seinerseits. Lily hob ihren Kopf, um ihm zu erlauben sie zu küssen. Aber bevor sie dazu kamen, fühlte James etwas Weiches gegen seinen Hinterkopf schlagen, gefolgt von dem Geräusch glücklichen Glucksens. James sprang und als Ergebnis stießen Lilys und sein Kopf zusammen.

"Aua," sagte Lily ihre Stirn reibend.

Dem folgte noch mehr glucksen hinter James. Beide drehten sich um ihren Sohn anzusehen. Er stand in seinem Bett, sich an den Gitterstäbe festhaltend, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen das er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. James griff auf den Boden und hob einen Stoff-Quaffel auf. Er drehte sich mit einem übereinstimmenden Grinsen zu seinem Sohn um.

"Behalt das bei, Harry und du wirst Gryffindors Star Jäger sein!" sagte er sanft durch Harrys Haar fahrend.

Lily lachte. "Nein, nein. Harry wird sich mit etwas weniger gefährlichem seine Zeit vertreiben. Das wirst du, nicht wahr, Liebling?" sagte sie, Harry aus seinem Bett nehmend. Er antwortete ihr mit etwas, das verdächtig nach Stinkbombe klang. Lily funkelte James kurz an, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

James folgte gespielt entrüstet. "Und was würdest du vorschlagen sollte er tun, Lily?"

Lily antwortete nicht sofort. Als sie die Treppen hinunter stieg, blickte sie mit einem Grinsen über ihre Schulter zu James und sagte, "Koboldstein Club."

---

Zwei Stunden später war die Party in vollem Gange. James, Sirius und Remus hatten eine gehörige Standpauke von Lily bekommen, für den Versuch den Punch mit Feuerwhiskey zu versetzen. Harry spielte zusammen mit Neville Longbottom mit seinem Spielzeugmalset im Schatten.

"Du weißt Prongs," sagte Sirius, als Lily wegging um mit Nevilles Mutter, Alice, und Fabian Prewitt zu sprechen."Man könnte meinen, dass sie nach all den Jahren lernen würde uns nur ein bisschen zu vertrauen." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Remus schnaubte neben James. "Ich bin sicher sie würde uns trauen, Padfoot, wenn wir nicht immer versuchen würden etwas zu machen, was sie nicht gutheißt."

James lachte. "Wohl wahr, Moony. Seit wir verheiratet sind sagt sie mir, dass wir drei erwachsen werden müssen-"

"Sie sagt das seit unserem _zweiten_ Jahr," warf Sirius ein.

"-aber wir, meine lieben Freunde, sind Marauders. Und die müssen niemals erwachsen werden!"

"Hört, hört," sagten Sirius und Remus zusammen, mit ihren Butterbierflaschen anstoßend.

Remus schaute sich im Garten um während er an seinem Getränk nippte. Überall waren Menschen verteilt, die glücklich und lachend miteinander sprachen. Dieser Anblick war eine deutliche Abwechslung nach den harten Monaten, die der Orden hinter sich hatte. Benjy Fenwick und Dorcas Meadowesm zwei sehr wichtige Ordensmitglieder und wunderbare Menschen, waren die letzten Verluste an Voldemort und seine Todesser gewesen. Und die Dinge wurden schlimmer; es hieß, dass Voldemort den Orden persönlich ins Auge gefasst hat. Keiner wusste, wie er an die Namen seiner Feinde gekommen war, aber Voldemort schaltete sie aus...einen nach dem anderen.

Sie alle brauchten eine Pause vom Krieg und das war ein guter Zeitpunkt. Wer wusste, was die kommenden Monate bringen würden? Und Lily und James wussten immer, wie man eine gute Party schmiss.

Mit einem weiteren Schluck von seinem Butterbier, drehte Remus sich zurück zu seinen Freunden. Sie diskutierten mögliche Wege Stinkbomben heimlich in Moodys Mantel zu schmuggeln.

"Jungs," sagte Remus, ihren Schlachtplan unterbrechend, "hat einer Pete in letzter Zeit gesehen?"

James schaute sich im Garten um, sein Lächeln wandelte sich in einen düsteren Blick um. "Er sagte er würde hier sein. Er hätte vorher noch etwas zu erledigen, wollte nicht sagen was, aber er sollte schon längst hier sein."

James war nicht blind - nun ohne seine Brille war er es, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Der Punkt ist, ihm fielen Peters Verspätungen, Verschwinden und seine Abwesenheit bei vielen späten Zusammenkünften auf. Er wunderte sich, worin Peter drin steckte...was er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte. Er hatte es nicht gewagt die Sorgen seinen Freunden mitzuteilen - er hat sie nicht einmal Lily gegenüber erwähnt. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto überzeugter war er, dass Peter nur eine neue Freundin hatte und er nervös war, sie seinen Freunden vorzustellen.

"Wormy!" sagte Sirius laut.

Peter war gerade durch die Hintertür gekommen, blass aussehend und erschütternd. Dennoch grinste er und hielt ein schmales, plump eingepacktes Paket.

"Hey Jungs," sagte er zu seinen Freunden laufend. "Entschuldige dass ich spät dran bin, Prongs. A-aber ich musste be- er- i-irgendwo sein."

James öffnete seinen Mund um etwas dazu zu sagen, aber Lily schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Peter! Da bist du!" sagte Lily den Garten durchquerend zu der Stelle wo die Marauder standen. "Wir haben dich seit Jahren nicht gesehen! Wo warst du?" Sie umarmte Peter und er winselte leicht. Niemand außer James bemerkte es.

Peter befreite sich aus Lilys Umarmung und schluckte nervös. Wieder bemerkte es nur James. "Ich - ähm - nun, weißt du, ähm - überall." Er lachte zittrig. James verengte seine Augen.

"Nun, komm schon! Wir haben Geschenke auszupacken und einen Kuchen zu essen!" sagte Lily glücklich.

Sie hatte die magischen Worte gesprochen. Sirius Augen weiteten sich und er schrie "KUCHEN!" als er durch den Garten zu Harry und Neville sprintete, auf und ab hüpfend wie ein Zweijähriger mit Zuckerschock.

Lily seufzte und hakte sich bei James und Remus ein, als sie den Garten durchquerten. "Was machen wir bloß mit ihm?"

"Ich glaube der Krankenflügel braucht eine dringende Reinigung, Lily. Er wurde nicht mehr gründlich gereinigt seit James und Sirius letztem Nachsitzen. Laut Madame Pomfrey natürlich." Albus Dumbledore war soeben angekommen, seine blauen Augen funkelten fröhlich und er hatte ein großes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Albus! Wir waren uns nicht sicher ob es dir möglich ist zu kommen!" sagte Lily fröhlich, als sie James und Remus Arme losließ, um Dumbledores Hand zu schütteln.

"Ich wollte es um nichts in der Welt missen, Lily," sagte Dunbledore den Kopf neigend.

"Super timing, Sir! Wir waren gerade beim Kuchen," sagte James, Dumbledores Hand als nächster schüttelnd.

Dumbledore gluckste und schaute sich um. "Nun worauf warten wir?" sagte er seine Hände reibend.

---

Später in der Nacht, als der Garten geleert war von den Leuten und vom Unrat gesäubert war, ging Lily ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen neben James aufs Sofa. Sirius saß ihnen gegenüber in seinem üblichen Lehnstuhl, seine Hände hinter dem Kopf, Beine gekreuzt und Augen geschlossen. Remus lehnte neben Lily am Sofa, schläfrig ins Feuer blickend. Peter war direkt nach dem Kuchen gegangen. Er hatte gesagt er müsste irgendwohin gehen. Bei der ganzen Aufregung bemerkte niemand das schmerzvolle Quieken als er seinen linken Unterarm umfasste.

"Nun Harry ist schnell eingeschlafen. Ich denke er war nach dem Tag heute,ein wenig erschöpft." sagte Lily in den Raum hinein.

James nickte glücklich, seinen Arm nach seiner Frau ausstreckend um sie näher zu ziehen. "Jaah und denkt daran," begann er träumerisch, "wir müssen das von jetzt an jedes Jahr machen."

Remus gluckste, weiterhin ins Feuer schauend. "Du meinst, du lässt ihn auch deine Animagusform an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag reiten?"

Sirius lachte. Lily ließ ihre Mundwinkel zucken. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Harry auf dem Rücken irgendeines Tieres ritt - nicht einmal wenn es James war - nicht in so jungen Jahren. Lily Potter chützte ihren Sohn ziemlich.

"Natürlich!" antwortete James. "Neue Potter-Tradition: Animagusreiten für die Kinder!"

Lily lachte nun doch und kuschelte sich an James. "Immerhin hast du gewartet bis jeder weg war. Ich fühle mich nicht so, dass ich meinen Mitarbeitern am Montag erklären muss, wieso mein Ehemann in Askaban sitzt, weil er im Alter von fünfzehn ein illegaler Animagus geworden ist um seinem bestem Werwolf-Freund zu helfen."

"James ist zu gut um nach Askaban zu kommen, Lillian," bewertete Sirius frech. Lily starrte ihn an, dafür dass er sie "Lillian" genannt hat - sie hasste diesen Namen.

"Nein Padfoot, das wird du sein," sagte Remus lachend mit dem Blick auf Sirius.

"Ich? Wieso verdammt nochmal, sollte _ich_ nach Askaban, Moony?"

"Weil du ein Idiot bist," sagte Remus gesprächsweise, seinen Kopf wegdrehend und aus dem Fenster schauend.

Ein Kissen flog quer durch den Raum und traf Remus direkt am Kopf.

---

Gegen Mitternacht, Sirius und Remus waren beide nach Hause gegangen, lageb Lily und James wach in ihrem Bett.

"Nun, Mr. Potter, ich glaube heute war perfekt," sagte Lily leise.

James lächelte und küsste Lily auf ihren roten Schopf. "Ich glaube sie liegen richtig mit ihrer Annahme, Mrs. Potter."

"Und nächstes Jahr wird es noch besser."

"Und das Jahr danach...und das danach.."

Lily küsste James mit einem Lächeln auf die Brust. "Jaah," sagte sie träumerisch. "Gute Nacht, James."

"Nacht, Lils. Lieb dich."

"Lieb dich auch," sagte Lily schläfrig.

In dieser Nacht beschlossen Lily und James Potter das ihr Leben perfekt werden würde. Sie würden ihren Sohn zu einem hervorragenden Mann heranwachsen sehen. Sie würden Enkelkinder herumrennen haben, wenn sie alt und grau waren. Und für die nahe Zukunft, beschloss das Paar ein zweites Kind zu haben...

Drei Monate später wurden Lily und James Potter ermordet. Ihre Träume starben mit ihnen.

---

_---31. Juli 1986---_

_---Harry Potters sechter Geburtstag---_

"Moony, willst du dir diese Ballons schnappen?" flüsterte Sirius, als er einen Blick in den Flur zu Harrys Zimmer erhaschte. Das Geburtstagskind schlief immer noch.

Remus schlich sich aus der Hintertür ein Dutzend rote und goldene Ballons in jeder Hand tragend. Er band sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs am Boden fest. Sirius folgte ihm, die Tür leise schließend.

Remus und Sirius versuchten die Dekoration von Harrys erstem Geburtstag nachzuahmen. Sie hatten alles, von großen Tischen mit Geschenken und Essen, das Spruchband, welches zwischen ein paar Bäumen hing, beschriftet mit: _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 6. Geburtstag, Harry!_

Dumbledore hatte ebenfalls am Morgen einen Brief geschickt, mit der Aussage, dass er, wenn er die Zeit finden würde, ebenfalls vorbeischauen würde.

Dieser Garten würde nicht annähernd so voll sein, wie der der Potters fünf Jahre zuvor, aber Sirius und Remus waren sich einig, ungeachtet dessen Harry einen schönen Geburtstag zu bescheren.

Um zehn Uhr morgens, war die Dekoration fertig. Sirius und Remus schauten sich nostalgisch lächelnd um. Beide dachten das gleiche: dass Lily und James hier bei ihnen sein sollten um mit ihnen zu feiern. Diese Gedanken ließen sie, natürlich, daran denken, wie man eine Ratte am besten grillen könnte. Sirius dachte, dass eine schöne teriyaki Glasur Wunder wirken würde, als Remus etwas sagte.

"Wir sollten Harry jetzt wecken," sagte er mit einem Lächeln zurück zum Haus schauend.

Sirius grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die Remus anfing zu fürchten, und sagte, "Erlauben Sie, Mister Moony."

Remus schloss seine Augen und seufzte. "Das wird nicht gut gehen..." sagte er, Sirius ins Haus folgend.

Leise liefen sie den Weg zu Harrys Schlafzimmer, Sirius verwandelte sich in den struppigen, schwarzen Hund, den Remus - bedingungslos - zu lieben gelernt hatte, wie er sich selbst oftmals sagte.

Der Hund drückte Harrys Tür mit seiner Tatze auf. Harry lag eingewickelt auf der Seite, seinen Stoffwolf und -hund unter den Arm geklemmt, weiterhin schlafend. Remus betrachtete sich Harrys Gesicht näher und grinste.

Der Hund vor Remus zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er aufs Bett sprang und spielerisch laut bellte.

Remus lachte laut, als Harry sich herumrollte und einen Wasserballon über Sirius Hundekopf zerschlug. Harry, Sirius und Harrys Bett waren triefend nass. Der Hund heulte spielerisch, warf Harrys Decken mit seinen Zähnen auf den Boden und verwandelte sich zurück in Sirius.

"Das, Harry, war wunderbar brillant," lachte Sirius. "Du wirst besser muss ich sagen. Wir dachten wirklich du schläfst."

"Vielleicht dachtest du das, Padfoot. Aber, Harry, ein kleiner Hinweis: nächstes mal solltest du versuchen nicht zu lächeln, bevor du Wasserballons über dem Kopf deines leichtgläubigen Paten zerschlägst," sagte Remus mit einem Zwinkern zu Harry.

Harry lächelte als er sich aufsetzte. "Okay," sagte er als Remus einen schnellen Trockenzauber auf alles Nasse ausführte.

Einmal trocken, grinste Sirius wieder. Er setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. "Herzlichen Glükwunsch, Harry," sagte er, Harry in eine feste Umarmung ziehend.

Remus bemerkte den überraschten, aber zufriedenen Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, als Remus die Glückwünsche wiederholte.

Sirius stand vom Bett auf, seine Arme schwangen glücklich und eifrig an seinen Seiten. "Nun, komm schon, Kleiner! Wir haben einige Überraschungen für dich!"

Harry lächelte breit, als Sirius seine Hand nahm und aus dem Raum führte. Remus wies Harry an die Augen zu schließen, als sie die Küche erreichten. Als sie sicher waren, dass Harry nicht schummelte, öffnete Remus die Hintertür und folgte Sirius und Harry nach draußen.

In der Mitte des Gartens, platzierte Sirius jeweils eine Hand auf Harrys schmalen Schultern und sagte, "Okay, Harry, öffne deine Augen."

Harry tat dies und war sprachlos. Er hatte, solange er sich erinnern konnte, noch nie einen echten Geburtstag gehabt; die Dursleys gaben ihm normalerweise einen Zahnstocher oder vergasen allesamt seinen Geburtstag.

Da waren Stapel an Geschenken auf dem Tisch neben der Hütte. Harry fragte sich für wen die wohl waren. Er drehte sich langsam im Garten herum, letztendlich lag sein Blick auf dem Spruchband. Harry war noch nicht in der Lage zu lesen - Remus hatte erst eine Woche vorher damit begonnen, es ihm das beizubringen - aber er erkannte seinen Namen in goldenen Buchstaben.

Er schaute hoch zu seinenm Vormund und fragte leise, "Ist das alles für mich?"

Sirius grinste breit. „Nein, es ist für mich," erklärte er dem Jungen, sich dafür von Remus einen Schlaf auf den Hinterkopf einfangend. "Natürlich ist alles für dich, Harry."

Harry zuckte schüchtern, nicht glaubend dass jemand so etwas für ihn tat. Aber er wusste dass Sirius und Remus ihn liebten und fast alles machen würden damit er glücklich war.

"Harry ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich würde sterben um zu erfahren, was das für Geschenke sind," sagte Remus lächelnd.

Harry schaute zurück auf den Berg von fachmännisch eingepackten Geschenken, aber, untypisch für jeden anderen sechsjährigen Jungen, rannte Harry nicht los und riss sie auf.

Sirius bemerkte das Zögern und verfluchte die Dursleys innerlich - das war alles deren Schuld. Er führte Harry sanft durch den Garten zu den Geschenken. Sirius nahm eines der Geschenke und überreichte es Harry.

Harry lächelte schüchtern und löste eine Ecke des Geschenkpapiers vorsichtig; es war schönes Geschenkpapier und er wollte es nicht zerreißen und eine Schweinerei anrichten.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Harry, reiß es einfach auf! Das ist der beste Teil an Geburtstagen!"

"Ich dachte der beste Teil an Geburtstagen war der Kuchen?" sagte Remus, als er sich neben Harry ins Gras setzte.

Sirius gluckste und setzte sich ebenfalls. "Nun, ist es, aber Geschenkpapier abreißen und eine Schweinerei anrichten, steht an knapper zweiter Stelle. So, komm schon, Harry! Lass uns sehen, was du bekommen hast!"

Harry grinste und zerriss das Quiddich-Geschenkpapier schnell in Fetzen, ließ die Mini-Spieler um Sicherheit fliegen und enthüllte ein Buch: _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten: Eine Einleitung für Kinder_. Es war gefüllt mit Seiten von fliegenden Hexen und Zauberern, Quidditchtechniken, die ein Kind leicht verstehen konnte und zeigte die verschiedenen Quidditchmannschaften in der Geschichte des noblen Sports.

"Wow," murmelte er sanft. Er schaute zu seinen Vormündern und sagte lächelnd, "Danke."

Sirius und Remus grinsten zurück. "Wenn wir durch den Rest von denen durch sind, können wir dort drüben den leckeren Kuchen haben!" sagte Remus glücklich.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter als er begann die restlichen Geburtstagsgeschenke zu öffnen. Da waren so viele,dass es schwer war den Überblick zu behalten: neue Spielsachen, Bücher, Kleidung, ein Übungsset mit Quaffle, Klatscher (so verzaubert dass sie langsamer jagten, den Spieler aber nicht trafen) und einem goldenen Schnatz, und ein Satz Chudley Cannons Spielroben in Kindergröße. Die Cannons waren James Lieblingsteam; Sirius bevorzugte die Montrose Magpies, während Remus Puddlemere United bevorzugte.

Zwei Stunden später, nachdem alles Geschenkpapier geöffnet und der Kuchen demoliert war, führte Sirius die Tradition "Reite den Animagus" mit Harry fort, als Albus Dumbledore mit Remus durch die Tür kam.

Der Anblick vor ihnen war, um es zu sagen, sehr amüsant. Harry lachte , während er oben auf dem zotteligen, schwarzen Hund saß, während dieser durch den Garten über Sachen sprang.

"Und wie sie sehen, Sir," sagte Remus mit einem Lachen, "tun wir unser Bestes für Harrys Sicherheit und Wohl, während er in unserer Obhut ist."

Dumbledore gluckste, als Sirius hinter einem Vogel hersprang. "Ich glaube du und Sirius macht einen wunderbaren Job. Harry blüht scheinbar prächtig auf in seinem neuem Zuhause.

Remus, sich zu Dumbledore drehend, lächelte breit. "Danke, Sir, Das bedeutet viel."

Sirius stoppte, schwer atmend, als Harry von seinem Rücken sprang.

"Hallo Harry," sagte Dumbledore. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch an dich, junger Mann."

Harry lächelte atemlos, während Dumbledore ihm ein großes Paket entgegen hielt, welches in schimmerndem lila Papier eingepackt war, mit einer großen gelben Schleife oben drauf.

"Dankeschön, Sir," sagte er, als er das Geschenk nahm.

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden, während Sirius sich in sich selbst zurück verwandelte. "Mann, Harry," sagte Sirius schwer atmend, "du weißt, wie man einem Hund eine Lektion erteilt."

Remus und Dumbledore lachten. "Du bist einfach nur außer Form, Padfoot. Vielleicht solltest du das Butterbier und die Schokofrösche einschränken, du fängst an zuzunehmen" Er klopfte Sirius auf seinen Bauch, als er sich neben Harry kniete.

Sirius schaute Remus gespielt ärgerlich an. "Ich, mein lieber Freund, bin in wunderbarer Verfassung. Vielen Dank."

Remus kicherte, ließ das Argument fallen. "Los Harry. Schau nach, was Professor Dumbledore dir mitgebracht hat."

Sirius und Remus lachten, als Harry das Geschenkpapier mit soviel - wenn nicht sogar mehr - Begierde wie bei den anderen abriss.

Als das Papier erst einmal aus dem Weg war, starrte Harry auf das was vor ihm lag: eine riesige Anzahl an Zaubersüßigkeiten. Alles von Kesselkuchen bis hin zu "cockroach clusters".

Sirius blicke fröhlich an den Haufen Süßigkeiten. "Nicht schlecht, Harry. Irgendwelche Lakritzzauberstäbe dabei?"

Remus schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. "Das sind Harrys, Sirius," sagte er in ernüchternder Strenge, als er Berti Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmachsrichtungen hungrig erblickte.

Harry schaute hoch zu Dumbledore, auf seinem jungen Gesicht spiegelte sich Entzücken wieder. "Danke, Sir." sagte er erneut.

Dumbledore lächelte zurück. "Gern geschehen, Harry. Ich hoffe du wirst es genießen. Und zwischen uns, halte die Zuckerfederkiele von deinen Vormündern fern," sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. Er drehte sich zu Sirius und Remus. "Es tut mir leid das zu sagen, aber ich muss wieder gehen. Die Eulen sollten bald ankommen mit den Briefen für das neue Schuljahr und ich muss sie mir anschauen."

Sirius und Remus standen auf, schüttelten Dumbledores Hand und dankten ihm fürs Kommen.

"Ich wollte es um nichts in der Welt missen," sagte er, genauso wie fünf Jahre zuvor.

Remus geleitete den Schulleiter nach drinnen, während Sirius und Harry sich weiter durch die Süßigkeiten wühlten. Bevor er in den Kamin stieg, schaute Remus nach draußen um sicherzugehen, dass Sirius beschäftigt war.

Er atmete tief durch und sagte, "Sir, bevor Sie gehen...haben Sie irgendwas bezüglich Peter gehört seit unserem letzten Gespräch?"

Dumbledore schaute durch seine Halbmondbrille auf Remus bedrücktes Gesicht. "Ich befürchte nein, Remus," er legte eine Hand auf Remus Schulter. "Aber ich glaube, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er einen anderen Fehler macht und sich somit verrät. Und in dem Moment werden wir ihn fangen."

Remus nickte enttäuscht. Sie hatten nichts von Wormtail gehört oder gesehen, seit Dumbledore sie informiert hatte, dass die Ratte im Ligusterweg gewesen war. Nach dem Verabschieden, floote Dumbledore zurück nach Hogwarts, Remus mit seinen Gedanken zurück lassend.

Vielleicht war Wormtail einfach wieder in sein Versteck zurück gekehrt; das war genau die Art, die dieser Feigling bevorzugte und Remus hatte keine Zweifel, dass seit Sirius Entlassung Wormtail bis ins Mark verängstigt war.

Da war aber immer noch die Frage, weshalb Wormtail hinter Harry her war. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore recht - Wormtail hatte nur das zu Ende bringen wollen was Voldemort vor fünf Jahren begonnen hatte. Aber warum jetzt? Und was hatte Wormtail als nächstes vor?

Remus ging zur Küchentür und beobachtete wie Sirius Harry durch den Garten jagte. Er beobachtete letzten verbleibenden die Mitglieder seiner Familie und schwor sich das keinem von ihnen etwas passieren würde. Er würde alles tun was nötig war um Sirius und Harry von Schmerz und Gefahr fernzuhalten.

---

Sirius und Harry lagen auf Harrys Bett und blätterten durch _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten: Eine Einleitung für Kinder._

"Und, hattest du einen schönen Geburtstag, Harry?" fragte er träge, als sie beobachteten, wie der Jäger der Cannons auf den Boden krachte.

Harry lächelte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Sirius. "Yeah, es war der allerbeste Geburtstag überhaupt!" sagte er fröhlich.

Sirius lächelte und legte einen Arm um Harry. "Gut. Es freut mich, dass du es genossen hast."

"Was machen wir morgen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Sirius schloss das Buch und legte es auf den Nachttisch. "Ich dachte du und ich könnten den Wald ein wenig erforschen, vielleicht ein wenig fliegen auf der Lichtung ein paar Meilen von hier."

Harry nickte schläfrig und kuschelte sich an Sirius. Remus betrat leise den Raum, eine flache braune Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken.

Er räusperte sich. Sirius und Harry drehten sich zu ihm und lächelten. "Komm her, Remus. Hier ist genug Platz," sagte Sirius für seinen Freund etwas aufrückend.

Remus ging bis ans Bettende, setzte sich und zog die Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Harry und Sirius sahen sie fragend an. Leise sagte Remus, "Ich hab das hier in meinem Raum vergessen, als wir deine Geschenke rausgebracht haben. Ich dachte du möchtest es vielleicht öffnen, bevor du schlafen gehst." sagte er zu Harry.

Sirius hob eine Augenbrauche - er erinnerte sich an kein anderes Geschenk... Harry setzte sich auf und nahm die Schachtel von Remus mit einem Lächeln. Er öffnete den Deckel und holte einen dunkelfarbenen Hirsch hervor.

Sirius schaute vom Hirsch auf und lächelte Remus anerkennend zu - er sah genauso aus wie James Animagusform. Sirius war sich sicher dass Remus die Farbe der Augen in haselnussbraun verzaubert hatte.

Harry lächelte. "Wie soll ich ihn nennen?" fragte er übers Geweih schauend.

"Wie willst du ihn denn nennen, Harry?" fragte Sirius.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er wieder lächelte. "Prongs," sagte er einfach.

"Prongs ist ein wunderbarer Name für einen Hirsch, Harry," bemerkte Remus leise. "Ein wunderbarer Name."

* * *

Sooo das wars wieder und schön unten den kleinen Button mit "Review" drücken ;)


	17. Siebzehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N**: Das Kapitel ist diesmal nicht gebetat, ich hoffe dennoch das ich es gut auf die Reihe bekommen habe (stellenweise war ich ein wenig unkonzentriert) sobald meine Beta wieder mal on ist, krieg sie das Kapitel und ich werd es dann austauschen *g*

* * *

_Siebzehn_

_**Amelia Bones gewinnt mit fünf Stimmen unterschied!**_

_Die ehemalige Abteilungsleiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, Amelia Bones, feierte in der letzten Nacht, nachdem sie zur Zaubererministerin durch das Zaubergamot ernannt worden war. Es war ein knappes Rennen, bei dem zu guter Letzt Lucius Malfoy knapp als Zweiter hervorging. Mundungus Fletcher erhielt nur sechs Stimmen. Beide Verlierer waren für ein Kommentar nicht verfügbar._

_Madam Bones hatte hinsichtlich Peter Pettigrew, der mutmaßliche Mörder von zwölf Mugglen und Anhänger von der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, zu sagen;_

_' Ich plane eng mit der magischen Gemeinschaft und der magischen Strafverfolgung zusammenzuarbeiten, um die die den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf unterstützt haben zu verurteilen. Ich glaube zusammen können wir unsere Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen. Einem Ort, wo wir uns sicher sein können, wenn unsere Kinder im Sonnenschein spielen, ohne uns Sorgen über Angriffe machen zu müssen -'_

* * *

"Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass_ jemand _ganz oben ist, wo Fudge ganz sicher nicht war," sagte Remus, die Zeitung auf den Tisch legend.

Sirius schnaubte, als er am Küchentresen Milch über seine zuckerummantelten Cornflakes goss. "Ich bin nur froh, dass Malfoy nicht gewählt wurde. Ich denke ich hätte dann Harry genommen und wäre nach Amerika oder so geflohen, wenn das passiert worden wäre."

Remus drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum und schaute Sirius entrüstet an. "Was ist mit mir? Du würdest mich hier zurücklassen, allein mit diesen blondhaarigen Trottel auskommen müssend, der soviel Haargel an einem Tag verbraucht, wie meine Mutter in einem Monat, während du und Harry in Miami Frauen hinterjagt oder sonst wo?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich gegenüber von Remus an den Tisch setzte. "Was auch immer für die läuft," sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Mistkerl," murmelte er lachend.

Sirius schluckte die Cornflakes in seinem Mund herunter. "So was steht für heute auf dem Plan, Moony?"

Remus öffnete erneut seine Zeitung und begann einen Artikel über Kesselstärke zu lesen. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss in die Winkelgasse für einige Sachen, _aber_," fügte er auf Sirius starren hinzu, "Ich dachte du und Harry könntet den Tag hier verbringen, ohne zu viel in die Luft zu sprengen."

Sirius nickte gedankenverloren, Remus Mangel an glauben in ihm ignorierend. "Jaah, ich denke wir könnten _etwas_ finden um uns zu beschäftigen."

Da war ein schelmisches Funkeln in Sirius Augen, der Remus sofort sagte, dass es Ärger geben würde.

"Sirius" sagte Remus, als wenn er mit einem dreijährigen sprechen würde. _Mit dreijährigen würde es manchmal leichter sein zu reden, als mit Sirius..._ dachte er. "Bitte, um der Sache willens, was noch vom Ganzen, was noch von meinem Verstand übrig ist, seit ich dich getroffen habe, bitte, mach nichts dummes," bettelte er.

Es war eine Woche seit Harrys Geburtstag vergangen. Seitdem hatten Sirius und Remus einige Details über Harrys Leben bei den Dursleys herausgefunden: er hatte niemals mehr, als ein Stück Papiertaschentuch oder einen Zahnstocher als Geburtstagsgeschenk erhalten; hatte niemals neue Spielsachen bekommen, während sein Cousin mies verzogen wurde. Sirius hatte über nichts anderes mehr geredet, außer wie er die Dursleys quälen konnte.

"Was?" fragte Sirius mit unschuldigen Blick, durch welchen Remus gelernt hatte durchzuschauen. "Was würde ich tun? Es ist nicht so, dass ich plane Figgy aus der Straße zu entfernen und die gesamte Nachtbarschaft in die Luft zu jagen oder ähnliches." Er pausierte. "Wobei das ist keine so schlechte Idee," fügte er gedankenverloren hinzu.

Remus ließ frustiert seinen Kopf auf die Arme fallen. "Sirius, bitte!" Seine Stimme durch die Arme gedämpft. "Harry ist von da weg. Er ist glücklich. Und so sehr ich auch die Dursleys hasse, es ist vorbei; lass es vorübergehen!"

Sie waren dies letztendlich über eine Million Mal durchgegangen, aber Sirius Black - wie nichts anderes - war stur.

"Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich sie mit dem was sie Harry angetan haben davon kommen lasse? Was glaubst du würden Lily und James tun, wenn sie wüssten, mit wem er leben musste und wie sie ihn behandelt haben? Sie würden es nicht nur "vorübergehen lassen"!" sagte Sirius laut.

Remus hob seinen Kopf und starrte seinen besten Freund an - seinen einzigen Freund. Als er antwortete, war es gezwungen ruhig. "Erstens, schreie nicht herum; Harry schläft immer noch. Zweitens, das war unter der Gürtellinie, Sirius. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Harry nicht mit diesen _Leuten_ gelebt hätte, wenn Lily und James noch am Leben wären. Weder du noch ich können Ändern, was mit ihnen passiert ist oder mit Harry. Denkst du wirklich, ich fühle mich nicht schrecklich dass Harry mit diesen Leuten leben musste? Denkst du wirklich ich würde nicht mein _Leben_ geben, um Harry ein besseres zu bescheren?"flüsterte er rau.

Sirius starrte zurück, nicht ganz so verdattert von dem Ton, den Remus nur selten benutzte. "Du wolltest Harry ein besseres Leben geben, oder? Dann warum verdammt noch einmal - während ich in Askaban mit einzig den Dementoren fest saß - hast du nicht das _Sorgerecht_ für ihn übernommen?"

Remus Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, leer und Sirius wusste, er hatte den Werwolf verärgert - was niemals eine gute Idee war. "Warum ich nicht das Sorgerecht für Harry übernommen habe, fragst du?" fragte Remus rundweg, Sirius direkt in die Augen schauend. "Weil das Ministerium nicht bereit war _'den Jungen der lebt' _einem registrierten Werwolf auszuhändigen. Glaub mir, ich habe es versucht. Ich habe es Monate lang versucht. Aber am Ende konnte ich nur stillsitzen und auf Neuigkeiten von Dumbledore warten. Und lass mich dir sagen, Sirius, dass das keine leichte Sache ist, vor allem weil er für Harry erwogen hat keinen Kontakt mit Zauberern zu haben. Ich denke Dumbledore hat gehofft, dass ich Harry nach einer Weile vergessen würde. Er würde mir nicht nicht einmal erlauben Arabella Figg zu kontaktieren, um zu sehen wie es ihm ging. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren, habe ich kein Wort über Harrys Wohlbefinden gehört gehabt. Ich wusste nicht, ob er glücklich war oder nicht. Wusste nicht, ob er etwas brauchte. Verdammt noch mal ich wusste nicht einmal, wie er jetzt aussehen würde. Nicht bis zu dem Tag, an dem du zurück kamst, habe ich Harrys _Namen_ um mich herum wahrgenommen."

Da war etwas neidisches in Remus Stimme, was Sirius nicht entging. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig, dass er seinem Freund vorgeworfen hatte nichts getan zu haben.

"Remus, ich-"

"Nein. Nicht," sagte Remus stehend. "Mach was du willst mit den Dursleys, ich kümmere mich nicht mehr darum. Wenn du verhaftet wirst, weil du Muggel angegriffen hast, ruf mich nicht. Aber denkst du nicht für eine gottverdammte Minute, dass ich mich nicht so sehr wie du um Harry sorge, wie du. Ich sehe dich heute Abend." Remus griff seine Jacke, auch wenn es ein warmer Tag war und apperierte von der Hütte.

Sirius starrte milde geschockt auf den Punkt wo sein Freund eine Sekunde vorher noch gewesen war. Er hatte nicht gewollt so mit ihm zu streiten; es kam einfach raus. Er hatte Remus keine Vorwürfe machen wollen, dass er sich nicht sorgte. Sirius wusste sein Freund liebte und verehrte Harry genauso, wie er es tat.

Remus hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass er versucht hatte das Sorgerecht für Harry zu bekommen und Sirius konnte Remus Wut verstehen. Es war hart für Remus das zu bekommen, was er wollte - sei es eine Arbeit, oder ein Kind, oder die Möglichkeit auf ein normales Leben - aber Sirius, nachdem er nach beinahe 5 Jahren freigelassen wurde, bekam das alles was Remus wollte, nach nur einer Woche Freiheit.

In diesem Augenblick kam Harry aus seinem Schlafzimmer, seinen Stoffhirsch unterm Arm tragend. Aus irgendeinem Grund, verstand Sirius nicht, warum Harry, seit er den Hirsch vor einer Woche bekommen hatte, nirgendwo mehr ohne ihn hin ging.

"Morgen, Sirius," murmelte Harry verschlafen.

Sirius lächelte leicht. "Morgen, Harry."

Harry schaute sich in der Küche um. "Wo ist Remus?"

Sirius seufzte. "Er musste in die Winkelgasse für ein paar Sachen. Er ist später zurück." _Hoffentlich..._ fügte er in seinem Kopf hinzu.

Harry nickte und fing an seine Cornflakes zu essen, die Sirius vor ihn hingestellt hatte. "Können wir noch einmal in den Wald gehen?" fragte er zwischen vollen Löffeln.

Sirius nickte abgelenkt, weiterhin an Remus denkend. "Jaah, sicher. Allerdings nach dem Frühstück."

Nachdem Sirius und Harry fertig mit essen waren (Sirius hatte drei weitere Schüsseln mit Cornflakes), zogen sie sich an und gingen in den großen Wald, der die Hütte umgab. Sirius packte ein großes Mittagessen für sie; das letzte Mal, als sie raus gegangen waren, waren sie den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen.

Harry führte sie fachmännisch durch die Bäume, Sirius direkt hinter ihm. Sirius zeigte auf magische Kreaturen für Harry, als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen und er erntete einen bösen Schnitt an seiner Hand von einem Bowtruckle, als er ihn irrtümlich für einen Zweig hielt, den er aus dem Weg schieben wollte, als sie vorübergingen.

Die zwei aßen ihr Mittagessen aus Schinken Sandwiches und Butterbier im Schatten eines großen Baumes. Sirius unterhielt Harry, in dem er von den ganzen Momenten erzählte, an denen er und James Remus während der Sommerferien besucht und den Wald erforscht haben.

Sie fuhren mit der Lichtung fort, die die Marauder gewohnt für Quidditchtraining genutzt hatten und erwarteten den Sonnenuntergang, der bald kam. Sirius griff in seine Tasche und zog seinen und Harrys Besen heraus, geschrumpft, so dass sie in Sirius Hand passten. Er murmelte _"Engorgio"_ und reichte einen Besen einem strahlenden Harry.

Harry sprang auf seinen Besen und wartete leicht ungeduldig, während Sirius den Spruch ausführte, der ihn in der Luft an Ort und Stelle hielt. Als Sirius fertig war, hob Harry ab in den Sonnenuntergang und rief seinem Paten am Boden zu, "Fang mich!"

Sirius lachte und hob hinter Harry ab.

* * *

Als Remus nach Hause apparierte fand er es wieder einmal verlassen vor. Aber anstelle von einer Vorahnung, die er fühlte, wenn Harry und Remus für eine lange Zeit still waren, fühlte er den Drang sie zu finden - nun vor allem Sirius.

Er seufzte und rief nach seiner Familie. Es gab keine Antwort. Remus lief in die Küche, um seine Zaubertrankzutaten wegzustellen, die er in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte.

Eine Notiz lag auf der Küchentheke direkt neben der Spüle mit Sirius unordentlicher Handschrift.

_Remus-_

_Hab Harry in den Wald mitgenommen. Sind später zurück. Extra Sandwiches sind im Kühlschrank._

_-Padfoot_

_p.s. Das heute morgen tut mir Leid._

Remus seufzte müde. Der morgendliche Streit, war den ganzen Tag über in seinem Kopf gewesen. Nichts war Sirius Fehler gewesen - nun, das war nicht ganz wahr; das meiste war sein Fehler gewesen.

Es war alles sinnlos. Remus hatte Sirius beschimpft für etwas, das keiner von ihnen ändern konnte. Remus war leicht eifersüchtig, dass Sirius Harry so einfach bekommen hatte, aber er verstand, wieso es auf diesem Weg passierte; Sirius war Harrys legaler Vormund - Remus war es nicht. Remus war ein Werwolf - Sirius war es nicht.

Remus Beziehung mit dem Ministerium waren völlig sinnlos, eine Zeitverschwendung. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Remus die Vormundschaft für Harry von ihnen bekommen hätte. Dennoch war er überaus froh, dass Sirius sie hatte - es war wunderbar Harry um sich zu haben. Es machte alles für Remus wieder normal.

Und es war nicht so, dass Harry Sirius Remus bevorzugte - keineswegs. Harry schien, in so kurzer Zeit, gleichermaßen von beiden angetan zu sein. Harry hing mit Sirius ab, um zu lachen, fliegen und für Streiche, während er nach Remus für alles andere Ausschau hielt, meistens für die Rache an Sirius.

Remus griff in den Kühlschrank und erhielt eins von den Sandwiches, welche Sirius da gelassen hatte. Ein Schokoladenfrosch lag oben drauf. Er nahm ein Butterbier heraus und ging ins Wohnzimmer um zu schauen, was es im Fernsehen gab.

Es wurde dunkel - das erste Anzeichen des Mondes war zu sehen - und Remus wusste, dass Sirius und Harry bald zurückkehren würden.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Sirius beschwor Lampen herauf, so dass es weiterhin hell genug war um weiter zu fliegen und er ein Auge auf Harry werfen konnte.

Als sie über die Lichtung rasten, war Sirius einen blick auf seine Uhr; es war fast 21 Uhr. Sie mussten bald zurückkehren, bevor Remus anfing sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Harry!" rief Sirius hinter ihm. "Wir müssen nach Hause!"

Widerstrebend, wurde die Unschärfe, die Harry war, langsamer, so dass Sirius aufholen konnte. Schrittweise sanken sie und berührten den Boden. Sirius nahm den Zauber von Harry und schrumpfte ihre Besen wieder einmal auf Handgröße.

Harrys schwitzige Hand in seine eigene nehmend, zündete Sirius die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an und sie gingen in die Richtung der Hütte. Weniger als ein viertel des Weges, zeigte Harrys Zeichen von Müdigkeit; Sirius lächelte und hob den Jungen hoch. Binnen von Minuten, hörte Sirius das leichte Schnarchen, was ihm signalisierte, dass Harry schlief.

Eine halbe Meile vom Waldrand entfernt wurde alles plötzlich stockfinster und kalt. Es schien, als wenn die Sterne ausgeschaltet worden wären. Die Geräusche des Waldes verschwunden waren. Sirius blieb sofort stehen, als die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu flackern begann und letztendlich ganz erlosch. Er konnte seinen eigenen Atem spüren, der flach und schnell ging. Harrys Atem an seinem Nacken war eiskalt.

Dann war da ein Gefühl, was Sirius gehofft hatte nie wieder zu fühlen: das Gefühl von Verdammnis und Hoffnungslosigkeit; das Gefühl das alles glückliche aus seinem Geist verschwand... Das Gefühl von Dementoren.

Seine Ohren beanspruchend, hörte Sirius den rasselnden Atem von zwei Dementoren. In Panik geratend drehte sich Sirius im Dunkeln herum. Er konnte die dunklen Umrisse ihrer Roben zwischen den Bäumen erkennen.

Harry wachte plötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auf.

"Shh, Harry, alles ist gut," sagte Sirius schnell, seine Stimme zitterte und seine Ohren klingelten. Er setzte Harry auf den Boden gegen einen Baum. "Du musst hier bleiben, Harry. Halte deinen Rücken am Baum."

"Nein!" schrie Harry, im Versuch zurück auf Sirius Arm zu kommen.

Sirius schaute ängstlich über seine Schulter - die Dementoren kamen näher.

Er konnte hören, wie Wormtail ihn beschuldigte Lily und James verraten zu haben, die Namen, die seine Mutter ihn in seiner Kindheit gerufen hatte; er sah James toten Körper im Trümmerfeld von Godrics Hollow liegend.

Sirius schüttelte sich selbst; er musste Harry beschützen...

"Harry, nicht bewegen," sagte Sirius. "Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es. Bleib nur hier, okay?"

Harry konnte nur nicken, als Tränen aus seinen grünen Augen strömten.

Sirius schwang herum, Harry vor dem Weg der Dementoren abschirmend. Er dachte an Remus und Harry und wie wunderbar es war, sie wieder in seinem Leben zu haben, bevor er aus voller Kraft rief, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Ein heller weißer Adler schoss aus der Zauberstabspitze gegen die voranschreitenden Dementoren hervor. Der Adlerpatronus drückte die Dementoren nachdrücklich von Sirius und Harry weg. Sirius folgten den Dementoren mit seinem Zauberstab, wie sie zurückwichen. Er ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts, sein Patronus glitt weiterhin durch die Bäume um Gefahr von ihnen fern zuhalten. Plötzlich tauchte der Patronus hinter Sirius runter. Sirius schwang herum und sah mit Schrecken, wie ein Dementor sich über Harry lehnte. Der Körper seines Patensohnes lag schlaff in den knochigen Händen der dunklen Kreatur.

"Krieg ihn!" brüllte Sirius seinen Patronus an.

Der Adler tauchte nach dem Dementor und drückte ihn von Harry weg. Sirius beobachtete einen Moment wie der Patronus in den Wald flog und verschwand.

Die Dementoren waren verschwunden.

Seinen Zauberstab fallen lassend, warf Sirius sich auf den Boden, wo Harry hingefallen war.

"Harry?" flüsterte er dringlich. "Harry! Bitte wach auf!"

Harry reagierte nicht.

"Nein, bitte, _nein_!"

Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und nahm Harry in seine Arme. Er rannte mit voller Kraft, über Baumstümpfe stolpernd aber nicht fallend, die restliche Strecke bis zur Hütte.

Als er den Waldrand erreicht hatte und er Lichter in der Hütte sehen könnte, schrie Sirius nach Remus. Remus platzte Sekunden später durch die Hintertür, Verwirrung schwang sofort in Schrecken um, als er Harrys schlaffe Form in Sirius Armen entdeckte. Remus rannte zu ihnen.

"Was ist passiert?" forderte Remus.

Sirius war außer Atem, Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen. "D-dementoren," sagte er heiser.

Das war nicht das, was Remus erwartet hatte - er dachte das Harry vielleicht vom Besesn gefallen war oder so etwas. Er nahm Harry von Sirius und leitete sie schnell ins Wohnzimmer. Remus legte Harry sanft auf das Sofa und untersuchte ihn. Harry Augen waren nach hinten in den Kopf gerollt, nur das weiße zeigend und sein Mund stand offen.

Remus griff mit zitternder Hand nach Harrys Kehle. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er einen schwachen Puls fand.

"Nun?" sagte Sirius, neben Remus kniend.

"Er lebt," sagte Remus einfach.

Sirius entließ die er unbemerkt angehalten hatte. "Was stimmt nicht mit ihm? Warum reagiert er nicht?" sagte er verzweifelt, Harrys Hand nehmend.

"Schock, vermute ich," sagte Remus stehend. Er durchquerte den Raum und brach ein Stück von dem Schokoladenfrosch ab, den er sich von seinem Abendessen für Sirius gesichert hatte. "Iss das," kommandierte er sanft. Er setzte Harry vorsichtig auf und platzierte ein kleines Stück der Schokolade auf Harrys Zunge, dabei sicher gehend, das Harry sich nicht verschluckte. "Er sollte bald aufwachen. Was ist passiert?"

Sirius Gesicht war kreidebleich, aber noch nicht die Farbe, wie Harrys tot blasses Gesicht. Sirius zitterte schrecklich, seine Arme um seine Schultern gelegt. "Sie - sie sind aus dem Nichts gekommen. Ich hab Harry gegen einen Baum gesetzt. Meinen Patronus herauf beschworen. Er hat zwei von ihnen verscheucht. Ich wusste nicht, dass da ein Dritter war. Er hatte Harry. I-ich denke er wollte ihn k-k-küssen." erschauderte Sirius. "Letztendlich hat mein Patronus ihn verscheucht. Dann bin ich mit Harry zurück gerannt."

Remus biss seine Zähen aufeinander und dachte daran, was als nächstes zu tun war. "Ich werde Dumbledore kontaktieren; er wird das hier wissen wollen. Bleib bei Harry."

Sirius nickte. Er nahm schwach wahr, wie Remus den Raum zum Kamin durchquerte. Sein Fokus lag nur auf Harry. Sirius vernahm nicht einmal, wie Remus einige Augenblicke später mit Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey zurückkehrte.

Remus zog Sirius vorsichtig am Arm weg vom Sofa, so dass die Neuankömmlinge sich Harry besser ansehen konnten. Er war für jedermann noch zu blass, allerdings konnten sie seine raue, schnelle Atmung deutlich hören..

Remus fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Haare, als er sie beobachtete. Pomfrey schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Harry, verschiedene Beschwörungen murmelnd. Sie und Dumbledore flüsterten lange; Remus und Sirius waren zu sehr auf Harry fokussiert, um zu hören was sie sagten, sich fragend, ob er okay.

Letztendlich nach einer Ewigkeit, für die beiden Vormünder, standen Dumbledore und Pomfrey richtig.

Madam Pomfrey drehte sich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsaudruck zu den beiden jüngeren Zauberern um. "Er wird wieder." Sirius und Remus seufzten erleichtert auf. "Er hat einen Schock. Ich denke ich muss keinen von euch den grausamen Effekt erklären, den Dementoren auf einen Menschen haben kann. Jetzt schläft er nur; was auch immer in seinem Kopf herum geht hat einen Tribut gefordert. Ich schlage vor ihn nicht zu bewegen, bis er aufwacht. Weckt ihn nicht; das muss er vom allein. Ich werde zur Schule zurückkehren und einige Zaubertränke für ihn holen. Schokolade wird ihn nicht verletzen, oder dich Black." Sirius und Remus nickten, als Pomfrey zum Kamin ging.

Sirius setzte sich auf die Sofakante, darauf bedacht, sich nicht auf Harry zu setzen und starrte auf seine Knie. Wie... _warum..._ passierte ihnen das?

"Was haben Dementoren hier zu suchen, Albus?" fragte Remus, Sirius Gedanken lesend.

Dumbledore schaute jetzt zu Harry, schloss seine Augen und seufzte. "Ich wünschte ich wüsste es, Remus. Ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet. Die Dementoren waren nicht außer Kontrolle vom Ministerium, seit Voldemort."

Sirius schaute auf, ein Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf. "Kann das irgendwie mit Wormtail zu tun zu haben?" flüsterte er, die Antwort fürchtend.

Aber Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Dennoch kann ich dir versichern, dass ich das Ministerium schnell darüber informieren werde. Ich werde zu euch zurückkehren, sobald ich mehr weiß."

Sirius fuhr fort Harry anzustarren; Remus nickte. "Danke fürs schnelle kommen, sir."

"Poppy wird bald zurückkehren. Er wird wieder, Sirius," fügte Dumbledore hinzu, mit einer Hand auf Sirius Schulter.

Sirius schaute nicht auf, als er vage nickte.

Dumbledore ging durch den Kamin, genau wie es Pomfrey kurz zuvor getan hatte.

Remus fiel auf den Boden neben Sirius und Harry. Die vergangenen 30 Minuten kamen ihnen wie Stunden vor und Remus war ausgelaugt mit den Sorgen.

"Er will seinen Hirsch..." murmelte Sirius. "Er schläft nie ohne ihn..."

Remus hob seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung von Harrys Zimmer und murmelte, "_Accio_ Hirsch." Harrys Stofftier Hirsch flog gehorsam in Remus Hand und er platzierte ihn in Harrys Armen.

Stunden vergingen. Madam Pomfrey kehrte mit Zaubertränken für Harry zurück, breitgefächert von Traumlosenschlaftrank bis Aufbautränken. Harrys hatte sich die ganze Nacht nicht gerührt. Seine Atmung war wieder normal geworden, zur Erleichterung seiner Vormünder.

Gerade als der morgen anbrach, fing Harry an leicht zu stöhnen. Sirius und Remus, keiner von Beiden hatte ein Auge zugemacht, saßen sofort gerade, weitere Lebenszeichen abwartend.

"Harry?" sagte Remus leise, vorsichtig einige Haare aus dem Gesicht des Kindes streichend.

Harrys Augen gingen schlagartig auf und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sirius und Remus drückten ihn sanft zurück aufs Sofa.

"Shh Harry, es ist okay. Du bist zu Hauses, du bist in Sicherheit," flüsterte Remus zu einem fast hysterischen Harry.

Letztendlich griff Sirius herüber und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß, ihn vor und zurück schaukelnd.

"Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Harry, in den Armen seines Paten zitternd.

Remus stand von dem Fleck auf dem Teppich auf und setzte sich neben Sirius und fing an angenehme Kreise auf Harrys zitternden Rücken zu streichen. "Ein Dementor hat dich letzte Nacht im Wald angegriffen," sagte Remus heiser. "Sie sind dunkle Kreaturen - sie bewachen das Zauberergefängnis."

"Warum?" fragte Harry, seine Stimme durch Sirius Shirt gedämpft.

"Wir wissen es nicht, Harry, aber wir werden es herausfinden."

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Sirius leise.

Harry schniefte. "Müde," murmelte er.

Sirius schaute Remus an. "Jaah, ich denke, wir sind alle ein wenig müde, Kleiner. Was sagst du, sollen wir ein wenig schlafen?"

Remus nickte zustimmend; seine Augenlider fühlten sich an wie Klatscher. "Als erstes werden wir Harry einige von diesen Tränken geben, oder Pomfrey wird eine Sicherung durchbrennen."

"Was ist eine Sicherung?"

"Vergiss es," Remus schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte jetzt keine Muggel Sprichwörter erklären. Er gab Harry einen Schokoladenfrosch und lies ihn diesen mit einem Traumlosenschlaftrank herunter spülen.

Es gab jetzt nichts mehr für sie zu tun, aber sie warteten auf ein Wort von Dumbledore.

Weniger als zehn Minuten später, lagen Sirius und Harry zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa, während Remus selbst im Sessel schlief.

* * *

Und nun wieder brav ein Review abgeben ;)


	18. Achtzehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N**: Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir den verzug verzeihen, aber irgendwie hat mich mein Privatleben eingeholt und ich bin froh, wenn ich schlafen kann, sobald es sich mal ergibt ;) aber jetzt ist es da und sonnatg kommt dann das neuste von Changing Times

* * *

_Achtzehn_

"Nun?" sagte eine kalte, affektierte Stimme, als Wormtail sich durch die Bürotür drückte.

"S-sie wurden gesandt," stotterte Wormtail nervös, seine Hände zusammen knetend.

"Und?" schnarrte Lucius Malfoy, den Mann vor ihm mit ekel anschauend.

I-ich weiß nicht, was jetzt p-passiert ist."

Malfoy rollte mit seinen Augen. "Was ist mit unserer anderen - Tat?" Er ordnete seine Papiere vorsich, als Wormtail stotternd und stammelnd vorfuhr.

"E-er gewinnt an Kraft." schluckte Wormtail. "E-er w-wünscht euch zu sehen."

Malfoy seufzte stark. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass dieser Augenblick früher oder später kommen würde, obwohl er später bevorzugt hätte. "Sehr gut," sagte er sanft, seinen linken Unterarm ungestüm reibend. "Ich werde morgen dort gegen Mitternacht erscheinen. Es würde uns keinen gefallen tun, wenn irgendein - _Muggel_ - mitbekommt, dass etwas passiert."

Wormtail nickte wütend. "Ich werde ihn i-informieren."

Malfoy fuhr mit seinem Papierkram fort und schaute hoch, als er bemerkte, dass Wormtail immer noch im Türrahmen seines Büros stand.

"Warum bist du immer noch hier?" knurrte er, seinen Zauberstab auf Wormtail deutend. "RAUS!"

Wormtail sprang alarmiert auf und apperierte zurück nach Little Hangleton.

Malfoy setzte seinen Papierkram fort, als wenn nichts vorgefallen wäre.

* * *

Die Nacht war, seit Stunden, über dem Heim von Sirius, Remus und Harry hereingefallen und es war noch immer nicht besser, als der vergangene Tag. Weit davon entfernt angenehm zu sein, war der Tag exakt das gleiche jede Stunde: Harry schlief ein und - mit traumlosen Schlaftrunk oder ohne - wachte nicht mehr als dreißig Minuten später schreiend auf.

Remus und Sirius hatten eine kleine Ahnung mit was Harry zu kämpfen hatte - seine Vergangenheit würde jedem Albträume verpassen - aber bis er ihnen nicht erzählte, wovon er träumte, konnten sie sich nicht sicher sein.

Als ein Ergebnis davon, hatten weiter Remus noch Sirius viel Erholung über den Tag bekommen. Sie hatten sich abgewechselt sich um Harry zu kümmern, wenn er wach wurde, während der Andere ein wenig ruhelose Entspannung.

Remus lief leise aus Harrys Schlafzimmer, die Zimmertür weit geöffnet lassend. Als er ins Wohnzimmer lief, bemerkte er, dass Sirius nicht mehr auf der Couch war, wie Remus ihn zurück gelassen hatte, als er ging. Stattdessen lief er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Remus fiel aufs Sofa und beobachtete seinen Freund einen Moment lang, aber nach einer Weile wollte Remus selbst auf und ab laufen. "Du wirst noch ein Loch in den Boden laufen, wenn du weiter so machst, Sirius," sagte Remus sanft.

Sirius schreckte auf; er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Remus zurück in den Raum gekommen war. Er hörte auf zu laufen und setzte sich neben Remus auf das Sofa und fuhr mit müder Hand durch sein langes Haar.

"Wie geht's ihm?" fragte er, den Kamin ihm gegenüber anstarrend.

"Gleich," antwortete er mit einem Seufzen. "Er will immer noch nicht sagen, wovon seine Albträume handeln. Und jetzt will er die Schreibtischlampe anhaben, bevor wir gehen."

Sirius nickte und griff in seine Robe. "Dumbledore hat geschrieben," sagte er und reichte den Brief an Remus weiter. Remus schaute von dem Punkt auf den Teppich auf, auf den er gestarrt hatte und nahm das Stück Pergament vom Sirius. Er las es für sich.

_Lieber Remus und Sirius,_

_Gleich nachdem ich euer Haus am letzten Abend verlassen hatte, habe ich mit Madam Bones gesprochen. Sie sandte ein Team von Auroren nach Askaban um herauszufinden, dass drei Dementoren ihre Posten in den vergangenen Tagen verlassen haben._

_Allerdings haben sie nicht gesagt, warum sie gegangen waren. Die Zauberwachen von Askaban sind in dem Glauben, dass die drei Dementoren lediglich von ihrem Posten, über die See herumgeiirt sind, um Sirius und Remus im Wald zu finden._

_Madam Bones möchte dieses ebenfalls glauben._

_Ich dagegen glaube nicht an solche Dinge. Es könnte viele verschiedene Dinge im Moment bedeuten. Dinge, die ich nicht wünsche laut auszusprechen, oder auf Pergament zu bringen._

_Die Ministerin hat mir versichert, dass sie Tag und Nacht weiter daran arbeiten werden, um die 'wahren' Gründe der Attacke herauszufinden._

_Bis dahin, seid auf der Hut - die unsterblichen Worte von Alastor Moody: stets Wachsam. Bitte schreibt, wenn ihr irgendetwas benötigt._

_Mein Bestes für Harry._

_Aufrichtig,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus las den Brief noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts überlesen hatte - vielleicht war etwas in unsichtbarer Tinte geschrieben? Seine Brauen zogen sich in Frustration zusammen. "Nun, dass sagt uns nichts, was wir nicht selbst herausgefunden hätten. Ausgenommen, das Askaban neue Wachen braucht..."

"Ich weiß," murmelte Sirius. "Denkst du Dumbledore hat irgendeine Idee, was vor sich geht?"

"Ich hoffe es. Wenn nicht, sind wir alle angeschmiert. Mich interessiert nicht, was Amelia Bones glauben will oder was diese verdammten Zauberwachen denken, was passiert ist. Dementoren _irren_ nicht herum, außer sie werden beauftragt dies zu tun. Sie handeln nicht in ihrem freien Willen," sagte Remus wütend.

"Dabei ist das nicht wahr. Das ist wie zu sagen, dass Werwölfe nicht mit ihrem freien Willen handeln und wir wissen alle das du ein besseren Verstand hast, als die Hälfte aller Zauberer in diesem Land. Dementoren sind vielleicht stinkend3, dreckige Kreaturen, aber sie wissen, was sie tun. Was glaubst du wie Voldemort sie sonst dazu überredet hat auf der dunklen Seite zu sein, während des Krieges?"

Remus rieb mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. "Ich weiß das alles. Und vergleiche nicht Werwölfe mit Dementoren...das ist eine Beleidigung... Die Dementoren sind der Ministeriumskontrolle unterstellt. Da gab es einen zweiseitigen Artikel im _Propheten_ nicht lang nachdem Voldemorts Verschwinden es verdeckt hat."

"Die Ausgabe muss ich verpasst haben," antwortete Sirius flüsternd. Remus gab ihm einen strengen Blick. "Alles was ich sagen will, Remus, ist, dass ein Dementor keine gedankenlose Kreatur ist. Es scheint, dass sie wissen, wer ihr Lieblingsgefangener ist." Sirius erschauderte. "Dementoren haben die Kraft in ihrem eigenen freien Willen zu handeln, mein Freund."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, da gibt es eine größere Erklärung für alles. Etwas großes wird geschehen."

"Vielleicht wollten sie mich nicht so einfach gehen lassen und haben mich einfach gefunden," antwortete Sirius.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Sirius." sagte Remus fest.

"Sollte es auch nicht sein," antwortete Sirius finster. "Was glaubst _du_ wollten sie hier?"

Remus dachte einen Moment nach, seine Gedanken laut formulierend. "Die Dementoren waren nicht mehr unter Kontrolle des Ministeriums, seit Voldemorts Tagen. Vielleicht bedeutet das..." Remus verlor sich und schaute erschreckt, wegen der Erkenntnis, die sich geformt hatte.

Sirius verengte seine Augen. "Was? Denkst du er kommt wieder?"

Remus sagte nichts, als er auf den leeren Kamin starrte.

"Remus hör mir zu. Voldemort ist nicht zurück. Er kommt nicht zurück. Da ist eine andere Erklärung, die wir nur übersehen. Das muss so sein," fügte Sirius bittend hinzu.

Remus atmete tief ein und öffnete seinen Mund zum antworten, als Harrys Schreie durch den Raum schnitten.

Sirius stand sofort und sprintete praktisch zum Raum seines Patensohnes. Er machte das Licht an und ging an Harrys Seite. Der Junge war schweißgebadet und in Tränen aufgelöst und war wirklich blass. Sirius setzte sich aufs Bett mit Harry und das Kind und klammerte sich sofort zum Trost an Sirius.

"Psss, es ist gut, Harry," sagte Sirius beruhigend, Harrys Rücken streichelnd. "Alles ist gut, Wir sind hier, wir sind sicher."

Nach zehn Minuten oder so, wurde Harrys starkes Schluchzen weniger, aber er hielt sich immer noch fest an Sirius.

"Harry?" flüsterte Sirius. Harry stöhnte, zeigend, dass er wach und aufmerksam war. "Willst du mir erzählen, wovon du träumst?"

Sie hatten die Frage in den letzten Tagen öfters gestellt und die Antwort hatte sich nicht geändert, seitdem Sirius das letzte mal gefragt hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seinen Kopf fester an Sirius Brustkorb.

Sirius seufzte. "Okay. Aber denk daran, Remus und ich sind hier, wenn du es und erzählen willst, okay?"

Harry nickte schwach.

* * *

Eine Stunde später war Sirius immer noch nicht aus Harrys Schlafzimmer zurück gekehrt. Neugierig und besorgt stand Remus von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa auf und ging zurück, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Sirius war fest in Harrys Bett am schlafen, ein Bein baumelte auf dem Boden. Harry lag bequem, praktisch zusammen gerollt, auf ihm. Remus deckte die zwei zu, mit der Decke, die Harry, während der Nacht, aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte, schaltete das Licht aus und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er legte sich noch einmal längs aufs Sofa und war in ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Remus von dem Geruch von Speck und French-Toast geweckt. Neugierig stand er vom Sofa auf und ging, sich streckend, in die Küche.

Sirius stand am Herd, komplett angezogen in neuen Roben, am Frühstück kochend. Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte Sirius nur bei einem anderen Anlass "kochen" gesehen und als Resultat war, dass James Küche kurzzeitig zerstört worden war.

Remus setzte sich an den Küchentisch und beobachtete Sirius einen Moment lang. "Seit wann kochst du?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete Sirius, "Seit wann stehst du nicht vor Tagesnabruch auf?"

Remus kicherte und schaute auf die Küchenuhr. Es war 10:30 Uhr. Er seufzte. "Mangel an schlaf. Wie geht es Harry?"

Sirius platzierte einige Scheiben French-Taost und Speck auf einen Teller und reichte den einem dankbaren Remus.

"Schläft noch, Merlin sei dank. Das arme Kind ist ausgelaugt." Er ging zurück zum Herd und machte sich einen eigenen Teller und holte noch einen Krug Kürbissaft aus dem Kühlschrank.

Remus nickte. "Ich kann sagen, ich beneide ihn nicht. War nicht wie ein Tag im Park oder?"

Sirius schnaubte humorlos als er die Küche durchquerte und sich Remus gegenüber hinsetzte. "Schlimmer als zurück in Askaban zu sein."

"Wieso?" fragte Remus skeptisch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass irgendetwas schlimmer war als in Askaban zu sein.

"Erstens, du erwartest, in Askaban dass ein Dementor von hinten kommt.. Zweitens," er zögerte, "die Erinnerungen waren diesmal schlimmer. Und Drittens, Harry war da. Wenn ich nur ein bisschen langsamer mit meinem Patronus gewesen wäre..." Sirius verlor sich, auf den Tisch starrend.

Remus seufzte. Er war so mit Harrys Erlebnis umhüllt gewesen, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, was für einen Effekt die Dementoren auf Sirius gehabt haben. "Nun, du warst nicht langsam," versicherte er seinem Freund. "Und Harry wird wieder. Pomfrey sagt-"

Sirius unterbrach ihn. "Was glaubst du ist seine schlimmste Erinnerung?" fragte er leise, die Antwort wissend.

Remus war von der Frage überrascht. "Ähm - nun, ich denke es könnte Halloween sein..."

Sirius nickte leicht. "Jaah, daran habe ich auch gedacht."

"Hat er dir irgendetwas erzählt?"

"Nein," sagte Sirius durch seinen Speck hindurch. "Möchte kein Wort sagen."

Remus nickte. "Vielleicht erzählt er es uns heute." Er nahm einen bissen von seinem French-Toast und lächelte. "Nicht schlecht, Padfoot."

Sirius lächelte in seinen Kürbissaft. "Es ist nicht so schwer, wenn du einen Zauberstab besitzt." Er lächelte noch breiter. "Und James nicht versucht dir zu 'helfen'."

Remus lachte. "Also warum bist du so früh am Morgen schon angezogen? Normalerweise bist du bis zum Mittag im Schlafanzug."

"Ich treffe Mad-Eye heute, um darüber zu Diskutieren zurück ins Ministerium zu gehen."

"Heute?"

"Nun, eigentlich sollte es gestern sein, aber während du geschlafen hast,bin ich ins Aurorenbüro gefloht, und habe gefragt ob es stattdessen auch heute geht," erklärte Sirius.

Remus nickte. "Vielleicht nehm ich Harry und gehe um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, während du weg bist, um zu schauen, ob es was neues gibt."

"Okay," sagte Sirius aufstehend und seinen Teller in die Spüle stellend. Er drehte sich langsam zurück, um Remus anzusehen und räusperte sich. "Ähm - Remus? Sind wir - weißt du - okay nach dem anderen Tag?" murmelte er ängstlich.

Es war das nächste, was einer Entschuldigung am nächsten kam, seit Remus ihn kannte. Er lächelte und nickte. "Jaah, natürlich. Es tut mir auch Leid. Vergiss es einfach, Sirius."

Sirius lächelte vor Erleichterung. "Super. Nun, nur zur Sicherheit, ich muss los. Ich werde gegen elf zurück sein." Er lief aus der Küche in sein Schlafzimmer und kehrte eine Minute später zurück. "Hier nimm meinen Zweiwegspiegel, ich habe James. Lass mich wissen, wenn irgendetwas passiert." Remus nahm den Spiegel. "Du erinnerst dich doch noch, wie er funktioniert oder Moony?" sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Ha ha. Geh verdammt noch mal." lachte Remus. "Wir reden heute Abend."

"Bis dann," sagte Sirius, bevor er mit einem _plop_ verschwand.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später kam Remus mit Harry in seinen Armen an den Toren von Hogwarts an. Harry hatte, seit dem aufwachen, nicht viel gesagt. Er hatte nur gefragt, wohin Sirius gegangen war und hatte nur mit nicken oder schütteln des Kopfes geantwortet. Remus hatte ihm Frühstück angeboten, aber Harry wollte nicht essen.

Remus stellte Harry sachte auf den Boden und der Sechsjährige hielt sofort die Hand des Älteren fest. Mit seinem anderen Arm umklammerte er seinen Stoffhirsch fest. Zusammen liefen sie über die Gründe Hogwarts zu den großen Türen des Schlosses. Auf den ersten Blick erschienen sie schwer, aber Remus konnte sie ohne Probleme aufdrücken. Der Zauberer wollte ein Gespräch mit Harry über die Portraits auslösen, an denen sie vorbeigingen, was aber vergeblich war. Harry hielt seinen Kopf nach unten geneigt und erlaubte Remus ihn durch die Korridore zu leiten.

Sie erreichten die Steinwasserspeier und Remus sagte das Passwort ("Eismäuse"), dass Dumbledore ihnen zum benutzen gesagt hatte, Die Wendeltreppe hinauf, Remus hob seine Faust, um zu klopfen, als die Tür aufschwang. Remus erlaubte Harry zuerst hinein zugehen, aber hielt einen beruhigenden Griff um seine Hand.

"Remus, Harry, was für eine Überraschung," sagte Dumbledore aufstehend.

Zu Remus bedauern war Dumbledore nicht allein in seinem Büro und Remus bemerkte sofort einen schwarzen, fettigen Kopf. Er stöhnte innerlich. "Ich, ähm, hoffe wir stören nicht irgendwie, Albus," sagte Remus, als er und Snape Blicke austauschten. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, als er Harry erblickte.

"Keineswegs, Remus," sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, die offensichtlich feindseeligen Blicke zwischen den ehemaligen Schülern ignorierend "Severus und ich sind gerade damit fertig unsere Diskussion über den Stundenplan fürs nächste Jahr zu sprechen. Bitte, setzt euch."

Remus leitete Harry zu dem Sofa neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Harry krabbelte in Remus Schoss und bettete seinen Kopf, Sekunden später, in Remus Mantel.

Dumbledore hob besorgt eine Augenbraue und drehte sich wieder zu Snape zurück. "Ich werde später am Nachmittag noch einmal in die Kerker kommen um unsere Unterhaltung fortzusetzen, Severus."

"Gut, Schulleiter." Snape stand auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht ohne einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick in Richtung Remus.

"Was kann ich für dich an diesem Nachmittag tun, Remus?" fragte Dumbledore sich wieder setzend.

Remus nahm seinen blick von der Tür, arrangierte Harry anders in seinem Schoss und seufzte. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob sie irgendetwas anderes über die Dementoren gehört haben, sir."

Dumbledores Augen glitten zur Tür, durch die Snape eine halbe Sekunde zuvor gegangen war und schaute zurück zu Remus. "Habe ich nicht. Es gab immer noch nichts aus Askaban, warum sie ihre Posten verlassen haben und ich bin zu keinen weiteren Ergebnissen gelangt.

Remus nickte nachdenklich, auf ein leeres Portrait eines ehemaligen Schulleiters an Dumbledores Wand schauend. "Ich hatte einen Gedanken, sir." sagte er plötzlich.

Dumbledores Augen ruhten auf Remus. "Du glaubst, dass es ein Zeichen für die Rückkehr von Voldemort sein kann." Remus Augen gingen überrascht zurück auf den alten Zauberer. Dumbledore seufzte stark. "Ich selbst bin auf diese Möglichkeit gestossen."

Remus wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr, aber der Ältere richtete seinen Augen auf Fawkes, der auf seiner goldenen Stange schlief.

"Und was denken sie, sir?" fragte Remus leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Dumbledore, weiterhin auf den treuen Bogel schauend. "Ich habe versucht mehr Informationen zu sammeln, aber im Augenblick, befinde ich mich in einem Teufelskreis - wie man so schön sagt."

Die zwei Zauberer verfielen in ein langes gedankenverlorenes Schweigen. Harry rührte sich einmal, sich bequemer hinsetzend und drückte seinen Hirsch näher an seinen Brust. Remus schaute auf seinen Ersatzneffen und fuhr beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

"Sir, würde es sie stören, wenn ich ihnen eine Frage stelle? Bitte, sagen sie mir, wenn sie nicht antworten können, aber ich fand etwas merkwürdig." Dumbledore nickte damit Remus fortfuhr. Mit einem weiteren blick auf Harrys Kopf und fing zögerlich an. "Nun, Sirius und ich haben Harry Sachen erklärt - Sachen über Voldemort, und Lily und James. Sirius erwähnte mir gegenüber etwas, was Harry betrifft. Etwas über eine Prophezeiung..." Remus verlor sich mit einem Blick in Dumbledores Gesicht.

Der Schulleiter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seine Finger glitten über seinen Kinnbart. "Sirius weiß von der Prophezeiung?" fragte Dumbledore leise.

"Ähm, ja, James hat sie ihm erzählt nachdem sie sie ihm und Lily erzählt hatten."

"Gut. Und ich vermute du willst wissen, was die Prophezeiung sagt," stellte Dumbledore fest.

"Wenn sie mir nichts sagen können, verstehe ich das," sagte Remus schnell.

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und seufzte schwer, er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und durchquerte sein Büro zu einem großen Schrank. Dumbledore holte ein großes Steinbecken hervor, was Remus als ein Denkarium wieder erkannte.

Vorsichtig brachte Dumbledore das Denkarium zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich wieder. Er schaute mit traurigen Augen zu Remus. "Ich glaube du asht das Recht zu erfahren, was die Prophezeiung sagt und bedeutet. Es wird einiges leichter machen und du kannst es Harry erklären, wenn er älter ist."

Remus schaute in leichter Verwunderung und fühlte leichte Vorboten von Übelkeit in seinem Magen, als er beobachtete wie Dumbledore sienen Zauberstab zu seiner Stirn und erhielt einen leuchtenden Gedankenfaden. Er platzierte die Silberne Spitze des Zauberstabes im Denkarium und verrührte den Inhalt.

"Vor über sechs Jahre, traf ich eine Bewerberin für das Fach Wahrsagen. Am ende dieses Treffens, war ich mir sicher, das der gesamte Tag ein Reinfall gewesen war. Als ich zur Tür gehen wollte, verfiel die Bewerberin in eine Trance," erklärte Dumbledore.

Eine Gestalt erschien aus dem grauen Gemisch des denkariums und Remus schaute auf Sibyll Trelawney, die ihre erste Prophezeiung machte...


	19. Neunzehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N**: Endlich wieder...ich hoffe es gefällt und ich komm diese Woche mit 20 weiter usw. mal schauen, aber ich denke ich werd nicht wieder in verzug geraten...viel spaß

* * *

_Neunzehn_

"So, wie du sehen kannst, Black, ist alles hier relativ ruhig, was es für dich einfacher machen wird sich daran wieder zu gewöhnen," sagte Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, als er Sirius durch das Aurorenbüro führte.

Das Büro war gefüllt mit Boxen mit Personen, die seltsam und leicht ängstlich zu Sirius schauten, als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen, er war stattdessen zu glücklich um sich über die Blicke zu sorgen, die er erhielt.

Nach einer kurzen Trainingseinheit - während der Sirius neue Techniken und Ordnungen der Auroren lernen sollte - würde er zurück am Geschehen sein, um es so zu sagen. Er würde, genau wie zuvor, ein führendes Mitglied des Aurorenteams sein und würde die gleiche Bezahlung erhalten. Seine erste Aufgabe - und die einzige die er im augenblick wollte - war die Suche nach Peter Pettigrew. Gegenwärtig leitete Kingsley Shacklebolt die Suche und Sirius würde bei seinen Bemühungen mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.

Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Sirius die Abwesenheit von James um sich sehen konnte. Die zwei waren seit ihrem ersten Tag im Ministerium Partner gewesen.

"Shacklebold hat den Tag frei, aber ich werde dir zeigen, wo ihr untergebracht seid," grummelte Moody, an den Kabinen vorbei hinkend.

Der Chefauror leitete Sirius zum hintersten Teil des Büros. Merkwürdigerweise war Sirius neue Kabine direkt gegenüber seiner Alten, die er mit James geteilt hatte. Eine blonde Hexe, die Sirius nicht registriert hatte, erschien jetzt an einem Punkt.

"Nun hier sind wir," Moody zeigte mit einem vernarbten Finger auf die Kabine.

Sirius fühlte einen Anflug von Angst, als seine Augen auf den Wänden lagen. Sie waren bedeckt mit Bildern von Wormtail während seines Lebens, während Hogwarts, dem Abschluss, sogar an Lily und James Hochzeit. Ein einziges erweckte Sirius interesse: es war ein Weihnachtsfest, das die Marauder zusammen verbracht hatten. Sirius konnte sich nicht an das Jahr erinnern, aber alle Marauder waren da, lachten und versuchten sich gegenseitig aus dem Rahmen zu stoßen. Zeitungsartikel waren über die Wand verteilt, vom Tag an dem Sirius verhaftet worden war bis zu einem Artikel über Wormtail nur zwei Tage zurück liegend. Eine große Karte an der Wand zeigte das Land, rote Stecknadeln zeigten Orte, die durchsucht worden waren oder wo Wormtail gewesen war. Sirius schaute näher hin und sah eine Nadel in Surrey und eine genau über Remus Hütte in Kent. Er riss seine Augen von dem Foto und schaute zu den zwei Schreibtischen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Einer war leer (dass würde Sirius seiner sein), aber der andere (Kingsleys) hielt einen persönlichen Eindruck, eine volle Briefablage und Pergament und Tinte.

Nachdem Sirius genug Zeit gehabt hatte, sich umzuschauen, räusperte Moody sich. "Nun, gut, ich denke das war alles Wichtige. Du kannst nach Hause gehen. Pass auf das Kind auf. Sei morgen zurück. Genau um 9Uhr."

Sirius lächelte und dankte Moody überschwänglich für Alles, bevor der Chefauror in sein eigenes Büro davon hinkte. Mit einem weiteren Blick, schlenderte Sirius glücklich zurück ins Atrium, bestrebt nach Hause zu apperieren und Remus und Harry die gute Nachricht zu überbringen.

* * *

Remus saß blass, zitternd und den schlafenden Harry immer noch fest haltend, auf Dumbledores Bürosofa. Der Schulleiter hatte gerade seine lange Erklärung zu der, Harry und Voldemort betreffenden, Prophezeiung abgeschlossen.

_Töten oder getötet werden... darum soll sich sein ganzes Leben drehen..._ dachte Remus.

"Geht es dir gut, Remus?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

Der Werwolf schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und nickte Dumbledore leicht zu - letztendlich versuchte er es. "Also der erste Krieg... es war nur der Anfang, oder?" flüsterte Remus heiser.

Dumbledore zeigte keine Emotionen. "Ich glaube es," sagte er zu ruhig für Remus Geschmack. "Solange wir uns selbst an diese Möglichkeit erinnern und uns früh genug darauf vorbereiten, können wir Voldemort für immer besiegen."

"Aber mit welchem Risiko?" fragte Remus in einem schärferen Ton, den er jemals seinem Lehrer gegenüber angewandt hatte. Sein Griff um Harry verstärkte sich. "Was - was passiert, wenn wir... _verlieren_?" das letzte Wort flüsterte er, nicht an die negativen Möglichkeiten denken wollend.

"Ein finaler Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort ist unausweichlich, Remus. Das können wir nicht ändern. Aber er wird früh genug darauf vorbereitet - bevor Voldemort zurück kommen kann - Harry kann ihn besiegen. Das bezweifel ich nicht," antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

Remus nickte, hoffend dass dies alles in Albtraum war und er bald aufwachen würde mit Harry und Sirius über ihm gebeugt, wie verrückt grinsend und irgendeinem geplannten Streich. Bevor er die Chance hatte seinen Mund zu öffnen, kam ein spitzer Schrei von Remus Schoss. Remus schaute erschrocken herunter, als Dumbledore von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand.

Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als er mörderisch schrie und sich an die Stirn fasste.

"Harry!" schrie Remus, im Versuch den kleinen Jungen zu wecken. Er schüttelte Harry leicht. "Harry, _wach auf_!"

Harry wachte nicht auf.

Dumbledore überwand die kurze Distanz zu Remus und Harrys überlastetter Gestalt und kniete vor den Beiden nieder. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys schwitzende Stirn und murmelte ein paar Wörter, die Remus nicht über Harrys Schreie hören konnte. Fast sofort hörte Harry auf sich zu winden und wachte auf. Er zitterte fürchterlich, weinte leise, aber heftig und faste sich immer noch an seine Stirn, als er ängstlich zu Remus hochschaute.

"Harry?" sagte Dumbledore leise.

Harry nasse grüne Augen wanderten langsam zum Schulleiter. Liebevoll nahm Dumbledore Harrys Hand von seiner Stirn. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf; der Schmerz schien immer noch nicht weg zu sein. "Kannst du uns sagen, wo es wehtut, Harry?"

Schniefend hob Harry seine zitternde Hand und zeigte auf seine blitzförmige Narbe.

Remus Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf - die letzte verbliebende Farbe im Gesicht des Lycantropen wich. Indessen schien Dumbledore bei Harrys Offenbarung völlig unbeindruckt. "Erinnerst du dich, was du geträumt hast?" fragte der ältere Zauberer leise, weiterhin keine Emotionen zeigend.

Harry schniefte mehr und fiel weiter in Remus Schoss zurück und schloss seine Augen. "Böse Männer..." flüsterte er so leise, dass Remus und Dumbledore ihre Ohren spitzen mussten.

"Was für böse Männer, Harry? Wie sahen sie aus?" prüfte Dumbledore.

Remus hielt den Atem an.

"S-schwarze Mäntel... weiße G-gesichter," antwortete Harry.

_Todesser_... dachte Remus sofort.

"Weißt du wie viele es waren?"

"Zwei. Aber da war einer im S-stuhl. Er h-hatte keinen Mantel." sagte Harry erschaudernd. Remus rieb seine Hände über Harrys freiligenden Arm und seinen Rücken. Sein Hirsch fiel zu Boden.

Dumbledore nahm ihn auf und gab ihn zurück an Harry. "Wie hat der Mann im Stuhl ausgesehen, Harry?"

Harry umklammerte seinen Hirsch fest mit beiden Armen, als wenn es die einzige Sache war, die ihn beschützte. "...unheimlich..." war alles was er sagte.

Dumbledore nickte. Er schien Harrys Worten etwas zu verstehen, - ein wenig davon - das Remus nicht verstand.. Das würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass Remus dachte, das der alte Mann in Legilimentik bewandert war.

Dumbledorestand erneut ohne ein Wort auf und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Für einen Moment blieb er ruhig, Harry über seine Halbmondbrille beobachtend. Blaue Augen trafen grüne für lange Minuten, als Harry seine Augen öffnete und Dumbledore anschaute. Plötzlich und ohne offensichtlichen Grund , den Remus sehen konnte, zuckte Dumbledore leicht in Überraschung auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich für eine Millisekunde, bevor der den Augenkontakt mit Harry unterbrach. Dumbledore erklärte nicht, was in dieser Sekunde geschehen war (was hatte er in Harrys Augen gesehen?), aber wechselte das Thema.

"Das ist ein wirklich hübscher Hirsch den du da hast, Harry," sagte Dumbledore. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen war schwach, aber vorhanden, als er versuchte die Stimmung zu heben.

Harry gab ihm das einzige Lächeln - egal wie klein es war - das Remus seit fast zwei Tagen von ihm gesehen hatte. Es war eine große Erleichterung.

"Wie heißt er?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Prongs," flüsterte Harry, weiterhin lächelnd. Sein weinen hatte aufgehört, aber er schniefte immer noch ein wenig.

Dumbledore lächelte und schaute zu Remus. "Warum bringst du Harry nicht nach Hause? Ich denke er wird jetzt wieder in Ordnung sein. Und ich ich denke du hast einige Dinge mit Sirius zu besprechen. Ich werde später am Abend vorbekommen, wenn es für euch angenehm ist und einige Sachen ausführlich darlegen."

Remus war immer noch blass und zitterte, schaffte es aber Dumbledore zu zunicken. Er stand auf, seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an, mit Harry in seinen Armen.

"Können wir flooen?" fragte Harry leise. Ein wenig Farbe war in seinen Körper zurück gekehrt.

Remus schluckte und nickte. "Sicher, Harry, sicher." _Immerhin redet er jetzt..._ dachte Remus.

Dumbledore stand erneut auf und gab Remus einen Topf Floopulver. Eine Handvoll nehmend, räusperte Remus sich und trat in den Kamin. Seine Adresse klar sagend, verschwanden Remus und Harry in einem Wirbel grüner Flammen.

Dumbledore durchquerte den Raum und ließ sich schwer an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Das was er in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er sich gewünscht nie wieder zu sehen. Obwohl er wusste das es kommen würde, der Gedanke machte es nicht leichter es zu handhaben. Wissen war nicht immer angenehm...

Für einen Moment hatten Dumbledore und Harry ihre Augen verbunden, der Schulleiter sah einen roten Glanz in diesen hellgrünen Kugeln. Es war nur eine kurze Zeit sichtbar, wenn überhaupt, aber Dumbledore hatte es nicht übersehen.

Das mit dem Alptraum verknüpfend den der erwachte Harry hatte, glaubte Dumbledore zu verstehen, was passiert war.

Er musste schnell handeln.

* * *

Remus und Harry kamen an diesem Nachmittag vor Sirius zu Hause an. Sobald sie angekommen waren, verkündete Harry, dass er Hunger hatte. Remus bezweifelte das keine Sekunde; Harry hatte nicht viel, wenn überhaupt, in den letzten Tagen gegessen..

Während Harry Mittag aß, ging Remus den schrecklichen Tag noch einmal im Kopf durch. So viele neue Fakten hatten sein Gehirn in kurzer Zeit erreicht und Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie er sie in ein paar Stunden verarbeiten sollte. Harry musste sich Voldemort stellen - etwas was keine Hxe, kein Zauberer, nicht einmal ein Todesser wollte. Nur Harry hatte die Macht Voldemort für alle Zeiten zu zerstören. Dumbledore - der mächtigste Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts - konnte es nicht einmal tun. Warum? Warum Harry? Er war gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt...

_Keiner kann Leben, wenn der andere lebt..._sagte die Prophezeiung.

Dann war da der Alptraum, aus dem Harry aufgewacht war - oder war es ein Alptraum? Böse Männer in Mänteln mit weißen Gesichtern, zwei von ihnen. War einer davon Wormtail? Wer war der andere? Ein Dritter nicht im Mantel. "Unheimlich," hatte Harry gesagt.

Aber was _bedeutete_ das alles?

Bevor Remus sich tiefer in seine Gedanken graben konnte, apperierte Sirius ins Wohnzimmer.

"Harry? Remus? Wo seid ihr zwei?" rief er den Rücken zur Küche gewandt.

"Sirius!" quietschte Harry.

Sein Mittag vergessend, rannte er zu seinem Paten, um ihn fest an den Beinen zu umarmen, Sirius beinahe in dem Schock fallend.

"Ähm, hey, Harry," sagte Sirius mit einem verwirrten Blick auf Remus. Gerade an diesem Morgen, war Harry so ruhig, wie Sirius ihn nie gesehen hatte. Remus wich Sirius Blick aus. "Was ist los?" fragte Sirius Beide, Harry und Remus, Harry auf seinen Arm hebend um in die Küche zu gehen.

"Wir sind nach Hogwarts gegangen!" sagte Harry, während Sirius ihn zurück vor sein Essen setzte.

"Seid ihr?" fragte Remus seinen Platz neben Harry und gegenüber von Remus einnehmend.

"Uh huh."

"Remus geht's dir gut?" fragte Sirius besorgt, seinen blassen Freund anschauend. Er sah aus, wie vor Vollmond, aber das war noch Wochen entfernt.

Remus versuchte zu Lächeln, scheiterte aber - alles was er meisterte war eine Grimasse. "Ich bin okay," sagte er heiser. Er wollte Sirius nicht vor Harry erzählen, was in Dumbledores Büro passiert war.. Remus räusperte sich und versuchte normal zu reden. "Dumbledore will heute Abend vorbeikommen."

Sirius hon eine Augenbraue. "Wie kommts?"

"Er, ähm, will einige...Dinge...besprechen," sagte Remus lahm.

"Okay," sagte Sirius langsam. "Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

"Gut," antwortete Harry, sein Essen wieder essend.

"Also, Sirius," sagte Remus das Thema wechselnd. "Wie war es im Ministerium?"

Sirius Gesicht erhellte sich sofort. "Brillant! Ich werde auf meine alte Position zurückkehren, mein Partner ist Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ich habe noch eine Woche Trainingseinheiten vor mir, bevor ich richtig zurückkehren kann. Und ich bin an dem Wormtailfall."

Remus Augen weiteten sich leicht. "Sie haben dich an den Wormtailfall gesetzt?"

"Jap. Ich habe danach gefragt. Moody hat verstanden, woher ich komme. Und er wusste, dass ich von Wormtail weiß."

Remus nickte vage,

Harry beendete kurz danach sein Mittag und fragte Sirius, ob sie fliegen gehen konnten. Sirius sprang bei der Chance sofort auf. Er wusste nicht, was Harrys Stimmung so schnell verändert hatte, aber er würde sich schnell dran gewöhnen. Die zwei wechselten in Flugkleidung und gingen raus. Remus sagte er würde später dazukommen.

Mit einem Schwank seines Zauberstabes räumte Remus das Geschirr weg, welches Harry für sein Essen verwendet hatte. Langsam ging er hinaus, beschwor einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich, um Sirius und Harry zu beobachten.

Dumbledore hatte die Rückkehr Voldemorts nicht bestätigt, aber auch nicht verneint; das einzige was er gesagt hatte, war 'mehr Informationen zu sammeln' - was auch immer das heißen sollte.

Remus wusste, dass Dumbledore im Orden Spione in Todesserkreisen hatten. Obwohl der alte Mann niemals dem Orden verraten hatte, woher er seine Informationen hatte, war dass die einzige Erklärung, woher sie Informationen über fast alles bekommen hatten, was Voldemort plannte.

Aber wer war der Spion?

Es musste jemand sein, dem Dumbledore offensichtlich vertraute. Jemand, der während des ersten Krieges nah an Dumbledore war.

Remus fing an alle Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix durchzugehen. Aber keiner von ihnen schien der Typ dafür zu sein sich das Dunkle Mal auf den Arm brennen zu lassen und Muggel zu jagen.

Remus schnaubte frustriert über sich selbst. Peter schien auch nicht der Typ dafür zu sein - das komplette Gegenteil eigentlich - aber schau was er getan hat...

Mehr Fragen... mehr Sackgassen... _Was _passierte?

Bevor er seine Gedanken fortsetzen konnte, rief Sirius ihn aus dem Himmel, "Komm, Moony! Schnapp dir deinen Besen und beweg deinen Hintern hier heraus!"

Remus lachte, als Harry so dicht und schnell na Sirius vorbeiflog, dass dieser beinahe vom Besen gefallen war.

Die drei flogen einige Stunden und starteten ein kleines, einfaches Quidditchspiel. Remus war wider einmal der Torwart, Sirius war Jäger und Harry wollte als Sucher spielen. Das Spiel war noch keine 15Minuten gegangen, als Remus und Sirius Harry triumphalen Schrei hörten.

"Ich hab ihn! Ich hab ihn, schaut!" Sirius und Remus schauten zu Harry hinüber. Er umklammerte einen flatternden Goldenen Snitch mit seiner kleinen Hand.

"Gute Arbeit, Harry!" sagte Sirius, Harry in der Luft umarmend, bevor sie anfingen zum Boden zu sinken.

Sie liefen gerade ins Haus, als Dumbledore hinein floote. Er wischte sich den Ruß von seiner lilanen Robe, stellte sich gerade hin und lächelte die gerade zur Tür reinkommenden Familie an. "Ah, wie ich sehe habt ihr einen wundervollen Nutzen von diesen fabelhaften Besen gefunden!"

Sirius lächelte, als er Dumbledores Hand schüttelte. "Haben wir, sir. Harry hat uns gerade eine Lektion beigebracht im fangen eines Snitches. Es hat nur 15min gedauert, bis er ihn hatte."

Harry lächelte schüchtern neben Sirius, als sein Hand zu seinem unordentlichen Haar fuhr um es zu zerzausen..

Remus stöhnte und lächelte innerlich. "Oh, nein, Sirius, wir haben einen anderen!"

Sirius lachte. Harry nahm langsam seine Hand herunter. "Was?" fragte er unwissend.

"Nichts Harry," sagte Remus kichernd, als er die Besen nahm um sie in den Flurschrank zu stellen.

"Bleibst du zum essen, Albus?" fragte Sirius.

"Es wäre mir ein vergnügen, Sirius. Danke."

Sirius lächelte und nickte, in die Küche gehend, um etwas für die Vier - hoffentlich essbar - zu machen. Remus bot Dumbledore eine Tasse Tee an und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Sofa. Er hörte zu, wie Dumbledore seine eigenen Quidditchzeiten erzählte und wie viel sich zu Harry verändert hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später - und mit dem einen oder anderen Fluch von Sirius - stand das Essen auf dem Tisch. Sie nahmen alle Platz und füllten ihre Teller mit Hähnchen, Kartoffeln und Gemüse.

"Das sieht wunderbar aus, Sirius. Ich wusste gar nicht das du ein so guter Koch bist," kommentierte Dumbledore kichernd.

"Danke, sir. Ich habe niemals bemerkt, wie schwer kochen ist. Gutte Sache, dass ich einen Zauberstab habe." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, um diese Satz zu unterstreichen.

"Ja, eine wirklich gute Sache," sagte Remus mit einem sakrastischen Lächeln. Sirius warf eine Serviette nach ihm.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, nachdem Harry gebadet und ins Bett gesteckt worden war, saßen Sirius, Remus und Dumbledore in angespannter Stille am Küchentisch. Dumbledore hatte die Vorkommnisse des Tages erläutert - von der Prophezeiung und seiner vollen Bedeutung bis zu Harrys Alptraum. Am Ende war Sirius genauso blass und am zittern, wie Remus zuvor. James hatte vernachlässigt, dass Harry Voldemort in einem Endkampf gegenübertreten musste.

"Was bedeutet das alles, sir?" fasste Remus seine früheren Gedanken in Worte.

"Wie ich schon erklärt habe, die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn ist keine normale Narbe. Was ich in Harrys Augen diesen Nachmittag miterlebt habe, leitet mich dahin, dass Voldemort, in der Nacht, als er versuchte Harry zu töten, fälschlicherweise eine Verbindung mit Harry aufgebaut hatte. Diese Verbindung könnte viele Dinge bewirken: Voldemorts Gefühle - Harry kann fühlen, wenn Voldemort glücklich oder wütend ist - in jedem Augenblick wenn Voldemort etwas macht. Ich denke, dass das heute passiert ist. Harry schlief in meinem Büro ein und er war fälschlicherweise bei Voldemorts treffen mit seinen Todessern."

Sirius starte Dumbledore mit dem Ausdruck von Unglauben an...und Angst? "Also glaubst du, dass Voldemort zurück ist? Oder zurück kommt?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort jetzt zu voller Kraft zurückgekehrt ist. Ich hätte es vorher gewusst, wenn dies der Fall wäre," sagte er geheimnisvoll. "Stattdessen erlangt er vielleicht Kraft, während wir hier sprechen."

Sirius schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war als wenn ein Alptraum wiederkehrte. Etwas kehrte zurück, was er mit der restlichen Zauberwelt gehofft und gebetet hatte das es seit zehn Jahren verschwunden war.

Aber Dumbledore hatte nichts erwähnt, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, wenn er das wirklich glaubte. Ein anderer Krieg könnte auf dem Weg sein. Mehr Tote, mehr Qualen, mehr Dunkelheit...

"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Vodlemort seine Kräfte wiedererlangt hat?" fragte Remus.

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Dumbledore. "Es gibt keinen Weg für jemanden, das wirklich zu wissen. Er muss erst einmal seinen eigenen Körper wiederherstellen. Das könnte Wochen, Monate oder Jahre dauern."

"Und was können wir tun? Außer Däumchen drehen und warten, dass das Dunkle Mal auftaucht?" fragte Sirius. Remus schaute ihn zornig an.

"Seid auf der Hut vor allem ungewöhnlichen. Seid vorsichtig, wem ihr vertraut," sagte Dumbledore düster.

Nicht lang, nachdem Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, verließen Remus und Sirius den Küchentisch - beide im betäubenden Schock.

"Das kann nicht wieder passieren," sagte Sirius, mehr zu sich selbst.

Remus nickte, nicht wissend was - wenn überhaupt - er zustimmte.

Wenn ein zweiter Krieg unterwegs war, wussten beide Zauberer was dies bedeutete: Harry, das Licht ihres Lebens, würde in großer Gefahr sein. Jede Normalität die die drei in den letzten 3 ½ Monaten hatten, wäre weg.

* * *

Sirius kam am nächsten morgen im Hauptquartier der Auroren an und fand das Büro im Chaos vor. Moody war von einer Menge aus dem Büro für magische Strafverfolgung umgeben, aber auch von anderen Abteilungen.

Shacklebolt erblickte ihn aus der Menge heraus und ging schnell auf ihn zu.

"Was ist?" fragte Sirius den kahlen Zauberer verwundert.

Shacklebold seufzte schwer. "Du wirst es nicht glauben...."

"Shacklebolt, Black! Hier her!" rief Moody sich von der Menschenmenge lösend.

Die zwei Auroren trafen ihren Boss auf halber Strecke. "Ihr zwei eilt hinüber, untersucht und _redet nicht_ mit den Reportern; das mach ich später. Wenn ihr fertig seid kommt sofort hier her zurück."

Shacklebolt nickte,wie Sirius auch, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war und Moody recihte ihnen einen fertigen Portschlüssel. Drei Sekunden später, fühlte Sirius den zug in seinem Bauchnabel, als sie das Ministerium verließen; für was, er hatte keine Idee.

Sirius und Shacklebolt kamen hart auf dem Boden auf, in einer Nachbarschaft, die offensichtlich von Muggeln war. Nach einer kurzen Weile bemerkte Sirius dies. Seine Augen wanderten instinktiv zu Ligusterweg Nummer vier und sah etwas, was ihn beinahe Ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Im morgendlichen Sonnenschein, schien ein grüner Totenkopf, mit einer Schlange aus seinem Mund hängend, über dem Haus.

Das dunkle Mal.

"Auf keinen Fall..." murmelte Sirius. "Das ist nicht passiert..."

"Komm," sagte Shacklebolt ernst. Er war genauso schockiert, wie Sirius, aber sie mussten ihre Arbeit machen.

Sie gingen an den Reportern des _Tagespropheten_ vorbei, duckten sich unter dem gelben Absperrband des Ministeriums durch und gingen durch die Vordertür von Nummer vier.

Das erste, was Sirius im Haus bemerkte, war das es nicht länger rein und ordentlich war. Eine Blumenvase lag , direkt in der Tür, zerbrochen auf dem Boden, Schmutz und etwas was nur Blut sein konnte verschmierten den Boden. Bilder waren von der Wand geworfen und lagen überall zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Die Tür zum Schrank, wo Harry hätte schlafen müssen, war aus seinen Angeln gehoben und lag zerbrochen herum. _Jemand musste versucht haben sich dort drin zu verstecken_, dachte Sirius.

"Oh mein Gott..." murmelte Sirius, sich im Haus umschauend.

"Was? Kennst du diese Leute oder wie?" fragte Shackelbolt.

"Nur im vorbeigehen. Das ist das Haus von Lilys Schwester. Harry war hier, bevor Remus und ich ihn aufgenommen haben."

Ein anderer Auror erblickte die zwei von der anderen Seite des Raumes, entschuldige sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner, und kam zu ihnen hinüber.

"Was haben wir, Richards?" fragte Shacklebolt, geschäftsorientiert.

Richards zitterte. "Nun, ihr habt natürlich das dunkle Mal gesehen." Die zwei anderen nickten. "Todesfluch beim Ehemann," er deutete auf eine große Figur, die bedeckt mit einem weißen Laken auf dem Wohnzimmerboden lag, "Cruciatus bei der Frau, sie ist im St. Mungos gestorben. Die Nachricht kam gerade. Ihr Sohn war bei einem Freund. Er ist jetzt bei seiner Tante." er pausierte, sich umschauend um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zuhörte. "Und, ähm, wer auch immer das getan hat, hat eine kleine Nachricht zurück gelassen."

Richards deutete Sirius und Shacklebolt an ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen in die Küche und Richards zeigte auf die Wand links neben ihnen.

Dort waren, wie Sirius glaubte in Blut geschrieben, vierzehn Wörter, die das Blut in Sirius Adern gefrieren ließen.

_Der dunkle Lord wird wieder auferstehen_

_Der Junge der überlebt hat, wird nicht länger leben_

_

* * *

_

Soo hoffentlich nicht zu komisch geschrieben, hatte manchmal leichte konzentrationsprobleme und meine beta is immer noch computerlos ;) schön das knöpfchen drücken bis zum nächsten mal


	20. Zwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N:** entschuldigt die verzögerung, aber wie schon in "Changing Times" erklärt, geht bei mir alles drunter und drüber, ich hab das jetzt in 3 Tagen übersetzt und werd auch die anderen gleich weiter machen, soweit ich die möglichkeit habe...ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das ;)

Das ganze hier ist noch nicht beta-gelesen (geht auch schwer, bin vor 2min fertig geworden) und somit könnten fehler drin sein ;)

sonst bleibt nur zu sagen: VIEL SPAß!!!

* * *

_Zwanzig_

"Ich wollte nicht das sie sterben, dass sie nur dafür bezahlen müssen, für das was sie Harry angetan haben, weißt du..." Sagte Sirius leise zu Remus.

Remus, wie auch der Rest der Zaubergemeinschaft, hatten schnell aus dem Geschehen in Surrey gelernt.

Beide Zauberer hatten ihre Köpfe in ihren Händen begraben, als sie auf dem Sofa saßen. Sie erwarteten eine Nachricht von Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war den ganzen Tag in Meetings gewesen und jetzt bis spät in die Nacht mit der neu-ernannten Zauberministerin Amelia Bones. Sie war gerade ein paar Tage im Amt und war jetzt schon mit sehr schweren Zeiten konfrontiert.

Glücklicherweise hat niemand Wind von der in Blut geschriebenen Nachricht an der Küchenwand der Dursleys bekommen. Irgendwie hat die Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung das verheimlichen können und bewachten nun gerade das Haus, so dass kein herumschnüffelnder Reporter hinein gelangen kann. Rita Skeeter, eine neue Sonderkorrespondentin für den _Tagespropheten_, war auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht, als Sirius und Kingsley gingen, um Moody zu berichten und als ihre Fragen nicht beantwortet wurden, kam sie zu ihren eigenen Ergebnissen. Allerdings konnte Sirius ihre Schnellschreibefeder auf halben Wege schnappen, bevor sie irgendwas schreiben konnte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig schlafen. Dumbledore schickt vielleicht nichts vor morgen früh." sagt Remus stumpf ohne irgendein Urteil. Sirius grunzte zustimmend, aber keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

Eine weitere ruhige Stunde ging, ohne bewegung vorbei, als sie ein Geräusch hörten, dass Harry leise aus seinem Schlafzimmer zur Küche für ein Glas Wasser schlich.

"Sollten wir es ihm erzählen?" fragt Sirius leise, während er Harry in der Küche beobachtet.

"Nicht sofort. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es aufnehmen wird. Lass uns einfach abwarten und hören, was Dumbledore sagt." erwidert Remus.

Harry war fertig mit trinken und stolperte schläfrig dahin, wo Remus und Sirius saßen.

"Hey kleiner, kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte Sirius, während Harry zwischen ihn und Remus aufs Sofa klettert.

"Nein, ich war nur durstig." gähnte er.

Sirius nickte. "nun, was sagt ihr Jungs dazu, dass wir heute Nacht alle hier schlafen? Ich fühl mich nicht so, dass ich den ganzen Weg in meinen Schlafraum schaffe."

Remus kicherte leise. "Die zwanzig Fuß...fauler Kerl," sagt er und macht es sich ein wenig bequemer auf dem Sofa.

Sirius tritt seine Schuhe aus und legt seine Füße ausgestreckt auf den Kaffeetisch. Harry legt sich hin mit seinem Kopf auf Remus Schoss und seinen Beinen in dem von Sirius. Keine zehn Minuten später, hörte man drei unabhängig voneinander schnarchende Geräusche im leisen Haus.

* * *

"Wo ist Lucius?" zwischte eine kalte, hohe Stimme hinter dem Stuhl.

Wormtail schluckte nervös, angsterfüllt um näher zu gehen." E-er wird b-bald hier s-sein, m-mein Lord."

"Wurden die Muggel beseitigt?"

"J-ja, mein Lord. L-lucius hat es p-persönlich gesehen," stotterte Wormtail.

"Und der Junge?"

"Er i-ist immer noch m-mit dem W-w-werwold und B-black, mein L-lord."

"Meine Dementoren haben ihren Job nicht vollbracht, Wormtail. Du hast mir versichert, dass sie Black und den Werwold küssen würden," zischt der Dunkle Lord."Komm näher, Wormtail."

Wormtails Zähne fingen an zu klappern, als er vor seinen Meister stolperte.

Das Ding im Stuhl grinnste böse zu Wormtail hinauf. "Ich will hoffen," sagt es sanft, "dass du deinen Fehler bald beseitigen wirst, Wormtail. Für meinen Plan wünsche ich mir keine weiteren Verzögerungen." es hob seinen Zauberstab mit seinem schwachen Arm. "CRUCIO!"

Ein hohes, grausames Lachen durchschnitt die Luft, als Wormtail sich schreiend vor Schmerz auf dem Boden windet.

* * *

Remus erwachte am morgen plötzlich, durch das unmissverständliche Geräusch einer Eule am Fenster. Er öffnete seine verschlafenden Augen und schaute in seinen Schoss hinab. Er verkniff sich nur schwer ein Lachen.

Während der Nacht hatte Sirius sich in seine Hundeform verwandelt. Sein langer struppiger Schwanz lag regungslos auf Remus Knie. Harry hatte sich in der Nacht auf die andere Seite seines Sofas gelegt, auf Kopfhöhe mit Sirius und hatte einen Arm um Sirius Nacken geschlungen. Der andere lag in einem merkwürdigen Winkel hinter seinem Rücken. Harrys Beine lagen ebenfalls regungslos ins Remus Schoss.

Das Hacken wurde lauter; die Eule schien zu wissen, dass jemand wach war und sie ignorierte. Remus befreite sich aus der Unordnung von Beinen und Schwanz und legte Harrys Arm in eine bequemere Position, sachte, so dass er die zwei anderen nicht weckt.

Schnell und leise, ging Remus zum Fenster und lies die Eule hinein. Die braune Schleiereule ließ den Brief auf dem Fensterbrett fallen, pickt Remus in die Hand zur Maßregelung und flog in das aufkommende Tageslicht davon.

"Au." sagt Remus seine Hand reibend.

Er hob den Brief auf und setzte sich in einen Sessel, um ihn zu lesen. Er war von Dumbledore.

_Remus und Sirius - _

_Nach einem sehr langen Treffen mit Madam Bones, stimme sie mir zu, dass es keine willkürliche Attacke auf die Muggel war. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr selbst schon zu der Folgerung gekommen seid: es waren Todesser. Nur sie konnten das Dunkle Mal korrekt über Ligusterweg Nummer vier aufsteigen lassen._

_Die Schutzzauber, die ich dort hatte, fielen den Nachmittag als Harry sein Heim wechselte und es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu sagen, wer genau Vernon und Petunia Dursley ermordet hat. Die Nachricht an der Küchenwand wird nach Informationen untersucht. Aber im Augenblick, scheint es eine Sackgasse zu sein._

_Ich werde ein Treffen von alten Freunden heute um Mitternacht organisieren. Bitte bringt Harry mit; er wird hier am sichersten sein. Kommt in den sieten Stock gegenüber der Tapete vom verrückten Barnabas - wir werden uns im Raum der Wünsche treffen._

_Ich hoffe ich werde euch dort sehen_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_A.D._

Remus endete und faltete den Brief langsam wieder zusammen. Es brauchte kein Genie, um zu wissen, dass Todesser die Verantwortlichen für den Tod der Muggel waren.

Und es brauchte auch kein Genie um herauszufinden, was Dumbledore mit "treffen alter Freunde" im Raum der Wünsche um Mitternacht bedeutete. Er kam zu der Folgerung ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen: Dumbledore rief den Orden des Phönix wieder zusammen.

Das bedeutete, dass der Schulleiter besorgt war. Er ließ es offensichtlich dieses mal nicht darauf ankommen, Wenn Voldemort zurück kam, waren sie nicht unvorbereitet, wie beim letzten Mal. Sie würden vorbereitet sein.

Natürlich würden sie da sein. Remus hatte die Möglichkeit genutzt gleich nach Hogwarts dem Orden beizutreten. Er wollte alles machen, um helfen zu können - genauso wie Lily, James und Sirius - Peter war ein wenig zögerlicher - und Remus war sich sicher, auch dieses Mal nicht an der Seitenlinie zu sitzen.

Wenn sie die Möglichkeit hatten frühzeitig zu agieren, konnten sie vielleicht Voldemorts Rückkehr verzögern. Sie wussten nicht, wie weit er davon entfernt war, seine volle Macht zurück zu erlangen; vielleicht war er noch Monate - oder Jahre - davon entfernt. Wenn sie ihn. Wenn sie ihn aufhalten könnten, vielleicht würde er nie wieder zur Macht gelangen.

"Was ist das?" sagte eine verschlafende Stimme von der Couch.

In seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte Remus nicht bemerkt, dass Sirius sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte. Er schaute auf den Brief in seiner Hand, nach dem Sirius gefragt hatte und seufzte. "Brief von Dumbledore."

Sirius nahm den Umschlag. Remus beobachtete sein Gesicht, als er den Brief las - es verriet keine Emotionen.

Als er geendet hat, nickte Sirius zweimal um zu zeigen, dass er ebenfalls verstanden hatte, was passiert und zerstörte das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab. Remus hob eine Augenbraue, aber Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete, "Gewohnheit." Die zwei schauten dem Pergament zu, wie es langsam verbrannte und aus ihrer Sicht verschwand.

Ein lautes Gähnen unterbrach die stille, als Harry erwachte. "Was gibs zum Frühstück?" fragte er seine Augen reibend, um sie vom Schlaf zu befreien.

* * *

"Warum gehen wir so spät nach Hogwarts?" fragte Harry an Sirius Hals gähnend.

"Wir müssen mit Dumbledore sprechen, Harry. Wir werden einen bequemen Platz zum schlafen für dich finden," antwortete Remus, als sie die dunklen Hogwartsgründe überquerten.

"Wo ist Prongs?" sagte Harry, nun völlig wach, nach seinem Hirsch Ausschau haltend.

Sirius kicherte. "Genau hier; ich hab ihn." Er zeigte Harry das Stofftier in seiner anderen Hand, um es zu beweisen.

Harry lehnte sich wieder entspannt gegen Sirius.

Durch die dunklen Korridore, waren die einzigen Geräusche die Schritte von Sirius und Remus Schuhen, auf dem Zementfußboden. Nicht ein Geist oder Professor war in Sicht, als sie ihren Weg zum siebten Stock folgten.

"Das ruft Erinnerungen hervor," sagte Sirius grinsend, auf das Bild von Barnabas dem verrückten schauend.

Remus lächelte und öffnete die Tür, die in der Wand erschienen war, als sie vorbeigelaufen sind.

Das Innere des Raumes war einfach, aber elegant. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Gold und angenehm beleuchtet. Ein großer runter Mahagonitisch war in der Mitte des Raumes. Es gab genug Plätze für etwa dreißig Personen um ihn.

Allerdings waren erst zwei Personen im Raum: Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall. Die zwei redeten leise in der nähe von einem Fenster, als Dumbledore die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. "Guten Abend gentlemen, oder sollte ich 'guten morgen' sagen," sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

"Hallo, Albus, Professor McGonagall," sagte Remus, beide Hände schüttelnd.

"Unsinn Remus, nenn mich Minerva." lächelt McGonagall als sie Sirius und einen sehr müden Harry begrüßt. "Du Black, kannst mich hingegen weiter 'Professor' nennen," sagt sie scherzend.

Sirius lachte. _Moment, ich lache über etwas, dass McGonagall gesagt hat? Wo kommen wir denn dahin?_ Denkt er.

"Ich habe einen kleinen Raum hier drüben organisiert, für die Kinder, während unseres Treffens. Wenn Harry schlafen mag, werde ich ein kleines Bett für ihn aufstellen," sagte Dumbledore.

Remus und Sirius folgten ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter in den Nebenraum.

"Sie erwarten noch mehr Kinder, sir?" fragte Sirius, in dem Raum laufend.

Eine kleine Menge an Spielzeug und Malbüchern lagen ordentlich auf dem scharlachroten, plüschigen Teppich.

"Ja. Ich habe Molly und Arthur Weasley gefragt uns ebenfalls beizuwohnen und sie bringen ihre jüngsten Kinder mit, Ronald und Ginevra."

"Wie viele Kinder haben sie jetzt? Wie ich das letzte Mal gehört habe, waren es sechs," murmelte Sirius, während Dumbledore ein kleines Bett für Harry heraufbeschwor.

"Sieben. Sechs Jungs und ein Mädchen," antwortet Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.

Sirius legte Harry aufs Bett und seinen Hirsch in seinen Arm. "Wir holen dich, sobald unser Treffen vorbei ist. Okay?" sagt er zu Harry.

"Kay," antwortet Harry, während er sich auf seine andere Seite rollte.

Zusammen verlassen die drei Zauberer den Raum und schlossen leise die Tür. Zurück im Besprechungsraum, wo jetzt noch Leute in ihrer Abwesenheit eingetroffen sind. Viele erkannte Sirius aus dem alten Orden: Elphias Doge trug immer noch diesen dummen Hut; Dedalus diggle; Arabella Figg, welche leise mit McGonagall redete; Sturgis Podmore; Emmeline Vance.

Da waren auch noch die Anwesenheit einiger neuer Personen: Kingsley Shacklebolt kam direkt hinter Moody herein, eine schwarzhaarige Hexe mit rosanen Wangen, sie schien gerade frisch aus Hogwarts raus zu sein, eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, die nur Molly und Arthur Weasley sein konnten mit ihrem leuchtend roten Haaren, begleitet durch Kinder in Harrys Alter (ein Junge und ein Mädchen) und Zwillingsjungen - Molly schien über irgendetwas sehr wütend zu sein - und der abgestandene Geruch von Zigaretten und alten Whiskey, der nur zu einem gehören konnte -

"Dung! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich zu sehen bekomm!" begrüßte Sirius seinen alten Schulfreund, der mehr wie ein Stapel alter Klamotten aussah.

Mundungus Fletcher hat sich nicht verändert, seit Sirius ihn vor fünf Jahren das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Er sah immer noch grob und dreckig aus. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart und zog seinen ausgebeulten Trenchcoat fest um sich.

"Sirius! Wie geht's? Lupin sagt, du warst die letzten Wochen mit ihm," sagte Dung, Sirius Hand schüttelnd.

"Jaah, wie in alten Zeiten. Es tut mir Leid, hören zu müssen, dass du nicht Zauberminister geworden bist."

"Äh, keine Sorge deswegen. Zu viel Arbeit für mich," sagt Dung gleichgültig und setzt sich. Sein Trenchcoat klapperte gegen den hölzernen Tisch.

"Also was hast du in diesem Mantel, Dung?" Fragt Remus, der direkt neben Sirius sitzt.

"Ähm? Oh, ähm, nichts wichtiges Lupin. Du weißt, nur geschäftlich," sagt Dung ein wenig zu lässig. Sirius und Remus tauschten ein wissendes Grinsen aus.

Nachdem Molly und Arthurs vier Kinder im Nebenraum waren, sprach Dumbledore einen Spruch, der erlaubte, dass alle Geräusche nach außen dringen konnten, aber nicht nach innen - nur für den Fall das jemand (vor allem Harry) sie brauchte. Er stand an einem Podium, mit einem großen Phönixemblem vorne drauf, am Tischkopf. Alle Aufmerksamkeit der ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler galt ihm; das gemurmel erstarb sofort.

"Guten Abend. Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr gekommen seid, trotz der kurzen Nachricht und zu so später Stunde. Allerdings war dies zu eurer Sicherheit und zur Sicherheit, was heute Nacht hier gesagt wird." überraschte Blicke in den Gesichtern der neuen Leute waren folge. "Für die denen die folgen dieser Geheimhaltung bewusst sind, Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet es verstehen. Für die, die keine Ahnung davon haben, wovon ich rede, lasst es mich erklären." Dumbledore pausierte, um alles im Raum aufzunehmen. Alle Augen lagen auf ihm.

"Während des Krieges, habe ich eine Gruppe von Leuten unter uns organisiert, den Orden des Phönix. Unsere Mission war es Voldemort zu stoppen-" ein kollektives schaudern ging durch den Raum, bei dem Namen, "ein für allemal. Bedauerlicherweise, war das keine einfache Aufgabe. Viele unserer Mitglieder wurden von Todessern oder Voldemort persönlich getötet." Remus und Sirius tauschten Blicke aus.

"Viele Fehler und Versehen wurden gemacht." Sirius schnaubte unweigerlich. "Jene wo wir dachten, wir könnten ihnen trauen, verrieten uns. Jene denen wir misstrauten nahmen den Fall." Dumbledore schaute für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Sirius. Sirius schaute ruhig zurück. "Dieses Mal, allerdings werden wir vorbereitet sein."

"Was meinst du mit 'dieses Mal'?" fragte Molly Weasley bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte.

Dumbledore betrachtete die Gruppe, bevor er fortfuhr. "Voldemort wird wieder einmal seine Macht zurück erlangen."

Der Effekt, den dieser Satz auslöste trat sofort ein. Dedalus Diggle rutschte von seinem Stuhl, Hestia Jones schrie einmal kurz auf; die anderen griffen an den Tisch vor sich, panisches Geflüster ging durch ihre Reihen. Sirius und remus waren unter denen, die ruhig Dumbledore anstarrten und darauf warteten mehr zu hören.

"Etwa einen Monat ist es her, dass Peter Pettigrew sich selbst verriet, ich bin mir sicher, ihr alle habt darüber gelesen." Die Gruppe nickte. "Es ist mein Glaube und der Glaube von Minister Bones, das Pettigrew zu seinem ehemaligen Meister zurück ist, um ihn in diese Welt zurück zubringen."

"Aber, dass kann nicht sein," sagte die Hexe mit den rosafarbenden Wangen zitternd. "Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot. Der Potter-Junge hat ihn getötet!"

Remus und Sirius schauten sie wütend an.

"Harry hat Voldemort nicht 'getötet', Hestia," antwortete Dumbledore geduldig. "Voldemort war nicht menschlich genug, um zu sterben. Der Fluch den Voldemort an Harry Potter nutzte prallte zurück, ließ seinen Beschwörer als etwas schwaches und kraftloses zurück. Voldemort verlor seinen Körper in jener Nacht und war gezwungen zu fliehen als eine Rauchwolke. Wenn Voldemort seine Stärke zurückgewinnt, wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er seinen Körper wieder erlangt und ein zweiter Krieg beginnt."

Es war mehr ein Murmeln und Flüstern, bevor Arthur Weasley sprach. "Wofür sind wir hier, Dumbledore?"

"Wunderbare Frage, Arthur. Das war mein nächster Punkt. Ich wünsche mir, dass ihr alle beitretet - oder in einigen Fällen wieder beitretet - im Bestreben Voldemort ein für allemal aufzuhalten. Die, die beim letzten Mal schon im Orden waren, wissen worum ich sie bitten will. Ich sage nur: tut was ihr könnt. Jedes bisschen hilft. Jene von euch, die im Ministerium angestellt sind, sind von großer Wichtigkeit, ein Auge auf Spione zu haben. Jene die nicht im Ministerium angestellt sind, können uns vielleicht effizient auf andere Art und Weise helfen.

"Dies ist keine Bitte, die man einfach akzeptiert. Wenn ihr zustimmt - ihr seid natürlich frei, es abzulehnen - musst ihr die Risiken verstehen. Wir reden nicht über den Orden mit denen die nicht involviert sind oder wir riskieren, dass wir entlarvt werden. Ordensmitglieder wissen, wie man die anderen erreicht - ich werde diese Wege in einem Moment erklären.

"Jene von euch die nicht wünschen ein Teil von dem zu sein, sind frei zu gehen, nachdem ihr Gedächtnis verändert wurde." Dumbledore pausierte.

Sirius schaute sich im Raum um. Einige neue Leute schauten aus, als wenn sie am liebsten aus dem Land flüchten wollten. Die Weasleys waren blass und Molly zitterte leicht. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, waren Gideon und Fabian Prewett, welche beim letzten Mal im Orden waren, Mollys Brüder.

Die Leute, die Sirius kannte, jene die schon vorher im Orden waren, schauten unruhig von einem zum anderen. Sirius hoffte, dass die Angst vor einem zweiten Krieg sie nicht vom helfen abhielt. Sie mussten schnell handeln...

"Die, die zu bleiben wünschen, ich danke euch," sagte Dumbledore. "Die, die es nicht wünschen, hege ich keinen Groll gegen und ich wünsche euch viel Glück in eurem Leben. Wenn ihr gehen wollt, steht bitte auf, so dass ich eurer Gedächnis aus der letzten halben Stunde verändern kann."

Die einzige Bewegung im Raum waren die Leute, die umher schauten, ob irgendwer aufstand.

Nach einem oder zwei Momenten, breitete Dumbledore seine Arme vor der Menge vor ihm aus. "Ich begrüße euch alle im Orden des Phönix."

* * *

"Also...du bist wirklich _Harry Potter?"_ fragt einer der rothaarigen Zwillinge.

Harry schaute perplex von seinem Bett zurück, wo er im Schneidersitz saß und sich an seinen Hirsch klammerte. "Jaah, denke ich..."

Der andere Zwilling lächelte breit. "Abgefahren...Können wir deine Narbe sehen?" fragt er aufgeregt.

"Meine Narbe? Warum willst du die sehen?" fragte Harry mit einem kleinen Lacher.

"Hat dich du-weißt-schon-wer nicht da versucht zu verfluchen?" fragte der Zwilling.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer?" fragt Harry mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, was er sich von Remus abgeschaut hat. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis; Sirius hat ihm davon erzählt..."Oh, du meinst Voldemort, oder?"

Alle vier rothaarigen Kinder keuchten auf.

Der jüngste Junge wurde blass und schaute sich im Raum herum. "Du darfst seinen Namen nicht aussprechen," flüsterte er ängstlich.

"Sirius und Remus sagten ich darf," antwortete Harry verteidigend.

"Wer sind sie?" fragte das Mädchen.

"Meine Erziehungsberechtigten," sagt Harry stolz.

"Also, können wir deine Narbe sehen?" fragte einer der Zwillinge hoffnungsvoll.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke schon." Er hob seinen Pony und beobachtete, wie die anderen Kinder mit offenem Mund seine Stirn schauten.

"Wow..." murmelte der jüngste Junge.

Einer der Zwillinge streckte seine Hand aus. "Fred Weasley, freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Das sind George, Ron und Ginny."

"Seid ihr alle Zauberer?" jetzt war Harry dran mit fragen.

"Jap," antwortete George. "Unser ganzes Leben schon. Wir haben gehört, du bist der beste Zauberer aller Zeiten."

"Wer hat euch das erzählt?" fragte Harry, seine Brauen zusammen ziehend. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt einen Zauberstab zu _berühren_, ließ ihn schlecht den 'größten Zauberer aller Zeiten' werden.

"Ein Kind." sagte George mit den Schultern zuckend.

"Dumbledore ist der Beste aller Zeiten. Das sagt Remus immer wieder," sagte Harry.

"Oh. Also was ist deine Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft?"

Die restliche Zeit wurde im Nebenraum über Quidditch diskutiert und welche Besen, die Weasleys und Harry besitzen (die Jungs waren neidisch auf Harrys Nimbus 950)

Harry dagegen wollte wissen, wie es bei ihnen zu Hause war - offenbar war ihr Vater besessen von Muggeln. Und die Weasleys waren interessiert daran, wie es war mit Sirius Black - dem berüchtigten Massenmörder (Harry erklärte, leicht wütend, dass er kein Mörder war, was die anderen Kinde rzurück schrecken ließ) - und Remus zu leben. Er erzählte ihnen vom täglichen fliegen und dem gegenseitigen Streiche spielen, ließ aber die Tatsache aus, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und Sirius Animagusfähigkeiten.

Einige Stunden später kam eine rothaarige Frau in den Raum. _Muss ihre Mum sein_, dachte Harry ein wenig neidisch.

"Mummy! Mummy schau! Es ist Harry Potter!" schrie Ginny und rannte auf die Frau zu, während sie auf Harry zeigte.

"Zeig nicht auf Leute, Ginny," sagte die Frau. Sie lächelte Harry freundlich an, der zurück lächelte. "Hallo Harry Liebling. Ich hoffe meine Kinder haben dich nicht zu sehr geärgert" sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Zwillinge.

"Nein, Ma'am," sagte Harry leise.

"Gut. Sirius und Remus haben mir gesagt, ich soll dir sagen, dass sie gleich hier sind, um dich nach Hause zu bringen. Sie müssen nur kurz etwas mit dem Schulleiter besprechen."

"Okay, danke schön," sagte Harry, als Mrs. Weasley und ihre Kinder den Raum verließen. Er setzte sich zurück auf das Bett und wartete, dass Sirius und Remus ihn holten.

* * *

"Also, du sagtest dein Sohn hatte eine Ratte als Haustier, Arthur?" fragte Sirius.

Die meisten aus dem Raum, waren schon nach Hause gegangen. Dumbledore hatte wegen den anderen Weasleykindern angefragt. Arthur meinte, dass einer seiner Söhne eine Ratte verloren hatte, die er als Haustier besaß und wie aufgebracht er deswegen später gewesen war.

Arthur drehte sich zu Sirius um. "Das stimmt. Mein Sohn Percy. Er hat sie, glaube ich, vor fünf Jahren in unserem Garten gefunden. Krätze war sein Name und er war wie ein Familienmitglied, bis er letzten Monat weggerannt ist. Molly und ich denken, dass er wahrscheinlich verstorben ist, aber wir haben Percy das nicht erzählt."

Remus legte seine Stirn in falten. "Wie war die Ratte deine Sohnes - Krätze hast du gesagt, oder? - wie schaute sie aus?" fragte er, wobei er hoffte das seine Stimme einen merkwürdig interessierten Ton hatte.

Arthur schaute ein wenig verwirrt bei der Frage, antwortete dann aber. "Ähm, nun, er war braun, sehr Fett - alles was er gemacht hat war essen und schlafen. Er hatte eine lange Narbe auf seinem Bauch - Percy hat sie mir mal gezeigt - einen breiten Schwanz und das merkwürdigste an allen...er hatte die blausten Augen, die ich jemals bei einer Ratte gesehen habe," sagte er kichernd.

Sirius fiel beinahe an Ort und Stelle zu Boden, aber Remus, griff nach seinem Arm - wahrscheinlich um sein eigenes Gleichgewicht zu halten. Arthur bemerkte ihr seltsames Verhalten nicht; Molly hatte den Raum mit ihren Kinder verlassen und bereitete ihre Abreise vor.

Bevor er ging, fragte Sirius Arthur, "H-hatte er zufällig an seiner rechten Pfote einen Zeh weniger?" fragte Sirius heiser.

Arthur dachte einen Augenblick nach und antwortete dann fröhlich. "Ja hatte er. Deswegen hat Percy ihn 'Krätze' genannt; schaute nach einer frischen Wunde aus, als er ihn gefunden hat."

* * *

"Oh mein Gott," murmelte Sirius immer und immer wieder, als sie wieder durch Hogwarts liefen.

Remus warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu. Er trug Harry, seit Sirius einen leichten Schock hatte, wegen Wormtails Aufenthaltsort der letzten Jahre.

"Also Harry, hattest du heute Abend Spaß mit den anderen Kindern?" fragte er hoffentlich ruhig.

"Jaah," sagte Harry in Remus Schulter. "Alle diese Kinder wollten meine Narbe sehen."

"Wollten sie?" fragte Remus.

"Jaah."

"Padfoot bist du fähig zu apperieren?" fragte Remus zu Sirius schauend. Sie brauchten nicht das magische Umkehrkommando. (Ü/N: keine ahnung ob das richtig übersetzt ist, ich hab das deutsche wort leider nicht gefunden)

Sirius nickte abwesend. "Jaah, ich bin okay."

_Er hat sich bei einer Zaubererfamilie versteckt. Muss sie verlassen haben, bevor er zu Remus ist. Bastard. Ich muss Arthur erzählen, wer genau, fünf Jahre lang, im Bett seines Sohnes geschlafen hat,_ dachte Sirius.

Sie erreichten die Tore von Hogwarts und apperierten nach Hause.

Harry schlief sofort, als Remus ihn in sein Bett legte und zudeckte. Das war keine große Überraschung; es war, nach allem, 2.30Uhr am morgen.

Remus verließ den Raum und fand Sirius grübelnd in der Küche, den Tisch anstarrend, als wenn es Wormtail sei.

"Sirius, vielleicht solltest du etwas schlafen. Es ist diese Woche viel passiert und ich weiß du bist ausgelaugt," sagte Remus leise aber nachdrücklich.

Sirius Black hatte noch nie gemocht, etwas zu sagen zu bekommen, erst recht nicht, wenn er mies gelaunt war. Da gab es nichts zu sagen, was er zu tun hatte, egal ob er zustimmen oder anfangen zu schreien würde.

Aber zu Remus erleichterung, nicht Sirius, stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Remus starrte einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür, bevor er in sein eigenen Raum ging, für den dringend gebrauchten Schlaf.


	21. Einundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **So weiter gehts, bin gerade ziemlich gut im Übersetzen drin, fast täglich schaff ich ein Kapitel (ich werd sie aber langsamer uploaden) also theoretisch hab ich es dann nächste Woche geschafft, aber nur theoretisch und jetzt viel spaß ;)**  
**

* * *

_Einundzwanzig_

Wormtails wässrig blaue Augen starrten nervös in Sirius graue. Sirius starrte mit einem äußerst Hasserfüllten zurück. Hass war aber nicht das richtige Wort, um es zu beschreiben, was Sirius für seinen ehemaligen Freund fühlte; es gab für dieses Gefühl kein Wort dafür.

Sirius beobachtete, wie Wormtail sich langsam zurück zog und zitterte. Sirius kniff seine Augen zusammen und verhärtete seinen Blick, wenn Blicke töten konnten, wäre Wormtail schon dreimal tot. Wormtail drehte sich zu seiner rechten, tippte auf James Schulter und zeigte auf Sirius. James drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem freudigen Winken zu Sirius um. Sirius Blick wurde ein wenig weicher. Wormtail verschwand aus dem Bild.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Black?" sagte eine tiefe Stimme vor Sirius.

Sirius sprang ein wenig vor Schreck auf und schaute von dem Foto an der Wand weg, welches er die letzten fünfzehn Minuten angestarrt hatte. "Jaah. Jaah, ich bin in Ordnung, war nur ein wenig weggetreten."

Kinglsey Shacklebolt nickte, sah aber nicht beruhigt aus. "Ich hab gefragt, ob Pettigrew noch irgendwie Familie hatte."

Sirius setzte sich auf und dachte stark nach. "Nun, sein Vater ist ein paar Monate nach Beginn unseres dritten Jahres gestorben. Seine Mum vor drei Jahren, wie Remus mir erzählt hat. Er ist ein Einzelkind...ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Großeltern tot sind. Ich weiß nichts von Onkel oder Tanten oder Cousins oder so. Er hat es niemals erwähnt," antwortete er mit einem zucken.

Kingsley nickte wieder und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Pergament, welches er las.

Sie versuchten Orte zu finden, an denen Wormtail womöglich war. Freunde konnten ausgeschlossen werden; Wormtails einzige Freunde in Hogwarts - soweit Sirius wusste - waren die Marauders. Es war möglich das er von einige befreundeten Todessern versteckt wurde, aber das war schwer nachzuweisen, da jeder bekannte Todesser in Askaban war oder nach dem Krieg versichert hatte, verflucht gewesen zu sein, Wenn er sich in seiner Animagusform versteckte, war es beinahe unmöglich ihn zu finden. Aber Sirius würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hatte Wormtails Fähigkeit ein Animagus zu sein geheim gehalten. Die Auroren wussten es, aber sonst hatte niemand diese Information. Sirius und Kingsley jedoch hatten mir Moody darüber geredet, dieses öffentlich zu machen; es würde Dinge einfacher für sie machen. Nach einer Dikussion mit der Zauberministerin, würde Moody diese Tatsache in drei Tagen bei einer Pressekonferenz öffentlich machen.

Also musste Sirius in diesen drei Tagen die Nerven aufbringen und Arthur Weasley die Wahrheit über Wormtail erzählen. Es war eine Woche seit dem Treffen in Hogwarts vergangen und jedes mal, wenn Sirius es Arthur erzählen wollte, verließ ihn der Mut. Jedesmal ermahnte er sich innerlich, stellte sich die selbe Frage, "Bin ich ein Gryffindor, oder nicht?"

Zu Sirius Verteidigung, war es wirklich ein schweres Thema. Man kann ja schlecht zu jemanden am Wasserspender gehen und sagen, "Hey, weißt du, die Ratte deines Sohnes? Jaah, er ist ein Todesser in Animagusform, der zwölf Menschen getötet und seine besten Freunde verraten hat. Also hast du das letzte Quidditchspiel gesehen?" Es funktionierte so nicht. Es war eine Situation, die überlegt behandelt werden musste.

_Monny würde wissen, was zu tun ist..._seufzte Sirius.

Er schaute sich in der Aurorenabteilung um und erblickte eine Person, die er bis zum Mittag hätet nicht sehen müssen. Arthur Weasley lief glücklich zwischen den Boxen und erntete einige böse blicke von einigen anderen Auroren, bei seinem Pfeifen und ging direkt auf Sirius und Kingsley zu.

"Morgen Sirius, Kingsley," sagte Arthur glücklich.

"Morgen Weasley," sagte Kingsley nebensächlich, weiter durch Akten blätternd.

"Hallo Arthur. Was bringt dich hier runter?" fragte Sirius

"Nun, Molly möchte, dass ich frage, ob du, Remus und Harry heute Abend zu uns zum Essen kommen möchtet. Die Kinder scheinen gefallen an Harry gefunden zu haben und sie fragen wann sie ihn wieder sehen können." sagte Arthur.

Sirius war sichtlich überrascht über die Einladung. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Molly Weasley ihn nicht sonderlich mochte. "Oh, ähm, jaa. Klingt nett. Harry schien eure Kinder ebenfalls zu mögen. Er redet immer wieder von euren Zwillingen."

Arthur lächelte. "Fred und George. Jaah, sie sind leichte Unruhestifter, aber haben noch nichts getan, was zu schlimm ist..." Sirius schaute Arthur verloren an, bevor er fortfuhr. "Egal, wunderbar. Also kommt so gegen sechs. Molly wird sich freuen, zu hören dass ihr kommt."

Sirius und Arthur sagten auf wiedersehn und Arthur ging zurück in sein eigenes Büro in der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten.

_Lustig wie die Dinge sich entwickeln_, dachte Sirius. Er und Remus konnten es Molly und Arthur heute Nacht erzählen. Sirius krümmte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Mollys Gesicht wohl dabei aussehen würde. _Aber sie müssen es erfahren_...ermähnte Sirius sich selbst, bevor er seinen Papierkram erledigte.

* * *

Remus und Sirius saßen am Küchentisch mit Büchern und Papier überall vor ihnen ausgebreitet. Harrys Zunge steckte leicht konzentriert, zwischen seinen Lippen heraus, als er die Feder auf seinem Pergament bewegte.

Letztendlich, nach einer Minute, schrie Harry triumphierend auf. "Ich hab es! Schau Remus!"

Remus lächelte breit, als er über Harrys Pergament schaut. Der sechsjährige hatte unterschiedliche Quidditchmannschaften, neben den Beispielen von Remus, geschrieben. Harrys Handschrift war groß und unordentlich, aber Remus konnte die Wörter "Torhüter" und "Snitch" ausfindig machen.

"Wunderbare Arbeit, Harry! Du bist dieses Mal besser geworden!" sagte der Zauberer und zerwuschelt dann Harrys Haar. Harry lächelt stolz, während er auf seine Arbeit schaut.

In den letzten paar Tagen, hatte Harry Interesse daran gezeigt lesen und schreiben zu lernen. Remus, als der Lehrer, der er schon in Hogwarts war, bot an seinen Ersatzneffen zu unterrichten, während Sirius auf der Arbeit war.

Die Tatsache, dass Sirius einen Job hatte und Remus nicht, ärgerte Remus nicht so sehr, wie vor ein paar Jahren noch. So sehr Remus sich auch wünschte einen gut bezahlten Job im Ministerium zu haben, war er glücklicher damit seinen Tag mit Harry verbringen zu können.

"Wann kommt Sirius nach Hause?" fragte Harry, die Uhr ungeduldig anschauend.

Remus lächelte. "Was? Ist dir meine Anwesenheit nicht gut genug?"

"Nein, ich hab mich nur gefragt," sagte Harry ein wenig zu unschuldig.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Er kannte diesen unschuldigen Blick. Es war der gleiche, den James hatte, nachdem er Snapes Bücher verzaubert hat, dem Slytherin in die Hände zu beißen. "Was hast du gemacht?" fragte er warnend.

"Nichts."

"Harry." sagte Remus ernst.

Harry seufzte. "Ich habe nass-startendes Feuerwerk in sein Bett gelegt. Ich wollte einen Wasserballon auf sie werfen, wenn er nach Hause kommt," sagte er geschlagen.

Remus hielt, nur schwer, ein Lächeln zurück. "Keine schlechte Idee. Aber ich weiß, wie wir es besser machen können."

Harry grinste, bei dem unheilbringenden Marauderlächeln in Remus Gesicht.

* * *

"Schatz, ich bin zu Hause!" rief Sirius fröhlich, als er in die Hütte apperierte.

Remus und Harry saßen unschuldig zusammen auf dem Sofa und lasen ein Buch.

"Halt die klappe, Padfoot," sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen. Harry fing an zu kichern, aber Remus brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum schweigen. "Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er beiläufig.

"Nett." seufzte Sirius, als er im Sessel kollabierte. "Keine neuen Meldungen wegen den Muggeln," sagte er mit einem leichten Blick auf Harry. Sie hatten ihm immer noch nichts von den Dursleys erzählt - sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich sollten; warum Themen ansprechen, die ihn quälen könnten? "Ähm, Arthur Weasley kam heute ins Hauptquartier."

Remus schaut auf. "Und?"

"Er hat gefragt, ob wir drei heute zu Abendessen mit seiner Familie."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue - Sirius fing wirklich an diese Augenbraue zu hassen. "Du hast es ihm immer noch nicht erzählt?"

Sirius seufzte. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Wie soll ich ihm so etwas erzählen?"

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist Sirius, aber der Mann hat das Recht es zu wissen."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß," sagte Sirius seinen Nacken reibend. "Ich dachte, vielleicht du könntest mir heute Abend helfen," fügte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln hinzu, was ihm normalerweise alles brachte, was er wollte.

"Dieses Lächeln funktioniert bei mir nicht, Padfoot. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du es immer wieder probierst," sagte Remus flach.

Sirius ließ seine Fassade fallen. "Bitte Moony," bettelte er. "Du warst immer gut in solchen Dingen."

"Ich hab noch _nie_ jemanden sowas erzählen müssen, Sirius!" sagte Remus augenrollend, bei Sirius Welpenblick. "Gut. Ich werde dir _helfen_. Ich habe die Betonung auf _helfen_ gelegt. Nur weil sie es wissen müssen und du nicht die Nerven dazu hast. Wann sollen wir da sein?"

Sirius grinste. "Sechs. Danke Moony, ich schulde dir was. Ich werd noch schnell duschen."

Harry kicherte in sein Buch hinein, schaute dann über den Rand, als Sirius in den Flur hinaus ging. Sirius hielt an und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Das Buch ist lustig," sagte Harry zwischen seinem Lachen.

Sirius schaut auf den Buchtitel: _Pflanzenkunde macht eurem Kind Spaß_. "Genau," sagte er langsam. "Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen." Er schaute misstrauisch zu Remus und Harry, Sirius ging langsam durch den Flur und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich ab.

Remus und Harry grinsten einander an und schlichen dann leise hinter Sirius durch den Flur. Sie hörten Sirius husten...sich ausziehen..ein paar sekunden später...drehte Sirius das Wasser an...

Knallen und krachen und Licht durchflutete das Badezimmer neben Sirius schreien. Remus und Harry brachen vor lachen an der Wand zusammen.

Sirius riss die Tür, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, ein paar Sekunden später auf. "Was zum Teufel!" schrie er.

Weder Remus noch Harry konnten durch ihr lachen ein einziges Wort sagen. Sirius kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust zusammen und lehnte sich wartend an den Türrahmen.

Zehn Minuten später und sehr rot im Gesicht, nahm remus einen tiefen Atemzug und schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Sirius. "Harrys Idee," sagte er und zeigt auf dem Jungen, der neben ihn auf dem Boden rollte.

Harry schaffte es sich aufzusetzen. "Hey! Das war nicht meine Idee! Es war deine!"

"Du warst derjenige, der nasszündendes Feuerwerk benutzen wollte, Harry, nicht ich."

Sirius seufzte und wartete, bis der kleine Streit zu ende ging - es war sehr unterhaltsam.

"Oh jaah," sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Aber du warst der, der sie unsichtbar gemacht und in die Dusche gelegt hat."

Remus drehte sich und grinste Sirius an. "Verdammt richtig, das war ich."

Sirius lachte letztendlich. "Nett Jungs, sehr nett. Bevor ich jetzt zurück gehe, sind da noch mehr _unsichtbare_ Dinge von denen ich wissen sollte?"

Remus tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Harry?"

Harry schüttelte, immer noch lachend, seinen Kopf.

Sirius nickte und ging zurück ins Badezimmer. Bevor er die Tür schloss, schaute er seine Familie an und grinste böse. "Ihr wisst schon Jungs, das bedeutet Krieg."

Remus und Harrys Grinsen verschwanden sofort.

* * *

"Wunderbares Essen, Molly," sagte Remus sein Gesicht mit einer Serviette abwischend.

"Danke, Remus," antwortete Molly, als sie Harry zum dritten mal Roastbeef und Kartoffeln auftat.

"Jaah, das ist klasse. Ich hab seit Hogwarts kein so gutes Essen mehr bekommen. Danke für die Einladung," sagte Sirius, dabei zuschauend, wie Molly Harrys Fleisch schnitt.

"Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, mein Lieber. Ihr drei seid hier jederzeit willkommen."

Die Weasleys, Sirius, Remus und Harry hatten sich um einen großen Tisch im Garten des Fuchsbaus versammelt. Die Kinder saßen redend und lachend an einem ende, während die Erwachsenen am anderen übers Ministerium und Quidditch redeten.

"Mum, können wir Harry mitnehmen und Quidditch spielen?" fragte der älteste Sohn der Weasleys, Bill.

"Ich weiß nicht warum nicht, aber ihr müsst erst Remus und Sirius fragen, ob das okay ist," antwortete Molly und fühlte Harrys Kürbissaft nach.

Alle schauten hoffnungsvoll zu den zwei Zauberern.

"Kann ich? Bitte?" fragte Harry ungeduldig.

"Wo spielt ihr Quidditch?" fragte Sirius Bill. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry zu weit gehen lassen würde, ohne einen Erwachsenen mit Zauberstab. Nicht nach den Dementoren...

"Gleich über den Hügel." Bill zeigte dahin. "Ihm wird nichts passieren. Und wir werden zurück sein, bevor es dunkel wird. Versprochen."

Alle Kinder nickten enthusiastisch. Sirius schaute fragend zu Remus.

Remus nickte. "Gut, aber wenn es irgendein Problem gibt, lasst es uns sofort wissen."

"Werden wir," sagte Bill. Die Kinder standen vom Tisch auf und rannten zum Besenschuppen.

"Kann ich meinen Besen haben, Sirius?" fragte Sirius herumzappelnd.

"Ungeduldig sind wir was?" grinste Sirius. Er griff in seinen Mantel und zog Harrys Besen heraus.

Kaum war er vergrößert, kletterte Harry drauf und wartete.

"Willst du ihn nicht verzaubern?" fragte der Junge.

Sirius zögerte und legt dann seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch. "Ich denke du bist gut genug, dass du den Zauber nicht mehr brauchst. Aber sei vorsichtig, okay?"

Harry strahlte, als er Sirius und Remus umarmte, bevor er wegflog, weil die Weasleykinder ihn riefen. Sirius und Remus beobachten ihn angespannt, als er über den Hügel flog.

"Es wird ihm gut gehen. Bill und Charlie werden ein Auge auf ihn haben," versicherte ihm Arthur freundlich.

Remus nahm seine Augen vom Himmel und lächelte Arthur und Molly an. Beide lächelten wissend zurück.

"Harry ist so ein wunderbarer Junge. Erstaunliche Manieren; einige meiner Kinder könnten ein oder zwei Dinge von ihm lernen," sagte Molly liebevoll.

Sirius schaute letztendlich auch von dem Hügel weg, wo er in der ferne einige Formen im Himmel ausmachen konnte. "Lass dich nicht von ihm reinlegen, Molly. Der Junge kann für Ärger sorgen. Du hättest sehen sollen, was er und Remus heute mit mir gemacht haben."

Remus lachte. "Du musstest damit kommen," murmelte er.

"Nun, ich denke ihr tut großartiges für ihn. Wenn jemand ein gutes Leben verdient, dann ist es Harry. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was aus ihm geworden ist nach dem ganzen mit du-weißt-schon-wem," sagte Molly. "Entschuldigung," fügte sie bei den plötzlich angespannten Blicken auf Remus und Sirius Gesichtern hinzu.

"Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Molly," lächelte Remus.

"Wenn wir scon von du-weißt-schon-wem sprechen," sagte Arthur leise und ernst. "Irgendwelche Nachrichten über Peter Pettigrew, Sirius?"

Sirius tauschte einen schnell Blick mit Remus aus, bevor er sich räusperte. "Ähm, lustig das du das erwähnst, Arthur..." Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf, sich fragend, wie er beginnen sollte. "Du sagtest dein Sohn hatte eine Ratte?"

Arthur nickte. "Ja, Percy hatte eine Ratte..." sagte er unsicher, was die Ratte seines Sohnes mit einem Todesser zu tun hat.

"Nun," begann Remus sachte. _Das ist wirklich schwer..._dachte er. "Da gibt es etwas, was ihr wissen solltet."

"Okay." sagte Molly langsam, die beiden jungen Zauberer verwirrt anschauend.

Sirius schaute zu Remus. "Fangen wir am Anfang an?" Remus nickte. "Also damals in Hogwarts, beschlossen James Potter, Pettigrew und ich, dass wir Animagi werden wollen." Sirius wollten Remus Zustand vorerst nicht mit einbringen, ohne es vorher mit ihm zu diskutieren und das machte es schwerer. "Wir waren in unserem fünften Jahr erfolgreich."

"Warte einen Moment...Du bist ein Animagus?" fragte Molly laut.

"Ja," antwortete Sirius ruhig. "Aber ich bevorzuge, wenn du es niemanden sagen würdest; ich bin nicht registriert."

Molly und Arthur schauten einen geschockten Blick aus.

"Egal," fuhr Sirius fort, "James war ein Hirsch," er hielt Harrys Stofftier zum Nachdruck hoch, "Ich bin ein hund und Pettigrew..." er atmetet tief ein, "ist eine Ratte."

Arthur hob seine Augenbrauen, Molly schnappte nach Luft. "E-entschuldigung, könntest du das wiederholen." fragte Arthur heiser.

Remus wiederholte. "Pettigrews Animagusform war eine Ratte. Er hatte wässrig blaue Augen, einen kahlen Schwanz, eine lange Narbe auf seinem Bauch und er hatte einen Zeh weniger an seiner rechten Pfote," sagte er ruhig in einem Atemzug, verhinderte dabei in Mollys und Arthurs Augen zu schauen.

"Versucht ihr uns gerade zu sagen," sagte Molly mit zittriger Stimme," dass ihr denkt, dass die Ratte unseres Sohnes ein Animagus war."

Die Blicke, die sie den jüngeren Zauberern zusandte waren genug, dass die zwei in ihren Stühlen zusammen sanken. "Ja, wir glauben es," bestätigte Remus leise.

Die Weasleys wurden blass. "Mein Sohn...mein Sohn hatten einen _Todesser_ fünf Jahre lang auf seinem Kopfkissen?" sagte Arthur erschrocken.

Sirius nickte, seine Augen trafen Arthurs. "Ja," sagte er einfach. Da gab es nicht mehr zu sagen, denkt er. Remus versuchte etwas zuzufügen.

"Ich denke und Dumbledore wird mir da sicher zustimmen, dass er euer Haus verlassen hat, um zu mir zu kommen, Dumbledore denkt, dass er hinter Harry her war," sagte Remus.

"Mein Gott," murmelte Arthur, nach der Hand seiner Frau greifend. Alle vier Augenpaare gingen zu dem Punkt, wo man die Kinder fliegen sehen konnten.

* * *

"Das hätte schlechter laufen können," sagte Sirius Remus, ein paar Stunden später, mit einem schlafenden Harry auf dem Arm aus dem Kamin folgend .

"Ich weiß nicht, es war nicht so schlimm. Molly hat es besser aufgenommen, als ich dachte, dass sie es würde. Letztendlich hasse sie uns nicht dafür dass wir es ihr nicht eher erzählt haben," antwortete Remus, als sie in Harrys Zimmer gingen.

Sirius nickte als er Harry ins Bett legte, ihn mit einer Decke zudeckte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Er und Remus verließen den Raum und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo beide Zauberer auf der Couch zusammensackten.

Sirius schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. "Hey, wir haben einen Brief," sagte er. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und beschwör den Brief vom offenen Fenster herauf. Remus rollte die Augen über die in den himmelschreiende Faulheit seines Freundes.

Sirius las den Brief schnell und setzte ihn dann, mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, in Flammen. "Ordenstreffen in Hogwarts, in 2 Tagen um 10 Uhr."

Remus nickte und bald gingen beide ins Bett.

* * *

"Das Ministerium ist sich immer noch unsicher über die Motive der Mörder von Vernon und Petunia Dursley," sagte Dumbledore von seinem Podium. "Ich stattdessen glaube, dass es von Voldemort arrangiert war." Ein Schaudern ging durch den Raum; Dumbledore ignorierte dies. "Voldemort sandte Todesser aus, um die Dursleys zu attackieren, als er festgestellt hat, dass es nicht so einfach ist an Harry Potter zu kommen."

"Was?" sagte Sirius laut.

Dumbledore nickte düster. "Die Dursleys waren allerdings nicht die ersten, die angegriffen wurden. Dementoren wurden zu gesandt um Remus und Sirius zu attackieren, um Harry zu bekommen. Als sie gescheitert sind war Voldemort wütend und ließ seine Wut an den Dursleys aus und hinterließ uns eine Nachricht, die uns seine Wiederkehr wissen ließ."

"Darum wurden sie gesandt..." sagte Remus leise.

Dumbledore nickte wieder. "In diesem Moment, gewinnt Voldemort schnell an Kraft. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wann und wie er seinen Körper zurück bekommt, aber es wird passieren. Er besitzt auch eine kleine Auswahl an Todessern, die schon zu ihm zurückgekehrt sind."

"Wormtail," sagten Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig.

Wieder nickte Dumbledore.

"Woher wissen sie das, sir?" fragte Emmeline Vance. Sirius und Remus zuckten zusammen, sie hatten vergessen, dass sie nicht allein im Raum waren.

Dumbledore schaute in jedes Gesicht vor ihm und antwortete mysteriös, "Ich habe meine Wege, Emmeline. Und ich kann diese - Wege - nicht in Gefahr bringen, in dem ich sie euch erzähle. Ich hoffe ihr werdet mir dies vergeben." Alle im Raum nickten zaghaft.

"Hat das Ministerium diese Informationen?" fragte Elphias Doge.

"Ja, hat es. Madam Bones als allererste; sie ist sehr kooperativ in unserem Anliegen."

Doge nickte und starrte an den Kopf des Tisches.

Minuten der Stille vergingen bevor Dumbledore wieder sprach. "Bevor ich dieses Treffen beende, habe ich eine Frage an euch alle." Jeder schaute in die blauen Augen des Zauberers den Voldemort jemals fürchtete. "Das Schuljahr wird bald beginnen und es ist das Beste für uns und für die Schüler, wenn wir einen anderen Ort finden würden, wo wir uns treffen, am besten außerhalb der Schule. Einen Ort den nicht viele Menschen kennen, irgendwo wo es nicht seltsam ist, viele Leute zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten anzutreffen, bei Tag oder Nacht. Wenn irgendwer von solch einem Ort gehört hat, lasse es mich bitte so bald wie möglich wissen."

Das Treffen endete. Stühle wurden auf dem Steinboden zurückgeschoben, als Hexen und Zauberer den Raum leise sprechend verließen.

Remus stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, aber Sirius blieb auf seinem Stuhl, sein Gesicht tief in Gedanken getaucht. "Sirius?" fragte Remus, eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes legend.

Sirius ignorierte Remus und stand auf, um zu Dumbledore und Moody zu gehen, die zusammen redeten.

"Ich kenne einen Ort, sir," sagte Sirius beiläufig. Dumbledore drehte sich um und schaute Sirius an, als wenn er wüsste, was der jüngere Zauberer sagen würde.

"Wo, Sirius?" fragte er leise.

Mit einem finsteren, verzerrten lächeln antwortete Sirius, "Das führnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks."

* * *

Soo einmal unten drücken, ihr wisst ja wie man sich da freuen kann ;)


	22. Zweiundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **so weiter gehts, bin auch gut in der Zeit und unten wartet dann eine Frage auf euch ;)**  
**

* * *

_Zweiundzwanzig_

Abkommen wurden getroffen, dass Sirius, zwei Tage vor Vollmond, Dumbledore und Moody in das Haus seiner Kindheit begleiten würde. Sirius war verständlicher Weise nicht erfreut einen Fuß in das Haus zu setzen, dass er seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr betreten hatte.

Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, seit Sirius es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war immer noch dunkel und muffig mit einem wachsenden Gefühl der Inhaftierung zwischen seinen Mauern. Staub hatte sich in Zeit gebildet, so dass Sirius dachte, dass er der erste Black war, der diesen Boden wieder betrat, nach dem Tod seiner lieben Mutter.

"Sieht verlassen aus," grummelte Moody, sein magisches Auge drehte sich dabei in alle Richtungen.

"Das ist widerlich, Mad-Eye. Weißt du das eigentlich?" sagte Sirius, dem drehenden Auge zuschauend. Ihm wurde dadurch leicht übel.

"Halt die Klappe, Black," gab Moody leise zurück.

Sirius seufzte und schaute sich im Haus um. "Kontrollier die Küche im Keller. Da ist ein alter Heizungsschrank, wo der alte Hauself lebt."

Moodys Auge schaute herunter und bewegte sich erneut. "Jaah, er ist da."

"Ist er am leben?"

"Jaah."

"Verdammt," murmelte Sirius.

Dumbledore studierte interessiert seine Umgebung. "Ich glaube, ein wenig herausgeputzter, würde es für unsere Zwecke passen," sagte er fröhlich.

"Mmm," grunzte Sirius. Er wollte wirklich nicht wieder hier sein.

Dumbledore ging durch die Eingangshalle und stoppte plötzlich, als ein schriller Schrei an ihre Ohren drang.

"WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN DAS HAUS MEINER VORVÄTER ZU BETRETEN!" schrie das Portrait von Sirius Mutter. Ihre Augen durchsuchten die Eingangshalle, als sie Sirius erblickte.

"DU!" zischte sie. "DRECK! ABSCHEU MEINES FLEISCHES!"

"Halt die Klappe, alte Hexe!" schrie Sirius zurück. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und versuchte das Portrait zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Es klappte nicht.

"-BRICHST IN MEIN HAUS EIN! BLUTSVERRÄTER! MÖRDER!"

Sie versuchten das Portrait zum schweigen zu bringen. Die verrückte Frau heulte immer noch wütend.

"VERLASSER DEINER FAMILIE! SCHLAMMBLUTLIEBHABER! _DRECKIGER GRYFFINDOR!"_

Moody suchte wütend nach etwas, um das Portrait zum schweigen zu bringen. Letztendlich nahm er einen mottenzerfressenden Vorhang von einem naheliegenden Fenster und mit Dumbledores und Sirius Hilfe könnten sie Mrs. Blacks Portrait verdecken, was sie zum schweigen brachte.

Die drei Zauberer lehnten, schwer atmend, gegen die Wand.

"Liebevolle Frau, Walburga Black," sagte Dumbledore trocken.

"Ich kann dir versichern, in Fleisch und Blut war sie nicht besser," keuchte Sirius.

"Kreacher fragt sich, wer seine Herrin aufgeweckt hat. Kreacher hat die Schreie der Herrin aus seinem Schrank gehört," sagte eine kratzige Stimme hinter den drei Zauberern.

Sirius drehte sich herum und schaute ein Ding, genauso böse wie seine Mutter, an: den Hauselfen seiner Mutter.

"Kreacher," sagte Sirius kalt.

Kreacher schaute auf und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Der Herr ist zurück. Aber mit anderen. Kreacher fragt sich, wer sie sind."

Dumbledore trat langsam auf Kreacher zu. "Hallo Kreacher. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Das ist Alastor Moody," er zeigte auf die vernarbte Person neben sich "und ich denke du kennst Sirius."

"Kreacher fragt sich, warum der senile alte Kauz mit Kreacher spricht, als wenn er Kreachers Freund ist," murmelte der Hauself.

Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen, aber Sirius sprach zuerst. "Pass auf was du sagst, _Kreacher_, oder du wirst schneller an dieser verdammten Wand sein, als du denken kannst."

"Welche Wand?" fragte Moody Sirius anschauend.

Frag nicht," antwortete Sirius düster, seine Augen nicht von Kreacher nehmend.

"Kreacher fragt sich, warum hier Besucher sind. Die Herrin hat Kreacher nichts von Gästen erzählt. Kreacher fragt sich, ob die Herrin sie eingeladen hat..."

"Wir wurden eingeladen, Kreacher, von Sirius. Er hat uns erlaubt dieses Haus anzuschauen." Dumbledore zeigte um sich herum.

"Der Herr hat sie eingeladen" murmelte der Hauself weiter zu sich. "Kreacher hat gehört, dass der Herr ein Mörder und Anhänger von er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist. Kreacher fragt sich, ob das wahr ist."

"Kreacher, geh zurück in deinen Schrank und bleib dort, bis wir gehen," grummelte Sirius durch zusammen gepresste Zähne, seinen Zauberstab immer noch haltend, in der Hoffnung einen Grund zu finden, den Hauselfen zu verfluchen.

Kreacher verneigte sich bis auf den Boden. "Kreacher muss tun, was Kreacher gesagt wird. Auch wenn der Herr ein Blutsverräter ist," fügte er in einem Atemzug hinzu, als er die Treppen zum Keller wieder betrat.

Sirius wollte ihm hinterher, wurde aber von Dumbledore und Moody aufgehalten.

"Wir haben Arbeit, Sirius," warnte Dumbledore ernst.

Sirius nickte nach einem Augenblick resigniert und folgte den älteren Zauberern die Treppen hinauf.

"Phineas sagt, dass sein anderes Portrait in deinem alten Schlafzimmer hängt, Sirius," sagte Dumbledore zu Sirius Rücken.

Sirius nickte stimm und führte sie in einen Raum, wo er sechzehn miserable Jahre verbracht hatte. "Gleich hier." Er zeigte auf eine geschlossene Tür, machte aber keine Anstalten sie zu öffnen.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. "Kein Grund jetzt reinzugehen." Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf.

Nach einer kurzen Tour durch das große Haus, standen sie erneut vor der Haustür.

Dumbledore schaute sich ein weiteres Mal um. "Ja, ich glaube das wird wunderbar funktionieren. Danke, Sirius."

"Kein Poroblem," sagte Sirius. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich es für was anderes benutzen würde. Obwohl als Feuerholz würde es nett..."

Mit dem verließen die drei Zauberer Nummer Zwölf und apperierten, Dumbledore nach Hogwarts, Moody ins Ministerium und Sirius in die Hütte.

* * *

"Also wie war es wieder da zu sein?" fragte Remus, als er Sirius erbärmlich im Zaubererschach schlug.

"Nicht viel anders, als ich noch da gelebt hab. Meine liebe Mutter hat mich angeschrien, mich eine - was war das - 'Abscheu ihres Fleisches'; Kreacher murmelte, nannte Dumbledore einen senilen, alten Kauz. Das Haus an sich, war genauso böse, wie vor zehn Jahren noch. Einige Dinge ändern sich nie," sagte Sirius, als seine Königin, nach einem fatalen Schlag von Remus Ritter, schaden nahm. "Wie dies," er zeigte auf das Brett. "Du hast mir schon immer den Hinter im Schach versohlt."

Remus lächelte. "Wie in den guten alten Tagen."

Sirius lachte und streckte sich. "Hast du deinen Trank genommen?"

"Ja," antwortete Remus. "Ein wenig bitterer, als letzten Monat, aber das Gefühl am nächsten Tag ist es Wert."

Sirius nickte. "Wo ist Harry hin?" fragte er sich umschauend. "Er war genau hier..."

"Er ist ein paar seiner Malbücher holen," antwortete Remus, als er zuschaute, wie sich die Schachstückchen, nach diesem brutalen Kampf, wieder instand setzten.

In diesem Moment kam Harry wieder in den Raum, mit dem Arm voller Stifte und einem großen Buch mit einem Drachen vorne drauf. Er legte alles auf dem Kaffeetisch ab und kniete sich vor seine Sachen. Er schaute zu Sirius und Remus hinüber, bevor er zu malen anfing. "Gehen wir morgen nach Hogwarts?" fragte er.

"Nein, übermorgen. Werden du und ich nach Hogwarts gehen, Remus kann nicht," erzählte Sirius seinem Patensohn.

Harry nickte und fing an einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel auszumalen. Sirius und Remus beobachteten Harry eine Stunde oder so beim malen, bevor Remus sprach. "Lass uns das Zeug wegbringen Harry, du brauchst ein Bad. Du kannst das Bild morgen fertigstellen."

Harry nickte zögernd und schloss sein Maluch. "Okay."

Sirius half Harry mit seinem Badewasser und ließ ihn dann sich selbst reinigen.

Während Harry badete, halfen Remus und Sirius sich mit Molly Weasleys Pfirsichpastete, die sie am Abend zuvor geschickt hatte.

"Diese Frau kann _kochen_!" kommentierte Sirius mit vollem Mund.

Remus nickte glücklich, aber schluckte das leckere Dessert hinunter, bevor er sprach. "Besser, als ich jemals könnte!"

Als Harry fertig gebadet hatte, las Sirius ihm eine Geschichte vor und er und Remus gaben ihm einen Gutenachtkuss.

"Also wann hast du geplant, während ihr in Hogwarts seid?" fragte Remus zurück im Wohnzimmer, als sie Harrys Spielsachen aufräumten.

"Ich dachte ich geh mit ihm nach Hogsmeade. Ihm die Aussichtspunkte zeigen. Ihm _richtiges_ Butterbier im drei Besen geben." antwortete Sirius sich in den Sessel fallen lassend.

Remus nickte und setzte sich aufs Sofa. "Klingt gut. Ich hab immer das Butterbier im drei Besen bevorzugt, als das Zeug, was sie in der Winkelgasse verkaufen."

"Ich denke, du bevorzugst nur _Madame Rosmerta_." grinste Sirius.

Remus wurde leicht rot. "Halt die Klappe, Padfoot."

Sirius lachte, als ein Kissen ins sein Gesicht flog.

* * *

"Hi, Professor," sagte Harry, als er und Sirius aus dem Kamin in Hogwarts stiegen.

"Hallo Harry, Sirius," antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. "Wie geht es euch zwei Gentlemen an diesem schönen Abend?"

"Wunderbar, sir," sagte Sirius, Asche von seinem Umhang streichend.

Harry ging direkt uz Fawkes, während Sirius sich Dumbledore gegenüber hinsetzte. Die zwei beobachteten die Interaktion von Harry und den Phönix einen Augenblick. Fawkes schien gefallen Harry gefunden zu haben.

"Wie laufen die Dinge im Ministerium, Sirius?" fragte Dumbledore, Sirius eine Tasse Tee reichend.

"Danke," sagte Sirius. "Verrückt, sir. Die Leute fragen warum wir sie nicht wissen lassen, wer hinter den Attacken steckt. Moody hatte sogar fünf Heuler. Und Rita Skeeter taucht immer auf und fragt nach einem Interview mit mir, will wissen, was Askaban mit mir gemacht hat und wie es ist _den Jungen der überlebt hat_ zu erziehen."

"Und was hast du zu ihr gesagt?" fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen glitzerten froh.

"Hab ihr gesagt, wenn sie nicht geht, werde ich ihre Feder ihren, ähm, dahin stecken, wo sie unangenehm ist." fing Sirius sich selbst und sandte dem Schulleiter einen entschuldigenden Blick.

Dumbledore lachte. "Ja, sie ist wie die Pest, seit sie für den Propheten arbeitet. Madam Bones hat schon Wachen um sich herum, um den Fragen von Miss Skeeter zu entkommen."

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das ist lächerlich. Als wenn Bones nicht genug zu tun hätte..."

Dumbledore nickte, war aber unfähig zu antworten. Harry hatte angefangen an Sirius Ärmel zu zupfen und schaute ihn aufgeregt an. "Kann ich einen Phönix haben, Sirius?" fragte er eifrig.

Sirius lachte. "Ähm, die sind ziemlich selten, Harry. Ich denke nicht das wir einen in der Winkelgasse finden."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck ging in Enttäuschung über. "Oh," sagte er, sich zurück zu Fawkes drehend.

"Wenn du nur ein wenig wie dein Vater bist, Harry, denke ich wirst du Fawkes und dieses Büro, während deiner Hogwartszeit oft sehen," sagte Dumbledore Harry anlächelnd.

Sirius bellte vor lachen. "Sehr wahr, sir. Ich hab Fawkes sehr gut während der Schulzeit kennengelernt. Hab ihn zuletzt einmal die Woche gesehen."

"Wirklich? Warum?" fragte Harry.

"Weil Professor Dumbledore es liebt Marauders zum Tee zu haben," antwortete Sirius einfach mit einem Grinsen zu Dumbledore.

Dumbledore kicherte. "Nun, ich denke ich geh besser wieder an die Arbeit. Das neue Schuljahr startet morgen und es gibt viel zu tun."

Sirius stand auf. "Ah, genau, das neue Schuljahr für all die Hogwartskinder. Der beste Teil am Schulstart war immer das Festessen. Ich vermisse die wirklich. Und zu hören, was Filch neues, über den Sommer, verboten hatte. Ich glaube es hat mit eins-fünfzig angefangen und als wir den Abschluss gemacht haben, waren wir bei drei-siebenundzwanzig."

Dumbledore erhob sich und geleitete Sirius und Harry zur Tür. "Ja, Filch schien euch drei nicht zu mögen," sagte er beiläufig. "Und ich für meinen Fall habe den Schulstart immer gern mit dem neusten Streich von drei Schülern, die Namenlos bleiben sollten, begonnen." Das Glitzern in Dumbledores Augen war hypnotisierend vor Schadenfreude.

Sirisu lachte. "Jaahm ich mochte das ebenfalls. Komm Harry. Hast du deinen Hirsch? Gut. Nochmals danke, sir, das sie uns erlauben zu bleiben. Es ist sehr begrüßend."

"Nichts zu danken, Sirius. Genießt euren Abend," lächelte Dumbledore.

Sirius und Remus liefen die Steintreppen hinunter und direkt in ihre Unterkunft

"Was werden wir jetzt machen?" fragte Harry, gleich nachdem er seinen Rucksack in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte.

"Nun, wenn du willst können wir runter ins Dorf und es erkunden."

"Jaah!" schrie Harry aufgeregt, nahm seinen Hirsch und ging zur Tür. "Können wir eine Abkürzung nehmen?"

Sirius grinste. _Wie der Vater, so der Sohn_, dachte er glücklich. "Wieso nicht," sagte er und nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Rucksack.

"Darf ich es machen?" fragte Harry zögerlich.

"Jaah, komm her."

Harry nahm vorsichtig Sirius Zauberstab und tippte auf das Pergament. "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichgut bin," flüsterte er. Die Karte erschien und Harry schaute, von einem Ohr zum anderen lächelnd, zu Sirius auf. "Ich habs geschafft!"

"Gute arbeit," sagte Sirius und nahm seinen Zauberstab zurück. "Du bist ein Naturtalent. Erzähl es aber nicht Moony, das ich dir erlaubt habe meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen."

"Okay! Komm!"

Harry hielt die Karte und leitete Sirius durch die Hallen und Korridore Hogwarts, bevor sie die bekannte - vor allem für Sirius - bucklige Hexe erreichten.

"Okay," flüsterte Sirius. "Sei dir sicher, das niemand kommt."

Harry studierte, mit der Zunge im Mundwinkel, die Karte und nickte. "Nichts," grinste er.

Sirius tippte gegen die Hexe und murmelte, "_Dissendium._"

Harry kletterte zuerst durch und rutschte die Steinrutsche in den Tunnel hinunter; Sirius war direkt hinter ihm.

"Hast du Prongs?" fragte Harry, als Sirius auf dem Boden stand.

"Jap. Ich tausche mit dir für die Karte."

Harry nahm seinen Hirsch, während Sirius die Karte reinigte und vorsichtig gefaltet in seinen Roben platzierte. Er murmelte, "_Lumos,_" um ihnen etwas Licht zu geben während sie durch den dunklen Tunnel gingen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, lugte Sirius durch die steinerne Falltür - keiner war da. Sirius ging zuerst durch und half dann Harry in den Keller vom Honigtopf. Leise gingen sie die Kellertreppe hinauf, die nervige, knirschende Stufe hatte schon dazu geführt, dass die Marauder ein oder zweimal erwischt wurden und schaute vorsichtig durch die Tür. Der Ladenbesitzer hatten den Rücken zu ihnen gewandt und half einem Kunden Schokolade auszusuchen. Schnell und leise, liefen Sirius und Harry ihren Weg durch den Laden und aus der Tür hinaus.

"Das war cool," sagte Harry glücklich.

Sirius grinste. "Jaah, war es. Komm, lass uns schauen ob Zonko was neues hat."

Die zwei verbrachten eine Stunde damit zu schauen, ob es irgendwas mögliches gab, um Remus hereinzulegen. Am Ende hatte Sirius funfzehn Galleonen und zehn Sickel ausgegeben.

"Wohin als nächstes?" fragte Harry, seinen Hirsch und eine kleine Tüte Streichzubehör in seinen Armen balancierend.

"Wie wärs mit den drei Besen?" schlug Sirius vor.

Harry stimmte zu und einige Minuten später gingen sie durch die Tür in die Bar, wo Sirius und James ihren ersten Feuerwhiskey probiert haben..

"Sirius Black!" schrie eine Stimme hinter der Bar. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt ob du kommen wirst, um mich zu sehen!"

"Rosie, meine Liebe! Schaust wie immer gut aus! Wie geht's dir?" fragte Sirius, als Madam Rosmerta hinter der Bar vorkam um Sirius zu umarmen.

"Mir geht's gut," antwortete sie. "Und wer ist das?" fügte sie hinzu, als zu mit einem großen, freundlichen Lächeln zu Harry runter schaute.

"Rosie, das ist Harry. Harry, das ist Madame Rosmerta," stellte Sirius sie gegenseitig vor.

Harry lächelte schüchtern und sagte Hallo.

"Du kannst mich Rosie nennen, Harry. Mein Gott, er schaut genauso aus wie James," sagte Rosmerta zu Sirius. "Kommt mit ich geb euch einen Tisch."

Sie führte die Beiden an den Tischen der Gäste vorbei, wobei die meisten von ihnen sie anstarrten, Beide ignorierten es.

"Dein üblicher Tisch, Mr. Black," sagte Rosmerta, als sie den Tisch abwischte.

"Danke, Rosie," sagte Sirius neben Harry platznehmend.

"Was kann ich für euch Jungs heute Abend tun? Alles was ihr wollt geht für meine Lieblingsgäste aufs Haus," sagte Rosmerta glücklich und zog einen Pergamentblock und eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche.

"Danke, Rosie, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Ich denke wir beiden wollen das Spezial und zwei Butterbier," sagte Sirius.

Rosmerta nickte und sagte dass ihre Bestellung gleich rausging, dann ging sie zurück hinter die Bar, um die anderen Gäste zu bedienen.

"Können wir später Hagrid besuchen?" fragte Harry, sich in der Bar umschauend.

"Sicher, das wird gut," antwortete Sirius.

Einige Leute schauten immer noch seltsam zu ihrem Tisch. _Zumindest flüstern sie dieses Mal nicht_, dachte Sirius dankbar.

Rosmerta kam einige Augenblicke später mit ihren Getränken an den Tisch zurück.

"Prost, Harry," sagte Sirius, sein Glas gegen Harrys stoßend. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und seufzte glücklich. "Oh jaah. Das hab ich vermisst."

"Das ist wirklich gut!" rief Harry und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Krug, so dass er nicht überall Butterbier verschüttete.

"Jaah, warte nur, bis du das Essen probiert hast!"

Einen Moment später kam ihr Essen an den Tisch. Sirius und Harry aßen schnell auf und erzählten glücklich dem anderen, wie gut das Essen war.

Als sie ihre Teller leer hatten, hatten Sirius und Harry ein weiteres Butterbier in Rosmertas Bitte hin. Danach bedankten sie sich dankbar bei der Barfrau und versprachen bald wieder zu kommen, dann gingen sie zum Schloss.

"Warum gehen wir nicht durch den Geheimgang?" fragte Harry, seinen Hirsch in der einen Hand und Sirius Hand in der anderen zu halten. Sirius hatte ihre Zonkoeinkaufstüten für die Rückreise geschrumpft.

"Weil es um diese Uhrzeit schwerer ist nicht erwischt zu werden, Da sind nicht mehr viele Leute im Honigtopf," sagte Sirius.

"Oh."

Als sie durch die Tore Hogwarts gingen, schaute Sirius zum Vollmond, sich fragend, wie es Remus heute Nacht ging.

Sirius und Harry passierten die geflügelten Eber und schleppten sich über die Gründe zu Hagrids Hütte.

"Glaubst du er ist zu Hause?" fragte Harry seine Augen zusammenkneifend um die kleine Hütte zu sehen.

"Ich bin mir sicher er wird, es sei denn er ist oben im Schloss."

Sie liefen zu der hölzernen Hütte und klopften. Sie warteten einen Augenblick, bevor sie entschieden, dass Hagrid nicht zu Hause war. Sirius und Harry drehten sich um und gingen zum Schloss, als sie ein Bellen vom Rand des verbotenen Waldes hörten. Harry löste sich von Sirius und rannte los, um Fang zu begrüßen. Der Saurüde schmiss sich auf Harry und warf ihn auf den Boden. Harrys Hirsch flog irgendwohin zu seiner Linken.

"Fang!" lachte Harry, als Fang ihn vollsabberte. Sirius hätte seinem Patensohn geholfen, wenn er nicht so mit lachen beschäftigt gewesen wäre.

"FANG!" rief eine neue Stimme. Hagrid eilte aus dem Wald. Er kicherte bei dem anblick vor ihm und zog leicht den großen Hund von dem kleinen Sechsjährigen.

"Hallo Harry, Sirius! Wie geht's he? Fragte Hagrid, Harry hochnehmend und strich Dreck von seinen Kleidern. Die Kraft ließ Harry sofort wieder auf den Boden sinken.

"Und geht's gut Hagrid. Gerade zurück aus dem Dorf. Dachte ich zeig Harry die Sehenswürdigkeiten." antwortete Sirius, über sich selbst kichernd.

"Nun, kommt rein, kommt rein. Ich hab Tee und hab selbst Steinkuchen gebacken!" sagte Hagrid die zwei zu seiner Hütte führend.

"Ah Tee würde wunderbar sein, aber wir haben gerade gegessen. Also bitte keine Steinkuchen."

"Wie ihr wollt," antwortete Hagrid.

Sie betraten das kleine Haus und Sirius und Harry setzten sich an den großen Tisch, während Hagrid Tee machte.

"Wie fühlts sich an zurück im Ministerium zu sein, Sirius?" fragte Hagrid sich neben Harry setzend. Fang hatte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Knie gelegt und sabberte ohne Unterbrechung.

"Es fühlt sich gut an. Also ich meine, es ist anstrengend da und einige neue Auroren rennen herum, wie Hippogreife, denen man die Köpfe abgeschlagen hat, aber ich bin das gewohnt. James und ich haben in der möglichst ungünstigsten Zeit, als neue Auroren angefangen, also ist es nichts, womit ich nicht umgehen kann," sagte Sirius an seinem Tee nippend.

"Jaah, ich versteh. Ich erinner mich wie Lily das mit ihrer Schwester erzählt hat. Klingt verdorben wenn du mich fragst," flüsterte Hagrid, während Harry und Fang auf dem Boden spielten.

"Jaah, sie ist irgendwie anders. Ich bin nicht glücklich, dass sie tot ist oder so - niemand verdient auf die Art zu sterben - nun ich denke da an einige Leute, aber du weißt was ich mein," sagte Sirius.

"Ich weiß was du meinst. Wie geht's Remus?"

"Nicht schlecht. Er unterrichtet Harry, wie man liest und schreibt und so Zeug. Die Beiden scheinen das zu genießen." lachte Sirius, als Fang Harry auf den Boden festnagelt und sein Gesicht ableckt. Harrys Brille flog aus seinem Gesicht. Sirius schwör sie herauf, reinige sie und platzierte die rund umrandeten Gläser sicher in seinen Roben.

Sirius und Hagrid redeten noch für eine Stunde, während Harry einschlief. Der jüngere Zauberer bedanke sich bei Hagrid für den Tee, entfernte Harry aus Fangs halt und ging zurück ins Schloss. Sirius gute Laune kam zu einem plötzlichen Ende, als er eine von den wenigen Personen sah, die ihn zu etwas schlechten verleiden konnten, so dass er auf Lebenszeit zurück nach Askaban gebracht werden würde.

"Nun,nun, nun, wenn das nicht Sirius Black ist. Lange nicht gesehen," sagte die kalte schleimige Stimme von Sirius angeheirateten Cousin, Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," sagte Sirius kalt, den schlafenden Harry immer noch haltend.

"Und ist das, wer ich denke, dass er es ist? Ja, ich kann die Narbe sehen. Wie reizend den _Jungen- der-überlebt-hat_ in den Armen eines Massenmörders zu sehen," sagte Malfoy weich, den Jungen in Sirius Armen genau anschauend.

"Wie geht's Pettigrew, Malfoy? Du und er seid wieder dick mit Voldemort befreundet oder?" schnarrte Sirius, seinen Griff um seinen Patensohn verstärkend.

"Tz, tz, Black. Du solltest seinen Namen nicht sagen. Warum sollte ich irgendwas mit einem Verräter wie ihm und dem dunklen Lord zu tun haben?" sagte Malfoy weich.

Sirius hörte das Geräusch von schwerem Atem hinter sich. Er schaute nach unten und sah einen Hauselfen mit Tennisball großen Augen ihn und Harry ehrfürchtig anschauend. Es schien, als wenn er mit sich kämpfte etwas zu sagen, blieb aber ruhig.

Sirius schaute zurück in Malfoy lächelndes Gesicht und kniff seine Augen zusammen. "Was machst du hier, Malfoy?"

"Auf ein Wort mit dem Schulleiter, Black, ich bin Schulgouverneur. Ich muss darauf achten, dass es weniger erwünschenswerte Dinge nicht gibt," antwortet der andere Zauberer glatt, seine Fingernägel betrachtend.

"Nun, es scheint mir dass deine Geschäfte erlegt sind. Warum gehst du nicht zurück in deine Villa und planst, wie deine Zelle in Askaban aussehen soll," speit Sirius.

Malfoy schaute gespielt überrascht. "Aber ich dachte die Askabanwachen erlauben keine Dekorationen. Du solltest das wissen. Ich wette die Dementoren vermissen dich, Black." grinste er erneut.

Wenn Harry nicht in seinen Armen gewesen wäre, hätte Sirius das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht vertrieben. Stattdessen tat er etwas, was er zuvor noch nie getan hat: Sirius Black ging einfach dem Kampf aus dem Weg. Er war die Zeit nicht wert und er hatte Harry ins Bett zu bringen - es war schon lange nach seiner Schlafenszeit. Er lief die Schlosstreppen direkt hinauf und ließ Malfoy und seinen Elfen ihnen hinterher starren.

"Der dunkle Lord wird wieder auferstehen, Black. Darauf kannst du zählen," flüsterte Malfoy. "Komm, Dobby, ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun, als mit Blutsverrätern und Halbblütern zu reden."

Sirius hielt auf seinem Weg an und kämpfte stark mit sich Harry abzusetzen und Malfoy direkt in die Hölle zu fluchen. Allerdings ging Malfoy davon, seinen Hauselfen über die Gründe Hogwarts tretend.

Sirius schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und ging weiter in ihre Unterkunft. Seine erste Tätigkeit auf der Arbeit am nächsten Tag, würde sein Moody zu überzeugen ein Aurorenteam zu Malfoy Manor zu schicken und es, nur aus Spaß, zu durchsuchen.

In Harrys Zimmer, legte Sirius seinen Patensohn leise und sanft ins Bett, zog ihm Jacke und Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu. Er nahm Harrys Brille aus seinem Mantel und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Sirius küsste Harrys Stirn und schaute sich um. Etwas fehlte bei diesem Anblick.

_Wo ist sein Hirsch?_ Dachte Sirius perplex. Harry hatte das Teil nirgends gelassen, seit er es zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte... Dann erinnerte er sich, wie Fang Harry zu Boden gestoßen hat und der Hirsch aus seinen Armen geflogen ist. Sirius amüsierte sich einen Moment selbst damit sich vorzustellen wie James in Form eines Hirsches durch die Gegend flog. Harry hatte anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt das er sein treues Stofftier nicht mehr hatte - sie konnten es am Morgen holen.

Sirius verließ Harrys Raum und ging ins sein eigenes Bett. Er schlief ein, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

* * *

Moony lag zusammen gerollt auf dem Kellerboden und sonnte sich im Mondlicht. Der Wolf hatte keine Anzeichen gezeigt sich oder sein menschliches Gegenstück zu verletzen und Remus war froh zu wissen, dass er nicht in einer Blutlache am nächsten Morgen aufwachen würde.

Als er gähnte, hatte Moony ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Magen. Es war nichts was er vorher mal gefühlt hatte, an keinem Vollmond zuvor. Das letzte Mal, als Remus dieses Gefühl hattem war die Nacht, in der James und Lily ermordet wurden. Es war das Gefühl von etwas schlimmes. Irgendwas war falsch. Aber was war es? Sirius und Harry waren sicher in Hogwarts; niemand konnte sie anfassen, solange Dumbledore in ihrer Nähe war...

Sich seinem Beschützerinstinkt vorwerfen, schlief Remus in der Ecke ein und der Gedanke von Schinken und Eiern ging durch seine Werwolfträume.

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er versuchte es immer wieder, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht geschlossen halten. Er war ein paar Minuten nachdem Sirius den Raum verlassen hatte aufgewacht, nach Prongs schauend, aber er war nicht da. Harry saß in seinem Bett und seufzte.

Er erinnerte sich genau daran, wo er den Hirsch gelassen hatte, aber er hatte vergessen ihn aufzuheben bevor sie in Hagrids Hütte gegangen sind.

Harry verließ sein Bett und durchquerte leise Sirius Zimmer. Sein Patenonkel schlief auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und sein Mund hing offen. Wenn Harry nicht so mit seinem Hirsch beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht Gedanken für einen lustigen Streich den er ihm spielen konnte.

Vorsichtig erreichte Harry ihn. "Sirius," flüsterte er seinen Paten in den Arm pieksend .

Sirius reagierte nicht.

"Sirius," sagte er ein wenig lauter.

"Mmph," war die Antwort.

"Sirius, wach auf, Ich hab Prongs bei Hagrid gelassen."

Sirius antwortete mit etwas was nach "mimble wimble," klangt und schnarchte weiter.

Stirnrunzelnd schaute sich Harry im Raum um. Durch ein Fenster konnte er den Vollmond über die Gründe strahlen sehen. Da war viel Licht...

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und nickte sich selbst zu. Es würde nicht so schwer sein, die Gründe überqueren zu Hagrid. Und sagten Remus und Sirius nicht immer dass Hogwarts einer der sichersten Orte der Welt war?

Bei seiner Entscheidung lächelnd, verließ Harry Sirius Zimmer, zog sich seine Schuhe und Jacke an und ging zur Unterkunftstür. Er ging heimlich, ohne Vorkommnisse, durch die Schlosskorridore - er war hier oft genug lang gegangen um zu wissen, wo er war. Harry drückte die Schlosstüren einfach auf und trat hinaus ins Mondlicht.

Er überquerte die Gründe schnell. Die Dinge schienen nachts in Hogwarts anders zu sein und Harry hatte es eilig zurück in sein Bett zu kommen. Es war Windstill und das einzige Geräusch war das heulen der Eulen in der Entfernung und Harrys knirschende Schritte im Gras.

Er erinnerte sich an einen Traum den er hatte, bevor er mit Sirius und Remus lebte. Da war ein Hund, ein Wolf und ein Hirsch, die zusammen in einem Wald spielten, wie der auf den er zuging. Natürlich schauten alle Wälder gleich aus, aber versuch das einem Sechsjährigen zu sagen. Mit dem Gedanken ging Harry ein wenig schneller, mit einem besseren Gefühl, zu Hagrid.

Harry erreichte den Waldrand in kurzer Zeit und schaute sich nach Prongs um. Der Junge dachte er hätte ein tiefes, bedrohliches grummeln hinter sich gehört, aber als er sich umdrehte, war da nichts. Sein Kopf musste ihm einen Streich spielen.

Ein großes Lächeln formte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als er den Hirsch erblickte. Zu ihm gehen, sein Rücken war dem Wald zugewand, hob er das Stofftier auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Das letzte was Harry fühlte bevor er niedergeschlagen wurde war ein paar raue, starke Hände die ihn um seine Hüfte und Nacken packten und ihn tief in den Wald brachten.

Sein Hirsch lag vergessen am Waldrand.

* * *

**Ü/N:** soo zum einen nen Cliffhanger ich weiß und zum anderen bin ich fast fertig (ja hab mich angestrengt mit dem übersetzen ;)) und ihr dürft jetzt aussuchen in welchem Abstand ihr die Kapitel wollt...weiterhin eins in der Woche oder ruhig mehrere und ich frag nach jedem Kapitel nach? Also schön unten klicken und dann sehen wir weiter ;)


	23. Dreiundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Dreiundzwanzig_

Sirius wachte am nächsten morgen mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen auf. Er wusste nicht, ob es Hunger oder seine Nerven waren. Er öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte die Decke an, im versuch sich zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Es hatte irgendwie mit einer Kokosnuss, einer Kiste Filibusters Feuerwerk und Snape zu tun. Normalerweise würde es Sirius kribbelig machen Snape einen Streich zu spielen, aber nicht an diesem Morgen. Er hatte das Gefühl dass in der Welt etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Das Gefühl abschüttelnd und von seinem Hunger getrieben. Sirius stand auf und ging in Harrys Zimmer, um ihn zum Frühstück zu holen. In dem Moment grummelte Sirius Magen lauter, als wenn er ihm sagen wollte, er müsse sich beeilen.

Sirius öffnete Harrys Tür ganz und schaute in den Raum. Alle Gedanken an Essen verschwanden sofort. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Harrys Bett war leer. "Harry?" rief er in den leeren Raum.

Er lief über den hölzernen Boden zu Harrys Bett. Die Brille seines Patensohnes war nicht da und sein Bett fühlte sich an, als wenn es schon Stunden leer war. Auf seine Uhr schauend, verstärkte sich das Gefühl der Unruhe - es war erst 8.30Uhr. Harry stand niemals so früh auf...

Aus dem Raum schreitend, ging Sirius ins Badezimmer, was leer war. "Harry?" rief er wieder. Keine Antwort.

_Wo kann er sein?_

Versuchend, nicht durchzudrehen, ging Sirius, für einen weiteren Blick, zurück in Harrys Zimmer. Es war offensichtlich Harry war nicht in der Nähe, er durchsuchte die restliche Unterkunft, eingeschlossen unter seinem eigenen Bett, fand aber nichts.

"Harry, wo bist du?" rief er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht spielte Harry suchen und finden mit seinem unwissenden Paten. "Harry James Potter, wenn du in diesem Raum bist komm heraus, SOFORT!"

Nichts, nicht einmal ein Kichern ließ zu, wo Harry war. Sirius drehte sich um und durchsuchte den Raum zum hundertsten Mal. Erst dann bemerkte Sirius drei Dinge, die er zuvor noch nicht bei seiner Suche bemerkt hatte: Harrys Jacke war nicht da, genauso wie seine Schuhe und warum stand die Tür offen?

Sirius rannte in hohem Tempo, nur in seiner Schlafanzughose, aus dem Raum und rannte halbnackt durch die Korridore von Hogwarts, immer nach Harry rufend.

Er rannte um eine Ecke und stieß dort mit niemand anderem als dem Schulleiter zusammen. Sirius wurde zu Boden geworfen, aber irgendwie blieb der ältere Mann dort stehen wo er war.

Dumbledore schaute amüsiert auf Sirius hinab, der schwer atmete. "Mein lieber Junge," sagte Dumbledore, dem jüngeren eine Hand hinhaltend um ihm aufzuhelfen. "warum bist du so in Eile?"

Sirius stand sofort auf und fing an Dumbledore zu erzählen was passiert ist. "Harry! Er ist weg! Ich weiß nicht wo er ist! Sie müssen mir helfen ihn zu finden!" sagte er panisch.

Der amüsierte Blick auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters verschwand. "Beruhige dich, Sirius. Wir werden Harry finden. Er kann nicht so weit sein."

Sirius atmete ein paar mal tief durch, im versuch sich zu beruhigen, bevor Dumbledore wieder sprach. "Wo denkst du könnte Harry hingegangen sein, Sirius?" fragte er ruhig. Er war sehr ruhig unter diesen Umständen, was Sirius half sich etwas zu beruhigen.

"I-ich weiß-" Sirius brach ab, sein Gesicht würde noch weißer werden, als zuvor, wenn das möglich wäre und fiel auf den Boden. "Prongs," hauchte er mit großen Augen.

"Was meinst du, Sirius?"

"Prongs! Harrys Hirsch! Harry hat ihn fallen gelassen, als wir letzte Nacht bei Hagrid waren!" schrie Sirius ungeduldig. "I-ich denke er hat versucht mich letzte Nacht zu wecken, um mir zu sagen, aber..." seine Stimme brach. Er starrte leer in die andere Richtung des Korridors.

"komm," sagte Dumbledore, Sirius aus seinen Gedanken reißend. "Wir gehen zu Hagrid."

Halb rennend, überquerten Sirius und Dumbledore die Gründe zu Hagrid. Hagrid und Fang waren bereits auf und draußen, den Garden des Wildhüters pflegend.

"Hagrid!" rief Dumbledore als sie auf den Garten zugingen.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Sirius, guten Morgen! Sirius warum biste nicht angezogen?" fragte Hagrid fröhlich.

"Jetzt ist dafür nicht die Zeit, Hagrid," sagte Dumbledore schnell. "Hast du Harry diesen Morgen gesehen?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht," antwortete Hagrid, komplett verwirrt bei der Frage schauend. "Aber ich hab dieses Stofftier gefunden, was er überall herumträgt."

Hagrid griff in eine seiner vielen Manteltaschen und zog Harrys Hirsch hervor. Sirius griff danach und Tränen sammelten sich unweigerlich in seinen grauen Augen.

"Sirius," sagte Dumbledore freundlich. "Würde Harry in den Wald gehen?"

"Den Wald?" fragte Hagrid laut. "Warum sollte er-" Dumbledore brachte ihn zum schweigen, so dass Sirius antworten konnte.

Sirius schniefte und schaute zu den dunklen Bäumen. "Nicht ohne mich oder seinen Hirsch," antwortete er schwach.

"Ich möchte dass die Gründe und der Wald nach Harry durchsucht werden. Mit etwas Glück finden wir ihn in der Nähe und unverletzt. Hagrid informiere die Lehrer, um damit zu beginnen das Schloss, die Gründe und Hogsmeade zu durchsuchen. Sirius und ich werden im Wald beginnen. Sag Minerva sie soll Remus kontaktieren und herbringen," sagte Dumbledore.

Hagrid schaute die beiden verwirrt und verängstigt an in der Aussicht, dass Harry allein im Wald sein könnte, tat aber was ihm gesagt wurde.

"Komm Sirius, lass uns beginnen," sagte Dumbledore schnell.

Sirius nickte langsam. Seinen Griff um Harrys Hirsch nicht lösend und folgte Dumbledore in den Wald.

* * *

Remus erwachte, als die Sonnenstrahlen seine Ecke trafen. Der zweite Monat in folge, hatte er einen angenehmen, ruhigen und am wichtigsten schmerzfreien Vollmond verbracht. Er zog sich ein paar Schlafanzughosen an und ging nach oben, um etwas zu frühstücken, er war unnatürlich hungrig. Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Küchentisch und feuerte den Ofen an.

Gerade als er ein Ei aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hat, war hinter ihm ein _plop_ zu vernehmen, so dass ihm das Objekt aus der Hand rutschte. Remus drehte sich um und fand eine panische Minerva McGonagall vor.

"Professor, was haben sie-" Remus wurde unterbrochen.

"Harry war heute morgen nicht in seinem Bett. Dumbledore und Sirius durchsuchen im Moment den Wald. Du musst schnell mitkommen, Remus," sagte McGonagall zittrig.

"War nicht in seinem Bett? Verdammt nochmal warum nicht?" sagte Remus ruhig, doch sein Inneres verkrampfte sich ängstlich.

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte McGonagall. "Wir müssen zurück zum Schloss."

Remus rannte in sein Schlafzimmer und zog das erste Shirt was er sah an. Mit ungeschnürten Schuhen rannte er zurück in die Küche, wo McGonagall ungeduldig wartete.

Ohne ein Wort apperierten Beide vor die Tore Hogwarts. Nicht auf seine ehemalige Professorin wartend, sprintete Remus direkt zum Wald. Er kam erst zum stehen, als Hagrid, aus der Hütte kam mit seinem Bogen in der Hand.

"Wo - sind - sie?" brachte er verzweifelt hervor.

"Noch im Wald," antwortete Hagrid. "Wollte gerade selbst rein um ihnen zu helfen."

Bevor einer von ihnen weiter sprechen konnte, erschienen Dumbledore, Fang und ein panisch dreinschauender Sirius zwischen den Bäumen.

"Wo ist er?" schrie Remus, auf die anderen zwei zugehend.

Sirius, so schien es, konnte nicht sprechen und Remus war sicher, dass er ihn nicht einmal bemerkt und gehört hatte. Sirius brach unwissend an dem Punkt zusammen, an dem Harry die Nacht zuvor mitgenommen wurde.

"Wir haben den Wald durchsucht. Die Zentauren, waren sehr hilfreich, sie haben letzte Nacht einen Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel gesehen, der einen ohnmächtigen Jungen, der zu Harrys Beschreibung passt in den Armen gehalten hat. Ich glaube sie sind apperiert," erklärte Dumbledore.

"Das ist _unmöglich_!" schrie Remus. "Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apperieren oder disapperieren! Du-"

Dumbledore brachte ihn zum schweigen. "Es gibt einen Punkt, tief im Wald, von dem aus man Apperieren und Disapperieren kann. Nicht viele wissen das. Dieses Wissen haben nur zwei noch lebende Menschen: ich und Tom Riddle."

"Wer _verdammt_ nochmal ist Tom Riddle?" schrie Remus. Er verstand nicht, wieso Dumbledore so ruhig blieb.

"Voldemort."

Jetzt war Remus dran zitternd zu Boden zu sinken. Sirius hatte diese Information anscheinend schon bekommen, was seinen Zustand erklärte.

_Voldemort weiß, wie man in und aus Hogwarts kommt? _Dachte Remus erschrocken. _Heißt dass er hat Harry?_

"Bitte Sirius, Remus, kommt mir in mein Büro. Ich werde das Ministerium darüber informieren," sagte Dumbledore leise.

Mit Hagrids Hilfe schaften es Sirius und Remus in Dumbledores Büro. Keiner der beiden Zauberer wussten, wohin sie gingen; sie waren zu tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass es sie kümmerte.

Als sie liefen, rasten tausend Gedanken durch Remus Kopf. Wo war Harry? War er okay? War er verletzt? War er hungrig? War ihm kalt? War er...tot? Beim letzten Gedanken versagten Remus Beine beinahe, aber dank Hagrids festen griff um seinen Arm, passierte dies nicht.

Die Reise in Dumbledores Büro wurde von Schweigen begleitet und nur unterbrochen, als Dumbledore den Steinstatuen das Passwort nannte. Wortlos half Hagrid Remus und Sirius auf Dumbledores Sofa und setzte sich selbst in einen Stuhl gegenüber vom Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Sirius hatte kein Wort seit Remus Ankunft gesagt; er saß da und drückte Harrys Hirsch fest an seine Brust, geschockt um zu weinen.

Dumbledore flohte ins Ministerium und sprach lange mit Minister Bones und Alastor Moody. Remus hörte keins der Worte - er war erneut taub. Sein Kopf war von allen Gedanken leer, sein Körper taub von jeglichen Gefühlen.

Wie konnte das passieren?

Viele lange Minuten später, verließ Dumbledore seinen Kamin und setzte sich schwer in seinen Stuhl, die zwei verzweifelten Männer vor sich anstarrend.

Irgendwie schaffte es Remus seinen Kopf zu heben und das einige Wort was er zum Schulleiter sagen konnte war. "Wie?"

Dumbledore blieb einen Moment still. "Von dem was ich herausgefunden habe, hat Harry , letzte Nacht, sein Stofftier in der Nähe des Waldes vergessen. In der Nacht hat er versucht Sirius zu wecken, war aber erfolglos. Harry hat dann selbst beschlossen über die Gründe zu gehen und seinen Hirsch zu holen und ich glaube da wurde er dann entführt."

Remus blieb ruhig, ließ Dumbledores Worte auf sich wirken und drehte sich dann wütend zu Sirius. "WIE KONNTEST DU IHN DAS MACHEN LASSEN? BIST DU WIRKLICH SO VERANTWORTUNGSLOS? DU HAST IHN IGNORIERT, ALS ER VERSUCHT HAT DEINE AUFMERKSAMKEIT ZU BEKOMMEN, UND SCHAU WAS PASSIERT IST! WIE KONNTEST DU SIRIUS? DAS IST ALLES DEIN FEHLER! ICH HAB DIR VERTRAUT DAS ER BEI DIR SICHER IST UND WAS PASSIERT? DU LÄSST DEN SOHN UNSERER BESTEN FREUNDE ENTFÜHREN VON GOTT WEIß WEM!" schrie Remus wie noch nie zuvor. Wenn du ihn Monate danach fragen würdest, warum er Sirius die Schuld gegeben hatte, würde er es dir nicht sagen können.

Dumbledore und Hagrid waren gelähmt; sie hatten noch niemals erlebt, dass Remus seine Ruhe wie gerade verlor. Das letzte Mal, als Dumbledore den Zorn des Werwolfes gesehen hatte, war im sechsten Schuljahr, als Sirius Snape erzählt hatte, wie man an der peitschenden Weide vorbei kam. Aber auch das war nicht vergleichbar mit Remus Gesicht jetzt gerade.

Sirius blieb in der Art, wie er vor Remus Wutausbruch war. Er starrte weiter auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Er hatte Remus schreie gehört, wie wahrscheinlich jeder im Schloss, aber nur einige Sätze gingen durch seinen Kopf. Aber er konnte nicht sofort reagieren.

Sirius schaute mit weiten, feuchten Augen azf und schaute zu seinem Freund. Hagrid hatte ihn in der Angst ermahnt, dass Remus seinen Freund attackieren würde. "Entschuldigung..." flüsterte Sirius immer und immer wieder.

Remus ließ sich in Hagrids Arme sacken, ihn überkamen die Gefühle, bei dem Blick in Sirius Gesicht und dem Gedanken Harry nie wieder zu sehen. Hagrid setzte Remus sanft in einen Stuhl, während Dumbledore den Austausch beobachtete, sein Gesicht verriet keine Emotionen.

Nachdem sich alles beruhigt hatte, sprach Dumbledore leise. "Alastor sendet vier Aurorenteams um die Gründe, den Wald und das Schloss noch einmal nach möglichen Hinweisen zu durchsuchen. Sie sollten jeden Augenblick ankommen."

Remus und Sirius hörten ihn kaum.

Dumbledore fragte Sirius freundlich die Ereignisse des Tages zu wiederholen, von dort an wo er und Harry das schloss am morgen verlassen haben. Er tat es ohne irgendwelche Emotionen.

"...Und als wir fertig waren gingen wir ins Schloss," sagte er mit dumpfer Stimme, "wir rannten in..." Sirius pausierte, seine Augen zeigten eine Erkenntnis. "_Malfoy_."

"Lucius Malfoy?" sagte Dumbledore scharf.

Sirius nickte grummelnd. "Er und sein Hauself. Er sagte er hat sie getroffen," sagte er in Dumbledores Augen schauend.

Dumbledore stand auf und drehte sich zu Hagrid. "Hagrid," sagte er schnell. "Finde Alastor Moody und sag ihm er soll ein Aurorenteam nach Malfoy Manor schicken."

Hagrid stand auf, nickte und verließ schnell das Büro.

"Denken sie, Malfoy hat Harry?" fragte Remus heiser. Sirius anschreien hat seinen Hals zugeschnürt; er fühlte sich rau an.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Remus, aber ich denke es kann nicht schaden es zu überprüfen."

Dumbledore entschuldigt sich dann selbst, um mit der Lehrerschaft und den Auroren zu reden, Sirius und Remus allein lassend.

Remus hob seinen Kopf und schaute zu seinem besten Freund. Er war ein wenig überrumpelt, dass Sirius zurück schaute. Remus entfiel nicht der gejagte Blick aus Askaban der in voller Stärke in Sirius Augen zurück war.

"Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte Sirius wieder, stark bittend.

"Und mir tut es Leid, doch angeschrien zu haben," erwiderte Remus.

Sie schauten beide, von ihren Gedanken getragen, weg. Keiner der Männer wollte darüber nachdenken, dass Harry womöglich schon getötet worden war. Oder schlimmer.

Warum würde Voldemort Harry haben wollen? Das war einfach... die verdammte Prophezeiung. Dumbledore sagte der dunkle Lord habe sie nicht ganz gehört, aber dass bedeutete nur, dass Voldemort nicht zögern würde seine Lakaien zu schicken, um Harry zu entführen und ihn zu töten.

Was könnte Voldemort sonst von ihm wollen?

Sirius und Remus warteten leise und ungeduldig auf Dumbledores Rückkehr.

Es schien, als wenn Stunden vergangen waren, als Dumbledore letztendlich wieder durch die Bürotür kam. Dieses Mal wurde er von Sirius Boss, Alastor Moody, begleitet.

Die jüngeren Zauberer schauten erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

"Alastor hat ein Team zu Lucius Malfoys Heim geschickt. Sie werden sofort berichten, wenn sie was gefunden haben. Der Wald wird in kürze zum dritten Mal durchsucht. Das zweite Mal ergab nichts," sagte der Schulleiter.

"Sie sagten es würde einen Punkt zum apperieren im Wald geben," begann Remus heiser. "Woher weiß Voldemort das?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. "In seiner Jugend, war Voldemort bekannt als Tom Riddle. Er ging hier zur Schule und war sogar Schulsprecher. Eines Nachts, hat Tom den Wald erkundet und den Ort entdeckt. Der damalige Schulleiter, Armando Dippet, hatte Zauber um die Schule und seine Gründe gelebt, um ihn zu warnen, wenn irgendein Schüler diese Grenzen überquerte. Dippet hatte das Warnsignal gehört und ging mit mir und dem damaligen Wildhüter, Ogg, auf die Suche. Tief im Wald, hatte unsere Suche ein Ergebnis, wir fanden Tom Riddle, zu der Zeit Schulsprecher, auf diesen Punkt apperieren, wo wenig Gras wuchs und viele Insekten herumschwirrten.

"Tom wurde zurück ins Schloss gebracht und währenddessen befragt, wie er gelernt hatte in den Verbotenen Wald zu apperieren und wo er war. Unsere Befragung führte zu nichts, Tom bestand darauf, dass es versehentlich passiert ist und er es noch nie zuvor getan hat. Er sagte er war in der Winkelgasse.

"Nachdem Tom das Büro verlassen und zurück in die Schulsprecherunterkünfte gegangen war, kehrte ich zurück in den Wald und hab starke Anti-apperatations-zauber um dieses Gebiet gelegt. Sie sind dort seit über vierzig Jahren. Die Zauber müssen ihre Kraft verloren haben und apperieren wieder zugelassen haben," schloss Dumbledore.

Der Raum blieb in eiskalter Stille - die anderen drei Anwesenden starrten mit offenen Mündern zu Dumbledore. Niemand wusste was zu sagen.

"Wir werden Harry finden," sagte Dumbledore, als er nach langen Minuten der Stille, aufstand. "Wenn ihr mich und Alastor entschuldigt, wir müssen mit dem Personal reden."

Er und Moody gingen erneut um mit den Auroren zu sprechen.

"Wir müssen ihn finden," sprach Sirius. "Wir _müssen_ ihn zurück holen..."

Remus konnte nichts antworten um seinen Freund zu beruhigen; er konnte sich selbst nicht einmal beruhigen.

Sirius hatte recht; sie mussten Harry zurück bekommen. Remus wollte, dass glauben, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte - sie würden Harry zurück bekommen - aber da war immer noch die nagende Stimme in ihm, die rief, 'was wenn...'.

* * *

Stunden waren vergangen, seit Harry verschwunden ist. Der Morgen ging in den frühen Nachmittag über und keine Nachrichten kamen, wo Harry möglicherweise sein könnte.

Es gab keine Anzeichen in Malfoy Manor und Malfoy selbst hatte selbst seine Hilfe angeboten, den "entzückenden kleinen Jungen" zu suchen, als er es hörte. Remus und Sirius waren sicher, dass der blonde Trottel über sie lachte, nachdem die Auroren gegangen waren.

Und für Remus und Sirius, die zwei Zauberer die sie waren, suchten selbst überall um Hogwarts, sie fragten selbst die Karte des Rumtreibers, aber keine Spur von Harry.

Dumbledore hatte halbherzig vorgeschlagen etwas in der Küche zu essen, aber egal was für Essen vor ihnen stand, keiner konnte irgendwas essen.

"Glaubst du er ist okay?" fragte Sirius leise.

Remus schaute seinen blassen, angeschlagenden Freund. Er schaute genauso aus, wie Remus sich fühlte: leer. "Ich hoffe es," antwortete er heiser.

"Ich sollte da draußen sein. Ich sollte Harry suchen. Ich sollte nicht in dieser gottverdammten Küche sitzen und nichts tun!" sagte Sirius laut. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was bewirkte, dass einige Teller zu Boden fielen und zerbrachen. Einige der Hauselfen eilten herbei um das durcheinander aufzuräumen; keiner bemerkte die Zauberer.

Für Remus fühlte es sich an, als wenn er Lily und James noch einmal verlor. Er hatte den Geschmack davon bekommen, was Glück sein könnte und jetzt wurde es wieder schmerzlich von ihm gerissen. Remus hatte sich geschworen, dass niemand Harry und Sirius was antun würde. Er hatte versagt.

Harry war Gott weiß wo, mit Gott weiß wem, nur Gott weiß was ihm angetan wird.

Und Sirius... Sirius sah aus, als wenn er alles in den wenigen Stunden verloren hatte. Sein Leben war um ihn herum zusammen gebrochen. Harry war in den letzten zwei Monaten Sirius Welt geworden. Sein Leben drehte sich um seinen Patensohn - der Sohn seiner zwei besten Freunde. Es war keine Überraschung, dass Sirius wollte in Aktion treten und Harry retten wollte, aber Remus wusste, dass es das beste war dies den Auroren zu überlassen, die nicht Emotional betroffen waren.

Für den Moment zumindest...

Plötzlich stand Sirius. "Ich werde schauen, ob Dumbledore irgendwas gehört hat."

Remus nickte und folgte Sirius still aus der Küche zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sirius, wie Remus bemerkte, hielt immer noch Harrys Hirsch fest an sich; er hat ihn nicht mehr aus seinem Blickfeld gelassen.

Durch die Korridore laufend, driftete ein vager Gedanke durch Remus Kopf, heute war der erste September - in einigen Stunden, würde das neue Schuljahr für die Schüler beginnen. Sie würden jetzt wahrscheinlich nach Hogsmeade fahren, das Mittagessen vom Essenswagen genießend.

In fünf Jahren würde Harry einer dieser Schüler sein. Lachend und neue Freunde treffend, genau wie Remus es an seinem ersten Schultag getan hat. Er würde seinen Weg durch die große Halle gehen, den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Kein Zweifel, dass Harry in Gryffindor einsortiert werden würde, genau wie seine Eltern.

_Wenn er solange lebt..._ sagte eine düstere Stimme in Remus Kopf.

_Halt die Klappe,_ feuerte Remus zurück. _Es geht ihm gut..._

Remus sagte das Passwort um in Dumbledores Büro zu kommen und der Gargoyle bewegte sich, Sirius leitete sie langsam die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Sirius klopfte leise an dem goldenen Türklopfer und die Tür sprang langsam auf.

Bevor Remus seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte, blieb Sirius stehen.

"Was macht der _verdammt_ nochmal hier?" schrie Sirius.

Remus ging um seinen Freund herum und knurrte unweigerlich. Gegenüber von Dumbledore saß eine Persin, die die ganze Situation noch zehn Mal schlimmer machte: Severus Snape.


	24. Vierundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Vierundzwanzig_

Harry öffnete seine schmerzenden Augen, um den Raum in dem er war verschwommen wahrzunehmen. Er griff in sein Gesicht und fühlte das etwas fehlte - irgendwie hatte er seine Brille verloren.

Sich umschauend, konnte er nicht ausmachen, wo er war. War er noch in Hogwarts? Von dem was er sehen konnte, war der Raum dunkel, ein kleiner kleiner Lichtschein kam durch ein hochgelegenes Fenster. Der kalte Zementboden war staubig. Das konnte nicht Hogwarts sein...

Harry versuchte zu stehen, aber seine Beine gaben mit einem scharfen Schmerz in seinem Rücken nach. Schniefend und den schmerzenden Punkt reibend drückte Harry sich selbst gegen die Wand.

"Sirius!" weinte er heiser. "Remus!"

Harrys Erziehungsberechtigte antworteten nicht. Er fing stärker an zu weinen. Er wollte nach Hause, weg von hier, wo immer das auch war. Der kleine Raum erinnerte ihn stark an den Schrank unter der Treppe im Haus seines Onkels und seiner Tante. Aber Harry konnte nicht wieder da sein; Remus und Sirius hatten ihm versprochen, dass er nie wieder dahin zurück musste.

Harry winselte, als er seine Knie an seine Brust zog. Einer seiner Schuhe war weg und seine Jacke war zerrissen und dreckig.

Unerwartet, traf Harry ein Schmerz, denn er niemals zuvor in seiner Stirn gespürt hatte. Harry klatschte seine Hände gegen die blitzförmige Narbe. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sein Kopf jeden Moment zerspringen würde. Harry schrie laut, sich wünschend, das irgendjemand ihn fand. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf stoppte so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam mit einem knirschen. Durch seine Tränen und aufgequollenden, roten Augen, konnte Harry eine Silhouette im Türrahmen ausmachen. Die Gestalt erleuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und zeigte, suchend, in den Raum. Nach einigen Sekunden stoppte das Licht bei Harry. Harry schloss seine Augen fest, vor dem plötzlichen Licht.

Er konnte das schleifen der Schuhe auf dem staubigen Boden hören und hörte das schwere Atmen als es direkt vor ihm anhielt. Harry schaute auf und fühlte seinen Magen sinken; das war nicht die Person, die er wollte das sie ihn fand.

Die Gestalt war ein kleiner, fetter, glatzköpfiger Mann. Seine wässrig blauen Augen starrten im Licht zu Harry hinab.

Der Mann kniete sich hin und schaute in Harrys grün leuchtende Augen. Wenn Harry wüsste was es war, könnte er behaupten, dass in den Augen des Mannes etwas wie Anerkennung und vielleicht ein wenig Reue zeigten.

"Sirius," versuchte Harry zu schreien; es kam aber als heisernes Flüstern.

"E-er wird n-nicht k-kommen," stotterte der Mann.

"Sirius!" schrie Harry endlich.

Der Mann legte seine Hand über Harrys Mund. Harry öffnete seinen Mund erneut um zu schreien, stattdessen biss er den Mann fest in die Hand. Der Mann sprang zurück und schrie.

Harry stand so gut er konnte und versuchte aus dem Raum zu rennen. Der Mann drehte sich um und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Jungen und schrie ein Wort, welches Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Ein heller Lichtblitz flog durch den Raum und traf Harry im Rücken, ihn von der Tür wegzerrte und in die Wand krachen ließ.

Harry hörte ein Knacken über seine Schmerzensschreie hinweg; sein Bein war gebrochen.

Der Mann stand auf und ging dahin, wo Harry gefallen war. Der Junge rollte sich, sein Bein haltend, zusammen. Er ließ Harrys weinen und schreien, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, verstummen und schoss Seile hervor, die Harrys Arme und Beine fest verbanden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ der Mann den Raum, Harry still weinend zurücklassend.

* * *

Remus stand neben Sirius, etwas wiederholend, was Lily ihm einst erzählt hatte: einige Muggel sagten, dass Murphy gesagt hat "Alles was schief gehen kann, wird schief gehen." Nun in diesem Augenblick, konnten die Dinge nicht schlimmer werden als dies.

"Was - macht - er - hier?" fragte Sirius durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. Snape drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um, in dem er saß und lächelte höhnisch die beiden Neuankömmlinge an.

Dumbledore stand langsam auf und deutete Sirius und Remus an sich zu setzen, bevor er sprach. "Ich habe Severus gefragt uns beizuwohnen. Er könnte behilflich sein."

Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Er leitete Sirius still auf das Sofa neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Er war darauf bedacht näher an Snape zu sitzen oder Sirius hätte diesen vielleicht angegriffen.

Die zwei saßen. Sirius hatte seine Augen nicht von Snape genommen; Remus schaute zu Dumbledore für, wie er hoffte, eine gute Erklärung.

Es herrschte eine schreckliche, angespannte Stille bevor Sirius, weiterhin Snape anstarrend, grummelte, "Nun?"

Mit einem halben Blick auf Snape sprach Dumbledore. "Im bestreben Harry zu finden, hat Severus vorgeschlagen einige ehemalige Anhänger Voldemorts nach Informationen zu befragen. Heute Nachmittag hat er eine Einladung erhalten Lucius Malfoy an einem unbekannten Ort zu treffen. Severus glaubt - und ich muss ihn hierbei zustimmen - dass wir Harry an diesem Ort finden werden."

Remus kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen. "Warum sollte Malfoy Snape dahin einladen, wo Harry ist? Wenn Malfoy Harry irgendwo versteckt, würde er diese Information dann nicht für sich behalten?"

Dumbledore schaute wieder einmal zu Snape. Dieses Mal mussten stille Fragen zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht worden sein; Snape nickte erneut.

"Während des Krieges," begann Dumbledore, "Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet die Chancen gegen die Seite des Lichtes nennen, als Voldemort anfing Spione anzuheuern. Zu dieser Zeit, war der einzig sichere Kreis in der Zaubererwelt, der Orden des Phönix. Das war natürlich, vor Pettigrew seine wahre Gesinnung zeigte. Wir wurden in eine Ecke getrieben; viele unserer wichtigsten Mitglieder wurden brutal ermordet. Ein Jahr nach eurem Abschluss in Hogwarts, kam Severus zu mir und zeigte sein dunkles Mal, welches immer noch auf seinem Arm eingebrannt ist."

"Warten Sie eine verdammte Sekunde!" sagte Sirius laut. "Er ist ein verdammter Todesser? Und Sie erwarten von uns ihm zu trauen, dass er meinen Patensohn zurück holt?"

Remus brachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen. Er drehte sich zurück zu Dumbledore und ein paar Dinge machten klick in seinem Kopf. "Snape war ein Spion..." sagte er ruhig.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ja. Für die restlichen Jahre von Voldemorts Herrschaft, brachte mir Severus Informationen, die mir erlaubten Angriffe zu vermeiden. Er war derjenige der mir sagte, dass wir einen Verräter in unseren Reihen hatten, auch wenn er nicht wusste wer. Severus hatte bemerkt, dass jemand Informationen über Lily und James Potter Voldemort brachte. Und er tat dies auf eigenes Risko."

Sirius nahm seine Augen letztendlich von Snape und auf Dumbledore. "Und was lässt sie glauben, _sir_, dass er nicht wieder die Seiten gewechselt hat? Woher wissen sie, dass er nicht wieder für Voldemort arbeitet?"

"Das Sirius ist eine Sache zwischen Severus und mir," sagte Dumbledore, das Gespräch über Snapes Loyalität beendend. Auch Sirius war nicht so dumm den Streit mit dem Schulleiter fortzusetzen. "Es ist eine Tatsache, dass wir herausfinden müssen wo Harry ist und ihn sicher zurück bringen. Ich denke dem stimmen wir alle zu."

Sirius und Remus nickten; keiner schaute, ob Snape zustimmte.

"Ich habe eine Gruppe von Auroren, einschließlich Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt, beauftragt ,Severus Position heute Abend, zu verfolgen. Er wird nach Beginn des Festmahls gehen. Ich werde mich, mit einer ausgewählten Gruppe Ordensmitglieder, von Sirius altem zu Hause, treffen und einen Plan ausarbeiten."

Remus öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber Sirius schlug ihn. "Wir werden auch gehen," sagt er höflich, aber genauso nach einem Streit bittend, zum Schulleiter.

Dumbledore nickte. "Natürlich. Ich würde euch nicht sagen zurück zu bleiben. Allerdings muss ich euch zwei bitten, dass bis das Festessen geendet hat, euch in Nummer Zwölf für weitere Anweisungen aufzuhalten. Alastor und Kingsley erwarten eure Ankunft."

"Alos werden wir nur...warten?" fragte Sirius laut, während sein Temperament überkochte. "Während dieses verdammte Fest stattfindet, könnte Harry..." er verlor sich auf den Boden schauend.

"Potter wird nichts angetan," sprach Snape das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft.

"Was lässt dich das denken?" fragte Remus so ruhig er konnte.

"Weil er für etwas gebraucht wird, etwas grausames. Er hätte keinen nutzen, wenn er tot wäre," antwortete Snape sanft, die zwei anderen Zauberer nicht anschauend.

Remus rieb mit seiner Hand müde über sein Gesicht, während er Sirius anstarrte. Sein Freund hatte zu zittern begonnen - es war ein gutes Zeichen, dafür dass er die Kontrolle komplett verlor. Remus musste ihn von Snape wegbringen, bevor Sirius seine ganze Wut an dem ehemaligen Slytherin auslassen konnte.

Remus Temperament erging es nicht viel besser. Wie konnte Snape dort sitzen und so ruhig über etwas sprechen, was Harry passierte, wenn er und Sirius ihren Verstand vor Sorge verloren? Remus musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass Snape James und die Marauder nie mochte und dass der Hass wahrscheinlich bis zu Harry reichte.

"Ihr zwei solltet jetzt gehen," sagte Dumbledore leise. "Alastor und Kingsley warten."

Remus stand zitternd auf und einen Moment später, tat dies auch Sirius. Dumbledore geleitete sie zum Kamin, reichte ihnen einen Behälter mit Floopulver und schaute zu, als Remus und Sirius ihre Zieladresse nannten. Die zwei Zauberer verschwanden in einem Wirbel aus grünen Flammen.

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu Snape zurück. "Komm, Severus, wir müssen den Abend vorbereiten," sagte er.

Snape nickte und folgte Dumbledore aus dem Raum, instinktiv seinen linken Unterarm umfassend.

Es würde sicher eine lang Nacht werden...

* * *

"Lucius," zischte eine hohe Stimme aus einem Stuhl heraus.

Lucius Malfoy hielt sich zurück um ängstlich zu schlucken und durchquerte den Raum. Da gab es nur eine einzige Sache in der Welt, die Malfoy fürchtete und das war der Zorn des dunklen Lords. Obwohl er, seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, vor vielen Jahren, seinen Meister unterstützte, wusste Malfoy nie, was ihn erwartete, wenn er zu ihm kam, auch wenn er dachte, dass Schlamm- und Halbblüter beseitigt werden müssen. Jedes Treffen konnte Qual oder den Tod bedeuten, Malfoy hatte schon beide Seiten gesehen. Verdammt, er hatte seinen Teil zu beiden _beigetragen_. Trotzdem, die Stimme des dunklen Lords, egal wie schwach man war, war genug, um die Haut eines jeden Mannes zum kribbeln zu bekommen.

Malfoy erreichte den Stuhl allmählich, aber bedacht und kniete sich, den Kopf gesenkt, davor. "Mein Lord," sprach er sanft.

"Ist für heute Abend alles bereit, Lucius?"

"Ja, mein Lord," sagte Malfoy nicht aufschauend.

"Severus?"

"Er wird direkt nach dem Festessen in Hogwarts ankommen und uns assistieren, mein Lord. Dumbledore glaubt er wird für die Nacht in die Winkelgasse gehen."

"Dumbledore ist nicht so leichtgläubig, Lucius. Aber er ist zu vertrauensvoll im Glauben an das Gute," zischte der dunkle Lord kalt.

"Ja, mein Lord," stimmte Lucius zu.

"Und der Junge?"

"Pettigrew kümmert sich um ihn, mein Lord."

"Heute Nacht ist die Nacht, Lucius. Heute Nacht, wird Lord Voldemort zu seiner Kraft zurückkehren und Harry Potter wird letztendlich sein Schicksal treffen."

* * *

Sirius trat direkt hinter Remus aus dem Feuer in der Kellerküche von Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place.

Schacklebolt und Moody saßen an dem hölzernen Tisch vor ihnen und warteten darauf, dass die jüngeren Zauberer sich vom Staub befreit haben.

Sirius schaute zu Remus, der die Küche mit wenig Interesse anschaute. "Du glaubst das hier is schlimm," fragte er banal, "warte, bis du das restliche Haus siehst."

"Irgendwelche Nachrichten?" brummelte Moody.

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wir sollen nur... _warten_," sagt er verbittert.

Moody nickte.

Sirius und Remus setzten sich an den Tisch und starrten auf den nun leeren Kamin.

Warten... wenn es eine Sache gab, die Sirius Black, mehr als andere Dinge hasste, war es warten. Er hasste warten genauso sehr, wie der Schleimbolzen Snape - und das hieß etwas. Das wahr wahrscheinlich die schlimmste Wartezeit seines Lebens. Warten um Harry zu finden... Warten um zu erfahren, ob er seinen Patensohn lebend und wohlauf lächelnd und wieder lachend, wiedersehen würde.

Die Spannung im Raum war zu spüren. Alle vier Zauberer wollten - brauchten - etwas zu tun... irgendwas. Kein Auror mochte das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in so einer Situation. Und obwohl Remus kein Auror war, war Sirius sich sicher, dass er es auch nicht mochte.

"Was will du-weißt-schon-wer von einem Sechsjährigen," fragte Kingsley die Stille durchbrechend.

"Weil er krank ist, der Bastard," murmelte Sirius wütend.

"Dumbledore glaubt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Potter braucht, um seine Macht zurück zubekommen," brummelte Moody leise.

"_Wie_, also?" fragte Kingsley. "Wie ist das möglich?"

"Da gibt es Wege," sagte Remus leise. Die anderen drei schauten ihn seltsam an. "Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, aber es ist möglich, dass Voldemort seine Macht und seinen Körper zurück bekommt. Da ist etwas, was ich vor Jahren mal gelesen habe, dafür braucht man die Knochen des Vaters, Fleisch eines Dieners und Blut des Feindes."

"Das kann ihn wieder auferstehen lassen?" fragte Sirius.

Remus nickte. "Es gibt noch weitere, aber das ist der Einzige, den ich jetzt wiedergeben kann."

"Während wir auf Dumbledore warten, könnten wir vielleicht nach anderen schauen. Dann wissen wir, womit wir vielleicht umgehen müssen," sagte Kingsley.

"Du findest vielleicht was in Vaters Arbeitszimmer. Sei nur vorsichtig; einige dieser Bücher beißen...Wirklich," sagte sirius.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Sirius stand auf und führte Remus aus der Küche hinauf durch den dunklen, staubigen Flur. Remus erblickte den mottenzerfressenden Vorhang und sah, wie sich etwas dahinter bewegte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann wirst du meine liebe Mutter kennenlernen. Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich den Moment so lange aufschieben, wie nur möglich," flüsterte Sirius vor ihm.

Sie liefen die Treppen hinauf, gingen an einigen Türen vorbei, vorbei an den Köpfen der Hauselfen an der Wand.

"Also, wo ist dein altes Zimmer?" fragte Remus leise.

"Da," Sirius zeigte über Remus Schulter. "Da gibt es wirklich nichts interessasntes. Das Portrait meines Ur-ur-Großvater hängt dort, oder so ähnlich hat es Dumbledore gesagt, aber ich war da schon Jahre nicht mehr drin. Hier sind wir, die Black-Bibliothek."

Sirius öffnete die Doppeltür und erlaubte es Remus zuerst einzutreten. Auf den ersten Blick, sah die Bibliothek nicht anders aus, als die in Hogwarts. Auf den zweiten Blick, bemerkte Remus, dass es nur teilweise stimmte; die Bibliothek der Blacks sah aus wie die Verbotene Abteilung der Hogwartsbibliothek.

Remus wanderte vorsichtig für einige Minuten herum, die Bücher inspizierend, versuchend irgendwas zu finden über die Auferstehung des bösesten Zauberers der Welt. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Sirius im Türrahmen lehnend, die Arme verschränkt und sein Gesicht gesenkt.

"Bist du okay?" fragte Remus leise.

"Nein," antwortete Sirius. "Du?"

"Nein," gab Remus zu.

"Wir sollten nicht hier sein Remus. Wir sollten draußen sein und Harry finden. Gott weiß wo er ist..."

"Ich fühle genauso, aber wir müssen geduldig sein. Dumbledore weiß was er tut, auch wenn wir es nicht mögen. Und auch wenn wir wüssten, wo Harry ist, glaubst du wirklich es wäre so klug da rein zustürmen? Wer weiß wie viele Todesser dort auf uns warten, dass wir genau das tun. Alles was wir jetzt tun können ist uns darauf vorzubereiten und es wird nicht lange dauern. Bald werden wir Harry wieder haben und können unser Leben fortsetzen. Es wird alles gut, Sirius," sagte Remus.

Sirius antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nickte er und verließ die Bibliothek so dass Remus seine Suche tätigen konnte. Als er ein Buch über schwarze Magie öffnete, konnte Remus nur hoffen, dass kein Feuerwhiskey im Haus war...

* * *

Harry wachte erneut auf, wagte es aber nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. Vielleicht, wenn er wirklich stark daran dachte, konnte er zurück zu Sirius und Remus.

Sein Bein und Rücken schmerzten fürchterlich, er war hungrig und ihm war kalt und alles was er wollte war seine Familie. Aber dieser Mann hatte gesagt, dass Sirius nicht kommen würde. Harry wollte ihm nicht glauben, aber er konnte nicht helfen sich zu fragen, warum Sirius ihn hier, verletzt, liegen ließ.

Vielleicht hatte Harry etwas schlimmes getan. Vielleicht wollten Sirius und Remus keinen Freak wie ihn um sich herum. Diese Gedanken ließen Harry nicht mehr weinen, aber er machte kein Geräusch.

Er kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln, aber sie lösten sich nicht. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber das einzige Geräusch im Raum, waren die Insekten, die zwischen den Wänden krabbelten.

Was passierte mit ihm?

Harry schaute zu dem Fenster über ihm. Das Licht sah aus, als wenn die Sonne bald unter gehen würde.

Wie lange würde er hier sein?

Er hatte Gedanken darüber zu entkommen, von diesem Ort wegzukommen, aber auch wenn er seine Fesseln los sein würde, würde sein Bein das nicht erlauben,

Weiterhin weinen, drückte Harry sich mit seinem guten Bein die Wand auf. Er musste nur solange waren, bis jemand für ihn kam. Harry hoffte, dass dieses bald so sein würde.


	25. Fünfundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Fünfundzwanzig_

Remus hetzte Buch für Buch in er Bibliothek der Blacks durch im versuch etwas - irgendetwas - _über_ die Wiederauferstehung eines Zauberers zu voller Kraft und zum Körper, zu finden. Allerdings hatte er nicht viel Glück dabei, obwohl er beängstigender Weise verschiedene Arten von Büchern fand. Viele waren über Zaubertränke und tödliche Flüche, die seit dem Mittelalter nicht benutzt wurden und einige zeigten groteske Bilder was passierte, wenn diese Flüche schief gingen. Sirius hat seinen Freunden immer erzählt, wie böse seine Familie war, aber Remus dachte damals er würde nur übertreiben. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Mit einem starken Seufzer, schloss Remus ein weiteres Buch und legte das auf einen Stapel, wo noch sechs weitere lagen, die er schon durch hatte. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die leicht grauen Haare und schaute sich erneut im Raum um.

Remus sprang leicht auf, als er ein Krachen hörte, gefolgt von einem durchdringenden, hasserfüllten Schrei einer Frau. Erschrocken und besorgt eilte Remus aus der Bibliothek und ging die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Dort fand er Sirius und Kingsley an dem mottenzerfressenden Vorhang herumziehend, den er schon zuvor gesehen hat. Remus bemerkte die Frau im Portrait sofort; er hatte sie einige Male zuvor gesehen, während ihrer Schulzeit, als sie Sirius und Regulus vom Zug abgeholt hatte. Remus dachte damals schon, dass sie angsteinflössend aussah, und jetzt war es nicht viel besser.

Mit einem letzten, kraftvollen Ruck, schafften es Kingsley und Sirius das Portrait wieder zu verdecken und sie so zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sirius drehte sich schwer atmend zu Remus um. "Remus, du erinnerst dich an meine Mutter," sagte er trocken und ging zurück in die Küche.

Remus tauschte einen Blick mit Kingsley aus; Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern und folte Sirius.

Unten in der Küche, war der Grund des Krachs zu sehen, anscheinend sind Teller von ihrem Regal gefallen. "Kreacher hat beschlossen, meiner Mutter mitzuteilen, dass Menschen hier sind," sagte Sirius. Er ging zur Vorratskammer und fing zu Suchen an.

"Irgendwas gefunden?" fragte Moody Remus, die Unordnung auf dem Boden mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs bereinigend.

Remus seufzte und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Bis jetzt nichts. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich daran erinnern, wo ich es gelesen habe," sagte er behutsam.

Sirius kam einen Moment später aus der Vorratskammer mit einer Flasche, die verdächtig nach Ogdens Feuerwhiskey aussah. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, sagte aber nichts; Sirius musste mit den Dingen auf seine Art und Weise umgehen und niemand, nicht einmal Remus, konnten ihn zu etwas anderes überreden. Sirius griff in den Schrank und zog vier staubige Gläser heraus, reinige sie mit seinem Zauberstab und brachte sie an den Tisch. Die anderen drei Zauberer zu, wie Sirius drei der Gläser zur Hälfte füllte und eines bis zum Rand. Sirius schob die halbgefüllten Gläser zu Remus, Kingsley und Moody, bevor er sein eigenes nahm.

Bevor er einen Schluck nehmen konnte, sprach Remus. "Du bist dir sicher, dass das Feuerwhiskey ist, Sirius, und nicht irgendein Reinigungsmittel?"

Sirius rocj an seinem Getränk und nahm einen großen Schluck. Nach einem Augenblick stellt er sein Glas hin. "Nein, es ist Feuerwhiskey," sagte er, leicht enttäuscht klingend.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue bei Sirius Tonfall, nahm das Glas, dann aber an seine Lippen. Normalerweise war er nicht der, der anfing zu trinken, aber genau wie Sirius brauchte er es manchmal um seine Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigen. Kingsley trank ebenfalls, aber Moody ignorierte das Glas vor ihm, er bevorzugte seinen Flachmann.

Leise trinken die vier Männer, sich fragen, was die Nacht bringen würde, Remus schaute auf seine Uhr: 17:45 sagte sie. Die Schüler würden wahrscheinlich in zwei Stunden in Hogwarts ankommen. Das Festessen und die Sortierung würde noch einmal eineinhalb Stunden dauern und abhängig davon, ob Snape erst ins Hauptquartier kam oder nicht, würden sie dann auf den Weg sein, Harry zu finden.

"Wie werdet ihr Snape verfolgen?" fragte Remus Moody und Kingsley, im Versuch die gespannte Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Es ist ein unaufspürbarer Zauber. Sobald wir ihn auf ihn gelegt haben, wir eine Karte erscheinen, wie ein Muggelhologram und wir können ihm überall hin folgen," erklärte Kingsley.

Remus nickte, schaute zu, wie Sirius sein zweites Glas leerte. "Also warten wir darauf, dass er auf der Karte erscheint und apperieren zu dem Ort?"

"Nicht genau. Wir können nicht genau an den Punkt apperieren, wie Snape; es gibt vielleicht Sicherheitszauber um den Ort," sagte der Auror. "Also werden wir etwas zwei Meilen entfernt ankommen und uns dahin durchschlagen, wo auch immer wie sein werden."

"Aber wenn es Sicherheitszauber gibt, werden sie uns nicht entdecken, sobald wir sie durchqueren?"

"Nicht wenn wir starke unaufspürbare Zauber verwenden. Wir können uns selbst vor Zauber und Wachen unsichtbar machen, die es uns einfach erlauben vorbei zugehen. Das hat uns schon oft unser Leben gerettet, kann ich dir sagen."

Remus nickte.

"Aber die Chancen sind, wenn Pettigrew das ganze leitet, dass keine starken Zauber um den Ort gelegt sind. Black sagte, er sei hoffnungsvoll in solchen Sachen."

Remus prustete in sein Glas. "Das ist untertrieben. Der einzige Grund, warum er durch die Schule gekommen ist, ist von uns abzuschreiben."

"Nun, lasst uns hoffen, dass er in den Jahren nicht schlauer geworden ist," sagte Moody.

"Sirius vielleicht sollten wir das mit dem Whiskey lassen," schlug Remus leise vor.

Sirius ignorierte die Sorgen seines Freundes und machte sich daran, dass dritte Glas zu trinken.

Remus schüttelte hoffnungslos seinen Kopf und stand auf. "Ich werde wieder nach oben gehen, und schauen, ob ich noch etwas finde," sagte er.

Moody und Kingsley nickten zustimmen und Remus ging zurück hinauf, in der Hoffnung, dass alles was in der Nacht passieren würde, das glücke Ende hatte, was alle wollten.

* * *

Wormtail ging vor dem Raum, wo Harry festgehalten wurde auf und ab. Er konnte nicht drüber hinweg kommen, dass der Junge genau wie James aussah, aber mit Lilys Augen. Er war schon immer faziniert von diesen smaragdgrünen Augen gewesen. Er musste sich daran erinnern, seine alten Freunde zu vergessen, aber ihre Gesichter tauchten immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf: Lilys fürsorgliches Gesicht, als sie ihm versuchte eine schwere Zaubertrankaufgabe zu erklären; die Art und Weise, wie James Augen sich unheilverrichtend aufhellten, wenn ihm ein guter Streich einfiel.

Wormtail fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht für Harry, es war offensichtlich die Kraft des Spruches gewesen, die sein Bein gebrochen hatte. Aber wieder musste er sich stoppen zu viel Sorge zu zeigen. Sorge, war dass was ihn in letzter Zeit gefangen hatte.

Der Plan seines Meisters war an der Reihe. Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würde der dunkle Lord zurück kommen, größer und noch grausamer als jemals zuvor. Und er, Wormtail, würde mehr als in seinen wildesten Träumen belohnt werden. Er allein hat seinem Meister geholfen, die Macht wiederzuerlangen und nur er hatte es letztendlich geschafft ihm Harry Potter zu bringen; dass was er vor allem anderen schaffen wollte.

Wormtail hatte stundenlang im verbotenen Wald gewartet, im Versuch herauszufinden, wie er in das Schloss hinein gelangen, herausfinden wo Harry und Sirius blieben, Harry schnappen und aus dem Schloss gelangen konnte, ohne von Dumbledore oder einen der Professoren geschnappt zu werden... oder noch schlimmer, von Sirius.

Malfoy hatte Hogwarts nach dem Treffen mit dem Schulleiter verlassen und war gekommen um den dunklen Lord darüber zu informieren, wo Black und Harry waren. Natürlich war Wormtail derjenige, der geschickt wurde; zum einen konnte er sich leicht verbergen und zweitens, würde Malfoy zu viel Aufsehen erzeugen, wenn er wieder auf den Gründen war.

Der Plan verlief erst nicht gut; Wormtail war dabei seine Nerven zu verlieren. Aber nach Mitternacht kam Harry allein heraus.

Wormtail hatte ihn, nur ein paar Schritte vorsichti aus seinem Versteck kommend, beobachtet. Den Moment, als er nach etwas zu Boden griff, verließ Wormtail die Bäume und schnappte ihn. Sein Meister hatte ihm von dem Apperationspunkt tief im Wald erzählt und es war ihm so möglich schnell wegzukommen.

Alles in allem war dies ein extrem langer Tag für Wormtail gewesen. Er lehnte gegen die Wand und glitt langsam zu Boden; die Augen ein paar Minuten zu schließen konnte nicht schaden, oder?

Wormtail hatte seinen Augen nur für zwei Minuten geschlossen, als er das bekannte zischen und schleifen von der Schlange seines Meisters, Nangini, hörte. Mehr als nur einmal schwör Wormtail sich, dass diese Schlange ihn beobachtete, so dass er ihre nächste Mahlzeit werden würde. Und mehr als einmal war Wormtail in die anderen Richtung gegangen, von wo die Schlange kam.

Er stand schnell auf, um sich nicht selbst zu einem leichten Ziel, für die Schlange, zu machen. Als die Schlange um die Ecke glitt, wo Wormtail war, duckte sich der Animagus schnell in den Raum, den er, den ganzen Nachmittag über bewachte und knallte die Tür zu. Abwartend, dass das schleifen der Schlange vorbeiging, Wormtail erschauderte; er mochte Schlangen nicht wirklich und hat es auch nie getan.

Wormtail drehte sich im dunklen Raum herum und schielte zu dem kleinen Jungen, der hier gefangen war. Er erleuchtete seinen Zauberstand und lief zu Harrys ohnmächtiger Gestalt. Das Bein des Jungen lag, wie es schien in einer sehr unbequemen, schmerzhaften Position. Wormtail traute sich nicht es zu bewegen; er brauchte es jetzt nicht, dass Harry aufwachte, auch wenn ein Schweigezauber auf ihm lag.

Wenn Harry nur sechs Jahre älter wäre, würde die Position in der er lag genauso aussehen wie bei James, als er von seinem Besen geworfen worden war, während eines Quidditchspiels im zweiten Schuljahr. Sein Bein war an der selben Stelle gebrochen gewesen und wenn Harrys Arme und Beine nicht verbunden gewesen wären, wäre Wormtail sich sicher gewesen, dass sie genauso wie James von ihm gestreckt gewesen wären, wie an dem Tag.

Wormtail schüttelte sich selbst. Wen kümmerte schon James? Wen kümmerte schon Harry?

_Du tust es_, sagte eine entfernte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

"Nicht mehr," flüsterte Wormtail. Er drehte seinen Rücken zum Sohn seines ehemaligen Freundes und verließ den Raum so schnell, wie er ihn betreten hat.

* * *

Sirius leerte den letzten Tropfen Feuerwhiskey aus der Flasche und starrte sich hilflos um. Moody und Kingsley waren nach oben gegangen um zu sehen, wie Remus mit seinen Recherchen vorankam. Und Kreacher... Sirius gab sonst was auf Kreacher und wenn er sich selbst ertränkt hätte - eine nutzlose Sache weniger mit der Sirius sich abgeben musste.

Seine Gedanken hingen an seinem Patensohn. Die letzten zwei Monate glichen für Sirius an einer Achterbahn an Gefühlen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry sich fühlte. Sirius vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Warum konnte das leben nicht einmal normal sein? Warum konnten sie nicht glücklich sein und glücklich bleiben?

Sirius stand abrupt au, sein Stuhl fiel auf den Boden. Er lief in der Küche auf und ab, wie man es noch nie zuvor gesehen hat.

Vor zehn Jahren war Sirius vor diesem Haus und seiner Familie geflohen. Er war zu dem einzigen Ort gegangen, bei dem er wusste, dass er akzeptiert wurde: James. Seine Eltern hatten glücklich zugestimmt, als sie dem sechzehnjährigen Ausreißer solange er es brauchte einen Platz zum bleiben anboten.

James hatte, während ihrer Freundschaft, so viel für Sirius getan. Er war für Sirius da, als Sirius ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. Und was hatte Sirius für den Mann getan, denn er als Bruder bezeichnete? Sirius hatte ihn und seine Frau in den Tod geführt, hatte ihrem einzigen Kind erlaubt bei den zwei Menschen auf der Welt zu leben, bei denen James und Lily jeden versprechen ließen, dass dies nicht passiert - egal was sein würde - und fünf Jahre später, hatte er zugelassen, dass der Sohn seines besten Freundes von Todessern und Voldemort entführt worden war.

Ja, Sirius hatte versagt. Er hatte als bester Freund versagt. Er hatte als Bruder versagt. Und am schlimmsten, er hatte als Pate versagt. Das wichtigste was Lily und James ihm gegeben haben war Harry. Jetzt war Harry weg und die Chance in lebend zurück zubekommen waren, an diesem Punkt, nicht sehr hoch.

Weinen war, für Sirius, nicht länger eine Option - er war da drüber hinweg. Sorge, Kummer, Wut, Trauer, Hilflosigkeit, er hatte als das hinter sich in den letzten zehn Stunden. Eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey waren nicht genug, um Sirius jetzt zu helfen.

"Sirius," sagte eine leise Stimme vom Treppenende.

Sirius drehte sich herum, um leicht zur Seite zu taumeln. Remus stand dort, sein blasses Gesicht zeichnete Besorgnis aus. Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.

* * *

Remus ging ein paar Schritte näher, ihn begutachtend, an seinen Freund heran. Sirius Augen waren von dem Whiskey, den er in so kurzer Zeit zu sich genommen hat, blutunterlaufen und er schien ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein. Remus seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

"Du brauchst einen Nüchterungszauber, bevor Dumbledore ankommt," sagte er.

Sirius nickte, Remus blick ausweichend. "Obwohl, nicht jetzt," sagte er heiser.

Remus zögerte, steckte seinen Zauberstab aber zurück in seine Tasche. Er ging zum Tisch und hob den umgefallenen Stuhl auf und setzte sich. Remus zog die leere Feuerwhiskeyflasche zu sich und winkte Sirius zu. "Wann hast du das zum letzten mal gemacht?" fragt er.

"In der Nacht, als James mir erzählt hat, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her ist und sie sich evrstecken müssten," antwortete Sirius leisem überall anders hinschauend, nur nicht zu Remus.

Remus nickte still und stellte die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille sprach Sirius. "Wie spät ist es?"

Remus schaute auf seine Uhr. "Neun Uhr," sagte er. "Dumbledore sollte bald hier sein."

"Ich dachte, er hat gesagt, dass noch andere Auroren und Ordensmitglieder kommen?"

Remus öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, als oben die Türklingel zu hören war. Sofort erklang wieder Sirius Mutter.

Sirius winselte bei dem Lärm. "Ich nehm den Zauber jetzt," sagte er, seine Schläfen massierend. Remus stand auf, griff erneut nach seinem Zauberstabund murmelte den Zauber. Kurz darauf schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf.

"Viel besser, danke," murmelte er bevor er nach oben eilte.

"Immer," sagte Remus Sirius folgend.

Kingsley hatte Mrs. Black zum Schweigen gebracht, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. Moody öffnete die Tür, sein Zauberstab gezogen und sein magisches Auge herumdrehend.

Remus schaute zur Tür, wer da auf der Türschwelle stand und hob seine Augenbrauen. Wenn das derjenige war, denn Dumbledore rekrutiert hatte um Harry zu retten, dann war Remus sich sicher, dass es gerade noch schlimmer gekommen war.

"Dung?" flüsterte Sirius, genauso überrascht, wie Remus. "Ihr wollt mich veralbern," murmelte er. Sirius drehte sich um und ging wieder in die Küche.

"'Allo, die Herren," sagte Dung fröhlich und ging ins Haus. "Was gibs?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, sich fragend, wann Dumbledore seinen Verstand verloren hat.

Moody schlug Dung auf seinen Hinterkopf. "Halt die Klappe und geh nach unten," grummelte er.

Dung hob seine Augenbrauen und folgte Moody und Kingsley in die Küche. "Was ist sein Problem?" grummelte er, als er an Remus vorbeikam.

Den anderen drei Zauberern nach unten folgend, hoffte Remus, zum tausendsten Mal an diesen Tag, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum war und er jede Minute in seinem Keller aufwachen würde. Sirius starrte zu Dung, als dieser sich mit einem großen Lächeln, auf seinem dreckigen Gesicht, ihm gegenüber hinsetzte. Dungs Lächeln verblasste je länger Sirius in anstarrte.

Die anderen setzten sich still um den Tisch, erneut wartend. Jede Minute würde Dumbledore ankommen und ihre Mission beginnen.

"Haben wir alles, Shacklebolt?" fragte Moody.

Kingsley nickte. "Jaah, warten nur auf Snape."

"Snape?" fragte Dung laut.

Die anderen vier brachten ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

Sanfte Schritte erklangen über ihnen, dass alle fünf nach oben schauten. Einen Moment später konnten sie Kreacher murmeln hören.

"Kreacher fragt sich wer in Herrins Küche ist. Kreacher hörte seine Herrin vom Dachboden aus schreien." das Gemurmel wurde lauter, als Kreacher in die Küche kam. "Kreacher weiß dass Herrins blutverräter Sohn und sein Werwolffreund hier sind, Kreacher fragt sich warum."

Sirius sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, bewirkend, dass die anderen dies auch taten. "Ich werde mich nicht nicht mit diesem Mist heute Nacht herumschlagen," murmelte er wütend.

Die anderen beobachten leicht amüsiert und verwundert, wie Sirius die Hälfte der Treppen hoch ging, Kreacher am Nacken packte und den elf zurück nach oben brachte. Es war kurz still, bevor Moody kicherte. Remus bemerkte, dass sein magisches Auge auf die Decke gerichtet war.

"Was macht er?" fragte Remus ängstlich.

"Hat ihn ins Badezimmer oben geschmissen und einen Zauber auf die Tür gelegt," antwortete Moody.

Remus nickte.

"Wer ist ein Werwolf?" fragte Dung stupide.

Remus rollte mit den Augen und niemand antwortete. Einige weitere Minuten vergingen, bevor Sirius wieder die Küche betrat. Er ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl neben Remus fallen und schaute die fragenden Gesichter der anderen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tschuldigung deswegen. Ich wollte das machen seit ich zehn war."

Remus wollte antworten, als die Flammen im Kamin sich grün färbten. Jeder Kopf schaute zu den schwarzen Wirbel, der letztendlich stoppte. Sirius stöhnte leicht, als Snape aus dem Kamin stieg und seine Roben vom Staub befreite.

Der Zauertrankmeister nahm keine Kenntnis von den anderen Zauberern und schaute sich in schnaubend in der dunklen Küche um.

"Bleib lieber vom Feuer weg, Snivelly," sagte Sirius beiläufig. "Deine Haare sehen aus, als wären sie entflammbar. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Küche lichterloh in Flammen aufgeht."

"Sirius," warnte Remus.

"Nettes Haus, Black. Es ist echt nett für einen Mörder, Werwolf und einem Haufen versuchter Mörder," antwortete Snape garstig.

Sofort war Sirius aufgesprungen, so dass sein Stuhl wieder zu Boden fiel. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und drückte ihn fest an Snapes Kehle.

"Sirius!" schrie Remus und stand auf.

"Nimm das zurück, Bastard," knurrte Sirius.

Der Kamin füllte sich erneut mit grünen Flammen und einen Moment später, trat Dumbledore heraus. Er schaute besorgt zu Snape und Sirius. Sirius ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und ging zurück zum Tisch.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte, als Sirius seinen Stuhl aufhob und setzte.

Dumbledore sagte nichts zu der Situation, die er gerade miterlebt hatte. Er schaute zu jedem der Männer im Raum, kein glitzern war in seinen Augen. "Bevor Severus geht," begann er, "würde ich gern noch einmal unseren Plan durchgehen. Kingsley wird den Verfolgungszauber auf Severus legen. Nachdem er aus der Küche apperiert ist, werden wir das Kartenhologramm beobachten, um herauszufinden, wohin er geht und apperieren nicht weniger als zwei Meilen davon entfernt. Während wir laufen, werden wir weiter planen. Alastor, sind wir soweit?" sagte Dumbledore zu dem Auror schauend.

"Ja," antwortete Moody.

Kingsley stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging auf Snape zu. Die restlichen Zauberer beobachteten, wie Kingsley eine lange, komplizierte Beschwörung murmelte. Als er fertig war, begann Snape, grellend weiß, zu leuchten. Es hielt nur wenige Sekunden an und der Raum wurde wieder dunkel. Auf der Tischmitte erschien ein großes Hologramm.

Es war eine dreidimensionale Weltkarte. Ein einzelner roter Punkt kreiste für zehn Sekunden um die Welt, bevor er über England stoppte. Eine Sekunde später, näherte sich die Karte über London, dann erschien ein Bild von Nummer Zwölf, die Küche und sieben Zauberer zeigend.

Remus und Sirius tauschten einen beeindruckten Blick aus.

Dumbledore sprach erneut. "Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist diese Karte recht genau. Es will uns jeden Ort in der Welt zeigen, an dem Severus ankommt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen hat Lucius Severus einen anderen Ort genannt, um ihn zu treffen, als den wo Harry sich befindet. Zusammen werden sie an den Zielort reisen. Wir werden nicht gehen, solange die beiden nicht für zehn Minuten an einem Ort sind. Malfoy ist nicht dumm-" Die anderen schnaubten in Ablehnung. "-und er wird schauen, ob jemand Severus folgt." Dumbledore schaute auf seine goldene Taschenuhr, die nur er entziffern konnte. "Es ist soweit." er drehte sich zu Snape und schüttelte dem jüngeren die Hand. "Viel Glück, Severus."

"Danke Schulleiter," sagte er sanft. Mit einem Seufzer, apperierte Snape aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Remus starrte auf den Punkt, an dem Snape zuvor stand. _Er ist vielleicht ein Bastard,_ dachte er, _aber er ist ein mutiger Bastard._

Die anderen drehten ihre Köpfe zur Kartre und schauten, wie der rote Punkt um die Welt flog. Augenblicke später, stoppte er irgendwo in Spanien. Das Bild vergrößerte sich und sie konnten Snape, sich in einer hölzernen Umgebung schauend, sehen. Malfoy trat hinter einem Baum hervor und ging auf Snape zu. Die zwei schüttelten Hände und tauschten Wörter aus. Ein Papierstück würde von Malfoy an Snape gegeben. Snape lass es, setzte es dann mit seinem Zauberstab in Flammen und nickte. Malfoy nickte zurück. Schaute sich um und apperierte mit einem leisen _plop_. Snape tat eine Sekunde später das selbe.

Das Hologramm begann sich wieder zu drehen, der rote Punkt bewegte sich schnell. Er stoppte erneut über England... Little Hangelton, sagte eine kleine Blase über dem Punkt. Malfoy und Snape erschienen erneut, sie liefen aus einem Wald, durch einen Garten und durch eine große hölzerne Tür.

Dumbledore schaute von der Karte weg und holte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. "Das ist unser Ziel. Wie ich sagte, wir werden zwei Meilen entfernt apperieren. Das wird direkt an der Grenze zum Dorf sein."

"Sir, wissen sie irgendwas über diesen Ort?" fragte Remus neugierig.

"Das Dorf ist ein Muggeldorf. Das Haus ist bei den Einwohnern, als das Riddle Haus bekannt. Es war das Heim von Voldemorts Vater, bevor sein Sohn ihn und seine Familie ermordet hat," antwortete Dumbledore.

Remus nickte, als Sirius, "Reizend." murmelte.

"Während wir warten, müssen wir selbst Unaufspürbarzauber auf uns legen," sagte Dumbledore seinen eigenen Zauberstab herausnehmend.

Die anderen standen auf und folgten seinem Beispiel.

"Wird uns nicht wehtun auch Disillusionszauber zu verwenden," knurrte Moody.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, gute Idee, Alastor."

In weniger als zehn Minuten legten die sechs Zauberer Unaufspürbarzauber auf sich und halfen sich gegeneitig mit den Disillusionzaubern.

Mit einem Blick durch die Küche, sprach Dumbledore leise. "Es ist soweit. Ich sehe euch da. Viel Glück."

Mit einem _plop_ war Dumbledore weg. Fünf weitere_ plops_ später war die Küche des Noblen und Erwürdigen Hauses der Blacks leer.

Sie waren endlich daran Harry zu retten.


	26. Sechsundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Sechsundzwanzig_

Sirius kam auf einer dunklen, dreckigen Straße, am Stadtrand von Little Hangleton, an. Er schaute sich um und hörte Remus und die anderen mit einem _plop_ neben sich ankommen.

"Padfoot?" flüsterte Remus.

"Genau hier," flüsterte Sirius, nach seinem Freund greifend.

Desillusioniert zu sein hatte seine Vorteile, aber Sirius war aus der Bahn geworfen, seinen Freund in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen zu können.

"Sind wir alle da?" hörten sie Dumbledore fragen. Fünf "ja" wurden gesagt und ihr Anführer fuhr fort. "Dann los. Je eher wir ankommen, desto besser."

Letztendlich konnte Sirius bei irgendwas zustimmen.

Sie gingen los, darauf bedacht neben der Straße zu bleiben, weg vom Licht und aus den Augen von Muggeln, die aus dem Fenster schauen.

"Sirius," sagte Remus leise rechts von Sirius.

"Jaah?"

Sirius hörte Remus zögern. "Ich weiß, wenn wir da drin sind, dass du los rennen wirst um Harry zu finden," sagte er vorsichtig. "Aber es wäre für uns sicherer - vor allem für Harry - wenn wir abwarten und sehen, wer gegen uns ist."

Sirius blieb still.

Remus kannte ihn zu gut. Natürlich hatte er seinen eigenen Plan, ins Haus zu stürmen, Zauberstab gezogen, Harry retten. Wie könnte er nicht? Und er wusste, dass Remus genau das selbe wollte, aber Remus Lupin war der logisch Denkende, der auf der sicheren Seite. Er baute all diese schlauen Pläne für Streiche, jene, dass sie nicht erwischt wurden. Die waren natürlich anders von den Streichen an den Slytherins - viel anders - aber die Rollen blieben die gleichen: Remus war der Ruhige, logisch denkende Austüftler, während Sirius immer nicht der irrational in Aktion tretende Auror war.

"Sirius," wiederholte sich Remus ein wenig lauter.

"Ich hab dich gehört," antwortete Sirius flach

"Es _wird_ alles okay," sagte Remus zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag.

"Woher _weißt_ du das?" fragte Sirius, seine Gedanken des gesamten Tages aussprechend, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. "Woher weißt du, wenn wir da ankommen, dass wir Harry nicht tod in den Händen von Wormtail oder irgendeinem anderen Todesser finden?"

Es war das erste mal, dass einer von ihnen ihre Ängste in Worte fasste. Remus musste nicht antworten. Sirius fühlte den Arm seines Freundes und legte diesen dann auf seine Schulter. Sirius tat ihm die Geste gleich und die zwei liefen so einige Minuten still nebenher.

* * *

Wormtail ging schnell die Treppen hinab, als er die Haustür auf und wieder zugehend hörte. Sein Zauberstab war in seiner zitternden linken Hand, seit er seine Rechte mit nur Fingern nicht richtig benutzen konnte. Er lief vorsichtig durch den Flur und atmete leicht erleichtert beim Anblick von Lucius und Severus aus.

"Pettigrew," sagte Lucius kalt und leise.

"L-Lucius," stotterte Wormtail. "U-unser Meister erwartet eure Ankunft."

Wormtail schate still zu, als Lucius, ohne ein weiteres Wort, an ihm vorbei stolzierte. Severus war ihm einen berechneten blick zu und folgte. Wormtail schluckte und schaute sich erneut im Raum um. Er lief langsam in den Salon, wo Lucius und Severus neben dem Stuhl des dunklen Lords standen.

"Wormtail..." zischte sein Meister.

"J-ja, mein Herr?" sagte er schnell an Lucius Seite tretend.

"Sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen?"

"J-ja, mein Herr, wir erwarten nur ihre Anweisungen."

"Sehr gut," zischte der dunkle Lord i dieser hohen grausamen Stimmlage. "Severus, du wirst alle Zutaten für den Trank im gegenüberliegenden Raum finden. Wormtail war so freundlich und hat alle Anweisungen aufgeschrieben." der dunkle Lord pausierte abwartend, darauf das Wormtail reagierte. Als er dies nicht tat, zischte er lauter, "Wormtail, _jetzt_!"

Wormtail sprang auf und fummelte einen Moment in seinem Mantel. Er schaute auf und sah seine begleitenden Todesser augenrollend. Letztendlich machte er das Stück Papier ausfindig und gab es mit zitternder Hand Severus. Severus riss ihm das Pergament aus seinem Griff und begutachtete es sorgfältig. Wormtail dachte einen kurzen Augenblick Überraschung in seinen Augen zu sehen..

"Schaffst du das, Severus?" fragte der dunkle Lord.

"Ja, mein Herr, natürlich. Es sollte nicht länger als vierzig Minuten dauern," gab Severus leise zurück.

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass dir niemand gefolgt ist?" fragte die hohe Stimme misstrauisch.

"Ja, ich bin sicher. Dumbledore glaubt ich bin auf dem Weg Besorgungen für die anstehenden Unterrichtsstunden zu besorgen."

"Gut. Wormtail, geleite Severus in den Vorbereitungsraum; ich möchte es bald vollbracht haben."

Nachdem Wormtail seinen Gehorsam gestottert hatte, verneigten er und Severus sich vor ihrem Herrn und verließen den Raum, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Sie durchquerten den Flur, Wormtail geleitete ihnen den Weg und erreichten eine geschlossene hölzerne Tür. Wormtail öffnete sie und hielt sie für Severus auf.

"D-du solltest alles h-hier finden was du brauchst," sagte Wormtail.

Snape nickte um zu zeigen das er gehört hatte, blieb aber ruhig.

Mit einem weiteren Schlucken, schaute Wormtail zu, wie Severus die Zutaten und einen Kessel zusammen suchte und ließ ihn dann arbeiten.

Es sollte bald geschehen - vierzig Minuten, hatte Severus gesagt. Aber jetzt wo Wormtail darüber nachdachte, war es vielleicht, nach allem, nicht die beste Idee. Der dunkle Lord zurück zur Macht war eine grausame Sache - sogar Wormtail wusste dies.

Aber Wormtail wusste ebenfalls, dass es eines war den dunklen Lord zurück zu haben und für ihn, Wormtail, würde es Belohnungen, für die Hilfe, seinen Meister zurück zubringen, geben oder aber sich wieder als Ratte zu verstecken und zu warten das Sirius Black ihn fand.

Wormtail erschauderte leicht, bei dem Gedanken Sirius gegenüber zutreten. Wenn er diesen einen Tag seinen Kopf nicht behalten hätte und Sirius beschuldigt hatte, wäre er ein toter Mann. In all den Jahren, die er Sirius kannte, hatte Wormtail niemals den Mann so gesehen gehabt...

Wormtail schaute sich erneut im dunklen Haus um. Er wagte es nicht zurück in den Salon zu gehen; sein Meister gab wahrscheinlich Lucius gerade Anweisungen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte Wormtail sich, wie wohl sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er nicht der dunklen Seite nach dem Abschluss beigetreten wäre. Der dunkle Lord wäre immer noch an der Macht, da war er sich sicher. James und Lily würden wahrscheinlich immer noch am leben sein. Sirius und Remus würden noch seine Freunde sein. Die Zeiten würden dunkel sein, aber die Marauder wären zusammen...

Für einen kurzen Augenblick - er war so schnell wieder weg, wie er kam - fühlte Wormtail den Drang die Treppen hinaufzugehen, Harry zu nehmen und nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihn verschonen.

"Pettigrew," rief Lucius kalte Stimme.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer, vergaß Wormtail alle seine Ideen und ging zu seinem Meister.

* * *

"Warum hat Dumbledore Dung dazu geholt?" fragte Sirius plötzlich und durchbrach die gespannte Stille damit.

"Vielleicht, weil er gut darin ist Orte auszukundschaften, alle Ausgänge zu finden, herauszufinden wer alles da ist. Dung ist ziemlich gut, wenn er will," antwortete Remus leise.

"Jaah."

Remus schaute sich um. Sie sind schon gute dreizig Minuten gelaufen - sie sollten bald bei dem Riddle Haus ankommen.

Er seufzte, sich fragend, wie Harry alles aushielt. Ja er hatte über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht Harry tot vorzufinden, wenn sie ankommen und sein Herz zog sich immer schmerzhaft zusammen.

Remus hatte viele Gedanken über die Zukunft mit Sirius und Harry, Gedanken darüber wie Harry nach Hogwarts gehen würde, sich selbst Ärger einbringend. Remus würde, natürlich, das Disziplinarische durchsetzen; Sirius würde zu beschäftigt sein Harry in noch mehr Ärger reinzubringen. Harry da habend, wenn er Probleme mit Mädchen hätte, würde ebenfalls interessant sein. Wenn Harry nur irgendwie wie sein Vater sein würde, würden die Mädchen bei im Schlange stehen.

Sie gingen um eine weitere Abbiegung. Remus schaute sich um und sah etwas, was wie ihr Ziel aussah. Es sah aus als wenn es mal ein schönes Haus war, gut behütet. Allerdings sah es jetzt baufällig und herunter gekommen aus. Bretter bedeckten die Fenster, ein paar waren zerbrochen. Dichtes grüne Ranken kletterten am Haus hoch, was es aussehen ließ, als wenn Schlangen hinaufkletterten. Der Garten war erstaunlicherweise in einem guten Zustand. Unkraut sprieß hier und da, aber im großen und ganzen schien es als wenn ab und an jemand die Grundsachen machte.

Sie erreichten ein altes, rostiges Stahltor und sammelten sich um Dumbledores Stimme, weitere Anweisungen abwartend. Remus schaute zu einem vernagelten Fenster, im Versuch etwas durch sie zu sehen, sich fragend ob Harry wirklich dort drin war oder alles nutzlos war.

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als Dumbledore Moody fragte mit seinem magischen Auge ins Haus zu schauen.

"Zwei im Salon - sieht nach Malfoy und Pettigrew aus," sagte Moody schnell. Sirius knurrte leicht und presste seine Fäuste zusammen. "Da ist - _etwas_ - im Sessel... Sieht nach dem hässlichsten Baby aus, was ich jemals gesehen habe..." sein Auge wanderte langsam übers Haus. "Snape ist allein in einem Raum, sieht aus, als wenn er an einem Zaubertrank arbeitet..."

"Ein Trank?" fragte Remus scharf. "Wofür könnte ein Trank gut sein?"

"Wahrscheinlich um Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu lassen," sagte Dumbledore düster.

Jeder, Sirius und Remus inclusive, erschauderten bei dieser Folgerung.

"Und Harry?" sagte Sirius zu Moody.

Moodys Auge wanderte langsam durchs Haus, alles aufnehmend. Letztendlich stoppte es. Moody blinzelte leicht um besser sehen zu können. "Er ist da, oben, letztes Schlafzimmer auf der Linken."

"Ist er okay?" fragte Remus gespannt.

"Am leben. Sieht aus als wenn sein Bein gebrochen ist. Er ist ohnmächtig."

Sirius und Remus atmeten erleichtert aus. Harry war am leben - ein Hindernis war geklärt, eine Million mussten noch überwunden werden.

Dumbledore hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen zurück. "Jetzt müssen wir verdeckt arbeiten. Auch wenn es scheint, dass dort nur zwei Todesser anwesend sind, sie könnten einen Angriff erwarten. Wir werden uns in Paare aufteilen. Kingsley, du und Sirius werdet euch im Flur nahe der Tür verstecken. Wir wissen nicht, wer noch ankommt, wen Malfoy noch kontaktiert hat. Alastor und Mundungus, ihr zwei werdet das Haus und das Gelände nach Verstecken auskundschaften. Kontrolliert auch mit dem Schuppen im Garten. Remus, du wirst bei mir bleiben," sagte er schnell.

Sirius wollte sich beschweren, bevor er Remus Ellbogen in die Rippen bekam. Es gab Gründe, warum Dumbledore dies tat. Was diese Gründe waren, war immer undurchsichtig, aber sie waren dennoch da.

"Schnell und leise. Handelt nicht, bis ich es euch sage, egal was ihr hört oder seht. Ist das klar?" fragte Dumbledore.

Obwohl Sirius ihn nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille, mit einem ernsten Blick auf dem alten Gesicht, anschaute.

"Ja, sir," murmelte Sirius. Die anderen stimmten nach Sirius zu.

"Dann lasst uns reingehen."

Elig gingen sie über den kopfsteingepflasterten Weg und zur Vordertür. Dumbledore murmelte schnell einen Schweigezauber über die Tür, für den Fall, dass sie ihre Ankunft preisgab, Er öffnete sie geräuschlos und sie gingen hinein. Als sie drin waren, schloss jemand, wahrscheinlich Dumbledore, die Tür hinter ihnen. Ihre Sinne sagten ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe nicht zu erleichten, so dass sie alle einen Moment oder zwei warteten, bis sich ihre Augen komplett an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

Das Haus hatte einen strengen muffigen Geruch und dieser Geruch ließ Remus würgen. Vorsichtig atmetet er die Luft um sich ein. Sie war voll von etwas ungewöhnlichen, was er niemals zuvor gerochen hatte. Er konnte schwach Wormtail riechen aber der andere Geruch war zu stark.

Langsam trennte sich die Gruppe. Moody und Dung gingen nach oben, während Kingsley und Sirius an der Tür wache standen - ungeachtete dessen das Sirius es nicht wollte. Ein wenig Licht berührte Remus Arm, was Remus sagte Dumbledore zu folgen. Sofort tat Remus dies. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Kingsley auf Sirius aufpasste.

Remus und Dumbledore gingen leise zu einer geschlossenen Tür - der Raum in dem Moody Snape ausgemacht hatte. Für einen Moment schien es als wollte Dumbledore diesen betreten, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen und Remus folgte weiter Dumbledores leisen Schritten.

Remus sah Dumbledore Gestalt vor ihm anhalten, vor, wie es schien, dem Salon. Ein wenig Licht tanzte vom Kamin auf dem Boden. Sie konnten leise Stimmen hören, eine hohe und kalte, eine andere dunkel und affektiert. Die zweite Stimme gehörte zu Malfoy, aber Remus konnte die anderen nicht ausmachen.

Mit einem leisen "bleib hier" das Remus nicht gehört hätte, wenn er nicht so gut hören würde, verschwand Dumbledores Gestalt. Remus war sich sicher, dass er sich selbst unsichtbar gemacht hat.

Der Werwolf lehnte gegen die Wand und hörte mit aller Kraft die Stimmen hinter sich.

"Wormtail," sagte die hohe Stimme. "Schau wie weit Severus ist. Lucius holt den Jungen."

Remus Augen weiteten sich und er hörte auf zu atmen. Er hörte ein doppeltes "Ja, Herr" von Malfoy und Wormtail. Er drückte sich weiter in den Schatten, um nicht gefunden zu werden. Die Rücken von Wormtail und Malfoy anschauen, wollte Remus nichts mehr, als sie zu schocken, aber Dumbledore hatte ihnen gesagt nicht instinktiv zu handeln. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen Remus Dumbledore für seine Geduld verfluchte.

* * *

Harry starrte erneut im dunklen Raum herum. Irgednwas kam, irgendwas böses, er wusste es. Er versuchte zu rufen, aber seine Stimme funktionierte immer noch nicht.

Harry streckte seine zusammen gebundenen Arme runter und berührte sein Bein. Es tat fürchterlich weh und er wünschte jemand würde bald kommen, um ihm zu helfen.

Er dachte erneut an Sirius und Remus und fragte sich, ob sie wegen ihm kommen würden. Der Mann sagte sie würden nicht... Er wollte dass Sirius ihn umarmte und ihm sagte das er sicher war, dass alles okay war. Er wollte, dass Remus sein Haar durcheinander brachte und ihn auf beruhigende Weise anlächelte. Er wollte, mit Prongs, zurück in seinem warmen, bequemen Bett sein. Er wollte zurück in sein Zimmer umgeben von den Quidditchpostern und Spielzeug. Er wollte fliegen... er wollte nach Hause...Punkt.

Ohne Warnung, flog die Tür auf. Harry schreckte zurück und stieß sich seinen Kopf hart an der Wand hinter ihm.

Für einen Augenblick dachte Harry, dass der kleine Mann zurück war. Aber diesmal war es ein anderer Mann. Er war groß, so groß wie Sirius, aber was Harry sehen konnte, war dieser Mann sicherlich nicht sein Patenonkel. Er hatte lange blonde Haare und von seinem Punkt in der Tür ließ er Harry erschaudern.

Der Mann erblickte Harry und ging mit drei großen Schritten durch den Raum. Er reichte runter und griff Seile, die Harrys Arme zusammen banden. Harry versuchte von dem Mann wegzukommen, als er über den kalten Boden gezogen wurde. Der Mann hielt an und beugte sich zu Harry herunter und schlug den Jungen hart ins Gesicht. Harry kämpfte nicht länger als er über den Boden gezogen, durch die Tür und in den Flur gezogen wurde.

Wenn er dachte, dass der Schmerz in seinem Bein nicht noch schlimmer werden konnte, so hatte Harry falsch gelegen. Der Mann zog ihn die hölzerne Treppe herunter, was sein Bein vor unbeschreiblichen Schmerz aufschrien ließ. Harry weinte mehr als er jemals hatte, machte aber kein Geräusch dabei. Als der Schmerz noch stärker wurde, überkam Harry nochmals die Ohnmacht.

* * *

Sirius stand ruhig im Schatten der Eingangshalle und schaute zu wie Wormtail und Malfoy direkt an ihm vorbeigingen. Wenn er jetzt handelte, dann würde alles vorbei sein. Wen kümmerte was Dumbledore sagte? Es ging hier um Harry. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, spürte dann aber Kingsleys Hand warnend um sein Handgelenk. Nur widerstrebend entspannte Sirius seinen Arm. Kingsley hielt ihn für weitere Minuten fest.

Malfoy und Wormtail verschwanden. Wohin sie gingen, war für Sirius ein Geheimnis. Nach langem Warten, wurde seine Frage beantwortet, als sich eine Tür öffnete und Snape einen Kessel, mit Hilfe von Wormtail, heraustrug. Sie gingen um die Ecke und verschwanden erneut.

Weitere Minuten...

Ein dumpfer Schlag war über ihnen zu hören. Beide Auroren schauten fragend zu der Treppe. Malfoy kam herunter, irgendwas ziehend. Die Schläge wurden lauter und wurden nach einigen Sekunden zu Harrys, schlaffen, ohnmächtigen Körper.

Sirius schaute mit großen Augen zu, wie Malfoy Harry sorglos die letzte Stufe runter, durch die Eingangshalle zog, als wenn er ein Sack Kartoffeln wäre.

"Du Bastard," knurrte Sirius. Kingsley musste Sirius um die Hüfte greifen um ihn festzuhalten, bis Malfoy um die Ecke war, wie zuvor Wormtail und Snape. Als sie weg waren, drehte sich Sirius zu seinem Partner um. "Wie konntest du sie nur so gehen lassen?" flüsterte er aufgebracht.

"Halt die Klappe, Black, oder du sorgst dafür, dass sie uns finden," flüsterte Kingsley genauso aufgebracht zurück.

Wie konnte es ihn nicht Kümmern, was er gerade gesehen hat?

Sie waren sechs gegen zwei - sieben, wenn du Snape mitzählst, was Sirius nicht tat - und sie alle standen nur dumm herum um auf was zu warten?

Harry war schwer verletzt. Sirius hatte sein Bein in einem ekligen Winkel abstehen sehen. Wie konnte jemand nur zurück bleiben und zusehen? Bevor es vorbei war, würde Sirius Malfoy in einen ähnlichen Zustand versetzen.

* * *

Remus schaute hilflos zu, wie Harry von Lucius Malfoy in den Salon gezogen wurde. Er schloss fest seine Augen und ballte die Fäuste, so dass er spüren konnte, wie seine Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seine Hand drückten und atemete ein paar mal tief durch.

Sie konnten nicht jetzt handeln... aber wann würden sie? Es gab keinen Zweifel in Remus Kopf, dass Harry ziemliche Schmerzen hatte.

Remus drückte sich gegen die Wand um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es schaffte ihn nicht zu handeln, das tat es wirklich. Er fragte sich wie Sirius reagiert hatte. Remus würde es nicht überraschen wenn er Kingsley mit einem blauen Auge und gebrochener Nase sehen würde, wenn dies vorbei war.

Ein leises _bum_ war im Salon zu hören. _Harry_... dachte Remus verzweifelt.

Es erklangen erneut Stimmen.

"Ist er fertig, Severus?" zischte die kalte hohe Stimme.

"Ja, mein Herr," sagte Snape sanft.

_Mein Herr...? Das ist Voldemort!_ Remus Gedanken ließen seinen Magen zusammen ziehen. Warum hatten sie das nicht vorher bemerkt?

"Gute Arbeit, Severus," sagte Voldemort. "Wormtail leg den Jungen vor mich."

Scharrende Füße...etwas (_Harry_) über den Boden ziehend .

"Mein, mein, Wormtail," sagte Voldemort leicht amüsiert. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

"E-er hat versucht zu entkommen, m-mein Herr," stotterte Wormtail leise. "I-ich habe ihn nur zum schweigen gebracht."

Malfoy machte ein amüsiertes und überraschtes Geräusch.

"Gute Arbeit, Wormtail," zischte Voldemort.

Remus Atmung kam in kurzen, starken Stößen.

"Es ist Zeit meine Diener zu rufen. Wormtail gib mir deinen Arm..."

Eine Sekunde verging. Wormtail heulte vor Schmerz auf...

Remus hörte verwirrt zu und fürchtete sich, als das Geräusch von einem Dutzend _plops_ zu hören war, Remus signalisieren, dass sie nun in Unterzahl waren.


	27. Siebenundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **ich hoffe niemand musste jetzt zu lange warten ;)**  
**

* * *

_Siebenundzwanzig_

Sirius Wut verblasste als das Geräusch von mehreren Apperations _plops_ durch das alte Haus erklangen.

"Was verdammt noch mal war das?" fragte Kingsley leise, die Eingangshalle runter schauend.

"Klang, als wenn wir Gesellschaft bekommen haben..." sagte Sirius leise.

Sie schauten vorsichtig um die Ecke und erblickten zwölf Schatten, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen waren. Kurz darauf spürte Sirius einen starken Arm, der ihn die Treppe hinauf zog. Sie gingen in einen Raum und fanden Moody und Dung, die sich selbst Sichtbar gemacht hatten.

Sirius spürte, wie ihn ein Zauberstab hart am Kopf berührte,als er vor den anderen erschien. Er schaute sich um, als Moody das selbe mit Remus machte.

Die zwei Freunde schauten sich an und bemerkten sofort, wie blass sie waren.

"Hast du ihn gesehen?" fragte Sirius Remus leise, die anderen ignorierend.

Remus nickte, konnte sich selbst aber nicht zum sprechen bringen.

Dumbledore erschien vor ihnen und schaute düster zu den anderen Zauberern. "Wir brauchen Unterstützung," sagte er leise.

"Schon passiert," antwortete Moody grummelnd. "Bald sollten Auroren hier sein."

"Warum warten wir?" warf Sirius ein.

Dumbledore antwortete, zum ersten Mal seit langen, nicht. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich in dem kleinen, dunklen Raum um. Dung schaute aus einem der vernagelten Fenster, nach den Auroren Ausschau haltend.

"Ich werde nicht mehr warten. Harry ist da unten. Wir können diese Todesser schaffen - _sie_ können diese Todesser schaffen," sagte Sirius auf Dumbledore zeigend. "Sie werden nicht wissen, was sie getroffen hat."

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Etwas sprang ihm ins Auge. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob eine zerbrochene rundumrandete Brille auf. Er drehte sich um und zeigte sie den anderen. "Kommt irgendwer?" sagte er zu Remus schauend. Sein Freund starrte die Brille in seiner Hand an.

Mit einem Blick auf Dumbledore, nickte Remus und folgte Sirius aus dem Raum. Kurz darauf wurden sie von Moody, Dung und Kingsley eingeholt.

Leise schlichen sie die Treppe herunter.

"Wo ist Dumbledore?" flüsterte Remus.

"Nach draußen apperiert. Er wartet auf die Auroren," flüsterte Dung.

Sirius verdrängte seine Frustration über den Schulleiter, ging zum Salon und lauschte.

"… meine Auferstehung miterleben. Seit keiner von euch zu meiner Hilfe eilte, während ich dahin vegetierte, wollte ich, dass ihr seht, zu was ich geworden bin - was ihr _zugelassen_ habt, zu was ich werde. Habt ihr gesehen, zu was mich dieser Junge gemacht hat? Ja..." sagte Voldemort sanft. "Harry Potter gibt uns heute auch die Ehre. Bald meine Todesser, werde ich zurück bei voller Kraft sein und Lord Voldemort wird wieder herrschen. Mein erster Befehl lautet den jungen Mr. Potter zurück zu seiner Schlammblutmutter zu schicken."

Sirius schaute zu den anderen und nickte. Einer nach dem anderen nickte zurück. Alle zusammen, stürmten die fünf Zauberer durch die Tür und schrien Sprüche und Flüche. Die Todesser schrien überrascht auf und fummelten herum, ihre Zauberstäbe herausziehend.

"_STUPEFY!"_ schrie einer von ihnen.

Sirius bemerkte sofort das alle ihre Gesichter von weißen Masken verdeckt waren. Er duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig um dem roten Licht zu entkommen, der in seine Richtung gesandt wurde.

Es war fünf gegen vierzehn und die Überraschung der Todesser dauerte nicht lange an. Bald war ein ausgewachsener Kampf in dem großen Raum zu Gange. Lichtblitze flogen wie Kugeln durch die Luft. Zuletzt hatte Sirius zwei Mal die Wörter _Avada Kedavra _gehört, aber wenn er sich umschaute war er erleichtert zu sehen, dass der Fluch sein Ziel verfehlt hatte.

Sirius war mit seinen Gedanken zwiegespalten, während des Kampfes. Der erste war die Todesser in Schach zu halten und der zweite - viel wichtigere - war Harry zu finden und ihn hier raus zu bringen.

"Sirius! Pass auf!" schrie Remus von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Sirius drehte sich von dem Todesser mit dem er sich gerade bekämpfte weg, bevor ein grüner Blitz ihn treffen konnte. Der Fluch traf eine Wand, ließ sie explodieren und legte sich über den Kessel mit dem Zaubertrank den Snape zuvor gemacht hat. Der Trank brannte ein Loch in den Boden.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ röhrte Sirius. Der Zauberstab des Todessers flog aus seiner Hand und er log ohnmächtig gegen die Wand.

Er ging sich duckend durch die kämpfenden Zauberer und half den anderen, Sirius schaffe es zu Remus.

"Hast du ihn gesehen?" rief Sirius über seine Schulter zurück zu Remus, als sie Todesser bekämpften.

"Nein! Er war beim Kamin!" antwortete Remus, gerade als er von einem Schnittzauber getroffen wurde, der eine lange Wunde an seiner Wange verursachte.

_"IMPEDIMENTA!" _schrie Sirius. Sein Todesser flog zehn Fuß durch die Luft bevor er die Wand traf - er war ebenfalls ohnmächtig..

Ein Schrei durchschnitt die Luft und Sirius drehte seinen Kopf gerade noch, als er sah wie Dung von einem hellgrünen Lichtblitz getroffen wurde. Er hatte nicht den Todesfluch schreien gehört, aber Sirius mochte nicht, wie Dung den Boden traf.

_"STUPEFY!"_ schrie er den Zauberstab auf den Todesser richtend, der Dung verflucht hatte.

Er rannte durch den Raum, Flüche abwehrend, während er ging und kniete sich neben Dung. Er streckte zwei Finger aus und hielt sie an Dungs dreckigen Hals. Er fühlte einen Puls, schwach, aber er war da.

_"DIFFINDO!"_ schrie eine Stimme hinter ihm

Sirius drehte sich um und rief schnell, genau rechtzeitig, _"PROTEGO!" _Der Fluch wurde abgewehrt und der Todesser wurde von Kingsley hinter ihm verflucht.

Für ein paar Sekunden erlaubte Sirius es sich selbst sich umzuschauen. Remus duellierte sich mit zwei Todessern auf einmal und es schien, dass es ihm gut ging. Moody duellierte sich mit einem, der aussah, wie Malfoy. Zwei weitere schlichten sich hinter dem alten Auror an. Moody sah sie mit seinem magischen Auge und sandte Flüche in drei Richtungen, einen nach dem anderen. Kingsley kämpfte mit zwei anderen.

_"STUPEFY!"_

Sirius rollte aus der Feuerlinie und rief jeden Fluch und Zauber, der ihm in den Sinn kam. _Wo sind die verdammten Auroren?_ Fragte er sich.

Es fehlten ein paar dinge in diesem Kampf, dachte Sirius, als er hart kämpfte. Um anzufangen, Harry war definitiv nicht hier, und genauso wenig Wormtail. Und wenn er sich nicht komplett täuschte, war Voldemort auch vorher hier.

Der Kampf wurde härter. Es schien, als wenn er Stunden ging, obwohl es erst Minuten waren. Dinge geschahen so schnell, genauso wie Sirius es mochte.

Mit einem letzten _"Stupefy!" _viel ein weiterer Todesser zu Boden.

Jetzt war es sieben gegen vier. (Sirius hatte festgestellt, dass Snape sich schnell herausgestohlen hatte um Dumbledore zu treffen). Die Gewinnchancen waren ein wenig besser, aber weiterhin nicht gut genug.

Sirius sprang ein Kingsley zu helfen, als ein weiterer Todesser zu dem dazu kam, gegen den er kämpfte. Er schaute sich immer noch um, nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Harry, obwohl er sicher war, dass sein Patensohn wieder weg war. Sirius kämpfte härter mit jeder Minute die verging. Je länger dies hier dauerte, desto geringer waren Harrys überlebenschancen.

Ein Lichtblitz kratzte Sirius Schulter, bewirkend, dass sie blutete. Mit einem Schwung Wut, schrie Sirius noch mehr Flüche, einer schlimmer als der andere. Er konnte sich niemals dahin durchringen die Unvergesslichen anzuwenden; nicht einmal als sie, im ersten Krieg, legal für Auroren waren. Wenn er jemals einen von ihnen benutzen würde, wäre das für eine bestimmte Ratte.

Ein Schrei immensen Schmerzes erreichte Sirius über den Kampflärm. Sirius schaute schnell auf und sah Remus hart zu Boden fallen. Was ihn getroffen hatte, wusste Sirius nicht.

"REMUS!" schrie Sirius. Er überwältigte einen weiteren Todesser, aber es war unmöglich zu Remus zu kommen; zwei weitere kamen irgendwoher, um dem Kampf beizuwohnen.

_Vermehren die sich?_ Fragte Sirius sich.

Aus den Augenwinkel heraus, konnte Sirius sehen, dass ein benommener Todesser von seinem Freund befreit wurde und wieder dem Kampf beiwohnte. Die Chancen wurden geringer, die Zeit rannte weg. Remus und Harry brauchten ihn...

In genau diesem Moment, flogen die Salontüren, die irgendwer geschlossen hatte, aus ihren Angeln, Dumbledore und eine große Aurorengruppe freigebend.

Irgendwer, ein Todesser, griff , mit einem sehr festen Griff, um Sirius Hals, schnitt ihm so langsam die Luftzufuhr ab. Sirius, rot im Gesicht und nach Luft schnappend, versuchte die Finger von seiner Kehle zu lösen, als eine höhe Stimmte sanft in sein Ohr zischte, "Du findest ihn auf dem Friedhof." der Griff verschwand und als Sirius sich umdrehte, war der Todesser in einem Haufen mit den Auroren und weiteren Todessern.

Sirius blieb nicht lange stehen. Wenn er es nicht falsch verstanden hatte, hatte Snape ihm erzählt, wohin Harry und Wormtail verschwunden waren. Er erlaubte den Auroren und Dumbledore alles zu übernehmen und floh aus dem Haus, sich wild nach dem Friedhof umschauend. Da, oben auf dem Hügel zu seiner Rechten... Sirius rannte den Weg hinauf, realisierte aber, dass er schneller war wenn...

Der große schwarze Hund erschien, wo Sirius war und ran die weite Distanz auf den Hügel. Es war viel leichter mit vier Beinen, anstelle von zwei.

Oben auf dem Hügel, verwandelte sich Sirius wieder. Er schaute sich nach einem Zeichen von seinem Patensohn um. Ein greller Schrei durchbrach die Luft zu Sirius rechten, aber es war nicht Harrys Stimme. Sirius drehte sich und rannte in die Richtung. Was er sah ließ seine Knie beinahe unter ihm nachgeben.

Harry an einem Grabstein gefunden... Wormtail mit seiner Hand in Blut... Und ein sehr großer Kessel.

Es gab ein lautes zischen direkt zu Sirius. Ohne zu denken, rief er "_STUPEFY!"_ und rannte direkt an der Schlange vorbei, die er geschockt hatte.

"WORMTAIL!" röhrte Sirius in die Nacht,

Wormtails Kopf schaute zitternd weg vom Kessel. Aber anstatt ängstlich zuschauen, wie Sirius gedachte hätte, grinste Wormtail. Es war das selbe Grinsen, was Sirius gesehen hatte, als er ihn angeprangert hat.

"Du bist zu spät, Sirius," krächzte Wormtail seinen Arm schmerzvoll umklammernd.

Sirius fokusierte seine Augen auf den Kessel, der nun weiße Funken versprühte. Der Nachthimmel war in hellen weißen Rauch gehüllt und Sirius konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen.

In der Hoffnung verdammt noch mal zu wissen was er tat, zeigte Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung, wo der Kessel gewesen war und rief mit allem was er hatte, "_REDUCTO!_"

Es schien eine Ewgikeit zu vergehen. Sirius dachte er hatte ihn verfehlt, aber letztendlich hörte er einen gewaltigen Knall, als der Kessel in millionen kleiner Stücke ühend heiße Flüssigkeit und Scherben des zerbrochenen Kessels trafen Sirius, verbrannten und zerschnitten ihn, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wartete einen Moment, bis sich der nun schwarze Rauch ein wenig auflöste und rannte los.

Keuchend schrie Sirius, "HARRY!"

Es kam keine Antwort von seinem Patensohn. Das schlimmste von der Explosion befürchtend (Harry war viel näher dran wie er), gaben Sirius Beine nach und er krabbelte durch die Trümmer.

"HARRY!" rief er wieder.

Er hörte keuchen und wimmern, aber er wusste es war nicht Harry. Sirius krabbelte zu dem Lärm und erschien vor Wormtail.

"Du Bastard," knurrte er, Wormtail, mit aller Kraft, ins Gesicht schlagend.

Wormtail hatte sein Auftauchen nicht bemerkt, bevor Sirius Faust in an seiner linken Kopfseite traf. Er drehte sich keuchend weg.

"S-Sirius," atmete er, seine gute Hand an seinem Gesicht, während die andere blutete. Seine Augen waren vor Angst weit geöffnet.

"Du Bastard," wiederholte Sirius.

"N-nein, Sirius! B-bitte! I-ich wurde gezwungen!" stotterte Wormtail, bevor Sirius Faust ihn wieder traf.

"Heb es dir für jemanden auf den das interessiert," knurrte Sirius. "_STUPEFY!_"

Sirius drehte sich von Wormtails geschockten Körper weg und suchte nach Harry. Er fand in davor, wo er angebunden war. Von Hals bis zur Hüfte, war er fest an den Grabstein, gebunden; sein Kopf hing schlaff auf seiner Brust. Sein Gesicht war bedeckt mit Schnitten und Kratzern und er hatte eine schlimme Verbrennung auf einer Seite seines Gesichtes - wahrscheinlich vom Kessel. Sirius schaute runter auf Harrys Arm, wo ein langer Schnitt, direkt über seinem Ellbogen, blutete.

Sirius ging von dem Grabstein zurück und murmelte schnell einen Trennungszauber, durchschnitt die Seile und befreite Harry. Harrys schlaffer Körper fing an zur Seite zu fallen, aber Sirius schnell Reflexe fingen ihn auf, bevor er den Boden traf.

"Harry," murmelte Sirius, seinen wertvollen Patensohn in seinen Schoß ziehend. Er konnte keinen Puls fühlen, aber seine Hände zitterten so schlimm, um irgendwas zu fühlen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab an seiner Seite, zeigte auf Harrys Brustkor und murmelte, "_Ennervate._"

Sirius fühlte sich, als sein Körper neu erwachte, als Harry einen tiefen, erschauderten Atemzug nahm und leise zu Husten begann. Er schaute sich langsam um und realisierte dass er nicht mehr dort war, wo er vorher war. Er erblickte letztendlich Sirius und seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Hey kleiner," flüsterte Sirius mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es kamen keine Wörter heraus, bis Sirius ihn vom Zauber befreite.

"Sirius," schnappte er heiser, seinen Kopf in die Roben seines Paten vergrabend.

Sirius umarmte ihn fest, aber Harry schrie vor Schmerzen auf, seine Hand auf seine Rippen legend. _Wahrscheinlich gebrochen_, dachte Sirius mit einem Mix aus Trauer und Wut.

"Alles okay, Harry. Es ist okay, du bist in Sicherheit." Sirius rieb beruhigend den Rücken des Jungen. "Wir werden dich bald wieder herrichten," flüsterte er.

"Tschuldigung," atmete Harry, Sirius entgegen.

Sirius zog Harry stirnrunzelnd von seiner Brust. "Für was entschuldigst du dich, Harry? Du hast nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst."

"Fürs rausgehen, für Prongs," murmelte Harry, Sirius nicht anschauend.

Sirius kicherte leicht. "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, okay? Du hast es versucht und so. Ich werde uns heir rausbringen."

Harry nickte schwach, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder an Sirius vergrub. Die zwei blieben, lange Zeit, neben Tom Riddles Grab. Sirius konnte nicht erklären, wie er sich fühlte Harry wieder zu haben. Es war nir ein Tag gewesen, aber der längste in Sirius gesamten Leben.

"Sie sind hier!" schrie eine Stimme aus der Ferne.

Sirius verspannte sich und schaute auf, seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand haltend, um jeden zu verfluchen, der über den Hügel kam, mit der anderen Harry fest haltend. Er entspannte sich, als er sah, dass es ein bekannter Auror war.

"Black, bist du okay?" fragte der Auror, zu ihm und Harry rennend.

"Jaah, Jaah ich bin in Ordnung," sagte Sirius, den Auror anschauend, wie er den zerstörten Friedhof anschaute.

Sirius schaute sich zum ersten mal genau um. Kleine Feuer waren ausgebrochen und ein großes, was der Kessel gewesen war. Ein großer schwarzer Fleck war dort, wo Sirius den Kessel in seine Einzelteile gesprengt hatte. Es war überall, im Gras, Blut von Wormtails Arm zu sehen.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore überquerte den Friedhof, alles einnehmend. "Ist er okay?" fragte er, sich vor Sirius und Harry kniend.

"Jaah, er ist okay. Kratzer und Schnitte, vielleicht ein paar gebrochene Rippen und sein Bein," antwortete Sirius, auf Harry runter schauend. Es schien, dass er eingeschlafen war. "Wo ist Remus?"

Dumbledore seufzte. Sirius Augen weiteten sich. "Er ist nicht..." er verlor sich leise.

"Nein, nein er lebt. Aber er ist schwer verletzt. Er, genauso wie Mundungus und einige andere Auroren wurden zur Behandlung nach St. Mungos geschickt," sagte Dumbledore.

Remus seufzte und nickte.

"Was ist passiert, Sirius?"

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund, als ein Auror rief, "Bringt ihn weg!"

Er schaute auf und sah zwei Auroren Wormtail aufnehmend. "Nein! Nein wartet!" rief er. Jeder schaute ihn fragend an. "Er gehört mir. Ich bringe ihn. Lasst ihn da.!

Die Auroren schauten zu Moody der angekommen war.

"Ihr habt ihn gehört," brummte der Chef Auror.

Die zwei Zauberer ließen Wormtail, sorglos, zurück zu Boden fallen und untersuchten weiter die Szene.

"Vielleicht sollten wir Harry ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus bringen, hmm?" sagte Dumbledore leise." Wir können später reden."

Sirius nickte. "Würden sie ihn nehmen? Ich gehe zurück nach Askaban..."

"Natürlich," sagte Dumbledore Harry sachte aus Sirius Armen nehmend.

"Ich werd bald da sein, kleiner," sagte Sirius, Harrys Stirn küssend bevor Dumbledore und Harry mit einem _plop_ disapperierten.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Black?" fragte Moody, Sirius aufhelfend.

"Nein," antwortete Sirius, Wormtails geschockte Gestalt anschauend. "Nein, ich will das alleine machen."

Moody nickte. "Ich werde dir Shacklebolt schicken, dich zu treffen, sobald du drüben bist."

Sirius nickte und ging zu Wormtail. Jemand hatte die Blutung an seinem Arm mit einem schnellen Heilungszauber gestoppt und erst jetzt sah Sirius, dass Wormtails gesamte rechte Hand weg war.

"Er hat sie sich hiermit abgeschnitten," sagte ein Auror.

Sirius drehte sich um und begutachtete den Dolch den der Andere Zauberer in der Hand hielt, bevor er nickte. "_Ennervate,_" murmelte Sirius und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Wormtails Brust.

Wormtail bewegte sich, schaute sich um und blieb an Sirius wütenden Augen hängen. Bevor Wormtail verstehen konnte, was geschah, legte Sirius einen Antitransformationszauber auf den anderen Animagus. "Denk nicht einmal daran mir zu entkommen," sagte er, von seiner eigenen Ruhe überrascht.

Wormtail schluckte, blieb aber ruhig. Sirius beugte sich runter und zog Wormtail an seinen Roben hoch und stelle ihn hin, den Zauberstab auf seinen ehemaligen Freundes Brust zeigend.

"Peter Pettigrew, du steht hiermit unter Arrest vom Zauberministerium. Du wirst sofort in eine Zelle nach Askaban gebracht, wo deine Gerichtsverhandlung abgehalten wird. Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht auf eine Verhandlung hoffen; sei nicht überrascht, wenn du den Kuss des Dementors noch heute Nacht bekommst, du Mistkerl," fügte Sirius hinzu.

Wormtail wimmerte wieder. Sirius verband die Arme des Verräters und beide apperierten zusammen an die Küste, wo sie ein Boot zu dem fürchterlichen Gefängnis nahmen.

Nur zu seiner eigenen Befriedigung, trat Sirius Wormtail hart in seine Kniekehle, verursachend, dass er aufschrie und vorn überfiel.

"Steh auf, Ratte," knurrte Sirius, Wormtail ins kleine, hölzerne Boot werfend.

Bald war alles vorbei. Harry war sicher unter Dumbledores Blick und Wormtail war letztendlich dort wo er hingehörte. Sirius hätte, natürlich, einen Ganzkörperfluch auf Wormtail legen und ihn in die kalte See werfen können, aber das würde viel Papierkram mit sich bringen. Und Sirius Black hasste Papierkram...


	28. Achtundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

* * *

_Achtundzwanzig_

Drei Tage nach dem harten Kampf in Little Hangleton. Die Zauberwelt hätte nicht in einem größeren Schock am nächsten morgen aufwachen können. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte einen ganzen Artikel über die gefangen genommenen Todesser gebracht. Unter ihnen waren Avery, McNair und Nott. Bedauerlicherweise konnte der Rest disapperieren, bevor sie in Gewahrsam genommen werden konnten.

Anscheinend war die ganze Sache, laut des _Propheten_, um den Jungen-der-lebt gegangen. Auch wenn die Details sehr wage waren, eine Tatsache war: Harry Potter, der Retter ihrer Welt, war von Peter Pettigrew entführt worden. Sirius Black, Askabans berühmter Ex-Häftling, führte eine kleine Gruppe an, um ihn zu retten. Einige wurden verletzt, aber es waren keine Verluste zu vermelden..

Das war, es sei denn du hörst die Version von Rita Skeeter zu den Geschehnissen, in denen drei Auroren tragischerweise, bei der Rettung des kleinen Jungen, durch die Hand von Sirius Black, gestorben waren. Black war, jedenfalls nach Skeeter, immer noch ein Todesser und "legt uns alle rein, in seinen edlen Anliegen, den jungen Harry Potter aufzuziehen." Allerdings glaubte ihr nicht eine einzige Person und Sirius Black war in den Augen aller ein Held.

Black war, jedenfalls für die Reporter, seit dem Kampf nicht zu sprechen - nicht das er irgendwie mit ihnen reden wollte. Er hatte den vierten Stock des St Mungos Krankenhauses, seit seiner Ankunft, am späten Nachmittag nach den Geschehnissen, nicht mehr verlassen. Viele dachten er sei verletzt, aber das war nicht der Fall; Blacks Verletzungen waren nichts und wurden mit einem Zauberstabschwenk von einem Heiler geheilt.

Sirius Black war aus einem komplett anderen Grund im Krankenhaus. Was der Grund war fragt ihr? Er saß am Bett seines besten Freundes (oder um es mit Blacks eigenen Worten zu sagen "Bruders"), Remus Lupin, während der sich erholte.

Remus war seit er von einem unbekannten Fluch, während des Kampfes, getroffen worden war, nicht aufgewacht. Heiler versicherten so einen Fluch noch niemals gesehen zu haben und konnten ihn somit nicht heilen, bis er aufwachte und ihnen sagte was genau passiert war.

Sirius saß in einem flauschigen Sessel, den er anstelle des anderen unbequemen Holzstuhles heraufbeschworen hatte, der eigentlich in dem Zimmer stand. Er saß zwischen zwei großen Krankenhausbetten. In einem zu seiner Rechten verweilte Remus, blass wie ein Bettlaken, aber dankenswerterweise stetig atmend. Die große Wunde, die er an seiner Wange hatte war geheilt worden und alles was man nun sah war eine winzige, kaum sichtbare Narbe, die in den nächsten Tagen verheilen würde.

Sie Sirius Linken, war sein Patensohn. Harrys Knochen waren Fachmännisch behandelt worden. Sein Bein war immer noch wund und steif und er hatte einige blaue Flecken, aber alles in allem, waren die Heiler sehr zufrieden mit seiner Genesung. Der Schweigezauber, der während seiner Gefangenschaft über ihn gelegt war, hatte irgendwas mit seiner Stimme gemacht und Harry hatte somit Probleme zu reden, aber die Heiler versicherten Sirius, dass das sich von selbst heilen würde. Der tiefe Schnitt über Harrys Ellbogen wurde geheilt und es gab kein Anzeichen, dass er jemals da gewesen war.

Die Krankenhaustür öffnete sich und eine Pflegerin, die zwei Essenstablette mit ihrem Zauberstab balancierte , trat ein. Sirius beobachtete sie müde, wie sie das Essen, auf zwei heraufbeschworene Tische und einen neben Sirius und den anderen vor Sirius stellte. "Sorgen sie davor, dass Harry was isst, wenn er aufwacht; er wird alle Kräfte brauchen, die er bekommen kann," flüsterte die Frau.

Sirius nickte abwesend.

"Obwohl, du könntest auch was zu essen gebrauchen. Ich hab dich in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht dieses Zimmer verlasen sehen," sagte sie in einem Ton, der Sirius an Madam Pomfrey erinnerte.

"Danke," sagte Sirius leise.

Harry hatte seit sie ihn zurück hatten nicht gut geschlafen; ihn plagten Albträume. Aber als sie ihm einen Schlafloszaubertrank gegeben hatten, driftete er letztendlich in den Schlaf und Sirius wollte ihn nicht stören.

Sirius zog den Tisch vor sich näher heran und begann langsam zu essen. Der Heilergehilfe hatte ein paar Tests an Remus gemacht, seinen Herzschlag und einige andere medizinische Dinge, die Sirius nicht verstehen konnte.

"Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Sirius einen Schluck Saft trinkend.

"Er wird wieder, wenn er aufwacht und uns erzählen kann, was passiert ist," sagte sie zuversichtlich. "Aber wenn sie meine persönliche Meinung hören wollen, nutzt er das alles um ein wenig zu schlafen," fügte sie scherzhaft hinzu.

Sirius kicherte. "Wissen sie, ich würde es ihm nicht nachtragen."

Die Hexe beendete ihre Tests, zwinkerte Sirius zu und verließ, die Tür leise schließend, den Raum.

Sirius beendete seine Mahlzeit - die wie er bemerkte nicht so schlimm für Krankenhausstandarts war - und fing das Kreuzworträtsel im _Propheten_ an. _Sieben Buchstaben für eine blutdurstige Kreatur._ Sirius dachte einen Moment, sich mit dem Federende am Kinn kratzend, nach und lächelte letztendlich.

_S-E-V-E-R-U-S._

Der Hass zwischen Sirius und Snape hatte sich nach dem Kampf kein bisschen verändert. Ja, Snape hatte Sirius erzählt, wo er Harry finden konnte, und auch wenn Sirius darüber dankbar war, änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass Snape ein fetthaariger Trottel war, der von den dunklen Künsten eingewickelt war und Tränke über das Wohl anderer stellte.

Egal was war, einige Dinge würden sich niemals ändern und Sirius wollte es auch nicht anders haben.

Der Auror schaute, beim Geräusch von sich bewegenden Laken, zu Harrys Bett. Harry drehte sich leicht, schnarchte einmal und schlief weiter. Sirius schaute ihm einen Moment gedankenverloren zu und machte dann sein Rätsel weiter.

Eine weitere Stunde verging. Sirius hatte sein Kreuzworträtsel beendet und sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt, ließ seine Füße ein wenig ausgestreckt, um bequemer zu sitzen, bereit ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Gerade als er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, hörte er ein Stöhnen von seiner rechten Seite, was ihn mit offenen Augen aufspringen ließ.

"Remus?" flüsterte er und lehnte sich näher zu seinen Freund.

Remus bewegte sich in seinem Bett, um bequemer zu liegen. Letztendlich öffnete er seine Augen ein wenig und schaute in Sirius lächelndes Gesicht, was nah an seinem war.

"Morgen Sonnenschein," sagte Sirius fröhlich.

Remus stöhnte erneut. "Jaah, du bist aber _nicht_ das, was ich sehen will, wenn ich meine Augen öffne, Padfoot," sagte er heiser.

Sirius kicherte und setzte sich wieder. "Ich könnte Madam Rosmerta anrufen, wenn du das bevorzugst."

"Halt die Klappe, Sirius," murmelte Remus ein wenig rot werdend. Er schaute sich einen Augenblick verwirrt um. "Wo sind wir?"

"St Mungos." sagte Sirius, seine spaßiger Unterton verschwand leicht. "Du warst seit drei Tagen weg. Ich fing langsam an mich zu fragen, ob du irgendwann wieder aufwachst."

"Tschuldigung Kumpel, aber so leicht wirst du mich nicht los." keuchte Remus.

Sirius stand auf und holte ein Glas und eine Kanne mit eiskalten Wasser und half Remus es zu trinken.

"Danke," sagte Remus, sein Kinn von Wasser abwischend, was aus seinem Mund getropft war. "Wo ist Harry?"

Sirius setzte sich hin und lehnte sich zurück Harry preisgebend, der auf der Seite zusammengerollt lag und sein Stoffhirsch fest umklammerte.

"Ist er okay?"

"Jaah, es geht ihm gut. Er hatte offensichtlich einen gebrochenen Arm. Die Heiler haben ein Bild von seinen Knochen heraufbeschworen. Er war an sechs Stellen gebrochen. Dadurch das der verdammte Malfoy ihn diese Treppen so runtergezogen hat, hat alles noch schlimmer gemacht als es ohnehin schon war," sagte Sirius wütend. "Sein Bein war genauso schlimm, Remus. Ich hatte einen guten Blick darauf, der Knochen hat herausgeschaut. Hat die Heiler letztendlich zwei Stunden gekostet es zu richten. Er hatte ein paar gebrochene Rippen, eine Gehirnerschütterung, Kratzer und einen schlimmen Schnitt an seinem Arm, aber er wird wieder. Was mich beunruhigt sind die Albträume, die er hat," beendete er.

Remus schaute ein wenig zu Harry und schaute dann zurück zu Sirius. "Was ist passiert nachdem ich ausgeschaltet worden bin?"

Sirius grinste humorlos. "Nun, die Auroren sind endlich aufgetaucht. Ich hab einen, ähm, _Tipp_ bekommen, dass Wormtail Harry auf den Friedhof gebracht haben soll, so bin ich raus, als Dumbledore die Sache unter Kontrolle hatte. Wormtail hatte einen Kessel aufgestellt, den Größten den ich je gesehen habe. Ich denke er hat diesen Blut, Fleisch, Knochending gemacht, was du erzählt hattest. Aber es ist okay," fügte Sirius bei Remus panischen Blick hinzu. "Ich hab den Kessel in die Luft gejagt, bevor er es beenden konnte. Wormtail hat wie Hölle geblutet - wörtlich - als ich ihn gefunden habe. Hat seine eigene Hand abgeschnitten. Und wenn mich mein Gedächtnis richtig funktioniert - was es normalerweise tut - war es der selbe Dolch, den er auch benutzt hat, um seinen Finger abzuschneiden."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, war aber erleichtert mit Sirius seltsamer Fixierung auf den Schwächezauber. "Wurde sonst jemand verletzt?"

Sirius seufzte. "Nicht so schlimm. Kingsley und Moody sind daraus mit nichts außer ein paar Kratzern. Einige Auroren mussten her gebracht werden und Dung ist ein paar Stunden danach hier wieder aufgewacht. Aber er beklagte sich noch über schmerzen, so haben sie ihn bis gestern hier behalten. Ich denke er wollte nur den Vorteil von freiem Essen und dem Zimmer ausnutzen."

Remus kicherte ein wenig. "Was ist mit Wormtail?"

Sirius blickte finster drein. "Askaban" sagte er. "Hab ihn persönlich dahin gebracht, aber ich hätte auch bevorzugt ihn an Ort und Stelle zu töten, natürlich erst, nachdem ich ihn ein wenig gefoltert hätte. Aber bis nächste Woche ist er erst einmal da. Sie geben ihm, aus irgendwelchen verdammten Gründen, eine Gerichtsverhandlung, um herauszufinden, was sie mit ihm machen. Sie wollen uns beide als Zeugen. Sie wollten auch Harry, aber ich - ähm - habe _höflich_ gefragt ihn da rauszulassen."

Sirius grinste. "Du hast ihnen gesagt sie sollen sich verpissen, oder?"

"Etwas in die Richtung, jaah."

"Und die Todesser?" fragte Remus, wobei sein Grinsen bei Sirius Gesicht verblasste.

"Viele sind entkommen, bevor er einen Anti-apperationszauber sprechen konnten, Malfoy inclusive," sagte er verbittert. "Und wir haben keine Beweise, weil sie alle maskiert waren. Aber Malfoy ist weg. Seine Frau und sein Kind sind im Italienurlaub, wir werden sie befragen, wenn sie zurück sind. Sie kriegen jeden in diesem Fall. Und im _Propheten_ war eine ganze Seite über ihn. Ich hab dir die Zeitungen der letzten Tage aufgehoben, für den Fall, dass du sie lesen willst. Skeeter hatte einen netten kleinen Artikel, über meine Loyalität, den ich Rahmen und an die Wand hängen will."

"Nett," sagte Remus, auf Malfoys Flucht bezogen. "Und Voldemort?"

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, wurde aber von einer müden Stimme unterbrochen. "Remus?" fragte Harry sich aufsetzend.

Remus lächelte breit, sich auflehnend, um Harry besser sehen zu können. "Hey, Harry, wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry kletterte von seinem Bett auf Sirius Schoß um besser mit Remus reden zu können. "Gut," antwortete er, als er angekommen war.

"Gut," gab Remus zurück, Harrys Haar zerwühlend.

Harry lächelte und schaute zu Sirius auf. "Wann können wir nach Hause?"

"Sobald die Heiler herausgefunden haben, was mit Remus passiert ist, Wenn ich davon spreche, weißt du was passiert ist, hast du irgendwie gehört, was dich getroffen hat?" fügte Sirius an Remus hinzu.

Remus schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken. "Es war irgendwie ein Stromschlagzauber, denke ich..."

Sirius nickte. "Ruh dich aus. Es ist fast Mitternacht. Ich werd einen Heiler holen, so dass sie dich zusammen flicken können und wir verdammt noch mal hier raus kommen. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser."

Remus kicherte, während Sirius aufstand, Harry in den Sessel setzte und den Raum verließ. Remus schaute zu Harry. Der Gesichtsausdruck seinen Ersatzneffen war voller Angst,

Remus erschauderte. "Was stimmt nicht, Harry?" fragte er freundlich.

"Wenn ich an Vollmond nicht wegen Prongs rausgegangen wäre, würdest du nicht hier sein," murmelte Harry auf seinen Schoss schauend.

Remus seufzte; er hatte sowas erwartet. "Harry, schau mich an," sagte er leise. Harrys grüne Augen trafen seine eigenen. "Eine Sache, die ich während meines Lebens gelernt habe, erwarte das unerwartete. Du konntest nicht wissen, was passiert, als du rausgegangen bist. Und wenn du es nicht tun solltest, es war nicht dein Fehler. Nichts von alledem ist deine Schuld. Da gibt es nur zwei die man beschuldigen kann Voldemort und Wormtail." Remus ließ das raus, was er wirklich dachte; Wenn Voldemort Harry wirklich haben wollte, würde er nicht ruhen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er hätte einen Weg ins Schloss gefunden und Harry wahrscheinlich genau unter Sirius und Dumbledores Nase entführt, dann die anderen zwei Zauberer nur zum Spaß getötet. "Alles was jetzt zählt," fuhr er fort, "ist das wir dich gefunden haben und du sicher bist."

Harry schnieffte. "Dieser Mann hat gesagt ihr kommt nicht," sagte er traurig.

"Welcher Mann?" fragte Remus, die Antwort schon wissend.

"Der dicke, glatzköpfige."

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen. _Ich frage mich wenn Sirius das gewusst hätte, bevor er Wormtail den Dementoren übergeben hätte... Wahrscheinlich nichts, oder Wormtail würde seine Verhandlung nicht erleben._ "Harry, in dem Augenblick in dem wir wussten was passiert war, haben wir überlegt, wie wir dich am besten zurück bekommen. Es hat eine weile gedauert und das tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber wir haben dich gefunden..."

Harry nickte nur.

Sirius kam einige Augenblicke später wieder, begleitet von zwei Heilern und Albus Dumbledore. Remus fragte sich, ob Sirius dem Schulleiter ,für sein zögern bei Harrys Rettung im Riddle Haus, verziehen hatte... Er bezweifelte es stark.

Die Heiler hörten Remus Version an, fragten ihn, ob ihn etwas störte und schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe umher, alles heilend, was noch durch den Fluch kaputt sein könnte, der ihn getroffen hatte. Letztendlich erklärten sie Remus als gesund genug am nächsten morgen zu gehen mit der Auflage es ruhig anzugehen. Als sie gegangen waren, kam Dumbledore an Remus Bett.

"Ähm, ich werde Harry nach oben bringen; sie haben dort einige Malbücher," sagte Sirius Harrys Hand nehmend, ihn aus der Tür leitend.

Remus nickte leicht verwirrt, aber schloss daraus, dass Dumbledore mit ihm ohne Harry reden wollte. Nachdem Sirius und Harry den Raum verlassen hatten, setzte sich Dumbledore in Sirius Stuhl und lächelte Remus an. "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er.

"Nicht so schlecht, sir. Ein wenig wund, aber es ist nichts schlimmes," antwortete Remus.

"Gut, gut," sagte der Schulleiter. Sie saßen einen Moment still da, bevor Dumbledores Ausdruck finsterer wurde. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was aus Voldemort geworden." Es war mehr eine Aussage, als alles andere.

Remus nickte. "Unter anderen, ja," sagte er ehrlich.

"Sirius hat dir erzählt, dass er die Überbleibsel von Voldemort und den Kessel in die Luft gesprengt hat oder?" Remus nickte. "Während diesen genialen Gedanken und Aktion, ist nicht das daraus resultiert, was wie ich glaube Sirius und der Rest von gehofft hat. Voldemort ist nicht zerstört worden in der Explosion. Irgendwie, als Sirius darauf gewartet hat, dass der Rauch sich verflüchtigt um Harry zu finden, ist Voldemort geflohen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube er entkam genauso, wie in der Nacht, als er Lily und James ermordet hatte."

Remus seufzte, sich in sein Kissen zurück lehnend, schwer. "Also kann er immer noch wieder kommen?" fragte er.

"Ja. Und er wird. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Es ist nur eine Frage wann und wie," erklärte Dumbledore müde aussehend.

Remus nickte. "Aber wie konnte die Explosion ihn nicht töten?" Seine Frage wurde schweigend entgegen genommen. Es war so, als wenn Dumbledore wollte, dass Remus zu seinem eigenen Entschluss kam. Nachdem er eine Minute nachgedacht hatte, kam er darauf. Remus erinnerte sich an den Tag, als Dumbledore von der Prophezeiung geredet hatte, die Harry und Voldemort galt. _"...Und einer muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, keiner kann überleben, während der andere lebt..."_ Der einzige Weg, dass Voldemort zerstört werden konnte, ein für allemal war, dass Harry ihn zerstören musste... Es gab keinen Weg drum herum... Wenn irgendwer anderes in dem Kessel gewesen wäre, wäre er schmerzhaft gestorben, brutal getötet, aber Lord Voldemort war nicht irgendwer...

Er entschloss später wieder darauf zurück zu kommen, Remus fragte die Frage, die Sirius, da war er sich sicher, in der Minute gestellt hatte, als er mit Dumbledore allein war. "Warum haben sie im Riddle Haus gezögert?"

Dumbledores blaue Augen trafen Remus seine und die zwei Zauberer starrten sich lange Minuten an. "Es gibt dahinter Gründe, die nicht einmal ich verstehe, belassen wir es dabei. Ich weiß, dass ist nicht die Antwort, die du wünscht zu hören; Sirius war darüber auch nicht sehr erfreut. Aber ich versichere dir, Remus, ich konnte nicht wissen, was passiert."

Remus nickte zögernd. Er vertraute Dumbledore mit allem was er hatte - es war so seit Remus den Mann zum ersten mal mit zehn, fast elf, getroffen hatte. Er weit davon entfernt mit der Antwort des alten Zauberers befriedigt zu sein, aber es gab nicht viel, was er da machen konnte. Da war etwas abschließendes in seinem Ton, wobei Remus wusste das er es dabei belassen sollte.

"Nun, muss ich sofort zur Schule zurückkehren. Ich dachte ich schleiche mich heraus und schaue, wie es euch geht." lächelte Dumbledore. "Ich sehe euch nächste Woche bei der Verhandlung. Passt auf euch auf, Remus."

"Danke, sir. Bis nächste Woche," sagte Remus leise, sich die Sachen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassend, als Dumbledore den Raum verließ.

Dumbledores Antworten waren bestenfalls vage. Er hatte die Frage, nach Remus Ansicht, nicht wirklich beantwortet, warum er gezögert hatte. Aber es gab Gründe, für alles, was Dumbledore in seinem gesamten Leben getan hat. Und vom größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, konnte man nicht immer erwarten alle Sachen auf der Welt zu erklären. _Einige Sachen blieben lieber ungesagt_, dachte Remus.

Sirius und Harry kamen kurze Zeit später zurück. Beide waren mit den Armen voller Snacks und Süßigkeiten beladen, die sie im Krankenhausgeschenkeladen gekauft hatten.

"Dachten, du könntest etwas Zucker gebrauchen," sagte Sirius an einem Zuckerzauberstab lutschend.

Remus kicherte. Harry kletterte auf sein Bett und saß neben Remus, während Sirius die Sachen in seinen Armen auf den Tisch mit seinem Tablett ablegte. Harrys Mahlzeit wurde vergessen, als die drei redeten und rumalberten, als wenn die letzten paar Tage nicht gewesen wären.

* * *

Eine Woche später liefen Sirius und Remus zusammen in ihren besten Roben durch die unterste Ebene des Zauberministeriums. Heute war der Tag von Wormtails Verhandlung und Sirius und Remus würden lügen, wenn sie sagen würden, das sie nicht ein wenig nervös sind, endlich zu sehen wie etwas Gerechtigkeit geschah.

Im Fahrstuhl, drückte Sirius den Knopf und sie hörten wie die weibliche Stimme, die verschiedenen Stockwerke aufsagte, die sie passierten. Ein paar Hexen und Zauberer gingen in und aus dem Fahrstuhl, einige tauschten nebensächliches mit Sirius aus.

"Also, Black, die Pettigrew Verhandlung... Wird auch Zeit hm?" sagte ein alter Zauberer.

"Du hast keine Ahnung," antwortete Sirius, einen bedeutenden Blick mit Remus austauschend.

Der Fahrstuhl leerte sich nach einigen Stockwerken, Sirius und Remus in Stille zurück lassend. Kein Zauberer konnte seine Gedanken dem anderen erklären.

Auf der einen Seite, bekam der Mann für die fünf Jahre, die er für Kummer gesorgt hatte, dass was er verdiente. Wormtail hatte ihre Freundschaft und Leben ruiniert und wurde erst vor ein paar Monaten mit allen in Verbindung gebracht. Derjenige der sie über Jahre beschwindelt hatte... der Spion... der Mörder... der Verräter...

Aber auf der anderen Seite, mussten Sirius und Remus beide (ja beide) sich unweigerlich an ihre Schulzeit zurück erinnern. Die Streiche, der Spaß, die Lacher, die Vollmondabenteuer. Wormtail war anständig, nicht mutig, nicht beliebt, aber er hatte alles, wie sie alle dachten, was einen guten - loyalen - Freund ausmachte. Sie lagen, offensichtlich, falsch, und immer wenn sie an diese Sachen dachten, erinnerten sie sich an Lily und James und Harry.

"Mysteriumsabteilung..." sagte die Stimme im Fahrstuhl, Sirius und Remus aus ihren Gedanken reißend. Die Fahrstuhlgitter öffneten sich und die zwei Freunde traten heraus.

"Welcher Verhandlungsraum ist es?" fragte Remus.

"Zehn," antwortete Sirius, sie durch die Korridore führend.

Sie gingen um ein paar Ecken und erblickten eine große Gruppe vor Verhandlungsraum zehn.

"Da ist Dumbledore," Remus deutete unnötig hin; Sirius konnte aus einer Meile Entfernung, dass silberne Haar sehen.

Er stand da mit Kingsley, Moody und der Zauberministerin Amelia Bones und zu Sirius Überraschung Arthur Weasley. Sie hatten Harry, für den Nachmittag, bei Molly gelassen, aber es schien, als wenn sie durch irgendwas, was die Zwillinge getan hatten, zu zertreut gewesen war, und keine Zeit hatte mit ihnen zu reden.

"Guten morgen, Jungs," begrüßte sie Dumbledore als sie näher kamen.

Sirius schnaubte für sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass egal wie viele Jahre vergingen und wie alt er und Remus wurden, Dumbledore sie immer "Jungs" nennen würde. Er hörte Remus leicht kichern, das selbe denkend.

"Guten morgen, sir," sagte Sirius. "Guten morgen, Ministerin Bones," fügte er händeschüttelnd hinzu.

"Guten morgen, Black. Sind sie bereit?" fragte Bones, die zwei jüngeren Männer anlächelnd.

"Ich bin seit Jahren bereit, ma'am," gab Sirius an.

Bones nickte. "Gut, Nun Albus, vielleicht sollten wir hinein gehen: ich denke sie sind dabei zu beginnen."

Dumbledore hielt die Tür auf. "Nach ihnen, Amelia."

Moody drehte sich, gleich nachdem Dumbledore und Bones den Verhandlungsraum betreten hatten, zu Sirius und Remus um. "Ihr zwei geht mit uns rein. Normalerweise lassen sie keine Belastungszeugen zusehen, aber Dumbledore hat mit ihnen darüber geredet. Dachte ihr wollt es sehen," sagte er.

"Gut von ihm an uns zu denken," murmelte Sirius, den Raum nach Moody und den anderen betretend.

Sie gingen schnell auf die Steinbänke zu. Sirius und Remus saßen an einem Ende. Die anderen neben ihnen. Zu Sirius missfallen, hatte sich Rita Skeeter zwei Bänke unter ihnen niedergelassen. Sie schaute hoffnungsvoll zurück zu Sirius, offensichtlich ein Interview wollend, aber sie hatte nicht die Chance, da Ministerin Bones zur Ruhe rief.

"Guten Nachmittag," sagte Bones in den Raum. "Wir sind heute hier um die Verhandlung von Peter Bartholomew Pettigrew abzuhalten. Die Anklagepunkte werden verlesen, sobald der Angeklagte in den Raum geführt worden ist. Es werden Zeugen aufgerufen, einer nach dem anderen, um für oder gegen die anklagepunkte zu sprechen."

"Glaubt sie wirklich, das jemand _für_ diesen Bastard da ist?" fragte Sirius Remus.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, aber es ist erforderlich das zu sagen. So kann niemand ankommen und sagen, dass er eine unfaire Verhandlung hatte."

"Zumindest _bekommt_ er eine Verhandlung. Ich weiß nicht warum sie sich damit abgeben..." murmelte Sirius. Remus stimmte still zu.

"Bringt den Angeklagten!" rief Bones.

Sirius verspannte sich, als zwei Dementoren Wormtail in den Verhandlungsraum führten. Egal ob die Reaktion von den Dementoren oder Wormtail hervorgerufen wurde, wusste Remus nicht. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beiden.

Die Dementoren glitten über den Boden und setzten Wormtail gewaltsam in einen Stuhl aus Metall in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Ketten um seine Arme und Beine glühten golden auf und legten sich selbst fest um Wormtail.

"Petter Pettigrew sie sind angeklagt ein Todesser und Diener von der-dessen-namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Desweiteren, sind sie angeklagt Geheimnisse an der-dessen-namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf über den Aufenthalt von Lily und James Potter gegeben zu haben, dem brutalen ermorden von zwölf Muggeln und der Entführung von Harry Potter. Streiten sie dieses ab?" sagte Bones laut und klar.

Wormtail hatte in den zehn Tagen an Gewicht verloren, die er in Askaban verbracht hatte. Er war nun ein blasser und zitternder Haufen. Sein Armstumpf hing regungslos in den Ketten. "E-er hat mich gezwungen! B-bitte habt Gnade!"

Einige Leute lachten kalt auf, aber die meisten blieben still.

"Seit sie sich unschuldig bekannt haben, sollten wir mit den Zeugen fortfahren." Bones schaute vor sich runter auf ein Stück Pergament. "Remus Lupin!" rief sie.

Remus erschrak ein wenig: er hatte Wormtails Bewegungen mit ekel beobachtet. Schnell stand er auf und ging nach unten. Als er vorbei ging hörte er eine Feder aus Rita Skeeters Richtung kratzen.

Bones signalisierte Remus auf einem Stuhl neben dem Zauberergericht zu sitzen.

"Bitte geben sie ihren Namen fürs Gericht an," sagte Bones.

Remus räusperte sich. "Remus John Lupin."

"Wie lange kennen sie den angeklagten, Mr. Lupin?"

"Seit wir uns, vor fünfzehn Jahren, im Hogwartsexpress getroffen haben," antwortete Remus.

"Und während der Zeit, den sie den Angeklagten kannten, haben sie jemals geglaubt dass seine Loyalität der-dessen-namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gehörte?"

"Nein, nicht einmal. Bis vor ein paar Monate, ich dachte er wäre Tod," sagte Remus.

Fragen wurden gestellt über Wormtails Loyalität und Remus Wissen über seine Taten, bevor er wieder frei war auf seinen Platz zu gehen.

"R-Remus! B-bitte! Ich bins! Ich bins Wormtail, dein Freund!" stöhnte Wormtail, als Remus an seinem Stuhl vorbeikam.

Remus blieb unverzüglich stehen, drehte sich um und schaute zu Wormtail. "du bist nicht mein Freund," sagte er viel ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. "Ich wüsste nicht, dass du jemals mein Freund warst."

Wormtail begann zu weinen und jammerte lauter, als Remus seinen Platz neben Sirius einnahm, überall hinschauend, als zu dem Wesen, was er mal als Freund bezeichnet hatte.

"Sirius Black!"

"Los geht's," murmelte Sirius, sich bewegend. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schaute Wormtail an, der ihn nun mit wässrigen, bittenden Augen ansah.

"Sagen sie bitte ihren Namen fürs Gericht."

"Sirius Orion Black," sagte Sirius, Wormtail anstarrend. Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

"Mr. Black, könnten sie dem Gericht bitte erzählen was an Halloween 1981 und dem folgenden Tag geschehen ist," fragte Bones.

Sirius holte tief Luft und fing an die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie er Lily und James Wormtail als ihren Geheimniswahrer vorgeschlagen hat, nicht wissen was Wormtail war. Wie er Sirius, in der Halloweennacht nach Wormtail schauen wollte aber sein Versteck verlassen vorfand. Er erklärte, in jedem Detail, wie er in Godrics Hollow angekommen ist, Lilys und James Körper gefunden hat, Harry gefunden und seinen Patensohn an Hagrid übergeben hat. Er erzählte, wie er aufgebrochen ist nach London, um Wormtail zu finden. Er erklärte die Explosion, dass zwölf unschuldige Muggel getötet wurden, wie Wormtail seinen eigenen Finger abgeschnitten und sich in eine Ratte verwandelt hat, um Zuflucht in der Kanalisation zu finden.

Am Ende von Sirius Aussage, waren die einzigen Geräusche im Verhandlungsraum das Wimmern und weinen von Wormtail. Nicht eine der anwesenden Hexen oder Zauberer´hatten noch irgendwelche Sympathien für ihn.

Arthur Weasley wurde danach aufgerufen und erzählte dem Gericht, mit großer Abneigung, über die Ratte, die sein Sohn als Haustier im Garten gefunden hatte. Wie sie mysteriöserweise verschwunden war, einige Tage bevor die Nachricht über Sirius und Wormtail ausgesprochen worden war.

Einige anderen sprachen ebenfalls, einschließlich Dumbledore und Moody. Dumbledore sprach darüber, wie er Wormtail während der Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte und er niemals geglaubt hätte, dass dieser solche grausamen Verbrechen ausführen würde. Moody sprach direkt nach Dumbledore über den Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Todessern in Little Hangleton.

Nach vielen Stunden der Befragungen, rief das Zauberergericht zur Beratung, um Wormtails Schicksal. Sie gingen leise in eine kleine Kammer neben dem Gerichtssaal. Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, brach das wilde Tuscheln aus.

Während der Pause, welche zuletzt dreißig Minuten dauerte, beschloss Rita Skeeter erneut ein Interview mit Sirius zu führen. "Wie fühlen sie sich, ihren ehemals besten Freund in so einem Zustand zu sehen? Denken sie, dass James und Lily Potter, dafür währen Peter Pettigrew den Kuss des Dementors zu geben?"

Anstatt zu antworten, erklärte Sirius der lieben Rita den besten Weg ihre Feder aufzunehmen, schnappte sich die Feder aus ihrer Hand und brach sie entzwei bevor er ihr sie zurück gab.

Rita starrte Sirius an, während Remus hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte, was die letzte Minute in Husten endete. Die Reporterin ging letztendlich zu ihrem Platz zurück, wo sie ihre Krokodillederhandtasche öffnete, eine neue Feder herauszog und direkt über das Pergament vor sich zog, dass Remus schwören könnte Rauch gesehen zu haben.

Nach langer Zeit kamen die Richter wieder in den Gerichtssaal. Das Tuscheln erstarb, als Ministerin Bones zur Ruhe aufrief.

"Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen," sagte sie in den Saal. Sirius und Remus saßen nervös auf ihren Sitzkanten.

"Peter Pettigrew, sie werden dazu verurteilt einen Monat in Askaban zu verbringen. Wenn diese Zeit vollendet ist," sagte Bones über die empörten Schreie hinweg, "werden sie den Kuss des Demetors erhalten. Die Verbrechen, die sie vollführt haben, lässt nichts anderes zu. Bringt ihn weg."

Bones letzte Worte waren noch nicht ganz gesprochen, als eine Lärmexplosion , über die Entscheidung, der feiernden Hexen und Zauberer zu hören war.

Die Dementoren kamen wieder in den Saal, befreiten Wormtail von seinen Fesseln und zogen ihn tretend und schreien aus der Tür, zurück nach Askaban. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, waren Wormtail Anstrengungen kleinlaut.

Remus und Sirius feierten nicht mit. Beide wussten, dass Wormtail das bekommen hatte, was er verdiente, aber an alles was die Beiden denken konnte, war in ihr zu Hause nach Kent zurück zukehren und ein ruhiges, normales Leben zu beginnen.

Es war ihnen möglich aus dem Saal zu schleichen - Dumbledore hielt Skeeter in Schach - und eilten ins Atrium, wo sie in den Fuchsbau apperierten um Harry abzuholen.


	29. Neunundzwanzig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N:** tschuldigung, es war einfach zu viel Stress, aber weiter geht's mit dem vorletzten Kapitel, viel Spaß!

* * *

_Neunundzwanzig_

Remus stand am Küchenfenster und schaute der Sonne zu, wie sie hinter den Bäumen unterging, wie er es schon oft während seiner Jugend getan hatte. Er dreht sich zu der Uhr hinter ihm um, 17:56Uhr sagte diese. Mit einem kurzen Seufzer, lief Remus zum offen und beendete das umrühren des aufgeheizten Zaubertrankes in dem schwarzen Kessel. Als der Inhalt blubberte, nahm er ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank und füllte etwas Trank hinein.

"Prost," murmelte er der Küche zu, bevor er die Nase rümpfte und den Wolfsbanntrank in wenigen Zügen runterschluckte.

Als er den letzten Tropfen geschluckt hatte, war hinter ihm ein leises _plop_ zu hören. Er schaute aus den Augenwinkeln hin, aber drehte sich nicht um. Remus spülte das Glas in der Spüle ab und drehte sich um, wo er Sirius grinsend am Küchentisch vorfand.

Remus lächelte zurück und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. "Was hat so lange gedauert? Dachte schon du bist verloren gegangen," stichelte er.

"Nee, Harry wollte mich nicht gehen lassen. Er ist immer noch ein wenig ängstlich die Vollmondnächte allein zu verbringen," sagte Sirius mit ein wenig Schuldgefühl in ser Stimme, seinen Patensohn, die Nacht allein zu lassen.

Remus nickte. "Man kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen, aber es war deine Idee."

"Jaah, ich weiß. Es hat Molly und mich nur zwanzig Minuten gekostet, bis er mich gehen lassen wollte. Und dann noch einmal zehn Minuten mehr, bevor er gehen lassen hat. Letztendlich kamen Fred und George und haben ihm vorgeschlagen mit ihnen fliegen zu gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals bei ihm so einen schnellen Stimmungswechsel gesehen habe." kicherte Sirius.

Remus lachte und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Hast du deinen Trank genommen?" fragte Sirius.

"Ja, Sirius." Remus rollte mit seinen Augen.

"Hey, ich sorge mich nur um dein Wohlbefinden," sagte Sirius verteidigend.

Remus kicherte. "Ich weiß Komm, wir sollten runter gehen. Ich fühl mich nicht danach, dass ich morgen früh hier alles reparieren muss."

Sirius nickte und stand auf, den Raum durchquerend, wo er seinen Zauberstab neben Remus auf die Küchenanrichte legte. Er ging zur Kellertür und hielt Remus diese auf. "Nach dir." grinste er.

Remus roltle seine Augen und schlug Sirius auf den Hinterkopf, aber ging dann die Kellertreppen hinunter.

"Das hat weh getan, weißt du," sagte Sirius seinen Hinterkopf reibend und folgte Remus die Treppen hinunter.

"Komm drüber weg," murmelte Remus, seine Roben ausziehend und sie ordentlich auf einem Regal ablegend, so dass sie in der kommenden Nacht nicht ruiniert wurden. Er band ein Laken lose um die Hüfte und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Sirius erreichte das Ende der Stufen. "Weißt du, wir sollten das hier wirklich ein wenig renovieren. Wir könnten einen kleinen netten Teppich in der Mitte auslegen, so dass du nicht mehr auf dem Beton liegen musst. Eine neue Lampe - nicht diese einsame Glühbirne die von der Decke hängt Mist, den du hier hast. Du wärst überrascht was das für einen Unterschied ausmacht."

Remus schaut von seinem Punkt auf dem Boden auf. "Sirius," sagte er.

"Jaah?"

"Halt die Klappe."

Sirius streckte ihm auf kindische Art und Weise die Zunge heraus, dass Remus lachen musste. "Idiot," murmelte er.

Sirius setzte sich ans Treppenende und beobachtete, wie Remus Atmung sich veränderte und er blasser wurde. Einige weitere Minuten vergingen und Remus verspannte sich sichtbar.

"Jetzt..." sagte er stimmlos.

Sirius stand auf, drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und verwandelte sich in den großen schwarzen Hund. Er spitzte seine Ohren, als er zuhörte, wie Remus vor Schmerzen schrie, er wünschte sich, dass irgendwer helfen könnte. Schon seit ihrem ersten Vollmond als Animagi, wollte Remus nicht, dass seine Freunde bei seiner Verwandlung zuschauten. Sie haben niemals verstanden warum, ich meine, wie schlimm konnte es sein? Es war bis zu einer Nacht im siebten Schuljahr, als Sirius und James einen kurzen Blick wagten; es war kein schöner Anblick und danach haben Sirius und James vermieden sich wieder umzudrehen, bis es vorüber war. Keiner konnte es ertragen seinen Freund bei solchen Schmerzen zu sehen.

Nach wie es schien Stunden, ersetzte ein tiefes Knurren die Schreie und Padfoot drehte sich um. Moony schaute die gegenüberliegende Wand an, rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und atmete schwer.

Langsam durchquerte Padfoot den Keller und stupste Moonys Hinterkopf an. Der Werwolf dreht seinen Kopf schmerzvoll und starrte in die Hundeaugen. Padfoot bellte leise und ging von Moony weg. Wenn Werwölfe ihre Augen rollen konnten, hätte Moony das getan. Er stand zitternd auf allen vier Pfoten und ging zu dem anderen Hund. Padfoot bellte lauter und schlug Moony spielerisch mit seiner Pfote.

Als Antwort, bellte Moony ebenfalls und schnappte leicht nach der Pfote. Padfoot machte ein Geräusch, als wenn er kichern würde und stürzte sich auf den Werwolf.

Die zwei Tiere balgten ein wenig herum - Moony war vorsichtig seinen Freund nicht zu beißen oder kratzen. Als sie damit fertig waren, schnappten beide nach Luft, beide langen Zungen hingen aus ihren Mündern.

Padfoot ging in eine Ecke des Kellers und trank aus einer großen Schüssel Wasser, die früher am Tag hingestellt worden war.

Moony saß auf dem Kellerfußboden und schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster, durch dass das Licht des Vollmondes schien und ihn eine Wärme durch seinen Körper fahren ließ, die er Jahre lang nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Nur vier Monate zuvor, hatte er aus dem selben Fenster, darauf wartend, dass seine Freunde zu ihm kamen, geschaut. Das war als er Wormtail erblickt hatte. Danach hatte sich sein Leben für immer verändert. Wenn du das Moony oder seinem menschlichen Gegenstück erzählt hattest, bevor der Vollmond in dieser Nacht aufgegangen war, dass er bald einen seiner besten Freunde zurück haben würde, hätte er doch gebissen.

Moony lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, wie es nur ein Werwolf konnte. Alles hatte sich zum Guten gewandt.

Da war ein sanftes _plumps_ neben ihm zu hören, als Padfoot sich setzt. Moony schaute rüber und beobachtete seinen Freund, wie dieser ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, wahrscheinlich das selbe wir er denkend, schaute.

Padfoot begann tief , mit einem traurigen Ton, zu heulen. Moony folgte seinem Beispiel. Es war ein trauriger Moment für Beide, als sie sich daran erinnerten, dass einer niemals zu ihnen zurückkehren würde. Der majestätische Hirsch, der im Schatten stand und die zwei Hunde kämpfend und augenrollend beobachtete, sie letztendlich stolz durch den Tunnel leitete und raus aufs Gelände von Hogwarts.

Die zwei Freunde beendeten ihr Lied und legten sich still auf den Boden, der Schlaf folgte bald.

* * *

Sirius saß ruhig neben Remus, seinen nach der Verwandlung schwer atmenden Freund beobachtend. Er hatte Remus mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er aufwachte.

Langsam öffnete Remus seine Augen.

"Morgen," sagte Sirius leise, auf seinem Gesicht war kein Lächeln zu sehen.

"Morgen," knurrte Remus. Er setzte sich mit Sirius Hilfe auf und zog die Decke enger um seinen Körper.

"Frohes Halloween," sagte Sirius trocken, Remus nicht anschauend.

Remus schaute ins das traurige Gesicht seines Freundes und kehrte in seine Stimmung zurück. "Frohes Halloween," flüsterte er.

Die zwei saßen dort einige Zeit in ihren Gedanken versunken, bevor Sirius aufstand und den Keller durchquerte. Er hob eine Boxershorts auf und eine saubere Jeans, die er direkt nachdem Remus nach dem der Mond untergegangen war geholt hatte.

"Danke," sagte Remus die Kleidung von Sirius annehmend. Er zog sie über und nahm die von Sirius angebotene Hand an und stand von dem kalten Boden auf.

Die Beiden gehen still die Kellertreppe hoch und in die Küche.

"Wann gehen wir Harry holen?" fragte Remus, sich gegen die Küchentheke lehnend.

"Zehn," Antwortete Sirius tonlos, einige Sachen fürs Frühstück hervorholend.

Remus nickte und betrachtete seinen Freund für einige Zeit. Er schien ein wenig in sich gekehrt zu sein und der Grund dafür war offensichtlich: Es war das erste Halloween, dass er wirklich in seit dem ersten vor fünf Jahren wahrnahm, das eine, welches ihr Leben zum schlechteren gewandt hatte.

Remus erlaubte Sirius das Frühstück in Ruhe und Frieden zu machen, während er kurz duschte. Als er fertig und angezogen war, kehrte Remus in die Küche zurück und begann die benötigte Mahlzeit zu essen. Sirius aß wenig, bevorzugend seine Eier von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen zu schieben, aber Remus fragte ihn nicht deswegen.

"Bist du dir sicher, wir sollten ihn mitnehmen?" fragte Sirius, in seinen Kürbissaft starrend.

Remus schluckte sein Toast erst hinunter bevor er antwortet. "Ja. Er ist alt genug um es zu verstehen, er war niemals da und ich denke er will sie sehen," sagte er leise.

Sirius nickte, bevor er aufstand und sein ganzes Frühstück in den Müll warf. "Nun wir sollten besser gehen. Es ist fast zehn," sagte er, mit einer Stimmlage, die eher beiläufig klingen würde, wenn er den Zauberer nicht einen Großteil seines Lebens gekannt hätte.

Remus beendete schnell sein Frühstück und stellte seinen Teller in die Spüle. "Ich seh dich dort," sagt er seinen Zauberstab nehmend und zum Fuchsbau apperiend.

Sirius blieb tief in Gedanken versunken in der leeren Küche. Letztendlich nickte er, nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstand und folgte Remus.

Als er an der Vordertür der Weasleys ankam, hatte Molly schon geantwortet.

"Guten Morgen, Molly," sagte Remus.

"Guten morgen, Jungs," sagte Molly mit einem müden Lächeln. "Kommt herein. Harry ist im Wohnzimmer mit Ron und den anderen."

Sirius und Remus folgten Molly ins Haus. Harry spielte eine Kinderversion Zauberschach mit Ron. Einer von Rons Figuren hatte gerade Harrys Königin überwältigt und der Rotschopf hob seine Hände triumphierend in die Luft.

"Ich hab gewonnen!" rief er.

Harry schaute befremdlich auf das Schachbrett. "Du hast geschummelt!" beanstandete er.

"Gar nicht!" antwortete Ron.

"Wohl!"

Remus, Sirius und Molly schauten den zwei sechsjährigen amüsiert beim streiten zu.

"Kommt dir das bekannt vor, Padfoot?" grinste Remus.

Sirius lachte, Harry's Aufmerksamkeit von Ron ablenkend. "Zu bekannt," grunzte er, als Harry sich in ihn warf.

"Hattest du Spaß, Harry?" fragte Remus, Harrys Haar durchwuschelnd.

"Jaah! Wir sind geflogen und haben Percy Streiche gespielt und Schach gespielt," sagte Harry sehr schnell.

"Ich hoffe, er war nicht zu anstrengend, Molly," sagte Remus zu der rothaarigen Frau.

"Oh nein, gar nicht," sagte sie mit einem Handwinken. "Er war ein Schatz."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass wir hier vom gleichen Harry sprechen..." schnarrte Sirius spielerisch, Harry in die Seite pickend.

"Hey," sagte Harry entrüstet.

"Hey!" ahmte Sirius ihn nach.

Remus lächelte über die beiden. "Okay Kinder, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Sag auf Wiedersehn zu den Weasleys, Harry."

"Tschüß Weasleys!" rief Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kinder erwiderten es und Harry drehte sich in Sirius Arm, um Molly anzuschauen. "Auf Wiedersehn Mrs. Weasley. Danke das ich hier übernachten durfte."

"Jederzeit, Harry Schatzm" sagte sie liebevoll. "Ich seh euch Jungs bald," fügte sie an Sirius und Remus hinzu.

Die zwei Zauberer verabschiedeten sich und alle drei apperierten nach Hause.

* * *

Sirius, Remus und Harry liefen schweigend und langsam über den dunkelgrünen Rasen. Alle drei trugen ihre besten, schwarzen Roben und ihre Gesichtsausdrücke düster. Sie durchquerten das schwarze Stahltor und folgten Remus, welcher der einzige von ihnen war, der schon einmal hier war. Schöne Grabsteine füllten den Friedhof mit denen, die durch Voldemorts Herrschaft gefallen waren. Es war ein reiner Zaubererplatz und war zu einem der traurigsten der letzten Jahre geworden. Sie liefen über den steinernden Pfad zu einer der hinteren Ecken des Friedhofes und hielten erst an, als sie ein großes, Mahnmal aus Granit erreichten.

Sirius spürte den Klumpen in seinem Hals, als er die Gravur las:

_James Harold Potter - Lily Marie Potter_

_10. Januar 190 - 19. Mai 1960_

_21. Oktober 1981_

_hingebungs- und liebevolle Eltern_

_wunderbare und loyale Freunde_

_Geliebt bei allen, die die Ehre hatten sie zu kennen_

Es war einfach, zu einfach für Sirius Geschmack. Die Inschrift sagte nichts über die Freude, die Lily in einen Raumbrachte, wenn sie nur hineinging oder über die Art, wie James, während der dunklen Tage, lachen in ihr Herz brachte, auch wenn die Hoffnung aufs Überleben gering war. Es war nicht genug, um der Welt zu erzählen, wie wunderbar Lily und James wirklich waren. Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es genug Worte in der deutschen Sprache - oder irgendeiner Sprache - gab, um zu beschreiben, was sie ihm bedeutet haben. Aber er hoffte sie wussten es...

Remus schniefte und führte Harry an das Grab. Harry legte ein Dutzend weiße Rosen auf den Boden vor seinen Eltern und trat einen Schritt zurück , Sirius und Remus Hände in seine eigenen zu nehmen.

"Möchtest du einen Augenblick, Sirius?" fragte Remus leise.

Sirius nickte und hörte, wie Remus Harry wegführte, damit er einen Augenblick für sich hatte. Er kniete sich langsam nieder und hielt seine Tränen so gut es ging zurück.

"Hey, ihr zwei," flüsterte er. Er schaute sich kurz um, nicht wissend, wie er anfangen sollte. Er hatte dieses niemals zuvor getan und da war so viel, was er sagen wollte. Er erblickte Remus und Harry nicht weit weg, andere Gräber anschauend. "Ich hoffe ihr zwei könnt ihn jetzt sehen. Es sind erst ein paar Monate, aber er hat sich so sehr verändert, seit wir ihn von den Dursleys geholt haben.

"Ich weiß, ihr zwei seit wahrscheinlich sauer auf mich, dass ich ihn gehen lassen habe, aber ich habe es versucht. Wirklich ich hab es. Ich wollte ihn, von Anfang an, zu mir nehmen und aufziehen, wie mein eigenes. Und es tut mir so Leid, dass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht euer Geheimniswahrer geworden bin, als ihr mich gefragt habt. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich, all die Jahre, nicht für Harry und Remus da gewesen bin. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das eines Jahres verzeihen." Sirius hielt inne, sich nicht darum kümmernd, die Tränen wegzuwischen. "Wir versuchen es, also Moony und ich. Ich weiß, wir machen da keine so gute Figur, wie ihr zwei, aber wir versuchen es.

"Er ist so sehr wie ihr zwei, dass es mich manchmal erschreckt. Er sieht genauso aus wie du Prongs mit den verdammten Haaren und dieser Brille." Er lachte leicht." "Aber er hat Lily's Augen und ihr Temperament. Er ist verdammt schlau. Er wird ein großartiger Zauberer sein, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt. Nach Gryffindor natürlich. Und ich verwette alles, dass er der Star des Quidditchteams sein wird. Tschuldigung Lil, aber es wird keine Möglichkeit geben, dass er im Koboldsteinclub sein wird." sagte er lächelnd.

"Ich vermiss euch beide. Jeden Tag. Ich hoffe ihr wisst das. Und auch, dass ich euch zwei liebe." Sirius stand auf und lief zum Grabstein. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Sirius wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die Augen und ging zu Remus und Harry.

"Bist du okay?" fragte Remus

Sirius nickte und lächelt leicht. "Jaah, ich bin okay. Du bist."

Remus ging an ihnen vorbei, wobei er Sirius Schulter auf dem Weg drückte und ging dann um mit Lily und James zu sprechen. Sirius beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, bevor er sich zu Harry zurück drehte. Sein Patensohn hatte sich unter einen großen Baum gesetzt und schaute sich mit großen Augen auf dem Friedhof um. Sirius fragte sich einen Moment, ob Harry Erinnerungen an Wormtail und Voldemort hatte. Aber stattdessen, dass aufzuwühlen, ging Sirius zu ihm und setzt sich daneben.

"Möchtest du nach Remus mit ihnen reden?" fragt Sirius Harry leise.

Harry schaute auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll," bemerkte er.

"Was auch immer du sagen willst. Alles was dir in den Kopf kommt. Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest, nur hier zu sein ist genug," sagte Sirius.

"Aber sie können mich doch nicht hören, oder?"

Sirius lächelte und schaute in den blauen Himmel hinauf. "Sie können die hören, Harry. Sie sind immer bei dir, vergiss das niemals."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Ich möchte," flüstere er.

"Okay."

Remus brauchte ein wenig länger, als Sirius. Natürlich war Remus öfter hier gewesen und er hatte offensichtlich keine Zweifel daran, worüber er reden sollte. Als er zum Baum kam, lächelte Remus traurig, durch seine geröteten Augen.

"Sind wir fertig?" fragte er heiser.

"Harry möchte erst 'Hi' sagen," sagte Sirius.

Remus nicht und half Sirius und Remus vom Boden auf, bevor sie ihn zu Lily und James geleiteten. "Geh nur Harry, es ist okay," sagte Remus und blieb ein wenig zurück stehen, damit er ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Eltern hatte.

Sirius und Remus beobachteten, wie sich Harry im Schneidersitz vor Lily's Grab setzte.

Zehn Minuten später stand Harry auf und ging zurück zu Sirius und Remus, leise strömten Tränen aus seinen grünen, leuchtenden Augen. Sirius nahm ihn wortlos auf den Arm und tröstete ihn, als sie den Friedhof verließen.

* * *

Später am Abend, als Harry im Bett war, saßen Sirius und Remus leise auf dem Sofa und durchblätterten verschiedene Fotoalben. Die Stille wurde nur durch leises Kichern unterbrochen, wenn ein lustiges Foto dabei war.

Sirius schlug die letzte Seite des Albums auf, welches er durchgeschaut hatte und lächelte breit. Es war womöglich das beste Foto, was er bis jetzt gesehen hat. Lily und James standen in der Mitte, James schaukelte Harry in seinen Armen. Harry kicherte anscheinend, seine einzigen zwei Zähne zeigend. Sirius schaute zu Lily, die ihre Arme um ihre zwei Jungs legte und sie drückte. Alle drei schauten so glücklich und sorglos aus. Harry konnte unmöglich älter als zehn Monate alt sein, als das Foto aufgenommen worden war.

Seine Familie anschauend, dachte Sirius nicht darüber nach, was mit ihnen geschehen war; er war so sehr in den guten Erinnerungen gefangen, er vergaß zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren alles schlechte.

"Bist du okay?" fragte Remus wieder.

Sirius nickte, nicht vom Foto wegschauend. "Jaah. Das erste Mal seit Jahren, Ich denke ich bin gerade okay." er drehte seinen Kopf und erwiderte das Lächeln, was Remus ihm gab.

"Es tut gut mit ihnen zu reden oder?"

"Hat es; ich war überrascht, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Ich dachte immer die Menschen wären dämlich, die mit einem Stein reden, der offensichtlich nicht antworten kann. Aber jetzt sehe ich warum sie das tun," sagte Sirius.

"Jaah," sagte Remus, in den brennenden Kamin schauend.

Die zwei Freunde saßen noch zusammen, verschiedene Erinnerungen austauschend, bevor Sirius aufstand.

"Nun, ich sollte ins Bett. Moody möchte mich morgen wegen irgendwas sprechen, früh und munter." zuckte Sirius zusammen. "Ich seh dich morgens, Moony."

Remus lächelte. "Nacht Padfoot. Ich bin froh, dass du dich entschlossen hast heute mitzugehenm" sagte er, Sirius in den Flur folgend.

Bevor er in sein Zimmer ging, drehte sich Sirius um und lächelte. "Jaah, ich auch."

Remus ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, krabbelte in sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er driftete in den Schlaf ab und träumte diese Nacht von Hirschen, Wölfen und Hunden, die sich gegenseitig durch einen großen Wald jagten mit einem beeindruckenden Schloss im Hintergrund.


	30. Dreißig

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N:** So das letzte Kapitel, nach all den Jahren, ich hab es ja leider immer ein wenig heraus geschoben, ich hoffe ihr, die noch lesen, hattet Spaß :)

* * *

_Dreißig_

Sirius lehnte am Küchentisch und ließ einen seufzte ungeduldig - aber amüsiert - als er auf die Uhr schaute. Letztendlich siegte seine Ungeduld und er ging in den Flur, um dort in die Richtung der geschlossenen Badezimmertür zu rufen. "Harry James Potter! Beeil dich oder wir kommen zu spät!"

Er hörte das rascheln im Badezimmer, die gemurmelten Flüche, die ihn die Augenbrauen heben ließ und schaute zu, wie die Tür sich öffnet und einen unzufrieden aussehenden Harry offenbarte. "Ich bekomm meine verdammten Haare nicht glatt!" erklärte er, seine Hand über die Haare um dem Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Sirius grinste. "Erstens achte auf deine Wortwahl. Lass das ja nicht Moony hören, wie du so redest oder er will mein Skalp. Zweitens, ärger dich deswegen nicht. Hast du eine Ahnung wie viele Sprüche und Dinge deine Großmutter ausprobiert hat, um James Haare zu glätten, bevor sie aufgegeben hat? Es ist ein Potterfluch, komm damit klar!"

"Aber...es sieht aus, als wenn ich durch einen Windkanal gegangen bin!" sagte Harry frustriert.

"Was ist ein Windkanal?" fragte Sirius eine Augenbraue hebend. "Vergiss es. Nun, vergiss deine Harre jetzt; damit kannst du dich später auseinandersetzen. Und das _wird_ ein Kampf sein. Hast du deine Sachen fertig?"

"Ja, Sirius," sagte Harry augenrollend. "Ich habe vor zwei Tagen gepackt, wie Remus es wollte."

"Gut. Schnapp deine Truhe und lass uns gehen. Wir haben ein Ministeriumsauto das auf uns wartet," sagte Sirius zur Vordertür laufend. "Und roll nicht mit deinen Augen wegen mir!" fügte er über seine Schulter hinzu.

* * *

Harry lächelte, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und ging in sein Zimmer, um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Seine Schneeeule war schon in ihrem Käfig, fertig um zu gehen. Sie war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Hagrid und Remus hatte vorgeschlagen sie Hedwig zu nennen.

Sich umschauen, erblickte Harry seinen Besen einsam in der Ecke neben seinem Schreibtisch. Einen Augenblick diskutierte er mit sich ob er tun sollte oder nicht, aber letztendlich, kapierte er, dass er bei Sirius auffliegen würde. Mit einem Seufzen griff Harry also seine Truhe, griff Hedwig's Käfig und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Sirius lächelte stolz bei seinem Anblick. "Schau dich an! Du bist bereit für dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts! Du hast _keine_ Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe."

Harry lachte. "Aber ich weiß es. Du hast es nur 165 Mal gesagt, seit ich den Brief erhalten habe."

"Oh jaah," sagte Sirius nachdenklich. "Nun, dann los. Wir haben nur noch 45 Minuten um dich nach London zu kommen und in den Zug zu setzen."

Sirius führte ihn nach draußen, wo der Ministeriumswagen wartete.

"Kannst du meine Truhe nicht verzaubern? Das Teil ist echt schwer!" prustete Harry, mit seiner Truhe und seiner Eule kämpfend,

Sirius grinste nur. "Nö, das ist alles Teil der Hogwartserfahrung!" sagte er fröhlich.

Harry starrte ihn an und zog seine Truhe dann weiter zum Auto. Letztendlich hatte Sirius Mitleid mit seinem Patensohn und half ihm seine Truhe und die Eule für die Fahrt zu verstauen. Die zwei kletterten auf den Rücksitz und warteten auf den Fahrer, dass er ihre Reise zum Bahnhof King Cross antrat.

* * *

"Okay, also wie funktioniert das noch einmal?" flüsterte Harry skeptisch auf die massive Steinwand zwischen dem Bahnsteigen 9 und 10 starrend.

"Lauf einfach direkt durch die Wand," sagte Sirius nachdem eine kleine Muggelgruppe außer Hörweite war. "Ich versprech dir, dass ist kein Streich," fügte er hinzu, als Harry eine Augenbraue hob. "Was? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Nicht nachdem du mir mit 8 erzählt hast, dass die Wand in Remus Wandschrank direkt zu Zonkos führt," sagte Harry trocken.

Sirius grinste. "Du nimmst mir das nicht immer noch übel oder?" fragte er. Ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sein Patensohn immer noch wütend über diese Gegegebenheit war. "Diesmal ist es nicht so. Willst du das ich vorgeh?"

Harry nickte, er wollte unbedingt sehen, wie sein Patenonkel sich in der Öffentlichkeit zum Trottel machte.

"Gut." seufzte Sirius. "Ich seh dich auf der anderen Seite."

Harry beobachtete Sirius, wie dieser wartetete, das eine Muggelreisegruppe vorbeiging. Er pfiff beiläufig und lief direkt auf die Wand zu. Und verschwand.

"Hmm," sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

Er schaute sich um und schob seinen Wagen direkt auf die Barriere zu. Als er nicht die solide Steinwand traf, lächelte er und kam auf der anderen Seite heraus.

Die scharlachrote Lok, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollte glänzte wunderschön im Licht. Sirius starrte sie wehmütig mit seinen Händen tief in den Hosentaschen an. Harry drückte seinen Wagen weiter und stellte sich neben ihn.

"Hast lange gebraucht." grinste Sirius, nicht vom Zug wegschauend.

"Ha Ha," antwortete Harry zurück grinsend, aber seinen Blick nicht von der Bahn nehmend. Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Hogwarts Express sah. Er war atemberaubend.

"Also," sagte Sirius in die Hände klatschend und sich zu Harry drehend, "ich denke es ist besser, wenn du ein Abteil suchst, oder?"

Harry entging die leichte Traurigkeit in Sirius Stimme und nickte. Die zwei gingen durch die Familien die ihren jüngsten Glück für die Schule wünschten und die Älteren warnten keinen Ärger zu machen. Sie liefen den ganzen Zug entlang, bevor sie ein leeres Abteil fanden. Sirius half Harry seine Truhe in die Gepäckablage zu heben und stellt Hedwig auf die Bank.

"Nun, das ist es..." sagte Sirius. Fand bei Harry aber nicht den aufgeregten Blick, den er haben müsste, weil es nach Hogwarts ging und fragte. "Was stimmt nicht kleiner?"

Harry zögerte und schaute dann aus dem Zug heraus. "was ist, wenn ich es dort nicht mag?" murmelte er.

"Du veralberst mich oder?" fragte Sirius kurz lachend. Als Harry weiterhin aus dem Fenster starrte, sagte er leise, "Komm her Kleiner."

Harry drehte sich von der Abteiltür weg und in die wartenden Arme seines Patenonkels. "Du wirst es dort lieben," sagte Sirius in Harrys Haar. "Erinnerst du dich an all die Geschichten, die Remus und ich dir erzählt haben?" Harry nickte gegen Sirius Shirt. "Es wird großartig!"

"Ich wünschte Remus könnte hier sein," sagte Harry traurig.

"Er wollte wirklich, aber musste arbeiten."

"Du bist hier."

"Nun jaah. Aber dadurch das ich der Chefauror bin, kann ich meine Stunden selbst bestimmen. Remus ist nicht so flexibel," sagte Sirius, Harrys Rücken reibend.

"Ich weiß."

"Außerdem siehst du ihn bald," sagte Sirius sich leicht von Harry wegdrückend.

"Jaah, ich denke schon." seufzte Harry.

"Okay, bevor ich geh, hast du alles?"

"Ja."

"Du hast die Karte?"

"Ja."

"Und den Umhang?"

"Ja."

"Und alle Streichutensilien, die ich dir gekauft habe?"

"Ja, Sirius," sagte Harry seinen Paten angrinsend. Nicht viele Eltern würden ihren Kindern Streichutensilien kaufen und ihnen _genau_ sagen, was sie damit zu tun hatten.

"Gut," sagte Sirius auf seine Uhr schauend. 10:50 Uhr. Er seufzte. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich möchte als erstes heute Abend einen Brief haben, in dem du mir alles über deinen Schlafsaal und wie es läuft erzählst."

Harry nickte. "Okay."

"Du passt auf dich auf. Und beschere deinen Lehrer nicht noch mehr graue Haare, als sie schon haben," sagte Sirius. Nachdem er einen Augenblick nachgedacht hat, fügte er hinzu, "Außer Snape. Beschere ihm so viele graue Haare wie möglich!"

Harry lachte, als Sirius ihn in eine weitere Umarmung zog. Sirius küsste ihn auf den Haarschopf und drückte ihn weg. Seine grauen Augen warenverdächtig hell.

"Ich red bald wieder mit dir," sagte er, auf die Abteiltür zugehend.

"Okay," sagte Harry zuschauend, wie Sirius traurig ging.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Harry," sagte sein Patenonkel.

"Ich dich auch, Sirius," antwortete Harry.

Sirius lächelte, winkte und sprang dann aus dem Zug, die Abteiltür hinter sich schließend. Harry setzte sich ans Fesnter und winkte Sirius, welcher dies erwiderte. Das würde das erste mal sein, dass er eine längere Zeit ohne Sirius war. Und auch wenn er und Remus ihm versichert hatte, dass die Zeit schnell bis Weihnachten vergehen würde.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und drei rothaarige Jungs traten, Harry angrinsend, ein.

"Hey Weasleys," Harry grinste zurück.

"Hey Harry, was geht?" fragte Fred Weasley sich Harry gegenüber setzend. George setzte sich neben ihn und Ron neben Harry.

"Nicht viel, bei euch?"

"Oh, das übliche du weißt schon," sagte George. "Percy gibt immer noch an, dass er Vertrauensschüler ist, Mum lässt uns nicht ihn damit zu ärgern. Ginny ist aufgebracht, weil sie nicht kann..."

"Das erinnert mich an was," sagte Fred, stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Er strecke seinen Kopf hinaus und rief, "Hey! Ginny! Wir schicken dir einen Toilettensitz aus Hogwarts!"

Harry und die anderen lachten. Sie konnten Mrs. Weasleys stimme hören, die Fred ermahnte und Sirius lautes bellendes Lachen.

"Hab nur Spaß gemacht, Mum!" rief Fred, seinen Kopf wieder reinziehend.

In diesem Moment bewegte sich der Zug vorwärts. Harry lehnte sich aus dem offenen Fenster und lächelte Sirius, Mrs. Weasley und Ginny an. Sie alle winkten und er winkte zurück, als sie hinter einer Kurve verschwanden.

Er zog seinen Kopf wieder ins Abteil und setzt sich.

"Also," sagte George, in seinen Umhang greifend, "wer ist bei einer runde Snape Explodiert dabei?"

* * *

Remus saß geduldig an dem langen Tisch, auf das Meer von Erstsemestern schauend, die gerade die Große Halle betraten. Er überflog die nervös aussehenden Kinder und erblickte den bekannten schwarzen Haarschopf. Letztendlich blieben seine Augen an dem hellen roten Haar von Ron Weasley hängen. Und wie er es erwartet hat, war Harry direkt neben ihm. Harry schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte breit. Remus lächelte zurück und winkte kurz.

Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie sie ausgewählt wurden. Beide Sirius und Remus hatten sich stur geweigert es ihm zu sagen, obwohl Sirius detailliert behauptet hat - mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck - dass es etwas mit dem See und dem großen Kraken zu tun hat. Als er Remus gefragt hat, hat dieser das Thema lächelnd gewechselt, irgendwie zum Wetter oder anderem uninteressanten.

Remus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und hörte McGonagall bei ihrer gewöhnlichen Ansprache zu, wie sich die Schüler in einer Linie vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellten. Sie ging auf eine Seite der Halle, einen Stuhl und den sprechenden Hut holend und ihn vor den Erstklässlern aufstellend. Remus verbarg ein Grinsen in seinem Kelch als er Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Egal wie oft er schon in dem Büro des Schulleiters gewesen war, hatte Harry vergessen zu fragen wofür der Hut war.

Die Hutkrempe öffnete sich und begann über die verschiedenen Häuser zu singen. Als er geendet hatte klatschte Remus, wie die restliche Halle. McGonagall trat erneut mit ihrer üblichen Rolle aus Pergament vor.

"Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, werdet ihr vortreten, ich werde den sprechenden Hut auf euren Kopf setzen und er wird euch in euer Haus einsortieren," sagte McGonagall zu den Erstklässlern.

Remus musste sich so hart es geht es auf Lippe beißen um nicht laut loszulachen, bei dem geschockten Gesicht was Harry machte.

"Und worum geht es?" flüsterte Dumbledore aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Sirius hat ihm erzählt, er müsste mit dem riesen Kraken kämpfen," sagte Remus, seine Stimme überschlug sich vor lachen.

Der Schulleiter kicherte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, nun der Einteilung folgend.

Für Remus schien es, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre, als er und Sirius nach Surrey gegangen sind um den 5-jährigen zu auch viele schwere Zeiten seitdem vergangen wären, würde Remus keine gegen alles Gold in Gringotts eintauschen wollen.

Remus Leben hatte sich vor 5 Jahren drastisch geändert, er hatte sich oft gefragt, was wäre, wenn dies alles ein Träum wäre. Er hatte jetzt seine Familie zurück, einige von ihnen auf jedenfall und er war glücklicher, als er sich jemals erinnern konnte.

Sirius fühlte genauso, dass wusste Remus. Der tote Ausdruck in Sirius Augen war das Ergebnis von 5 Jahren Askaban gewesen war nicht weg, aber - wie Harry's Schüchternheit - offenbarte sie sich nicht mehr so oft. Es gab viele Momente, in denen die zwei Freunde darüber redeten, wie nah sie daran waren Harry an Wormtail und Voldemort zu verlieren und da war dieser Ausdruck am häufigsten zu sehen.

Aber Remus wusste mit halben Herzen während Harrys Entführung, dass alles am Ende gut werden würde.

Obwohl Lucius Malfoy immer noch auf der Flucht war - es gab keinen Hinweis, wo er gerade war - und Voldemort war ebenfalls noch da draußen, auf seine Zeit wartend.

Der Tag an dem Wormtail den Kuss des Dementors erhielt reisten Sirius und Remus nach Askaban um es zu beglaubigen. ("Auroren Privileg," hatte Sirius düster gesagt.) Es war etwas, was Remus sein gesamtes Leben nicht vergessen würde. Er hatte bis zu diesem Tag Alpträume davon. Er erschauderte bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran.

Zurück in der Gegenwart, konzentrierte sich Remus auf die Auswahl. Er verengte seine Augen, als ein blonder Junge zum Hut stolzierte. Remus hatte den Namen des Jungen nicht gehört, aber da war kein Zweifel an dessen Gesicht.

"SLYTHERIN!" schrie der sprechende Hut, bevor er den Kopf von Lucius Malfoys Sohn berührt hatte.

Narcissa Malfoy - eine von Sirius vielen Cousinen - hatte jegliches Wissen über den Verbleib ihres Mannes abgestritten. Sirius hatte sie persönlich mehrmals verhört und selbst Malfoy Manor genau durchsicht. Sirius Job war es den Todesser zu finden, die Harry vor Jahren gequält hatten und wenn er ihn fand, wollte Remus dabei sein - es wäre ein unvergesslicher Anblick.

"Potter, Harry!"

Remus schaute vom Slytherintisch weg und zu Harry. Der lief langsam, ziemlich nervös, nach vorne. Remus lächelte ihn an und bekam ein zitterndes Lächeln zurück. Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl und McGonagall platzierte den sprechenden Hut auf seinem Kopf. Remus kreuzte seine Finger unterm Tisch. Er erschauderte leicht, als der Hut auch nach vollen zwei Minuten noch nicht das Haus gerufen hatte, in das Harry sollte.

Endlich, wie es schien nach einer Ewigkeit, rief der Hut, so dass es die ganze Halle hören konnte, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus musste sich zurückhalten um nicht aufzuspringen und mit den restlichen Gryffindors zu feiern. Er entschied sich dafür für ein breites Lächeln und klatschte kräftig, während Hagrid pfiff. Harry nahm den Hut ab und setzte sich zu seinen neuen Hauskameraden,

Als er sich zu Remus umdrehte, grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. Remus grinste zurück und hob eine Augenbraue fragend. Harrys Grinsen verblasste einen kurzen Moment, aber dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und widmete sich einem Gespräch mit Percy Weasley.

Die einzige Person, die Remus kannte, wo der Hut genauso lange gebraucht hatte war Sirius in ihrem ersten Jahr. Sirius hatte nur erwähnt, dass der Hut ihn nach Slytherin stecken wollte, aber nach einer langen Debatte mit diesem in seinem Kopf, hatte er beschlossen, das Gryffindor für Sirius das Beste sei.

Er würde Harry eines Tages fragen, was der Hut zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ron Weasley wurde ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gesteckt, sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung. Diese zwei, zusammen mit den Zwillingen, waren praktisch seit sich sich vor Jahren getroffen hatten unzertrennlich.

Nachdem Blaise Zabini nach Slytherin sortiert worden war, endete diese. Dumbledore stand auf, streckte seine Arme aus und starrte die Schüler an. "Ich habe nur für Wörter für euch und die lauten: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Die Schüler und ein paar Lehrer lachten. Die Weasleyzwillinge flöteten "Hört, hört!" als das Festessen vor ihnen erschien. Es war so überwältigend, wie Remus es in Erinnerung hatte. Er musste den Hauselfen dafür später danken.

Als das Essen von den hungrigen Schülern verdrückt worden war und die goldenen Teller leer waren, stand Dumbledore auf, um seine Willkommensrede zu halten. Es war die übliche Ansprache über den Wald, dass er außerhalb der Grenzen war (Remus sandte Harry einen stechenden Blick; Harry grinste unschuldig zurück) und die gefahren der peitschenden Weide. Filch Liste der verbotenen Objekte hatte sich seit Remus Tagen verlängert und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Weasley Zwillinge stark dazu beigetragen haben.

"Letztendlich," sagte Dumbledore zu den Schülern. "Möchte ich euch, den neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer vorstellen, Professor Remus Lupin."

Remus kicherte, als Harry und die Weasleykinder laut feierten - er ignorierte die Blicke vom Slytherintisch. Er winkte höflich, als Dumbledore fortfuhr, "Und nun, ist es Zeit fürs Bett! Der Unterricht beginnt strahlend und früh morgen früh! Hopp hopp!"

Einige der älteren Schüler seufzten und gingen durch die Türen.

Harry schaute, als wenn er Percys Rufen ignorieren, dass die Erstklässler ihm folgen sollten und lieber zu Remus gehen wollte um zu reden. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und formte mit den Lippen "Ich seh dich morgen". Harry seufzte leicht, aber wünschte Remus mit einem Wink eine gute Nacht und folgte Percy aus der großen Halle, hoch in den Gryffindorturm.

_Ja, _dachte Remus lächelnd, _jetzt wird alles gut. Und das ist nur der Anfang._

ENDE


End file.
